Fire Emblem Fates: Act II
by Mockingjay 3.75
Summary: With her path decided, Lenalee and her comrades begin their descedant into a war that slowly begins to sprial out of control. With the two sides clashing and another waiting for the chance to strike what could happen? And as Lenalee follows her path she begins to fall in love (she's not the only one either)...but will this forbidden love affect her destiny? This is the Second Act!
1. Prologue

**Alright Second Part begins now! I hope you enjoy everything. Also their will be subtle hints of spoilers so be warned!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own Fire Emblem: Fates. I only own my OC's Lenalee, Natalia, Orihime, Kaede, Eros, Ragna and Christian whilst Ryuga is owned by U-Know Yunho, Hajime is owned by Heatnation, Sakurai is owned by Metal Flash, Asami is owned by AceGab, Julius, Boudica, Lancelot, Fabius and Varro are owned by Ownage Fanfics and Gabrielle is owned by Discombobulator 0329. The opening is Snow Fairy by Funkist and the Ending is Believe by Kalfina.**

* * *

 _Opening:_

 _Fairy, where are you going_  
 _hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo_

 _Oh Yeah_  
 _kikoeten no ka kono koe wa?_  
 _Oh Yeah_  
 _karetatte sakebu kara_  
 _Oh Yeah_  
 _kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga_  
 _Oh Yeah_  
 _Oh Yeah_

 _tsuki to taiyou no haitacchi_  
 _wasuremono wa nai desuka?_  
 _okashii na kimi ga inai to_  
 _hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai_

 _Snowing sunao ni_  
 _egao ni nareta no wa_  
 _futari yorisoi_  
 _kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara_  
 _Fairy, where are you going_  
 _hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo_

 _Don't say goodbye_

* * *

Prologue – Unknown Destiny

(Unknown Location)

A man with tanned skin with brilliant blue hair and intimidating golden eyes stared at the sunset that was gracing the sky with its dominating presence. His dark grey armour glistened under the last few rays of light as the sun then fell lower and lower into the sky bringing forward the twilight evening.

"Lancelot…" a seductive feminine voice called from behind the man and he turned around to see that the owner of the voice was a beautiful, young woman with an extremely large bust, pale blue eyes and long lavish blonde hair that became more predominant as the night sky took hold of their current location.

"Boudica" Lancelot simply replied to the woman, "What are you doing here?"

Boudica gave a small yet graceful smile as she walked closer towards Lancelot. Her movements were elegant and yet strangely alluring to the blue-haired Vanguard as he looked as his female comrade that gazed seductively into his cold golden eyes.

"Our Lord has requested the Four General's prescence in the castle. The other two are already there and so was I but I decided to look for you since you hadn't come for about an hour…" She reported causing Lancelot raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"So Julius has broken out of his fit of solitude and depression over that little princess from Hoshido" Lancelot muttered as he began his trek back to the castle with Boudica close beside him.

"You're not one to talk Lancelot, you have been gone for a few days yourself after returning from your mission." Boudica said with a nonchalant wave of her hand, "Many thought that you had turned traitor but I knew that you couldn't have."

Lancelot only allowed his typical serious and stoic expression to remain on his face as his head became filled with silent anger. True, he had been gone for three days and he hadn't reported to anyone of his whereabouts but he had not betrayed his master…he was mourning the loss of the last remnants of his remaining bloodline. Despite never meeting them in person, he continued to watch as his family crumbled after the former head of the family (Lancelot himself) was banished because he helped Julius try and achieve his goals. But Boudica didn't know much of his personal life so he couldn't force all his anger on the woman.

"I suppose I have been gone for a few days…" He instead replied with boredom evident in his voice.

The pair than continued to the castle in silence. The castle was huge and it seemed to be made of shadows that were carefully hidden in the night that had befallen its location. The soldiers guarding the main gate moved aside in respect to Lancelot and Boudica. Lancelot gave a small nod of recognition as he strolled past them whereas Boudica gave a flirty smile and wave as she then entered the castle's main hall causing the lower level soldiers to blush deeply. The duo proceeded through the dimly lit halls as soldiers and servants that were present in the black castle respectfully gave way to the stoic male and seductive female. However, the whispers of excitement, respect and fear did not faulter.

"That's General Lancelot II and General Boudica!" The first voice whispered in excitement.

"Lancelot is just as handsome as they say! Lady Boudica looks so alluring and beautiful…can she be considered human?!" A second voice also whispered in happiness.

"Don't let their appearances fool you though" a third voice admitted with an undertone of fear, "In battle…their complete and utter demons!"

* * *

Boudica smiled at the feeling of pride that the comments gave her. She knew that she was strong and beautiful and these mindless followers knew that. They feared her and yet they always worshipped her as if she was some sort of Goddess. However, she couldn't gain the attention of the one person she wanted attention from.

The blonde glanced at the Vanguard walking beside her and let out a small and quiet sigh. Lancelot II, the most powerful and trusted member of Prince Julius' court and the only man that she has ever loved. But Lancelot's devotion to the Prince was so stubborn and unmoving that it would be impossible for him to love her or at least have an equal display of affection between the pair.

Her thoughts however were then silenced when the two Generals reached the crimson doors that led to the throne room. And neither would openly admit to anyone or themselves or even display it but they were incredibly overpowered by the spiritual pressure. Julius was definitely back to his old self given the immense power that he was obviously emitting.

Lancelot hands then pushed open the doors which opened with a groan before he walked inside and Boudica followed closely behind him. In the throne room, there were currently three other people in the room with two kneeling. The other figure was sitting in the Iron throne and that person was the one that emitting the large spiritual pressure.

The first kneeling figure was an older man but his muscles were still able to be pin-pointed despite the bulky grey armour that he wore. He also had grey hair and aged, faded grey eyes filled with intelligence and wisdom that was worthy of a tactician like him. He is the 4th General under Julius', his name is Fabius.

The other kneeling figure was named Varro. He was young but had an incredible stocky build and tanned skin. His height was helping his intimidation factor along with his crimson hair and similar red eyes which seemed to match the light-weight blood red armour that he also complemented with an evil smile that terrified most if not all people. He could be wise for his young age, however he was incredibly arrogant and power hungry which often got on the nerves of many, especially Boudica.

However, the most terrifying person present in the throne room was the man sitting on the Iron Throne which sat before a glass wall that shone pale moonlight on the throne revealing a man wearing a black shell of armour that was the exact same colour of the darkness of nightfall, his mattered hair was laced with sweat and stress and his eyes were full of intense insanity. His aura was full of intense tastes of rage and dominating power. Boudica and Lancelot then kneeled before their master in respect alongside their comrades. They all knew who their master was. He was the former heir of the Royal Family of Daein, Julius.

"My Lord" All four Generals said with respect as they looked up slowly at Julius.

"Rise my General's" Julius ordered and the generals did not hesitate to comply with his command.

* * *

"I apologize for my recent behaviour…I've been a bit distracted by my most recent discovery and 'he' has been pestering me constantly" Julius explained to his subordinates who only shook their at his attempt at an apology.

"There is no reason to apologise milord" Fabius spoke with the utmost respect for the banished Prince and he turned his body slightly towards Lancelot, "You were merely dealing with some form of pain as was Lancelot here."

All focus then turned to the Vanguard who remained stoic and he gave a slight nod in confirmation of Fabius' observation. He wasn't ready to openly admit that he was mourning but he knew that despite his stoic outer experience, Julius could tell that he was in a lot of pain.

"…I had heard that you were in mourning because of your family...was it 'THAT man' who did such a thing!?" Julius asked as his fury began to rise though his voice rang with pity.

"I heard that they tried to fight of 'him' and I rushed to their aid only for them to all be dead when I arrived…I apologize for my own actions since I did not advise anyone of my whereabouts" Lancelot told his comrades and master, his stoic mask however was perhaps beginning to crumble since Boudica noticed a small tear dripping down his face.

"Well I'm sure that I can guarantee you retribution" Julius said as an evil grin slowly appeared on his pale face and he lifted his hand confusing the Generals until they heard the sounds of wings beating.

A mere minute later, the window behind Julius' Iron Throne shattered in to a million pieces and a an extremely large Wyvern flew into the room roaring with complete power that nearly shattered the eardrums of everyone present. The Wyvern then landed in between the Generals and Julius before it threw something on the ground directly at the feet of the throne. The Generals gasped when they saw that the 'something' that the Wyvern had brought them was a soldier wearing the clothing of a Hoshidan and his only means of defence was a short sword that seemed very blunt. The man than finally caught his breath and looked up in complete fear at the five strange people and giant growling Wyvern that surrounded him.

"Who are you? What do you want with me!" the man asked obviously terrified as the Wyvern's growl grew louder but it was silenced when it's master began his descendant towards the frightened man.

"I believe that this man is of a similar age to the last head of you family Lancelot?" Julius gestured towards the man uncaringly as a red aura surrounded his hand for a moment and after a second the sword Soul Edge appeared into is hand.

"…I don't remember…exactly Julius…" Lancelot admitted as he stared at the man whose eyes now showed an intense fear.

"What are you going to do!" the soldier asked with terror as Julius tossed the sword up into the air and caught so that it was in perfect position to strike and the reality set in of what was about to occur and the soldier began to plead desperately, "Please don't! I tell you anything you want! I can't die! I have a wife and a child that I need to support-"

The man was cut off with a cold insane smile that appeared on Julius face and his eyes glittered with madness, "frankly my dear…I don't give a damn."

The blade then swung in one precise clean cut and Julius allowed the blade to disappear as a decapitated head rolled at his feet. Julius picked up the head of the soldier and stared in adoration at his perfect cut and he then turned to the remaining body as it stared to bleed immensely and he threw the head back at the body. He then gave a small nod to his Wyvern who almost grinned as it jumped at the free meal and began to ravenously eat the remains of the man and Julius wish he could hear the tortured sounds that the man would make. But he regained his compsure and turned to face the different faces of his Generals.

Varro of course was laughing at the man's destroyed body being consumed by the Wyvern as it was his nature to enjoy such things as Julius did (not as much but still to a great extent). Boudica and Fabius hid their mild discomfort by looking away from the body and not saying anything. Lancelot though hid his face from Julius but the Prince could feel the retribution running through his veins which then showed when the Vanguard bowed in respect to the Prince.

"Thank you, my friend" Lancelot said with an unknown emotion in his voice and soon the others returned to their composed positions though Varro could barely contain himself so he decided to ask the Prince something that had been bothering him.

"I have to ask my Prince but what got you so upset?" Varro questioned causing Julius to be taken aback at the question but he sighed and he pulled out a hidden locket and threw it towards the youngest General.

Varro then opened the locket to see the picture of a beautiful woman with stark white hair and ruby red eyes. She wore a regal crown on her head and her eyes seemed to be full of alluring grace (compared to Boudica's sexual allure). All the General's knew who this woman was. She was the first princess of the land they were currently in and they knew that she was Julius first love and only love through all time, this was one of the reasons why Julius was working with his current employer in the first place so that he could find her again.

"Has something happened with this woman?" Boudica asked trying to hide her jealously at the woman's superior beauty and allure.

Julius only allowed an insane bout of laughter to answer for him and the General's all stared in shock at his sudden outburst which scared most of them though none of them would openly admit to anyone. The General's didn't know what to do so they started to leave all except for Lancelot who decided to stay despite the growls coming from the Wyvern. Julius finally stopped laughing and turned to the remaining General to announce his news that he would tell the others.

* * *

" **I found her again! I found my Lenalee all over again!"**

" **And no one is going to stop me from claiming her!"**

* * *

 _Ending:_

 _Mada nani mo shiranai_

 _Futari datta_

 _Hidarite de hakanaku_

 _Kyomu wo masagutta_

 _Wazuka na kattou ga_

 _Kimi no te wo shibatte_

 _Mirai no sugata wo azamuku_

 _Mamoru koto sae shiranai kedo_

 _Itsuwari no omoi demo kamawanai_

 _Ikite mitai_

 _Jibun wo_

 _Megurikuru_

 _Toki no naka de deatta_

 _Kimi to ita boku wo shinjiteiru_

 _Kono yume ga yasashiku hateru made_

 _Kirihirake aoi hibi wo_

 _fight your fate_

 _Shizuka na yoru ni_

 _Sotto tomoshita_

 _Kotoba datta_

 _Tsumetai ame no you ni ochiru_

 _Shiroi tsuki no hikari no naka de_

 _Shinjiru koto_

 _Dake wo shinjita_

 _Mabushii hodo tsuyoku_

 _Yoru wo terasu hikari datta_

 _Omoi wo tsunagu yo_

 _Mada boku wa shiranai_

 _Kanashimi ga sadame no hate ni kaku_

 _Kyomu no sugata wo_

 _Negai no zanzou ga_

 _NOIZU no you ni futte_

 _Furubita omoi mo mienai_

 _Soredemo kimi ga waratta kara_

 _Doushite mo suterarenai mirai_

 _Ikite yukou_

 _Jibun wo_

 _Sugite yuku toki no naka de deatta_

 _Kawariyuku boku wo shinjiteiru_

 _Kono yume ga hateru sono saki made_

 _Kirihirake aoi hibi wo_

 _fight your fate_

* * *

 **Bonus: Last Male OC in my story: Created by Ownage Fanfics**

 **Name: Rainaga  
Age: 72  
Gender: male  
Astrologic sign: Leo  
Birthday: August 10th  
Blood type: Black Dragon Laguz**

Appearance: In his beorc form, he is skinny but don't let it fool you as his strength rivals with his cousin Julius. Despite his age, he looks more like a very young man due to his laguz blood. In his dragon form is similar to Julius except smaller but still taller than a tower. He is 6 feet tall in human form.

 **Personality: Wise and yet stubborn like all who process dragon laguz blood. He does not get along with others as he trusts only he knows such as his comrades and other Tellius armies. With a tactical mind, he is able to defeat any army. Strong and powerful but his flaw is mostly on his relations with others.**

History: Like Julius, he is also a descendant of Dheginsea, one of the first dragons and the one of Ashera heroes. As he grows up in the palace of Goldoa, he learns the history of every country in Tellius. He has a strong dislike for Julius due to Julius ambition and plot to overthrow Goldoa after overthrowing Daein. Once Julius and his followers were banished, Rainaga has went to Daein and hear the future from Micaiah, the Queen of Daein about Julius attack in Nohr and Hoshido. Because of his dislike for Julius, Rainaga begins to recruit around 150,000 of laguz and beorc from all over the continent of Tellius and plead to lead an force to attack Julius. When he gets there, he develop an unknown feeling towards Leanne.

Class 1: Black Dragon  
Base and Max Stats:  
Strength: 62  
Defense: 58  
Magic: 75  
Skill: 64  
Speed: 40  
Resistance: 58  
Luck: 55

Weapon:  
Black Breath

Weapon Level:  
Breath - SS

Theme: Andross Theme (Link: watch?v=_7XRxaq8dBo)  
Battle Theme: Wisdom of Ages (Link: watch?v=W26IRMHOefg)

* * *

 **So this is the second part of my Fire Emblem Fates Story.**

 **-Ryoma: straight into the gore huh?**

 **Eh I haven't talked about Julius in a while so I thought I talk about him. I hope you liked this first chapter!**

 **-This is Mockingjay 3.75 signing off!**


	2. My Family

**Alright really looked forward to writing this chapter! I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own Fire Emblem: Fates. I only own my OC's Lenalee, Natalia, Orihime, Kaede, Eros, Ragna and Christian whilst Ryuga is owned by U-Know Yunho, Hajime is owned by Heatnation, Sakurai is owned by Metal Flash, Asami is owned by AceGab, Julius, Boudica, Lancelot, Fabius and Varro are owned by Ownage Fanfics and Gabrielle is owned by Discombobulator 0329. The opening is Snow Fairy by Funkist and the Ending is Believe by Kalfina.**

 _Opening:_

 _Fairy, where are you going_  
 _hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo_

 _Oh Yeah_  
 _kikoeten no ka kono koe wa?_  
 _Oh Yeah_  
 _karetatte sakebu kara_  
 _Oh Yeah_  
 _kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga_  
 _Oh Yeah_  
 _Oh Yeah_

 _tsuki to taiyou no haitacchi_  
 _wasuremono wa nai desuka?_  
 _okashii na kimi ga inai to_  
 _hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai_

 _Snowing sunao ni_  
 _egao ni nareta no wa_  
 _futari yorisoi_  
 _kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara_  
 _Fairy, where are you going_  
 _hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo_

 _Don't say goodbye_

* * *

Chapter 1: My Family

 _ **Hoshido Palace,**_

(Lenalee P.O.V)

I awoke to the thumping of heavy rain that hit against the windows and roof. I could tell that I was extremely covered in blankets given the restrictions and struggle that I had to deal with just so I could sit up straight and find out where I was. I saw the scattered drawings on the floor and I summed up that I was back in Hoshido wearing the white Yukata that had come to know by body very well and I couldn't help but be soothed by the warmth that it produced.

However, my mind was now accepting the reality that I was facing. I was in Hoshido after the battle with Nohr, the battle against my Nohrian family who claimed that I was a traitor to them because I had gone against King Garon's orders and I had sided with my Birthright rather than my apparent loyalty to them.

"You Traitor!" Xander's angered voice whispered in my mind but I pushed it away when I noticed that I felt warmer than normal given that I was only wearing a Yukata and it was a stormy evening.

I then noticed an illuminating light that was lighting up my dark bedroom that was coming from the Dragonstone that was attached to my necklace that Azura had given to me. I knew that the room was empty given that the light allowed me to see everything in my room clearly but I felt as if someone else was in the room with me despite the fact that I was alone. That was when I started hearing the singing of a woman coming from somewhere closeby.

 _ **Kyou umareta  
Kanashimi ga, sora e maiagaru  
sora wa mezame  
kaze wo yobi, kono mune wa funueru  
anata wo mamoritai  
unmei ni sawaritai  
koboreta namida mune no kubomi wo  
yorokobi de mitashitai no**_

I jumped out of bed when I realized that the voice belonged to Azura and that she was singing my mother's lullaby 'Tender Rain'. I used the volume of the song to trace her location which led to the outside as it got louder when I reached a nearby window and I pulled the curtains apart to get a better look at what was happening outside. I now could confirm that it was definitely raining heavily (pouring in fact) and admits the forest of rain and plant life was Azura singing.

 _ **It's a tender rain  
anata no moto e kono uta ga,  
todokimasu you ni  
donna ni tooku ni hanareteitemo  
shinjiteru tsutawaru koto**_

Her voice was almost as if she was like the legend of mythical creatures called Siren's that called to sailors which lead to their deaths at the bottom of the ocean. I knew that Azura was trying to call out to me through her singing so that I would go outside and meet with her to know whatever she was trying to tell me. So I rushed away from the window and looked out the brief crack of my bedroom door that allowed a small amount of candle light to enter my bedroom and I could see that not only was Ryuga guarding my bedroom but Kaze and Hajime as well.

I cursed my bad luck quietly and I realized that I would have to sneak out of my bedroom by climbing out the window that was two storeys high. I would have to be as quiet as possible so I wouldn't arouse suspicion from the three people outside my room as well as the fact that it would make getting to Azura easier.

So without much more deliberation on the topic, I stripped down once again and got changed back into my warm armour that felt more comfortable than the Yukata I had worn before. I got my wild white-blonde back into its usual style except instead of the head band that Xander had given me I grabbed a white rose clip that was sitting on my bedside that was left with a note saying "from Ryoma" which made me smile. I settle the rose in my hair and I sighed at how it suited me more than I thought it would. The last thing I grabbed was a nearby black cloak that would help shield myself from the storm outside.

I then rushed back over to the window and pulled it open, allowing the hallowing winds to enter my bedroom in a giant blast that caused a nearby flower vase to fall to the floor and shatter. I bit my lip at the noise and I gasped when I heard the banging of the door behind me, obviously the vase alerted the three soldiers guarding me that I had woken up.

"Princess Lenalee?" Ryuga's voice sounded as I was one foot outside the window, "Are you awake?"

I bit my lip in silent annoyance at myself but I knew that I had to answer as convincingly as I could considering my current position, "um…yes, I am awake now…what are you doing here Ryuga?"

"I was order by Prince Ryoma and Princess Hinoka to come and protect you whilst you were asleep and then take you to the Prince when you had gotten ready" Ryuga replied with an obvious tone of scepticism apparent in his gruff voice and I could feel myself staring to panic immensely, "Is something wrong Princess Lenalee?"

I knew at that moment that I hadn't been very convincing but I wouldn't allow myself to be stopped especially since I had just managed to get most of my body on the window leaving only my hands, neck and head so that I could respond to these questions.

 _ **Its a tender rain  
anata no moto e kono uta ga,  
todokimasu you ni  
donna ni tooku ni hanareteitemo  
shinjiteru tsutawaru koto**_

I felt my determination and curiousity grow as Azura's lyrics reached me again, reminding me of my mother singing this song when I was only an infant as well as the most recent memory of me singing this to a distraught Ryoma only a few days ago. So I got out the rest of my body just as the door slammed open and Hajime walked in only to be shocked to see that instead of me sitting in bed I was hanging off the ledge of the window.

"Princess Lenalee! What the fuck are you doing?!" Hajime demanded to me though it sounded kind of blurry since it was distorted through the glass but I only mouthed 'I'm sorry' and let go of the ledge and fell the ground, landing on my butt and cursing as the pain set in despite the wet and soft ground of the grass that surrounded the palace and the rain started to feel like a whip constantly hitting me (even with the cloak that covered my face from most of the rain).

Kaze then pushed open the window and shouted down at me, "Lenalee…whats the matter?"

"I sorry for my actions but Azura is calling me somewhere…I have to go and see where she's going!" I yelled in response before I started to pursue the songstress that was heading deep into the forest almost so that she was completely obscured from my eyesight. But from her slight position that I could see, I could tell that Azura was heading in the direction that was the lake that I first met her alongside Eros.

" **Azura, why are you taking me back there?"**

* * *

(Ryoma P.O.V)

 _ **4**_ _ **th**_ _ **Division Barracks, Hoshido Palace**_

I stared in worry at the wound that Xander had managed to give me in our last encounter, the wound itself had healed into nothing but a scar but the skin surrounding it was silently darker than usual and was still very painful. Sakura had told me that the wound only required some medicine and it would fade away in a bit of time. Before I could question my doubts any longer, Sakura returned into the room carrying some bandages that were covered in some sort of pale gel that seemed to seem some sort of healing remedy.

"Brother! Here's something that will help with your pain and the minor wound…I'm sorry that I took longer than expect!" Sakura said apologetically as she began wrapping the bandages around my waist and the wound with expert skill.

When she was finished, I smiled at her and patted her head affectionately before getting up from the medical bench that I was sitting on and moved to a mirror as I started to put back on my normal clothes but before I had put on anything on my waist or above I stared at my war torn body that was covered in scars despite me only being 25. I cringed at the sight of the scars and my body and I decided to ask my sister something.

"…Sakura, do you think that I look decent?" I asked quietly causing Sakura to look at me with confusion as her eyes bulged out of her head slightly.

"What…what do you mean exactly?" Sakura responded with confusion.

"I mean as a woman and me as a man…am I attractive?" I asked more softly than before resulting in Sakura's face blushing a deep red all over.

"EH! Well in my opinion…you are handsome…." Sakura admitted as she looked at me with a delicate and caring smile that made me feel better however her eyes were narrowed with curiousity, "Why did you want to know?"

I only shook my head and proceeded to get fully dressed being as delicate as possible since my wound was still causing some hinderance of pain. However, I decided to leave of my headguard allowing my wild brown hair to fall freely around my face and reach all the way to my waist which caused Sakura to gasp in shock. I then grabbed my Raijin Katana from its leaning position against the wall and said goodbye to Sakura who waved goodbye however we were interrupted with the doors of the medical room slamming open revealing a flustered Ninja (Kaze), Brawler (Ryuga) and Hajime (Samurai).

"General Ryoma!" all three of the soldiers yelled as they bowed before Sakura and I causing us to stare at the three of them in confusion and I looked back and forth between them.

"Is something wrong?" I asked with concern and confusion and Hajime looked up at me with something that shocked me…he looked at me with worry in his eyes.

"Princess Lenalee left her bedroom and she claimed that she is currently chasing after Lady Azura. From what I heard from an earlier encounter with Eros he said the pair are currently heading to the lake where he and Lenalee met Azura for the first time." Hajime reported and I clenched my fist in anger as I felt fear enter my mind.

"Damn! What the hell are they thinking!" I said through gritted teeth as I pushed past the three of them and slammed open the door, "All three of you and myself will be heading to that lake and bringing them home before the storm gets heavier."

I was about to leave but Sakura rushed up to me and grabbed my arm, "You can't leave Ryoma! You and Takumi are supposed to be heading to Izumo tonight! You can't go now or you'll miss your chance to avoid an encounter with the Nohrian troops that constantly survey the border!" Sakura reminded me and I cursed my unfortunate luck but it couldn't be helped.

I then felt Sakura let go of my arm and I went to a nearby glass table that my had two white envelopes and handed them to Sakura firmly. She then noticed that the two letters (which were numbered one and two) were addressed to Lenalee.

"What are these?" Sakura asked me with curiosity.

"Give those to Lenalee when she returns back to the palace before you leave for Fort Tenjin in the morning. If she's not back in time just leave them in her room, leave the instructions that she can open the first one but not the second one only when she's ready can she open that one." I order my sister who nodded before she ushered out me and the others.

I turned to three soldiers with a serious expression on my face and they stood in attention waiting for my orders.

"Since I am unable to accompany you on your mission take Jakob with you. Make sure that your back at least before sun rise" I ordered as they nodded and then rushed off the find Jakob and head out to find my sister and Azura.

I then headed out to meet my own second in commands that would be accompanying me to Izumo alongside Takumi and his retainers along with a bunch on our minor soldiers. But instead of focusing on what would possibly happen in Izumo, my minds was running rampart with thoughts that made me what to stop what I was doing.

" _ **Lenalee…what are you up too?"**_

* * *

When Hajime, Kaze, Ryuga and Jakob finally reached the lake they saw that there was some sort of light coming from the centre of it. And they saw that Lenalee had entered the light and then disappeared and the light was slowly fading.

"…This does not seem like a good idea…" Ryuga admitted when he saw the light beginning to fade and that the Princess had disappeared and Azura was nowhere to be seen.

Hajime however, didn't seem to hear the worries of the other three as he started walking towards the lake and pushing through the current that was trying to force him back and he ignored the shouts coming from the land as he reached the pillar of light. The other three than followed Hajime's lead as they tried to ignore the feeling of water soaking into their clothing and soon all four just stared at the giant pillar of light.

"Well…shall we?" Jakob asked the rest of the guys who gave different responses.

"Let's go…" Kaze trailed off with a shrug and smiled at the butler with a feeling of comradery between the two men.

"If we die…I'm blaming Hajime…"Ryuga said with a look of annoyance on his face which was directed at the samurai who shrugged before he entered the pillar first and soon found himself being transported somewhere else.

"What the fuck?" Hajime thought as he dissolved into particles of light with the others following his lead and soon Hajime felt himself traveling through the boundaries of space and time and they all had to close their eyes to deal with the force that was pushing against them.

"HAJIME! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Ryuga screamed as the force became more and more intense as what seemed like hours passed by until the group reached what felt like a blast of light touching their skin.

"I think we found the exit!" Jakob announced as the group became engulfed in the light.

* * *

 _ **Unknown Location,**_

The four men then soon found themselves in the lying in a plain of lushed green grass and staring at a sky where the end of the portal was hanging directly above them. All of them then noticed that there were platforms levitating in the sky which was definitely not…normal.

"Where the hell are we?" Ryuga asked as he got on his feet and helped the others as they stared at their new location.

"…I'm not sure, I have never heard of a place like this before?" Jakob replied as he looked in curiosity at the platforms, "This clearly isn't Nohr or Hoshido…"

"Jakob?" a voice whispered from behind the butler and he turned around drawing his concealed weapon only for him to gasp when he saw that it was Lenalee behind him which got the attention of the other men behind him.

"Lenalee!" Kaze yelled as he rushed up to the girl and pulled her into a brief hug before realizing what he was doing and he pushed her away gently, "Where the hell are we?"

Lenalee shook her head and the confusion was evident on her face, "I don't know what this place is but I've been with Azura for the past hour or so...but she hasn't told me why she brought me here…"

Hajime sighed in relief that the Princess was safe but then he was taken aback by his emotions, he actually cared about what would happened to the girl when only a week or so ago he had told the female that he didn't care about her…and then he had argued with Ryuga over it resulting in a fist fight between them which Hinoka and Sakurai had to break up. But perhaps, he was starting to…

 _ **Singing in the rain  
ame no shizuku ga utsukushiku,  
kagayaiteyuku  
kanashimi zenbu ga kieru sono toki  
sekai wa ugokidasu no  
Please come the tender rain**_

Hajime was cut off and Lenalee snapped around at the sound of the voice and all of them turned around to see that Azura was walking towards them as she finished her song with grace and elegance, holding something in her hand which appeared to be some sort of tiara. The white-blonde then walked towards Azura and placed a hand on her shoulder and Azura looked up at her only for Lenalee to see that Azura was crying tears of sadness and yet joy at the same time.

"Azura…what's wrong?" Lenalee asked softly before she saw a smile break out on Azura's face as she placed the tiara on Lenalee's head and then pulled out Lenalee's necklace and placed it next to her own.

"I've wanted to tell you this since I've met you Lenalee…" Azura started as the two necklaces glowed the same light blue aura and the songstress stared at the Princess with warmth and familiarity in her eyes as she pulled the girl into a hug.

" **Lenalee…no Princess Lenalee of the Land of Hoshido and Touma…you are the only one family that I have left in this world!"**

* * *

 _Ending:_

 _Mada nani mo shiranai_

 _Futari datta_

 _Hidarite de hakanaku_

 _Kyomu wo masagutta_

 _Wazuka na kattou ga_

 _Kimi no te wo shibatte_

 _Mirai no sugata wo azamuku_

 _Mamoru koto sae shiranai kedo_

 _Itsuwari no omoi demo kamawanai_

 _Ikite mitai_

 _Jibun wo_

 _Megurikuru_

 _Toki no naka de deatta_

 _Kimi to ita boku wo shinjiteiru_

 _Kono yume ga yasashiku hateru made_

 _Kirihirake aoi hibi wo_

 _fight your fate_

 _Shizuka na yoru ni_

 _Sotto tomoshita_

 _Kotoba datta_

 _Tsumetai ame no you ni ochiru_

 _Shiroi tsuki no hikari no naka de_

 _Shinjiru koto_

 _Dake wo shinjita_

 _Mabushii hodo tsuyoku_

 _Yoru wo terasu hikari datta_

 _Omoi wo tsunagu yo_

 _Mada boku wa shiranai_

 _Kanashimi ga sadame no hate ni kaku_

 _Kyomu no sugata wo_

 _Negai no zanzou ga_

 _NOIZU no you ni futte_

 _Furubita omoi mo mienai_

 _Soredemo kimi ga waratta kara_

 _Doushite mo suterarenai mirai_

 _Ikite yukou_

 _Jibun wo_

 _Sugite yuku toki no naka de deatta_

 _Kawariyuku boku wo shinjiteiru_

 _Kono yume ga hateru sono saki made_

 _Kirihirake aoi hibi wo_

 _fight your fate_

* * *

 **Alright massive reveal and then after the next chapter we return to the games actual plot!**

 **-This is Mockingjay 3.75 signing off!**


	3. Final Female OC

Final Female OC Character:

 **Alright after a very long time here is the FINAL female OC in this fanfiction (until the children come along…god!). this OC was created by silentstorm321 and a big deal of thanks goes out to them!**

Name: Tamiko  
Age: 29  
Gender: Female  
Astrologic sign: Pisces  
Birthday: Jan 3  
Blood type: AB

Appearance: Tamiko is a woman in her late twenties and is described to be very beautiful, known as "the maiden of the forest" among those in Hoshido. Tamiko has a robust figure with black, wild, long hair that reaches to her waist which she ties into a long ponytail using a red ribbon, and has dark brown eyes with full pink lips. Tamiko also wears a pair of spectacles which are held thereto by wire frame on top and will often be seen having a small piece of wood in her mouth which she chews when concentrating. Her skin is slightly tan and she wears a black cloak that reaches to her knee caps with the sleeves torn. Her right arm is wrapped in bandages while she wears a black glove on her left; her waist is tied with a leather belt that also holds her large quiver behind her back as well as keeping an assortment of hunting knives. Below her belt her cloak is let open to allow freer movement and wears thick, black trousers which are tucked into her brown hunting boots.

History: Tamiko was born at the outskirts of Hoshido where she lived with her Nohrian mother and her Hoshido father in a small cottage in the woods. After her birth Tamiko's mother left them for some unknown reason leaving her father to raise her; her father was a well-known hunter among the Hoshidens and would have many people come to him to be his apprentice. However, Tamiko's father always refused to teach anyone his archery skills with the exception of her daughter who quickly became a master of the bow herself; over time Tamiko grew bored of her secluded life in the forest and joined the Hoshido Military much to her father's disapproval, causing a rift between them. In the military Tamiko soon had quite a reputation as a fearsome sniper who would kill soldiers before they even knew they were hit; due to her skills she was often sent on assassination missions to assassinate high priority Nohrian generals to cause confusion and mass hysteria to the enemy. Due to her abilities to sneak into enemy lines, kill her target, and get out without being noticed she was often called "The Phantom" by the Nohr. However, this all came to an end during an assassination mission when Tamiko accidentally killed the target's son, who got in the way of her arrow. Feeling guilty for taking an innocent life Tamiko left the military life and went back to live in the forest where she discovered her father had died a few months ago, leaving a letter saying that he done everything he could for her and that it was her turn to do something for the next generation. Tamiko continued to live a secluded life in the forest, although she would go to the Hoshido capital from time to time (even teaching Takumi how to the basics of the bow) she didn't truly come out of retirement until meeting Lenalee, believing they can end this conflict once and for all.

Personality: Unlike some Hoshidans Tamiko holds no grudge against the Nohr and will only resort to violence as a last resort; she is known to be very kind and polite, even to her enemies and has many admirers. Despite Tamiko outward cheerful and pleasant demeanour she still feels guilty for all of the lives and mistakes that she made during her time as "The Phantom" and will sometimes space out when thinking of such sombre thoughts. She has a vast knowledge of herbs and medicine due to her time in the forest which she will often use to make tea for herself and her companions; she also know about various types of poisons and how to counteract them just by looking at the symptoms. Tamiko loves to hunt, sometimes waking up in the morning to practice and is an excellent cook, able to turn almost anything she finds in the woods into a delicious meal. Even though she retired from being an assassin she still maintains her killer instincts, usually preferring to remain hidden, using her environment and stealth to her advantage and target her opponent's venerable areas from afar. Tamiko is known to be very strong willed and resolute, fighting so that they might one day have peace between to two kingdoms for them and for the next generation.

Class 1: Holy Bowman  
Base:  
Strength: 14  
Defense: 8  
Magic: 4  
Skill: 25  
Speed: 19  
Resistance:10  
Luck: 11

Max stats:  
Strength: 21  
Defense: 18  
Magic: 10  
Skill: 34  
Speed: 32  
Resistance: 20  
Luck: 24

Weapon:  
Killer Bow  
Hunter Bow

Weapon Level:  
Bow: S

Character Theme: Sakuya Izayoi's Theme (Link: watch?v=N7AVGuAhn8k)

Battle Theme: You Are My King (Link: watch?v=j0KnBHHOJ0k)


	4. The Ally of Dragon's Blood

**Whelp, I'm sorry that I ended on a cliff hanger but I hope this chapter makes up for it! First of though and I decided I better do this here is all my responses to the people that have reviewed me so far:**

 **magnusthered1999: Glad to see that your enjoying the story and I hope you like what I've written so far!**

 **ilovefonandalaude: Yes we have finally arrived! And some serious stuff goes down and then...(spoilers)**

 **OwnageFanfics: Oh thank God, I thought I had screwed up writing those characters and also...I'm glad that I wrote a female avatar and not the male because when I found out that Azura is your cousin I was like SHIT! MASSIVE REWRITE TIME! ALSO, YOUR RECENT CHAPTER WAS AWESOME! 3**

 **Gunlord500: Whelp...I'm a motherfucking Fate/Stay Night and Fairy Tail fan...they also work well with this story I think. But I'm glad that you enjoyed them.**

 **tloztkfan: Yes we are now entering the main story and finished all those prologue chapters!**

 **U-Know Yunho: One day Eros and Ryuga will get along! When I actually decide to write them getting along! (Eros: That is never going to happen!)**

 **silentstorm321: Yep Final Female OC and she sounds awesome! But when and how do you want her to be introduced!**

 **The Poetic Hero: Glad to see that you caught up! Also I'm slowly worrying myself that all these OC's are going to drive me insane (Eros: oh look the tough brawler is sick does he want his mummy! Ryuga: SHUT THE FUCK UP!). I don't think I'm going to survive this story!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own Fire Emblem: Fates. I only own my OC's Lenalee, Natalia, Orihime, Kaede, Eros, Ragna and Christian whilst Ryuga is owned by U-Know Yunho, Hajime is owned by Heatnation, Sakurai is owned by Metal Flash, Asami is owned by AceGab, Julius, Boudica, Lancelot, Fabius and Varro are owned by Ownage Fanfics and Gabrielle is owned by Discombobulator 0329. The opening is Snow Fairy by Funkist and the Ending is Believe by Kalfina.**

* * *

 _Opening:_

 _Fairy, where are you going_  
 _hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo_

 _Oh Yeah_  
 _kikoeten no ka kono koe wa?_  
 _Oh Yeah_  
 _karetatte sakebu kara_  
 _Oh Yeah_  
 _kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga_  
 _Oh Yeah_  
 _Oh Yeah_

 _tsuki to taiyou no haitacchi_  
 _wasuremono wa nai desuka?_  
 _okashii na kimi ga inai to_  
 _hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai_

 _Snowing sunao ni_  
 _egao ni nareta no wa_  
 _futari yorisoi_  
 _kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara_  
 _Fairy, where are you going_  
 _hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo_

 _Don't say goodbye_

* * *

Chapter 2: The Invisible Kingdom: The Ally of Dragon Blood

(Lenalee P.O.V)

"… **you are the only one family that I have left in this world!"**

"The only family you have left?" I repeated to myself as I separated myself from our embrace and I just stared at her with confusion, "what exactly do you mean Azura?"

Azura, instead of directly answering my question, waltzed over to a nearby small rose bush and picked one of the un-blossomed white roses and gestured for me to hold out my hand, I did so and she placed the rose gently into the palm of my hand not allowing the thorns that remained on its stem to pierce my flesh. She then closed my hand into a fist and then reopened it a moment later only for me to see that it was now a fully blossomed rose. I stared in amazement at the actions that had just occurred which stunned me but I was still wondering where exactly I was and what Azura meant by saying that I was the only family she had left.

"Azura…please explain to me what you mean and what is this place?" I asked softly in order to try not to upset her since I realised that this may be a sensitive subject matter but Azura then returned her focus to me with a teary-eyed face.

"This place is known as the land of Touma or the invisible kingdom, it was where my mother Shenmei was born as the eldest daughter of her family, her younger sister was your mother Queen Mikoto" Azura told me as she took the rose out of my hand and the information set in, Azura's mother was my aunt meaning that Azura herself was my cousin…but that didn't make any sense, what was so wrong with this Kingdom that made the two sisters want to leave and yet I still didn't understand why Azura had taken me here?

"My mother, when she was an adult, married to the former king of Touma and she loved him deeply and vice versa. The king was a symbol of hope and peace in this isolated kingdom but…" Azura took a moment to catch her breath and swallow hard as she tried to find the right words to continue her recount of past events and I placed a hand on her shoulder with a supportive smile. If Azura didn't want to continue telling this story if it caused to much pain then I wouldn't make her no matter how interested I was in her story.

I could tell that I also wasn't the only one that was interested in the story that Azura was spinning as Kaze, Hajime, Ryuga and Jakob all watched and listened intensely to the blue-haired songstress but none made any move to urge her to continue as they waited quietly for her to compose herself.

Azura sniffled and then she managed to compose herself as best as she possibly could and she decided to continue talking, "but…then peace shattered and broke apart when some sort of monster took his life and usurped the kingdom from underneath the former kings feet!"

* * *

The white rose in her hand then started to turn black and started to decompose and turn into nothing but pure smoky grey ash which flew into the air. The sky suddenly then started to turn dark and almost evil looking as the lush green lands turned into a desolate icy wasteland. The trees were now bare of any green and the group found themselves instead of a bright and beautiful world we were now in a cold and desolate world surrounded by ice that was thicker than any metal. I stared in stunned silence and shock at how the land had become cold and lifeless as the moon shone down on all of us present and the icy chill set in.

"It's freezing!" Ryuga muttered as he tried to warm up his own body as did the other males but they kept their complaints to themselves but unlike them…I found myself unaffected by the cold weather which I guessed that was below zero degrees.

Azura then returned her focus to me so that she could walk closer towards me and she wrapped her arms around my neck so that she was able to unclasp the clip that was holding up my cloak allowing the black silk cloak to fly away in the wind and yet I still didn't feel the cold air unlike everyone else. Azura then pulled me towards the ice covered lake that the portal was still opened above as if it was waiting for all of us to finish our business in this world and return back to Hoshido where my siblings were probably waiting for me and the rest of us that were currently in a completely different world. However that wasn't as important as whatever Azura was preparing to tell me so I returned my focus back on Azura avoiding all the other distractions around me.

"I'm the only daughter of Shenmei and the former King of Touma" Azura repeated to confirm that she was telling the truth, "Lenalee, you were born on the same day as me today that our home was taken over, at the same time, and in this land as well…I know that Mikoto is definitely your mother without any doubt but I never was told if Emperor Sumeragi was truly your full blooded father."

I felt my heart racing and my breathing being a bit off beat at the information that was being told to me. I was born in Touma on the day that the former king was murdered and his land taken over and now there was no guarantee that Sumeragi (who I remembered as a loving and caring father to me) may be my actual father which meant that there was a possibility that my siblings back in Hoshido weren't exactly my full siblings they would be step siblings or at a greater extent my adopted siblings.

"Kaze, Ryuga, Hajime…is this true?" Jakob voiced my question as he turned to the three soldiers beside him were two out of the three shrugged and Ryuga looked uncomfortable which the butler picked up on, "Ryuga…do you know?"

"I'm not exactly sure but I know that Mikoto is the second Queen as she married Emperor Sumeragi after Sakura was born and the former Queen died just after giving birth" Ryuga said as his face darkened slightly and a frown appeared on his face, "Sumeragi married Mikoto soon after and then he introduced the infant version of you, Lenalee, and your mother to the royal court along with the entire army – I was only a teenager but I was present alongside my two brothers because we were members of the Emperor's Elite Guard."

I nodded in understanding but before I could ask any more questions and therefore receive any more answers, our conversation was interrupted by the sound of pounding that hit against the ice ground that sounded like an incoming animal. That's when I felt a chill run through my body not because of the coldness that surrounded all of us but it was because it felt like someone or something evil was coming rapidly towards us.

"Who or what is-?" I started before getting cut off by Azura suddenly pulling me away from the frozen lake that we were standing on top off and then signaled the others to follow her lead.

* * *

The thumping and pounding was becoming louder and louder which seemed to make Azura move increasingly more faster and she tugged harder on my arm as she pulled me along with the others following closely behind as we entered a cave that was concealed by the bare plant life yet it was still in sight of the area were we used to be. We all watched in stunned silence as the thumping stopped and now in place of us was now a man encased in a shell of crimson armor with some sort of creature that resembled a tiger.

"What in the Gods name is that creature?" I whispered trying to conceal my surprise at the size of the animal that lay before my eyes.

"It's a member of the Laguz race from the Beast Tribe and I can guess that it's a Tiger. They have incredibly large amounts of stamina, strength and defense." Azura told me with narrowed eyes directed at the armored man, "his master must be incredibly skilled to have mastered such a ferocious creature!"

"All incredibly evil…" I thought to myself as the aura coming of the man radiated nothing but rage, anger, annoyance and sadistic cruelty was coming of the man.

The man however was soon not alone with his tiger as a woman soon arrived on a black armored horse who whinnied at her arrival. The woman was incredibly slender and attractive with her long platinum blonde hair and haunting blue eyes. The pure white armor made of pure steel with a red cape didn't hesitate to show of her voluptuous figure. Her face was heart-shaped with no imperfections found what so ever or from what I could see.

The woman looked around at her surroundings briefly before she returned her gaze to the red armored man who removed his helmet revealing equally blood red hair and crimson eyes that shone with want and desire. His face was marred with a single scar over his right eye along with a smirk that would shock most if not all people due to the malicious nature that was emitting from it, thankfully it was directed at the woman standing behind him and not at us. The woman and the man then looked up at the exit of the portal that stood above the frozen lake.

"Who the hell are those guys?" Ryuga asked as he stared in shock at the arrival of the two people.

"They are two of the people that are allies of the new 'king' of Touma…they don't serve directly under him but instead one of his most important allies!" Azura explained as she shook with shock at the anger of the sight of the two strangers.

"Do you know their leaders name then?" Hajime whispered with narrowed eyes as he placed his hand on his katana.

"His name is Julius…that's all I know at this point." Azura replied and I felt my mind go into shock at the mention of the man who tried to kill me the last time I met him and I knew that Hajime, Ryuga and Kaze remembered the man as well. And if these two were underlings of this man…what kind of strength did they possess.

"Whoever was here already must have returned back to the other kingdoms" the woman said with slight annoyance at their apparent failure to find us, "Milord isn't going to please that people managed to escape from him and by extent our employer…"

The man raised an eyebrow, "Heh…of course you would say something like that Boudica. But of course you are not a master tracker like myself."

The man then let out a scoff and small laugh as his Tiger Laguz began to stiff around looking for tracks. The beast seemed to get something as it let a loud howl into the sky and began following the scent that we had left behind and I could feel all of us tense up at our apparent discovery.

"Varro…you are one evil snake but I can't deny your tracking skills…" Boudica sneered as she followed behind the Feral Rider on her horse.

"Shit, they have found our scent!" Kaze said as the beast came closer and closer towards us with Varro and Boudica walking closely behind it as they readied their respective Tome (Varro) and Sword (Boudica) preparing to engage whatever foe that lay before them.

I tried to conceal my surprise at the spiritual pressure that was emitting of the both of them. It was nearly as strong as Julius', but the woman seemed to possess a higher level than the man's. I wanted to do something and I saw all the others except for Azura draw their weapons and I was about to draw Arondight out of its sheath but I was interrupted when Azura stepped in front of us as we readied to head out and stop the incoming enemy. She then pointed to the dark sky and I let out a gasp of surprise when I say something moving the sky that seemed invisible as it was concealed by the shadows that lay in the sky until Azura pointed it out to us.

"Don't worry an ally is incoming!" Azura told us as a loud roar then echoed in the cave and outside of it causing the Laguz to stop in its tracks as did Varro and Boudica.

* * *

Varro and Boudica covered their ears in order to block out the roar that was causing the branches to fall out of trees and the ice covered ground to shatter and split apart. The Laguz ran back to Varro and whined as the roar became louder and louder.

"It's him!" Varro yelled as he tried to spot their oldest enemy through the shadows that concealed him, "Why is it so damn hard to find this bastard!"

Boudica shook her head at Varro's actions, "We shouldn't fight him Varro! We need all of us together just to fight him off! Julius is the only one that can beat him!"

Varro looked at the woman with complete rage and hatred but he decided against fighting the enemy with only his magic considering his beast was weak against the fire that their foe used. Boudica saw that Varro was readying to retreat from their enemy however as she tried to plan their most useful escape route their enemy finally arrived in all of his powerful glory.

Their enemy could not be considered human. In fact he was what many considered to be a God. Their foes name was Rainaga and he was a powerful black dragon that was larger than a tower that's roar when he landed struck fear into both of the Generals and they had no choice to run away from the Dragon much to their disgust at their cowardly manner but what choice did they have considering the strength of their foe.

"Julius is going to need to know about this!" Varro said as he got on his Tiger and rode beside the female Dark Knight that nodded in agreement at his opinion.

"Yes, our master will not be pleased to learn that his own flesh and blood has returned to Touma. It will also not appease the King of this place either to learn that a powerful enemy is back and more powerful than before!" Boudica responded as the two Generals rode of in great haste back to the palace.

* * *

(Lenalee P.O.V.)

"That dragon saved our lives!" Ryuga yelled out in surpise as an aura of relief set in to all of us. The enemy had run away due to our apparent ally scaring them off with his appearance.

"Who is that anyway?" Hajime asked as we stepped outside and sheathed his Katana gracefully. Azura didn't respond and instead walked up to the dragon with open arms and she urged me to follow despite the worried and distrustful looks on everyone else's faces (especially Jakob and Hajime).

"Azura…what are you doing?" I asked in confusion as the Dragon turned to face me and the blue haired songstress that stood beside me with what seemed like pride in its glaring eyes. The dragon then opened its mouth and I thought that it was going to attack me but instead it spoke!

"Princess Lenalee of Hoshido correct?" the dragon spoke in perfect English shocking me.

"Ahh! Yes that's me!" I said with shock in my voice causing the dragon and Azura to let out a hearty laugh which made me feel less worried than I had felt before.

"Don't worry child I will not harm you…I know of you well considering you are quite famous all over the three kingdoms since you chose your birthright over your loyalty." The dragon said soon stared at the shocked faces and what resembled a frown then appeared on his face, "I see you've brought more than a few people than I expected Azura…"

Azura bowed in apology, "I'm sorry Rainaga, these men came of their own free will and now I've forced this burden upon them as well."

"Wait…what burden?" I asked with shock and worry that caused a look of despair to appear on Azura's face, "Is it something really horrible?"

Rainaga appeared to look forlorn as well as it then roared once more and suddenly a portal opened that seemed similar to the one that was above the lake. And we all jumped in shock at the appearance of another portal.

"This will take you all back home…take care cursed children of this forbidden land" The dragon said as it prepared to leave but I managed to stop the dragon by calling out his name.

"Rainaga-san! Please wait!" I called out urgently causing the dragon to stop and look back at me with the forlown expression still there on his scaly face, "What do you mean by cursed children?"

Rainaga let out another roar and soon a brilliant black and white aura surrounded us coming down from the portal and Rainga soon became distorted from my view and yet I still could hear his voice as I felt myself disappearing into particles of light like I had when I arrived.

 **"You are all now cursed by this land. If you try to tell anyone else about this land you will die instantly…I'm sorry that you have to suffer this way but it's the only way to keep the war raging in this land more secret"**

My face then became covered in horror as I finally disappeared into particles of light leaving behind the black dragon as the world disappeared from my view and I screamed one last desperate scream:

 **"RAINAGA-SAN!"**

* * *

 _Ending:_

 _Mada nani mo shiranai_

 _Futari datta_

 _Hidarite de hakanaku_

 _Kyomu wo masagutta_

 _Wazuka na kattou ga_

 _Kimi no te wo shibatte_

 _Mirai no sugata wo azamuku_

 _Mamoru koto sae shiranai kedo_

 _Itsuwari no omoi demo kamawanai_

 _Ikite mitai_

 _Jibun wo_

 _Megurikuru_

 _Toki no naka de deatta_

 _Kimi to ita boku wo shinjiteiru_

 _Kono yume ga yasashiku hateru made_

 _Kirihirake aoi hibi wo_

 _fight your fate_

 _Shizuka na yoru ni_

 _Sotto tomoshita_

 _Kotoba datta_

 _Tsumetai ame no you ni ochiru_

 _Shiroi tsuki no hikari no naka de_

 _Shinjiru koto_

 _Dake wo shinjita_

 _Mabushii hodo tsuyoku_

 _Yoru wo terasu hikari datta_

 _Omoi wo tsunagu yo_

 _Mada boku wa shiranai_

 _Kanashimi ga sadame no hate ni kaku_

 _Kyomu no sugata wo_

 _Negai no zanzou ga_

 _NOIZU no you ni futte_

 _Furubita omoi mo mienai_

 _Soredemo kimi ga waratta kara_

 _Doushite mo suterarenai mirai_

 _Ikite yukou_

 _Jibun wo_

 _Sugite yuku toki no naka de deatta_

 _Kawariyuku boku wo shinjiteiru_

 _Kono yume ga hateru sono saki made_

 _Kirihirake aoi hibi wo_

 _fight your fate_

* * *

 **I apologize if this story seemed a bit rushed but I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **-This is Mockingjay 3.75 signing off!**

 **P.S. For all the people who've given me OC's I would like to know who you want your character(s) to end up with and if they have a child character or not that will appear later in the story along with how they get recruited! Much Appreciated!**

 **Also I know this has nothing to do with the story but OMFG I just watched the new Deadpool Trailer from Comic-Con and I NEED to see this movie along with the Scorch Trials. Also...Fate/Stay Night Unlimited Blade Works dub...FUCK Archer and Shirou's voices!**


	5. The New General

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Fire Emblem: Fates. I only own my OC's Lenalee, Natalia, Orihime, Kaede, Eros, Ragna and Christian whilst Ryuga is owned by U-Know Yunho, Hajime is owned by Heatnation, Sakurai is owned by Metal Flash, Asami is owned by AceGab, Julius, Boudica, Lancelot, Fabius and Varro are owned by Ownage Fanfics and Gabrielle is owned by Discombobulator 0329. The opening is Snow Fairy by Funkist and the Ending is Believe by Kalfina.**

* * *

 _Opening:_

 _Fairy, where are you going_  
 _hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo_

 _Oh Yeah_  
 _kikoeten no ka kono koe wa?_  
 _Oh Yeah_  
 _karetatte sakebu kara_  
 _Oh Yeah_  
 _kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga_  
 _Oh Yeah_  
 _Oh Yeah_

 _tsuki to taiyou no haitacchi_  
 _wasuremono wa nai desuka?_  
 _okashii na kimi ga inai to_  
 _hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai_

 _Snowing sunao ni_  
 _egao ni nareta no wa_  
 _futari yorisoi_  
 _kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara_  
 _Fairy, where are you going_  
 _hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo_

 _Don't say goodbye_

* * *

Chapter 3: The New General

My eyes shot open and my mouth let out a gasp of shock almost like it was waiting for me to wake up. I found myself back in my bedroom just as I had left it before I left the palace chasing after Azura and I had even woken up in the same position as the last night. The only difference was that Azura was laying down beside me fast asleep and Jakob was also in my room but he was also asleep in an arm chair next to the window that I had climbed out of the night before. I then noticed that in a reflection from the mirror, that was across from my bed on the vanity table, that I was back in the Yukata that I had been so used to seeing on my body these days but my hair was the same as it was from when I woke up and headed to…TOUMA!

That's right the nights events replayed in my mind and I remembered Azura telling me that I was the only family she had left and that Kaze, Hajime, Ryuga and Jakob had followed me to Touma hearing the revelation as well as the announcement that Azura and I weren't born in Nohr or Hoshido but born in Touma and so was my mother, Mikoto, and Azura's mother and father (who was the former king of Touma). I remembered the story of how the king was murdered by an unknown enemy who caused desolation and tragedy to befall the land as shown when the land became completely frozen over and lifeless. I also found out that the enemy that we had encountered named Julius was one of the allies of the usurpers of the land and we nearly had an encounter with two of his underlings named Varro (a Feral Rider) and Boudica (a Dark Knight) but there attempts at finding us were hindered by the arrival of an unexpected ally – a Black Dragon named Rainaga. He seemed kind enough and was obviously intelligent given that he spoke in perfect English. But his ominous last words still rang in my mind:

" _ **You are all now cursed by this land. If you try to tell anyone else about this land you will die instantly…I'm sorry that you have to suffer this way but it's the only way to keep the war raging in this land more secret"**_

I felt the fear try to set into my mind as the words continued to replay in my mind. What did Rainaga mean that we would die if we told anyone about Touma…I didn't quite understand, but I knew better than to go against a warning such as that, so I decided not to tell anyone about the land. Also how much did Azura know about this curse so I decided to ask her about it later when we had the time.

I decided to ignore all my worries so I could compose myself so I could prepare for whatever today's events had in store for me, so when I heard a knock at my door I immediately went to go open it and see who it was. I saw that Natalia and Orihime were waiting outside my door and both had worried expressions on their faces and Orihime was wearing her normal clothing whilst Natalia was wearing her battle clothing.

"Lenalee-chan!" Natalia cried out as she pulled me into a hug with which was joined by Orihime and I could sense the worry emitting off of them, "Where the hell did you go last night! Everyone was worried about you!"

"I'm sorry for causing so much trouble" I apologized and my friends and I separated from our group hug and then a question came to my mind which I decided to ask, "But…I don't quite get how you two found out that I was gone anyway?"

Orihime and Natalia looked back and forth between each other for a brief moment before they returned their gaze back to me and Natalia spoke up, "I was going back to my room after a check-up with Sakura and I ran into your older sister, Hinoka, who told me that you had apparently gone after Azura who had run outside in the storm. She was heading out so she was worried about you and I asked if I needed to go and look for you but she said that there were a four people already looking for you and when I asked who she said Kaze, Hajime, Ryuga and Jakob-kun."

Natalia then folded her arms in thought and she turned her gaze to Orihime, "but Orihime-chan, what about you? I didn't see you at all during the night so how did you find out about Lenalee going after Azura?"

Orihime's face flushed immensely and she tried to hide whatever she was keeping a secret from us, "um…it is not really important I was with Christian-san outside and we ran into Ryuga-san and Hajime-san who told us that Lenalee-chan had gone into the forest chasing after Azura-san…so that's how I know about it."

That's when I saw the devious grin appear on Natalia's face as she nudged the sixteen-year-old dancer beside her playfully and I allowed a small smile to appear on my face as well, "Oh…Orihime-chan you and Christian-san were together huh? What exactly where you to doing all alone…"

"I asked him to start training me in the proper way of a sword…" Orihime admitted as she turned away from Natalia and me just as the smiles left our faces and were instead overcome with shock. In fact I barely managed to stutter out a half-decent response!

"But…but…why?" I stuttered as Orihime fidgeted with her beautiful blue locks, "Why did you want Christian to train you?"

"Because I don't want to be useless anymore!" Orihime cried out and that's when I noticed the determination on her face which was highlighted in her sapphire blue eyes, "If I learn how to fight I won't have to rely on anyone anymore to defend me and instead they can rely on me and I can fight with purpose and conviction!"

Natalia let out a loud burst of laughter but not because she found Orihime's new found objective to learn how to fight hilarious but because of happiness and pride in her friend, "Orihime-chan, you really are something else…I mean I never saw this coming ever!"

Orihime smiled and let out a small laugh and I smiled happily at the blue-haired dancer and took her hand and Natalia's hand in my own. We stood in happy silence for a few moments and I felt the bond between all of us growing despite it being already incredibly strong, "I promise to both of you that no matter what happens between us we'll always remain the best of friends! But…I have to know are you ok with the fact that you abandoned all your friends and family?"

"If they really are our friends…they would understand why we would stand by you over our loyalty to Nohr" Orihime said with a comforting smile and we both turned to Natalia who had a slightly angered look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly and I saw Natalia wipe a few stray tears that were trying to drip down her face, "Natalia…did I say something that offended you or are you upset with me?"

Natalia shook her head and let out another laugh to try and conceal whatever pain that she was feeling and refusing to show us, "No…I mean I'm not upset with you and I couldn't care less about my father at the moment. But I do feel somewhat terrible about leaving all the soldiers such as Luna and Lazward since I had become good friends with both of them and I abandoned by General by coming here.

I then thought of one more person that Natalia had forgot to mention, "What about your fiancée, Odin, don't you miss him at all? I mean you two were really close or so I think from what I've seen and what you've told me…"

"I do miss Odin and a lot to…but if I was being completely honest I'm happier in Hoshido then I've ever been in Nohr" Natalia said as her eyes clouded over with an unknown feeling as she stared at someone or something with what seemed like a slight blush and a love struck gaze, "The people I cherish most are with me at the moment and I will help them fight no matter what!"

I then followed her gaze and saw that she was staring at the sleeping figure of Jakob who was breathing softly in his sleep and that was then that I realized something that I couldn't believe that I had not realized for over ten years. Orihime also appeared to realize the same thing that we both couldn't believe that we had not realized for over ten years. She then decided to say something to the red headed twenty year-old woman standing behind her as if she was lost in a trance, "Natalia. Are you…are you in love with Jakob?"

Natalia then finally snapped out of her trance-like state and tried to stutter out some sort of believable excuse, "WHAT! No…no of course…of course I love…I mean I don't love Jakob-san at all!"

* * *

Jakob woke up to see that in the door way of his mistress's bedroom was Lenalee herself, Natalia and Orihime laughing in the doorway and seeming to be happier than they'd ever been before however Natalia also seemed quite flushed in the face but it was slowly fading away and her laughter got louder and louder. But then a memory of the previous night's events set in his mind and he couldn't help but remember the dragon's last words to the group that had been in Touma before they returned to this word…

"Um…milady?" Jakob started as he got quickly out of the arm chair so he could question his mistress about the previous evenings events, "what exactly happened last-"

He was then cut off by someone covering his mouth and he saw that Azura was the person who did the deed and was giving a look that read shut up or else so when she removed her hand, Jakob did his best to remain quiet and the pair finally gained the attention of the other three that were present,

"Huh…Jakob and Azura your both awake now…did our laughter wake you up?" Lenalee asked with a gentle smile spread across her face.

"Uh…yes I guess you could say that since Jakob only just woke up but I had been up for a while and was just getting changed and when I went to use your vanity table to fix up my hair since I have terrible bed hair and that's when I found this…" Azura said before she trailed off and grabbed something of the vanity table and handed it to the Princess who took it gracefully.

Lenalee looked at what had been handed to her as she saw that it was only two envelopes (each respectively numbered one and two) and a letter addressed to her in cursive writing that was from Sakura or so the letter said it was. The letter read:

 _Dear Sister Lenalee,_

 _I have gone on ahead to Fort Tenjin with my three juniors so that I can help with the countless villagers that require aid there. Ryoma and Takumi have gone to the border so that can visit Izumo and check on the situation there with their juniors. Hinoka has also gone to check on countless towns in our domain that have been under constant threat from Nohr. So in short, we are no longer in Hoshido but the Generals of the Fifth Division (Ryuga) and the Seventh Division (Kaede) are still in Hoshido along with the Royal Guard that served our mother. They are waiting for the arrival of the sixth and eighth division Generals that are coming back from a mission in the sea._

 _Ryoma has given a request that you meet me in Fort Tenjin but he doesn't want you to come alone…he also said for me to tell you that you can read the letter numbered one but not the second letter until you meet up with him again. The first letter is the most important one since it includes one last 'final' order from Ryoma!_

 _I hope to see you soon sister!_

 _Princess Sakura, third Princess and fifth heir to the Hoshidan Throne._

Lenalee gave a confused look to the contents of the letter before passing the letter around allowing the others to read the note which caused similar expressions to appear on their faces, "What does Ryoma exactly mean one 'Final' order?" Orihime asked causing Azura to shrug in response, "I honestly have no idea he didn't talk to me before he left…"

Lenalee then stared at the letter numbered one and placed it on my vanity table before handing the second letter back to the songstress who stared at a bit confused at her actions.

"Keep this one safe until the next time I meet with Ryoma" Lenalee told the songstress who nodded and took the second letter placing it in a small purse that she had attached to her belt that was holding her dress up (along with the many straps). The princess then gently opened up the envelope and then after a minute of reading the contents of the letter that was found in the envelope, she let out a loud "EH!" causing shock to appear on everyone else's faces as Lenalee collapsed to the floor in shock cradling the necklace she wore. Jakob then took the letter and proceeded to read it out for everyone else present:

 _Dear Lenalee,_

 _By the order of the council of Generals and the head of the Royal Guard, Yukimura, and the next Emperor of Hoshido, Ryoma. Lenalee you have been granted the ranking of General in the Hoshidan Military and you are now the head of Queen Mikoto's old division, the Zero Division._

 _The Nohrian comrades that came with you from Nohr will also be members of your division but they will not be ranked officers (such as commanders). They will be accompanying you throughout all of your missions across the countries. All the members of your Division will be listed at the end of this letter_

 _I wish you good luck and I hope to see you soon,_

 _Yours faithfully, Ryoma_

 **Zero Division:**

 **General: Princess Lenalee**

 **Commanders:**

 **-Hajime**

 **-Kaze**

 **Members: Natalia, Orihime, Azura, Jakob, Eros, Ragna and Christian.**

 **Purpose: Special Forces and Elite Missions**

* * *

(Lenalee P.O.V)

I couldn't believe what I was hearing and what I had read. I wished that this could be a joke but I knew that when I had read the letter and I saw the royal insignia and seal that I could not be some sort of prank.

"Wow, Lenalee-chan…Ryoma has a lot of faith in you to give you a position of such high power despite being here for only a few days" Natalia said with a smirk as she let out a laugh as I was helped off the ground by Azura and Jakob.

"But I never asked to become…" I tried to explain but before I could continue my explanation on the situation that I was currently presented with, Yukimura walked into the bedroom giving a polite cough to interrupt the conversation we were having.

"Excuse me everyone but I am here to take you to the front gates after the Princess gets ready and is dressed so that you may leave for Fort Tenjin" Yukimura said as he handed me my armor not noticing the shocked expression that was on my face, "All of your supplies have already be packed and are ready for you…"

Yukimura then ushered everyone else out my bedroom and closed the door behind him so that I could get some privacy and be uninterrupted. I still couldn't believe what was happening to me at the moment and that's when I decided to bring up my thoughts on the decision to make me a Generals since I was only of the rank of Lieutenant back in Nohr. When I deemed myself perfectly dressed and well-presented I exited the bedroom and allowed Yukimura to take me to everyone that was waiting at the palace gates.

(A few minutes later)

I was shocked to see that Hajime and Kaze were already waiting at the palace gates along with a half asleep Eros, Ragna was sitting on the ledge and was reading whilst Christian just stood up and was sniffing the flowers that radiated with intense beauty. Now that I thought about it, Kaze and Hajime…These two were apparently my commanders which gave me very mixed feelings – with Kaze I felt relieved that it was someone I had known and who had forged at strong connection with me despite only having met him a few weeks ago but Hajime made feel very unsure since he had threatened to kill me if I stepped out of line and then he had saved me quite a few times…which I was incredibly grateful for but still his overall daunting and cold persona worried me – but I had to push them aside and try and find a way to explain that I didn't think that I was ready for becoming a General of entire Division since in Nohr I was only going to become a Lieutenant.

"Um…everyone…I don't think I can do this…" I managed to stutter out causing all of my comrades to stop whatever they were doing and stare at me which made me feel more worried, "I don't think I can be a General of an entire division!"

I could feel the worried gazes of Jakob, Kaze, Orihime, Azura and Natalia staring at me with concern as well as the shocked expressions of Christian, Eros and Ragna. But what surprised more than anything was the hand that touched my head and patted it softly and I looked up slightly to stare in complete shock that it was Hajime doing the affectionate action.

"Hajime-kun?" I asked quietly and he then lifted my chin up so that I was face to face with his brilliant ocean blue eyes that shone with hope that was directed at me, "what are you doing?"

He allowed a brief smile to be present on his face as he kneeled before me shocking me even more as the action was soon followed suit by everyone else (even Azura, Natalia and Orihime), "Princess Lenalee, 2nd Princess of Hoshido…it is my duty to protect you as it was the last wish of Queen Mikoto and I insure you that everyone and myself will do our best and even beyond that to keep you safe!"

I felt the tears roll down my face in happiness at the speech that Hajime gave me and I couldn't conceal my joy at his proclamation, "thank you! Everyone thank you!"

Everyone then laughed at my tears of happiness and then pulled me into group hug and I felt the bonds between all of us forging strong and growing by the second. I never thought that this day would happen when I would be surrounded by a Songstress, a Dancer, a Pegasus Warrior, a Lord, a Manakete, a Butler, two Samurai and a Ninja that would become my own team that I would now have to lead into battle as my own personal soldiers. I knew that these people would become my most trustworthy allies and with that final thought in mind I made the decision:

"Let's get going! I'm pretty sure Sakura is waiting for us!" I yelled out as we separated from our group hug and I started heading into the city so that we could head to Fort Tenjin, everyone then started to follow me and as we walked towards our destination as we were waved goodbye by Yukimura.

 _ **Little did I know that I would be meeting the next member of my new team...**_

* * *

 _Mada nani mo shiranai_

 _Futari datta_

 _Hidarite de hakanaku_

 _Kyomu wo masagutta_

 _Wazuka na kattou ga_

 _Kimi no te wo shibatte_

 _Mirai no sugata wo azamuku_

 _Mamoru koto sae shiranai kedo_

 _Itsuwari no omoi demo kamawanai_

 _Ikite mitai_

 _Jibun wo_

 _Megurikuru_

 _Toki no naka de deatta_

 _Kimi to ita boku wo shinjiteiru_

 _Kono yume ga yasashiku hateru made_

 _Kirihirake aoi hibi wo_

 _fight your fate_

 _Shizuka na yoru ni_

 _Sotto tomoshita_

 _Kotoba datta_

 _Tsumetai ame no you ni ochiru_

 _Shiroi tsuki no hikari no naka de_

 _Shinjiru koto_

 _Dake wo shinjita_

 _Mabushii hodo tsuyoku_

 _Yoru wo terasu hikari datta_

 _Omoi wo tsunagu yo_

 _Mada boku wa shiranai_

 _Kanashimi ga sadame no hate ni kaku_

 _Kyomu no sugata wo_

 _Negai no zanzou ga_

 _NOIZU no you ni futte_

 _Furubita omoi mo mienai_

 _Soredemo kimi ga waratta kara_

 _Doushite mo suterarenai mirai_

 _Ikite yukou_

 _Jibun wo_

 _Sugite yuku toki no naka de deatta_

 _Kawariyuku boku wo shinjiteiru_

 _Kono yume ga hateru sono saki made_

 _Kirihirake aoi hibi wo_

 _fight your fate_

* * *

 **Extra Notes:**

 **Hoshido Squads:**

Royal Guard: Orochi, Yukimura and Yuugiri.

Special Allies: Tsukuyomi, Nishiki, Tamiko Rinkah and Crimson.

Squad 0:

General: Lenalee

Commanders: Hajime and Kaze

Squad 1:

General: Ryoma

Commanders: Saizou and Kagerou

Squad 2:

General: Hinoka

Commanders: Asama, Setsuna and Sakurai

Squad 3:

General: Takumi

Commanders: Hinata and Oboro.

Squad 4:

General: Sakura

Commanders: Hana, Asami and Subaki.

Squad 5:

General: Ryuga

Commanders: Kozue & Yasha

Squad 6:

General: Ren

Commanders:?

Squad 7:

General: Kaede

Commanders: Kaze (formerly)

Squad 8:

General: Tarou

Commanders:?

* * *

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

 **-This is Mockingjay 3.75 signing off!**


	6. EXTRAS - Character Parings and Children

_**Extra's- Currently Confirmed Character Pairings & Children Characters **_

**Suggestions for pairings are up for suggestion! Private message me or leave a review! And which children characters you want to end up together!**

Kanna (Female) – Ryoma and Lenalee (OTP)

Shinonme – Ryoma and Lenalee

Shigure – Eros and Azura

Yukino (OC) – Eros and Azura

Tsubasa (OC) – Ragna and Hana

Deree – Jakob and Natalia

Cassandra (OC) – Jakob and Natalia

Annamarie (OC) – Christian and Orihime

Sophie – Silas and ?

Midoriko – Kaze and Irisviel (MY FRIEND WOULD KILL ME IF I DIDN'T)

Natsumi (OC) – Kaze and Irisviel

Kisaragi – Takumi and Oboro

Gurei – Saizou and Tamiko

Kinu – Nishiki and ?

Hisame – Hinata and ?

Matoi – Subaki and Kaede

Marika (OC) – Sakurai and Hinoka

Orpheus (OC) – Yasha and Kagerou

Syalla – Tsukuyomi and ?

Siegbert – Xander and Gabrielle

Foleo – Leo and ?

Ignis – Benoit and ?

? – Alphonse and Belka

Velour – Flannel and Nyx

Lutz – Arthur and ?

Ophelia – Odin and Luna (I ship this so much from Awakening!)

Soleil – Lazward and ?

Éponine – Zero and ?

? - Ryuga and Camilla

 **Please don't kill me but these are just some pairings I came up with!**


	7. OC Children Characters (1)

**OC Children Character Profiles (1)**

* * *

Created by Metal Flash

Name: Marika

Age: 15

Birthday: 12th of May

Astrological Sign: Taurus

Blood type: B

Appearance: Marika has long crimson red hair that reaches her waist and black eyes. She wears a white and red tunic with an over-top that barley covers her waist, long, high boots with no leggings, and armour on her upper body and a belt with a sheath on the left side.

Personality: Marika is energetic and cheerful, appearing rather carefree, though she can become serious when needed. She is rather headstrong, usually charging headfirst into things rather than thinking things through. She hates to show weakness, trying to deal with her problems herself instead of asking for help. She also hates to be alone, almost begging to come along with her parents once she met them again. She loves her parents dearly and hopes to become like them one day. She is the most energetic person in the army.

History: Marika was born during the war between Hoshido and Nohr and kept in the Star World for safety. After the faceless attacked, she was sent to a secluded realm where she aged quicker than she normally would have. She took up the way of the sword when she was 10 years old.

Class: Samurai

Base stats:  
Strength: 7  
Magic: 3  
Speed: 15  
Skill: 14  
Luck: 5  
Defence: 6  
Resitance: 7

Max stats:  
Strength: 24  
Magic: 11  
Speed: 28  
Skill: 28  
Luck: 30  
Defence: 22  
Resistance: 24

Weapon: Steel katana

Weapon level: Sword-C

* * *

Created by The Poetic Hero

Name: Orpheus

Age:17

Gender:Male

Birthday:June 7th

Sign: Gemini

Blood Type: AB

Personality: Much like Yasha's personality but more friendly and open up.

Appearance: He has a tall and well-built muscular frame. He has dark brown eyes, white skin, and long dark hair with a bang to cover his left eye.

History: Much like his father and mother. Orpheus trained to become a warrior that his parents raised him to be. He trained his body, mind, and spirit to succeed perfection and know how to end conflicts easily. He is a great listener and friend to have. The best night watcher and rescuer out of the army

Starting Level: 10

Class 1: Ninja

Base Stats:

Strength: 15

Magic: 3

Skill: 10

Speed: 12

Luck: 6

Defense: 8

Resistance: 5

Maximum Stats:

Strength: 21

Magic: 5

Skill: 19

Speed: 23

Luck: 11

Defense: 12

Resistance: 7

Weapon: Silver Kunai

Weapon Rank: B

Created by

* * *

Created by U-Know Yunho

Name: Saiha

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Birthday: November 1

Astrologic Sign: Sagittarius

Blood Type: O

Appearance: Silver hair, red eyes, muscular body built just like his father, standing 5'9 and wears a monk kenpo clothing and wears a black scarf

Personality: he has the same personality just like his father and mother but the major influence came from his mother than his father, he wanted to make both of his parents proud to carry the bloodlines of both the Narukami and Dark dragon blood together.

History: After growing up as a young man he followed his father, mother and uncles to eliminate any beast for attacking villagers, Saiha wanted to have his first mission alongside his parents and uncle but Ryuga notice his son is eager but reluctantly can't bring him on the field but after the persuasion from his uncle Ren, Ryuga give up and allowed to bring his son to the field and he will live up the expectation of his father and mother.

Class 1: Brawler  
Base:  
• Strength: 17  
• Defense: 17  
• Magic: 16  
• Skill: 20  
• Speed: 25  
• Resistance: 14  
• Luck: 10

Max Stats:  
• Strength: 29  
• Defense: 29  
• Magic: 28  
• Skill: 30  
• Speed: 38  
• Resistance: 17  
• Luck: 10  
Weapons: Vajra's Tear

Weapon(s) Level: A

* * *

Next two are created by me!

Name: Yukino

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Birthday: January 28th

Astrologic Sign: Aquarius

Blood Type: A

Appearance: Yukino appears more grown-up despite her only being fifteen. She has bright grey eyes that are speckled with gold and she wears a white and blue dress like armour. She also has a white and blue choker on her neck that is decorated with her Dragonstone. She has long, light blue hair, often tied up with a flower like hairband. Her hair bangs, however, are not tied up with her hair. Like other Manakete's, her ears are quite pointy ended and her teeth are sharper. Yukino's Manakete form is very similar to her fathers except for the fact that instead of it being black it is pure white with azure coloured highlights on her wings and claws.

Personality: Unlike her father Eros, Yukino is upbeat and outgoing. She is much more social and converses easily with others. Even when Eros began to push her away after noticing that she started to look like his mother, she still treated him with good spirit and tried to get back in his life. She can be very aggressive towards those that annoy her or cross her or cause her to be embarrassed and can easily lose her temper. This is demonstrated in one case when Tsubasa attempted to kiss her after confessing his love to her, she punched him and immediately apologized due to her feeling the same way.

Despite her incredibly positive outlook on life and her slightly aggressive behaviour, Yukino can be somewhat fragile and delicate due to her young age, especially when her family is involved. After seeing Azura (her mother) in a comatose state due to overusing her power, she broke down crying for the first time in years. In addition to this, once she found out that the reason her father was distant towards her was because she looked so much like her deceased grandmother, she locked herself in her room and went into a slight depression. However, she is quick to rebound from these moments and return to being an upbeat girl.

History: Yukino is the second born child of Eros and Azura. Similar to the other children that were born during the war between Hoshido and Nohr, Lenalee and Azura took Yukino to a secluded realm where she grew up much faster than required. Yukino and her brother Shigure used to be visited frequently by both of their parents but when Yukino was around the age of 8, Eros started coming less and less (due to him feeling heartbroken whenever he saw his daughter because of the similarities shared between his mother and his daughter). However Yukino never let this put her down and she became determined to remain a part of her father's life.

Yukino also developed a friendship with Tsubasa, Ragna and Hana's child, which became a romantic relationship when Yukino became a teenager despite her initial reaction to Tsubasa's confession of his feelings. Therefore, unlike the other children characters, Yukino and Tsubasa are the only pair that are already at an 'S' support and are engaged to each other.

Starting Level: 10

*Based of Nah's and Tiki's base states from FE: Awakening:

Class 1:  
*Base:  
• Strength: 7  
• Defense: 9  
• Magic: 4  
• Skill: 6  
• Speed: 5  
• Resistance: 5  
• Luck: 8

*Max Stats:  
• Strength: 31  
• Defense: 22  
• Magic: 15  
• Skill: 26  
• Speed: 22  
• Resistance: 17  
• Luck: 33  
Weapons: Dragonstone

Weapon(s) Level:

-Dragonstone: B

* * *

Name: Tsubasa

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Birthday: 26th of March

Astrologic Sign: Aries

Blood Type: O (Positive)

*Appearance: Tsubasa is a tall and toned young man with short light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He wears a westernized outfit that consists of a white button down shirt, a black button down vest, black pants that go to his knees, brown boots that cover the remainder of his legs, a purple shawl around his waist, a yellow sash above the purple shawl, and black gloves that have the pinkie and ring fingers covered and his index, middle, and thumb not covered.

Personality: Tsubasa is one of the more cheerful and supportive members of the Hoshido army, and can usually be found making jokes with Yukino and making people smile. He can be quick to anger, as seen when a slip of Shinonome's tongue alarms him enough to throw a punch at the youngster to silence him, but despite his temper and tendency to be laid back when he isn't concerned, he is also very friendly and loyal.

History: Tsubasa was born to Ragna and Hana in the secluded realm where he remained with the other children so that they could age quicker and thus be ready for combat earlier. Tsubasa learned swordsmanship from his mother and father and seemed to be a natural at it when compared to his parents, something that many were proud of (much to Tsubasa's dismay). Tsubasa became incredibly close with most of the children but especially with Yukino. Their friendship later developed into a romantic relationship and the two become engaged – meaning that the two are the only children characters to already be in an 'S' support relationship.

Starting Level: 10

Class 1: Samurai  
Base:  
• Strength: 15  
• Defense: 11  
• Magic: 6  
• Skill: 13  
• Speed: 17  
• Resistance: 8  
• Luck: 9

Max Stats:  
• Strength: 25  
• Defense: 21  
• Magic: 15  
• Skill: 27  
• Speed: 28  
• Resistance: 20  
• Luck: 18  
Weapons: Steel Katana

Weapon(s) Level:

Sword: C

*Appearance based of Heisuke from Hakuoki

* * *

Created by silentstorm321

Name: Evan

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Birthday: October 16th

Astrological Sign: Cancer

Blood Type: O (Positive)

Appearance: Evan is about the same height as his father, being 5'8 as well as having a smiler, muscular build (excluding all the scars). Evan appearance takes much from his father as well as his mother, having short, spiked, black hair (with a single strand running over his face), dark grey eyes, wears a black bandana over his forehead, and has a handsome, clean shaven face. Evan's armor is similar to that of a regular knight with a few exceptions, as both of his shoulder armor pads have spikes protruding on the top (with the Lionheart crest on his right shoulder), wears a Pteruges around his waist, carries a large, golden shield that is shaped like a lion's head, and has blades on his forearms similar to his mother as he would use his entire body as a weapon in combat.

Personality: Much like his father, Evan is a stoic, chivalrous man that uses his strength protect others but also will use underhanded tactics to win a fight. Unlike his father, Evan is know to be very quiet and would often not socialize with anyone he doesn't know, however, he is known to open up to his mother and father, often asking them to help him in his training. Evan would often wake up in the mornings to train and exercise to become more of a proficient fighter, even when defeated in combat Evan would study his opponent's fighting style during the battle and adjust it to his own style of fighting making him a better soldier in the long run; has a photographic memory and is the best at memorizing things in the army.

History: after returning from the secluded realm and reuniting with his parents Evan strive to be as good a soldier for Nohr as his father and mother, acting as his inspiration and idol. Being the next in line of the Lionheart family Evan continues to better himself which often lead him to try to be good at everything he comes across; usually leading him to be too busy to be bonding with others in his group.

Class 1: knight (great knight if promoted)

Base:

Strength: 15

Defense: 25

Magic: 4

Skill: 19

Speed: 10

Resistance: 10

Luck: 9

Max stats:

Strength: 30

Defense: 34

Magic: 15

Skill: 32

Speed: 25

Resistance: 21

Luck: 25

Weapon:

Brave Lance

Weapon Level:

Lance: A

* * *

Shipping Pairs (Still Open for Suggestion!)

Kanna (Female) – Ryoma and Lenalee (OTP)

Shinonme – Ryoma and Lenalee

Shigure – Eros and Azura

Yukino (OC) – Eros and Azura

Tsubasa (OC) – Ragna and Hana

Deree – Jakob and Natalia

Cassandra (OC) – Jakob and Natalia

Annamarie (OC) – Christian and Orihime

Sophie – Silas and ?

Midoriko – Kaze and Irisviel (MY FRIEND WOULD KILL ME IF I DIDN'T)

Natsumi (OC) – Kaze and Irisviel

Kisaragi – Takumi and Oboro

Gurei – Saizou and Tamiko

Kinu – Nishiki and ?

Hisame – Hinata and ?

Matoi – Subaki and Kaede

Marika (OC) – Sakurai and Hinoka

Orpheus (OC) – Yasha and Kagerou

Syalla – Tsukuyomi and ?

Siegbert – Xander and Gabrielle

Foleo – Leo and ?

Ignis – Benoit and ?

? – Alphonse and Belka

Velour – Flannel and Nyx

Lutz – Arthur and ?

Ophelia – Odin and Luna (I ship this so much from Awakening!)

Soleil – Lazward and ?

Éponine – Zero and ?

? - Ryuga and Camilla


	8. The Reflection of Past Love

**Also another story that I would recommend to my readers, 'Crown and Blood' by Rolling Cabage**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own Fire Emblem: Fates. I only own my OC's Lenalee, Natalia, Orihime, Kaede, Eros, Ragna and Christian whilst Ryuga is owned by U-Know Yunho, Hajime is owned by Heatnation, Sakurai is owned by Metal Flash, Asami is owned by AceGab, Julius, Boudica, Lancelot, Fabius and Varro are owned by Ownage Fanfics and Gabrielle is owned by Discombobulator 0329. The opening is Snow Fairy by Funkist and the Ending is Believe by Kalfina.**

* * *

 _Opening:_

 _Fairy, where are you going_  
 _hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo_

 _Oh Yeah_  
 _kikoeten no ka kono koe wa?_  
 _Oh Yeah_  
 _karetatte sakebu kara_  
 _Oh Yeah_  
 _kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga_  
 _Oh Yeah_  
 _Oh Yeah_

 _tsuki to taiyou no haitacchi_  
 _wasuremono wa nai desuka?_  
 _okashii na kimi ga inai to_  
 _hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai_

 _Snowing sunao ni_  
 _egao ni nareta no wa_  
 _futari yorisoi_  
 _kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara_  
 _Fairy, where are you going_  
 _hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo_

 _Don't say goodbye_

* * *

Chapter 4: The Reflection of Past Love

 **Touma,**

Rainaga stared at the open portal that lay before his eyes in the cave that he was currently seeking refuge in. Once again it had opened and soon it would close but given his situation he would have to make a crucial decision. He looked over his injured body and found wounds to no end from the battle that he had just endured but his men were slaughtered from a single blast that came from a demon that he fought and now that demon was pursuing him or should his say his own brethren was pursuing him…

Rainaga closed his eyes and willed his body to change form. Soon the scales and claws were replaced by warm flesh and blunted nails, his head now covered in a mane of black hair but still retaining his intimidating yellow eyes that still seemed terrifying to most. However why most of his muscle seemed to vanish as he became more lean and toned but he could still feel his strength coursing through his veins. It also appeared that the wounds had become little less than scratches as the healing process came by transformation (something he had mastered over time). However all sense of relief vanished when he heard a loud roar sounding nearby him and he turned his head to see a massive black dragon approaching him.

"I guess I have no choice but to hear that bastard has to say and then retreat…" Rainaga thought as he walked towards the portal and stood directly underneath it so he could escape if things got to out of hand.

The massive black dragon soon landed with a growl as it starred with intense hatred directed at Rainaga, who could already sense the massive amount of tension that was lingering in the air, before letting out a fearsome roar that caused the cave to shake and tremble under its might. Rainaga however felt more secure given that he was standing underneath the portal that would take him to the other kingdoms and away from the demon that was standing before him, yet he knew that he should at least take some time to talk with his kin…

"Lose the dragon form cousin, you are not shocking me with stuff that I've already seen." Rainaga told the dragon who gave something akin to a glare before an aura of dark energy surrounded the creature and caused another shock wave to go off in the cave. After a moment the dark energy dissipated and in the place of a creature was a familiar face wearing pure black armour with a sadistic smile on his face.

"…Julius!" Rainaga seethed as he stared at the old time foe with equal anger that the dragonic-form of Julius was giving him moments ago.

"It has been far too long since we talked face to face like this cousin…how have you been?" Julius asked teasingly, knowing far to well what his own family had been up to, "tell how has your beloved army been…oh wait! I destroyed them on my way here!"

Julius let out a thunderous bout of sadistic laughter, causing Rainaga to have to restrain himself so he didn't strangle the murder in front of him, "yes…well you're just following orders from the real leader of YOUR apparent army so I wouldn't joke about the dominance you have in this land when you're just the delivery boy!"

Julius immediately silenced his laughter, allowing a face a pure rage to take its place instead. His eyes burned with a passion of murderous intent that made the entire cave feel like it would be another war zone for the Prince and Rainaga suddenly felt the urge to escape immediately into the portal but he managed to keep himself composed as Julius' rage slowly simmered down to a mere annoyance in the back of his head that taunted him.

"I only working with the son of a bitch so I can get what was stolen from me returned." Julius said with a sly smile on his face that hid the anger that he was feeling, "So I don't mind if I have to run a few errands for the bastard…to be honest his missions have been quite enjoyable…murder does enthrall me after all!"

"You…what do you mean stolen from you?!" Rainaga demanded with a look of anger spread across his face, "Everything that happened back in our homeland was because you were too self-righteous to let the throne go!"

"Of course I want my damn throne back, since it was stolen from me all those years ago. But I also want revenge on the ones that destroyed my plans (like yourself!) and I also want revenge on those who took my love away from me!" Julius yelled in response and Rainaga was taken aback at his final demand…his love? Did he mean? No! Than that would mean the girl he met earlier was!

"She died years ago Julius! She is nether coming back! There is no way that revenge now would solve anything!" Rainaga yelled back with pain his voice but Julius only scoffed at his reply.

"Don't bullshit me! You've met her already have you not cousin?" Julius pointed out the massive flaw in Rainaga's response, "She is alive and I will not stop until I claim her as my woman once again, no one is ever going to stop me!"

Rainaga was now shocked by the undertone of pain that was hidden underneath all the rage and anger that his cousin was emitting. That sense of pain made it seem as if Julius could be considered human and actually possess natural human emotions. However, that did not stop Rainaga for continuing his argument, "Princess Lenalee is not the same person! Cousin…Lenalee is not Titania!"

Julius was silent for a few moments before he lifted his gaze allowing Rainaga to see the glowering face of fury that was directed at him. Soon, Julius' infamous sword 'Soul Edge' appeared in his right hand and it radiated with a similar aura to that of the Prince who looked at the fellow Black Dragon with a snarl, "You were in love her to…weren't you Rainaga?"

"Wha-What! What are you saying?!" Rainaga responded in shock and disbelief as he felt the portals energy begin to surround him and he hoped the transportation process would begin shortly, "I was never in love with Lady Titania!"

"And yet you call her by name! Bastard! I should've kill you all those years ago!" Julius screamed as he swung Soul Edge directly at his kin, with an intense desire to kill his own brethren. However before the blade could make contact with Rainaga, the portals protective barrier activate forcing Julius pain and Rainaga slowly began to dissolve into light, however before he vanished and headed towards the two kingdoms Rainaga had a few last words for his cousin.

"Please...Julius. If you still have any sense of humanity still living in that black heart of yours, you'll stop this war before it breaks out into something you cannot win."

"I have the power to slay and destroy Gods! Something that you've never accomplished Rainaga! I have every right to believe that I can control this war no matter what!" Julius told his cousin with an immense amount of pride in his own skills, "You nor anyone else in this world can stop me…not even my current 'employer' and as you know I'm quite persistent with my goals…like I was back in Daein."

Rainaga only allowed disappointment to show on his face before he willed his body to disappear into the portal of white and blue. However whilst he said no more to his cousin, his thoughts were on a rampage in his mind.

"Why is Julius this obsessed with his goals?"

What does he actually plan to achieve with that young Princess?"

And on final thought that made him feel uncomfortable and yet when he thought of this question, Julius' accusation came back into his mind and it made his stomach churn in confusion and disbelief.

"Who is Lenalee? And why to have feel the urge to protect her…?"

* * *

Julius slammed his fist into the wall as he watched the portal entrance vanish and he allowed soul edge to vanish from his grasp and he leaned against the wall with a sigh as he sent up a small magic spell to alert his subordinates of his location – given that they were probably looking for him already since he had just flown after Rainaga and left them on the battlefield where they had brutally slaughtered all of Rainaga's men – and he decided to get some rest whilst the others took their time coming to his position. So he decided to close his eyes and will his body to sleep without much effort.

 _(Dream Scape)_

 _Julius stood in the field of flowers, where only a small cottage was built in the entire landscape, feeling strangely nostalgic and incredibly attached. He couldn't exactly remembered where he was but he knew that he definitely had been to this place before and he tried to figure out exactly he was by eliminating all the places that he had been or spent time in. he definitely wasn't in Daein or Touma or Ylisse or Valm or Plegia. So it was likely that he was in Nohr or Hoshido (before the legendary war broke out between the two kingdoms). However he then gasped when he saw a figure come out of the cottage door and step out into the sunlight revealing a beautiful woman with incredibly long white hair and eyes of a beautiful scarlet that tugged on Julius' heart strings and he muttered the woman's name._

"… _Titania…" Julius said as he slowly walked closer and closer towards the woman before he broke out into a sprint, gaining the attention of the woman who waved at him with a smile on her beautiful face._

" _Julius…your already back?" the woman asked softly and caring before she was pulled into affectionate hug by the Prince and she settled herself into his embrace._

" _Titania! Titania! You are alive! Thank the Gods that you're alive!" Julius cried out overjoyed at the sight of his lover and that's when he felt her warm hand against his cold skin and the warm smile that she gave him made his heart flutter._

" _Julius…" Titania whispered softly and Julius leaned in closer to her, "I have something to tell you…"_

 _Julius allowed a smile to grace his features and just as he was about to kiss his lover he allowed himself to seductively speak, "What is it my beautiful little dancer…?"_

 _That was when Julius finally made contact and found that the woman that he was embracing had turned into ash and dust that scattered into the wind that bellowed past him. He tried to reach out and grab the ash and dust that had been his lover but only found it disappearing every time he tried. Soon the setting also changed and it became no longer a peaceful flower field with a singular cottage that he had taken Titania to in order to escape the perils of the war but it was now naked of any plantlife and was radiating an aura of destruction and evil._

 _The sight of all the bodies that littered the ground before him made Julius feel enthralled and a bit aroused if he was being honest. He recognized this as the aftermath of one of the biggest battles that was fought between the two kingdoms with the Hoshido coming on top, despite their smaller numbers. But despite the victory that Hoshido had gained with that singular victory, they had lost countless soldiers as did Nohr. However that was when Julius saw something that made him want to scream and transform back into his dragon form and destroy everything like he had back then._

 _Lying amongst the bodies was Titania, her white hair streaked with blood and her beautiful white armor and diamond crown also were damaged and broken. In her stomach (or just below) was a gaping wound that was coloring her armor red. The ground was littered with it and he swore that some of the white roses even turned red due to her blood. But what made him want to scream was the man that was placing a hand over her wound and crying. He looked incredibly similar to himself but he knew that man anywhere…it was Rainaga and that was when he also put together what the man was grieving over besides Titania, he was grieving over the unborn child that Titania was going to have….but whose was it?_

 _Julius turned away from the scene and instead became covered in an immense amount of white energy as he found himself pulled away from the nightmare that he was experiencing…and yet the pleasure that he also experienced. Julius only remained silent as the process occurred…as the dream slowly faded to black and he awoke. But he had one final thought,_

" _When I find you Lenalee…when I see you again…I will ensure that you will only love me…"_

* * *

 _Ending:_

 _Mada nani mo shiranai_

 _Futari datta_

 _Hidarite de hakanaku_

 _Kyomu wo masagutta_

 _Wazuka na kattou ga_

 _Kimi no te wo shibatte_

 _Mirai no sugata wo azamuku_

 _Mamoru koto sae shiranai kedo_

 _Itsuwari no omoi demo kamawanai_

 _Ikite mitai_

 _Jibun wo_

 _Megurikuru_

 _Toki no naka de deatta_

 _Kimi to ita boku wo shinjiteiru_

 _Kono yume ga yasashiku hateru made_

 _Kirihirake aoi hibi wo_

 _fight your fate_

 _Shizuka na yoru ni_

 _Sotto tomoshita_

 _Kotoba datta_

 _Tsumetai ame no you ni ochiru_

 _Shiroi tsuki no hikari no naka de_

 _Shinjiru koto_

 _Dake wo shinjita_

 _Mabushii hodo tsuyoku_

 _Yoru wo terasu hikari datta_

 _Omoi wo tsunagu yo_

 _Mada boku wa shiranai_

 _Kanashimi ga sadame no hate ni kaku_

 _Kyomu no sugata wo_

 _Negai no zanzou ga_

 _NOIZU no you ni futte_

 _Furubita omoi mo mienai_

 _Soredemo kimi ga waratta kara_

 _Doushite mo suterarenai mirai_

 _Ikite yukou_

 _Jibun wo_

 _Sugite yuku toki no naka de deatta_

 _Kawariyuku boku wo shinjiteiru_

 _Kono yume ga hateru sono saki made_

 _Kirihirake aoi hibi wo_

 _fight your fate_

* * *

 **I really wanted to focus on Julius and Rainaga this chapter. So that's why there's no Lenalee or anybody else. But next chapter I guarantee that the team will be meeting a very 'special' character! I also realize that this chapter may be quite vague so if you have any questions ask me!**

 **-This is Mockingjay 3.75 signing off!**


	9. OC Children Characters (2)

**Here are more of the children characters! Also warning spoilers may be there so be careful when ready!**

* * *

Name: Cassandra

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Birthday: 6th of July

Astrologic Sign: Cancer

Blood Type: AB

Appearance: Cassandra is probably one of the taller children characters in the story, possessing a slim and feminine frame. She has long, wavy grey coloured hair that falls across her back to reach just below the middle of her back, while she has messy bangs framing her forehead. Her skin – though fairly pale – is a little bit darker than most of the other children, and she has large violet eyes. Cassandra wears an outfit that resembles a uniform which consists of a black undershirt, a white button-down blazer with black stripes running along its seams and a red bow just underneath the collar of her jacket. She also wears a purely white skirt, along with black socks that don't quite reach the stretches of her middle of her thigh and brown lace-up boots.

Personality:

Cassandra, like her mother, is shown to be quite self-confident. She has immense faith in her abilities as a Pegasus Warrior, and takes pride in her heritage – even to the point of betting her life that she could defeat an enemy for it. However, while not as cocky as Natalia, she does prove to be a bit overconfident, the previously mentioned bet being made just for the sake of it. She had thought that she had won the bet right from the get go, based on her own knowledge of her power alone.

On the other hand, Cassandra highly respects all of her opponents, and acknowledges the extent of their powers. She is also very polite to others, referring to Lenalee and her comrades with the suffix "-sama" despite having just met them (the only people that are excluded from this are Cassandra, Jakob and Deree.

Despite Cassandra's overconfidence and tenacity, she is shown to be very sensitive and quite fragile. The sight of her parents beaten and broken and her brother being incredibly ill due to her not stopping an assassin from stabbing poison into him when they were young greatly lowered her self-esteem.

History: Cassandra was the first born child of Jakob and Natalia, she was soon joined by her younger brother Deree. Cassandra grew up very well-mannered and secretly held feelings for the Hoshidan Prince, Shinonome, but never allowed to be expressed out in the open instead allowing friendship with the boy to take place instead, she also frequently helps him with taking care of his little sister, Kanna. Cassandra hides her sensitive side quite well after an incident when she was younger and Deree nearly lost his life due to her apparent inability to stop an Assassin from injecting poison into his veins, luckily he pulled through thanks to the combined efforts of Sakura and Azura. Azura became a master of concealed weapons and the spear before she was a teen but chose to follow the path of her mother and became a Pegasus Warrior.

Starting Level: 10

Class 1: Pegasus Warrior  
Base:  
• Strength: 3  
• Defense: 5  
• Magic: 3  
• Skill: 5  
• Speed: 6  
• Resistance: 6  
• Luck: 9

Max Stats:  
• Strength: 21  
• Defense: 24  
• Magic: 18  
• Skill: 23  
• Speed: 27  
• Resistance: 19  
• Luck: 29  
Weapons: Killer Lance, Short Spear

Weapon(s) Level:

Lance/Spear: C

* * *

Name: Annamarie

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Birthday: 10th of September

Astrologic Sign: Virgo

Blood Type:

Appearance: Annamarie is a young, slim, large-busted woman, with long straight black midnight blue hair that falls to the middle of her back. It is often tied up into a messy bun so that it doesn't get the way of combat. She wears an elaborate blazer with gold lining, and a large collar, which is open to reveal a collared shirt and red tie underneath. The cuffs of this jacket are tucked into a pair of white wrist-high gloves. On her legs, Annamarie wears a pair of black tights, which are tucked into a pair of knee-high boots and sit under a short white frilled skirt. Annamarie also wears a white beaded necklace that she proudly wears as it is a gift from her father.

Personality:

Annamarie gives off a very calm and relaxed air. Her expression is almost always blank. She does not show much emotion towards any of her decided battles. She is also not very talkative. Though appearing certain in her abilities, Annamarie does not gloat or boast of them, choosing to give off a hard air of confidence in the face of battle. When faced with the two giant Nosterafu, Annamarie did not waver, attacking straight away. When told by her opponent that she was out of luck, Annamarie replied that she doesn't rely on such things, as she makes her own choices.

Annamarie doesn't feel any joy or pleasure from winning. She does not smile upon her win in battle, rather; she maintains her emotionless face and walks away, only stopping to remind her opponent of the bet they made, showing she is not one to patronize her enemy, nor one to celebrate in the face of victory. She has a leadership spirit.

History:

Annamarie is the only child of Christian and Orihime, so far she is known as the only half-blooded vampire (Dhampir) in existence. She was a very happy child but later grew serious as she learned more about the war and Christian having to kill his own father so that he could save his wife and control his inner self. Unlike her father, Annamarie has yet to experience any of the draw backs that come with being part vampire – she has no lust for blood and does not feel ill in the sunlight – but instead she received the accelerated healing factor and massive skill in the way of the sword. Nor has she experience any drawbacks from her mother's half demon ancestry, but she hasn't got any benefits from it ever. Annamarie is good friends with the children of her mother and fathers friends but she does hide the fact that she has a crush on Siegbert.

Class 1: Lord  
Base:  
• Strength: 9  
• Defense: 8  
• Magic: 2  
• Skill: 12  
• Speed: 10  
• Resistance: 4  
• Luck: 11

Max Stats:  
• Strength: 23  
• Defense: 21  
• Magic: 14  
• Skill: 26  
• Speed: 24  
• Resistance: 16  
• Luck: 23  
Weapons: Archenemy, Rapier

Weapon(s) Level:

Sword: C

* * *

Name: Natsumi

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Birthday: 22nd of April

Astrologic Sign: Taurus

Blood Type: B

Appearance: Natsumi is shown as a young petite girl with short, white hair and purple eyes. When she was young Natsumi wore a simple, pink dress paired with dark red shoes. When she is introduced in her paralogue, Natsumi is wearing a tank top with crossed straps with a longer skirt. A sash with her mother's family emblem was tied around her waist and she wore sandals. Her hair was also worn shorter than it was in her childhood.

Personality: When Natsumi was younger, she was extremely kind to everyone. She wanted to help others no matter the cost, which she admits might be her downfall. After seeing a softer side of the usually flamboyant Gurei, she stated that he was a lot like her mother and joked that maybe they should become husband and wife when they get older, freaking him out. Because of her personality, she can easily adjust and be accepted by anyone.

However, Natsumi can act serious and strict when the time comes for it. This comes to light with her younger sister, Midoriko, since the child can be a little bit hasty and doesn't always think things through. Natsumi often had to act like the parent to her little sister seeing as their parents were often busy and couldn't visit them as much as they would have liked them to. Natsumi also has feelings for Gurei but doesn't bring it up in order to avoid any problematic situations that might arise from it.

History: Natsumi is the first born child of Irisviel and Kaze. She was a very happy child but learned to be serious when the time needed it after her little sister, Midoriko, was born and she needed to be control the hyperactive little girl. Natsumi got along with everyone very well but especially with Gurei, her cousin, and the two often played together. Natsumi would never admit it but she was in love with her cousin for the longest time that she can remember….much to her families dismay.

Class 1: Priestess  
Base:  
• Strength: 4  
• Defense: 7  
• Magic: 8  
• Skill: 6  
• Speed: 10  
• Resistance: 8  
• Luck: 11

Max Stats:  
• Strength: 17  
• Defense: 20  
• Magic: 22  
• Skill: 15  
• Speed: 23  
• Resistance: 19  
• Luck: 25  
Weapons: Mend, Physic and Rescue

Weapon(s) Level:

Staff: C


	10. A Vow Upheld (1)

**Sorry about this chapter being a bit shorter than normal, but I thought it would be better to split up this part rather than not.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own Fire Emblem: Fates. I only own my OC's Lenalee, Natalia, Orihime, Kaede, Eros, Ragna and Christian whilst Ryuga is owned by U-Know Yunho, Hajime is owned by Heatnation, Sakurai is owned by Metal Flash, Asami is owned by AceGab, Julius, Boudica, Lancelot, Fabius and Varro are owned by Ownage Fanfics and Gabrielle is owned by Discombobulator 0329. The opening is Snow Fairy by Funkist and the Ending is Believe by Kalfina.**

* * *

 _Opening:_

 _Fairy, where are you going_  
 _hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo_

 _Oh Yeah_  
 _kikoeten no ka kono koe wa?_  
 _Oh Yeah_  
 _karetatte sakebu kara_  
 _Oh Yeah_  
 _kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga_  
 _Oh Yeah_  
 _Oh Yeah_

 _tsuki to taiyou no haitacchi_  
 _wasuremono wa nai desuka?_  
 _okashii na kimi ga inai to_  
 _hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai_

 _Snowing sunao ni_  
 _egao ni nareta no wa_  
 _futari yorisoi_  
 _kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara_  
 _Fairy, where are you going_  
 _hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo_

 _Don't say goodbye_

* * *

Chapter 5: A Vow Upheld Part 1

I strolled through the halls of Castle Krakenberg as I lead Xander's guest towards the throne room where my General and his siblings were waiting for this special person's arrival. Though go be honest I really didn't quite understand why he had requested this person out of all the capable soldiers that could have done the job (such as myself). This person was a male and he quite unruly grey-blue hair and was wearing traditional black armor that was in the style of a cavalier. He had quite a surprised expression on his face as we walked on, but given that he has never come to this place I guess it wasn't that shocking for him to wear it. But I needed to know a few things about him before letting him go see my Master…

"So, what's your name boy?" I asked stoically trying to conceal any feelings of jealously I had towards the boy.

"Huh?" the boy replied, obviously my simple question appeared to go over his head.

"What is your name?" I repeated with a hint of annoyance laced in to my tone this time.

"Oh! Its Silas, I'm a cavalier from a lower branch of the military unlike you miss…" the boy, Silas, replied before he trailed of as he did not know what to address me as, I was going to call him out on it but since I never told him my name it was understandable that he didn't address me as my title.

"My name is not miss! It is Gabrielle! I'm the first commander of the First Division of the Nohrian Military" I told Silas with a flick of my hair and a small smirk that I allowed to slightly show of my superiority, "I'm the closest member of Prince Xander's private corps and I'm also one of the strongest members of this military so I will ask you nicely to be careful when around me boy!"

"Of course Commander Gabrielle!" Silas said with a bow and I allowed a genuine smile to appear on my face and then I regained my composure as we continued down the hall to the throne room.

When we finally reached the black and ominous doors that led into the throne room. I took a minute to take a breath and pushed open the steel doors with great force. Whilst the King was absent from the room, all the other members of the Royal Family were present with all of them wearing grim expressions on their faces. I also noticed that besides the two princes and two princesses there were the commanders and generals of the other divisions of the military. This consisted of: Lazward my fellow commander (but where was Pieri?), Luna and Belka from Camilla's Division (the 2nd Division), Odin and Zero from Leo's Division (the 3rd Division), Effie and Arthur from Elise's Division (the 4th Division) and finally the General of the 5th Division, Alphonse, and the commander of said Division, Fen. I was shocked to see all these people here and that's when I noticed the tears that Lazward was wiping away from his face…but I had a job to do so I wouldn't question him now.

"Lord Xander" I said to my master and he looked at me grimly, "I have brought the soldier that you requested from the lower ranks."

Silas stepped forward and kneeled down on the floor in front of Xander and the eldest prince only looked at the boy with some sort of familiarity and I then noticed the look of regret that Silas wore on his face as he lifted it up to make contact with Xander's cold and unmoving gaze, "Milord…please forgive for my unappreciated action years ago…I…only wanted her to experience the outside world instead of being cramped up in that Citadel for her entire life…"

I stared completely confused at the cavalier kneeling on the ground beside me. He obviously knew Xander decently well and I saw the faces of Camilla, Leo and Elise light up slightly at the mention of whatever action he did that caused Xander to have some sort of business with the young adult. Xander cleared his throat and placed his armored hand on Silas' shoulder, causing the boy to look up at the Prince with a tear-stained expression.

"Silas…I don't have any grudge against you." Xander told the boy and pulled the young cavalier up from his kneeling position and confusion then appeared on the boy's face, "In fact quite the opposite…I was and still am grateful for what you did back then…"

"Are you fucking serious! Truly Xander-san!" Silas cried out with joy and I had to stifle a laugh when everyone grimaced at the use of his profanity when talking to the prince and Silas apparently realised his choice of words were exactly the best as he saw the look on Xander's face that read '…really?' and he apologized, "AH! Forgive me! I was just a bit relieved…"

Xander only let out a sigh, "moving on…I need to say that I need you for a very important mission and despite some of my siblings and fellow officers' disagreements, I think you are quite capable of carrying it out."

I then looked around and saw that most of the commanders and the four generals had looks of disappointment and disagreement on their faces – mostly predominant on Alphonse's and Leo's faces – and they looked at Silas with agitation. I myself didn't know what Xander wanted the boy to do exactly but I could summarise that the others all knew what Xander was planning.

 **"Xander, what exactly are you planning?"**

* * *

Xander looked up at Gabrielle with a stoic expression and breathed a sigh of annoyance at having to repeat his plan to all those present again, who weren't exactly on board with his idea, just so he could tell his commander what he was planning. He was just planning on telling her later, but he also knew he couldn't discuss the situation with Silas in private then either.

"Alright Gabrielle, Silas I need you to listen closely to this plan, especialy you Silas." Xander said as he ran his things through his hair.

Both the Cavalier and the Revenant Knight nodded in understanding and relaxed themselves so that they could listen to whatever plan the Prince had in mind for the young adult. Xander then took a deep calming breath so he wouldn't break down.

"Silas, do you know what recent development occurred in our war?" Xander asked, trying to ignore the pain and anger that he was currently holding up inside of him and when Silas shook his head with confusion on his face, "Alright then, this made be hard for you to believe but your childhood friend, Princess Lenalee, and my…sister…has left Nohr and decided to join the Hoshido…"

Silas was taken aback at the statement that Xander made and stood up in outrage, "…you're joking right? You have to be joking! Why would Lenalee do this! She loved her family and everyone here! Why would she join the enemy?"

Xander just looked at the boy which caused him to silence his outrage at the apparent 'joke' and Xander took another calming breath and then answered Silas' question, "Lenalee was not born here Silas. She was born as the third child of the Hoshidan Royal Family…"

Silas just collapsed back onto the floor with disbelief in his eyes and his fist clenched together in anger and sadness, "No way…Lenalee, she is really a Princess from Hoshido…its-"

"It's hard to believe, we all were shocked when she decided to join the Hoshido and her apparent real family instead of choosing us and there by forgoing her loyalty." Xander told the knight as he looked at his family who al looked depressed at the mention of their sister…no the mention of Lenalee made it so much more difficult for him to continue but he needed to push on, "Father is enraged by that action and has ordered her execution hense forth unless she beg for forgiveness at his feet…"

Silas then gasped in realization as he thought of his childhood friend's stubbornness and that no matter how hard he tried to dissuade her when they were children, she always stood by her beliefs no matter how hard anyone tried! So given that she was supposedly a Hoshidan Princess and had chosen to stand by them and fight for them, she wouldn't come back at all.

"But that would mean…Lenalee would never…" Silas muttered and stammered as he tried to form a sentence but all that came out were broken words, "I know…she'll never…"

"She'll never give up on her decision?" Alphonse interjected, breaking Silas' stammering and all the others present silence, "Trust me we know full well that Lenalee wouldn't give up even after Xander threated to drag her back by force if he had to…"

Leo also nodded at his fellow Generals statement, "And when Lenalee refused to change her belief, my big brother was prepared to kill her so that her shame wouldn't have to remain…but that bastard Prince Ryoma had to go and save her life!"

"Not to mention that three of our Nohrian trainees were also taken to Nohr as well!" Alphonse reminded everyone present.

"Which ones?" Odin voiced with concern in his voice.

"Christian, Natalia (Odin gasped in shock) and...Orihime!" Lazward replied, obviously angry at the situation since he was good friends with all three of the people he mention.

"So...that just means more reason to make sure such retribution is taken in to effect!" Leo yelled with anger radiating off the young prince.

Silas flinched at the anger in the younger Prince's tone. Obviously, Leo wasn't exactly over Lenalee's choice to fight for the people in Hoshido. And it appeared many others weren't exactly over the situation either – Elise and Camilla had looks of discomfort and regret evident on their faces, Leo and Alphonse had distain and anger on theirs, Fen, Belka and Zero didn't show much emotion, Lazward, Odin and Luna had mixed emotions of anger and yet sadness on their ones, Effie and Arthur were to busy trying to comfort their commander to worry and finally Xander's face was cold and calculating, but his eyes showed deep feelings of pain and regret – and the cavalier could tell that the commander beside him, Gabrielle, was also angry with Lenaee's decision.

"Are you telling me that Lenalee…doesn't have a chance of surviving then?" Silas asked quietly, trying not to show the feelings of sadness in his voice, "I mean if she goes up against anyone of the people here and whoever the King sends will have the intent of killing her…?"

The others looked at Silas and many tried to seem composed and calm, but their eyes (commonly known as the gateway to the soul) showed anger, glee, hatred and much regret as everyone thought of the possibility of an encounter with Lenalee and/or her friends that also betrayed Nohr. Silas ony shook of the negative feelings and looked at the cold Prince Xander with complete and utter determination in his voice, "What do you need me to do?"

Xander was taken aback at the determination that radiated off the young soldier, almost reminding him of what he was like when he was younger…it felt extremely nostalgic and even more so…it reminded him of Lenalee's determination when she was training under him and even somewhat like Christian as well…but he shook it off and placed his armoured hand on Silas' shoulder, "Silas…I need you and only you to go to where Lenalee is going and bring her back here!"

"But if I do that…she'll die!" Silas exclaimed, "King Garon would make sure that any disobedience is 'taken care of' and thereby she wouldn't even have a chance to explain her actions!"

"I know full well what my father would do to her…but I might be able to work something out!" Xander explained with desperation evident and Silas swore that could see feelings of romantic intention highlight when he spoke of his traitorous sister, "that's where you come in Silas…"

"I need you to go to Fort Tenjin in Hoshido, this is where Lenalee is supposedly heading to meet Sakura, the youngest child of the Hoshidan Royal Family" Xander continued his explanation of his simple plan, "given that Fort Tenjin is a medical clinic…they barely have any available soldiers that aren't injured especially after the battle we recently had."

Silas nodded in understanding, "So you essentially want me to take a small team to Fort Tenjin and then while those soldiers are fighting, I sneak in and grab Lenalee…?"

"More or less that's the idea, given that they could spot your team before you arrive…you'll have to be prepared to fight" Xander replied, "I'll make sure that you have some of my men so that you're not completely dammed if you have to fight against someone of a high standard."

"I understand Xander-san…I'll go prepare myself now…I won't fail Nohr" Silas declared before excusing himself from the throne room and heading to his were his horse was waiting for him at the stables.

He couldn't lie that memories of Lenalee and him when they were small ran through his head. He remembered the events that led to his separation from Lenalee and how that she had saved his life when he was threatened with execution. He remembered the tearful farewell that both children shared with each other and his promise to her that he would become stronger for her and only her. That's how he became a Knight…that's the whole reason he started on this path…and now he was asked to perform something that would go against his best friend, but…

" **I will never abandon the vow I made for Nohr…"**

" **But can I go against my promise with Lenalee?"**

* * *

 _Mada nani mo shiranai_

 _Futari datta_

 _Hidarite de hakanaku_

 _Kyomu wo masagutta_

 _Wazuka na kattou ga_

 _Kimi no te wo shibatte_

 _Mirai no sugata wo azamuku_

 _Mamoru koto sae shiranai kedo_

 _Itsuwari no omoi demo kamawanai_

 _Ikite mitai_

 _Jibun wo_

 _Megurikuru_

 _Toki no naka de deatta_

 _Kimi to ita boku wo shinjiteiru_

 _Kono yume ga yasashiku hateru made_

 _Kirihirake aoi hibi wo_

 _fight your fate_

 _Shizuka na yoru ni_

 _Sotto tomoshita_

 _Kotoba datta_

 _Tsumetai ame no you ni ochiru_

 _Shiroi tsuki no hikari no naka de_

 _Shinjiru koto_

 _Dake wo shinjita_

 _Mabushii hodo tsuyoku_

 _Yoru wo terasu hikari datta_

 _Omoi wo tsunagu yo_

 _Mada boku wa shiranai_

 _Kanashimi ga sadame no hate ni kaku_

 _Kyomu no sugata wo_

 _Negai no zanzou ga_

 _NOIZU no you ni futte_

 _Furubita omoi mo mienai_

 _Soredemo kimi ga waratta kara_

 _Doushite mo suterarenai mirai_

 _Ikite yukou_

 _Jibun wo_

 _Sugite yuku toki no naka de deatta_

 _Kawariyuku boku wo shinjiteiru_

 _Kono yume ga hateru sono saki made_

 _Kirihirake aoi hibi wo_

 _fight your fate_

* * *

 **So Silas is now heading to meet up with his childhood friend in the worst of ways…whats going to happen?**

 **And what did he mean by Xander having romantic feelings for Lenalee?**

 **Have to read the next chapter to find out!**

 **-This is Mockingjay 3.75 signing off!**


	11. EXTRAS - Character & Kid Parings Update

**Updated Character Pairings and Children Characters**

 **Pairings:**

Lenalee x Ryoma

Azura x Eros

Natalia x Jakob

Orihime x Christian

Irisviel x Kaze

Kaede* x Subaki

Gabrielle x Xander

Asami x ?

Tamiko x Saizou

Felicia x Zero (ROTFL)

Mozume x ?

Anna x Asura (seriously though I can imagine this going well)

Hinoka x Sakurai

Sakura x Leo

Kagerou x Yasha

Setsuna x

Oboro x Takumi

Hana x Ragna

Orochi x Tsukuyomi (seriously though…their support was great!)

Rinkah*

Yuugiri x Yukimura

Crimson*

Camilla x Ryuga

Elise* x Silas

Pieri*

Luna/Severa x Subaki

Belka x Alphonse

Effie x

Nyx x Odin/Owain (very creative name change Owain…seriously)

Charlotte x Benoit

Flora x Arthur (because I can't think of anyone else!)

Children Pairings:

Kanna (F) x Kisaragi

Yukino x Tsubasa

Cassandra x Shinonome

Annamarie x Siegbert

Natsumi x Gurei

Marika x Foleo

Sophie x Deree

Midoriko x Hisame

Kinu x ?

Matoi x Shigure

Mitama x ?

Syalla x Orpheus

Velour x ?

Ophelia x ?

Soleil x ?

Éponine x ?

 **Children Characters:**

Kanna (Female) – Ryoma and Lenalee (OTP)

Shinonme – Ryoma and Lenalee

Shigure – Eros and Azura

Yukino (OC) – Eros and Azura

Tsubasa (OC) – Ragna and Hana

Deree – Jakob and Natalia

Cassandra (OC) – Jakob and Natalia

Annamarie (OC) – Christian and Orihime

Sophie – Silas and Elise

Midoriko – Kaze and Irisviel (MY FRIEND WOULD KILL ME IF I DIDN'T)

Natsumi (OC) – Kaze and Irisviel

Kisaragi – Takumi and Oboro

Gurei – Saizou and Tamiko

Kinu – Nishiki and ?

Hisame – Hinata and ?

Matoi – Subaki and Luna

Marika (OC) – Sakurai and Hinoka

Orpheus (OC) – Yasha and Kagerou

Syalla – Tsukuyomi and Oboro

Siegbert – Xander and Gabrielle

Foleo – Leo and Sakura

Ignis – Benoit and Charlotte

Evan – Alphonse and Belka

Velour – Flannel and ?

Lutz – Arthur and Flora

Ophelia – Odin and Nyx

Soleil – Lazward and

Éponine – Zero and Felicia

Saiha - Ryuga and Camilla

 ***If you want to know what this means and accept possible spoliers that's fine with me**

P.S. Tell me who you want together that's remaining.


	12. A Vow Upheld (2)

**Alright I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you enjoy reading it!**

 **Lenalee: Its quite the enjoyable one I think**

 **Hajime: So please review or private message the author if you feel like it!**

 **Thanks you two!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own Fire Emblem: Fates. I only own my OC's Lenalee, Natalia, Orihime, Kaede, Eros, Ragna and Christian whilst Ryuga is owned by U-Know Yunho, Hajime is owned by Heatnation, Sakurai is owned by Metal Flash, Asami is owned by AceGab, Julius, Boudica, Lancelot, Fabius and Varro are owned by Ownage Fanfics and Gabrielle is owned by Discombobulator 0329. The opening is Snow Fairy by Funkist and the Ending is Believe by Kalfina.**

 _Opening:_

 _Fairy, where are you going_  
 _hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo_

 _Oh Yeah_  
 _kikoeten no ka kono koe wa?_  
 _Oh Yeah_  
 _karetatte sakebu kara_  
 _Oh Yeah_  
 _kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga_  
 _Oh Yeah_  
 _Oh Yeah_

 _tsuki to taiyou no haitacchi_  
 _wasuremono wa nai desuka?_  
 _okashii na kimi ga inai to_  
 _hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai_

 _Snowing sunao ni_  
 _egao ni nareta no wa_  
 _futari yorisoi_  
 _kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara_  
 _Fairy, where are you going_  
 _hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo_

 _Don't say goodbye_

* * *

Chapter 6: A Vow Upheld Part 2

 _Outer Wall of Fort Tenjin_

(Lenalee P.O.V)

I wiped away the sweat that was forming on my forehead as I lead my division up one of the many hills that we had yet to climb, even after climbing ones of similar magnitude, on our way to Sakura's location at Fort Tenjin where she and her juniors were awaiting our arrival. We had been walking for nearly four days and three nights, always taking breaks every 6 hours or so. During our journey, Hajime had helped me go hunting for provisions since we all needed some extra rations for the people at Fort Tenjin.

Though it was hard for me to admit, being alone with Hajime wasn't exactly a bad feeling – in fact it was quite the opposite - I was actually enjoying the time that I had spent with him and though I knew that he would never admit it either but I could tell that he was also somewhat alright with my presence. But recently Hajime had been feeling tired and hadn't been performing as best as he could, so I had been going hunting with Ragna – who was slightly more social but still kept mostly to himself– instead.

It was yesterday when we had set up camp for the evening, Ragna and I had gone out hunting for dinner and were on our way back when I pondered a question in silence. Who were the people that I was travelling with? I didn't know much about any of them (minus Orihime, Natalia and Azura). I knew that Christian was from a noble family in Nohr, was an infamous womanizer, and he was a former soldier under Xander's command (like I was going to be) and I had talked to the man a few times. Kaze had told me that we had met a few times in the past, but had never exchanged words. Hajime had only heard stories of me from my siblings and my mother and never met me until recently. Eros appeared to be an open book, telling me stories about the other members of the army and the royal family which made me smile, he had also promised to help me train my dragon form since I didn't know how to use it properly, but he never told me anything about himself. And finally Ragna was a completely blank slate. I only knew that he was formerly a sell sword like Eros was, but when the war broke out seriously a few days ago…they swore loyalty to me and therefore Hoshido.

A part of me wondered if Ragna had any family or if he was alone in the world. He had taught me some extra skills with a sword alongside Hajime and Christian. I really wanted for Ragna to open up a bit more with me or someone else, but then I remembered something that Eros had told me about the soldier beside me.

"Never ask Ragna about his past…he has a ton of regrets and would rather leave them alone. But don't worry about him abandoning us, he told me that he wouldn't because of someone he loves in the military and that you remind him of someone he loved and lost…"

"I wonder whom Eros speaks of when he says Ragna lost someone…a relative perhaps?" I thought silently as we made it back to the campsite that was bright with playful banter and Azura's beautiful singing.

But that was a day ago, now after finally getting up another steep hill I finally saw our destination laid out in front of us. Fort Tenjin was a beautiful tower that was made out of cream coloured stone surrounded by many barriers of the same or similar material decorated with onyx as well. The building was also surrounded by a single moat and the bountiful amounts of plant life that surrounded it.

"Azura is this…?" I asked the songstress as we looked around at the building that lay before our eyes.

"Yes, this is Fort Tenjin" Azura replied as something caught her gaze and she raised her hand up and waved, "And it seems our escort has arrived to take us to your sister…"

A mere moment later, the escort arrived and I could tell that while she was a girl, she wasn't exactly normal. What tipped me off was the fox-like black ears that twitched as she moved along with the black tail with the white tip that swished as she walked. The girl was also wearing what appeared to be a kimono that was the colours of white, gold and red. However what shocked me was the flower that appeared too made out of gold was embedded with a purple stone that glittered in the sunlight. The girl than gave me a smile and bowed in recognition of our presence, which I returned with a polite smile and a curtsey.

"Welcome Lady Lenalee, it is an honour to welcome you to Fort Tenjin. I am Asami, one of Princess Sakura's commanders or juniors" The girl said politely and she offered her hand to shake which I accepted, however by eyes were on her twitching ears and Asami laughed at my obvious shock, "Oh you might be wondering about the Fox ears and tail?"

I nodded with blush showing up on my cheeks in a sign of embarrassment. However I looked around and saw that Christian, Natalia and Orihime were also in shock about the beautiful creature that stood before us, the others didn't seem to be fazed but that was probably because they knew who this woman was and then Asami let out another laugh and placed her hand on the purple stone that was in her hair and a cloud of grey smoke surrounded her and a mere minute later in the girls place was a sleek black giant fox with white tips. I just stared in amazement as the fox then disappeared in another cloud of smoke and Asami reappeared with a bright smile on her face as then laughed when Orihime collapsed in to Christian's arms in complete disbelief.

"I'm what you might call a fox spirit…I'm though only a half breed however…" Asami explained as she then urged us to follow her, as some soldiers came to take Celtic away from Natalia who gave them the reins quite happily as she walked alongside an unconscious Orihime that was being carried in Christian's arms.

* * *

 _Inside Fort Tenjin_

I couldn't believe the massive amounts of sick and wounded people that were in the tower. I knew that most people were probably from the capital's destruction that Arondight caused because of a curse that was placed upon it. That's when I saw Sakura finishing up with what appeared to be another patient because Asami bounded over to my sister and pulled her into a hug and then pointed at me, causing Sakura to walk over to me and pulled her into a brief hug.

"Sister Lenalee" Sakura said with a smile as we separated and then two strangers walked up behind her, one male and one female who both stared at me with curiosity.

"Hmm. So this is the new sister that Lady Sakura mentioned." The girl said with smirk as she looked at me from head to toe.

"I see, so she should be doing most of the work for us right?" the man said uncaringly with his arms behind his head, "Pleasure to meet you Lady Lenalee. Lady Sakura told us your name."

"Erm…it is nice to meet you too…" I said awkwardly, fidgeting with my hands to avoid any more awkward conversation with the two commanders that appeared to be judging me, "thank you both for taking your time to meet with us."

"I see that you've already met Asami" Sakura spoke up sensing the awkwardness that was in the room, "These two are Hana and Subaki. They are my special juniors. They're always with me and keeping me safe…"

I allowed a happier smile to appear on my face, "I see. These three seem like nice people…I'm sure that you four are good friends."

Azura suddenly flinched noticing something out the window, "Lenalee! This is bad."

"What's wrong Azura?" I asked with concern, "Is it something awful?"

"I can see Nohrian soldiers out in the distance" Azura said with some fear in her voice, "And I think that there is quite a lot of them."

I was taken aback at this revelation, "What?"

"Wh-what will we do…!?" Sakura asked worried with tears threatening to spill down her face, "With all the injured people we won't be able to fight without worry!"

"Lady Sakura, you don't have to worry about a thing! I'll take care of them for you!" Hana claimed with a proud smile, only for it to turn into a frown when she heard Subaki and Asami scoff.

"I'll got too." Asami said with a supportive gaze at her master, "Somebody needs to keep Hana from doing anything she'll regret…"

"I will also go." Subaki said calmly as he gazed at the window with a carefree smile, "Stay calm, and keep tending to everyone's wounds."

"He's right Lady Sakura" Asami said with determination, "We will finish them up nicely before they can even set foot in here!"

Sakura wiped away the tears in her eyes and stared softly at her commanders, "Asami, Tsubaki, Hana…thank you!"

I, on the other hand, was bit shocked by their claims, "Wait a minute, you guys want to join in too?"

Hana seemed a bit annoyed at my remark and folded her arms, "Why wouldn't I? As Lady Sakura's most trusted companion it's only natural that I would protect her correct?"

Asami only faced palmed and muttered "baka" but she nodded in confirmation at Hana's claim. Subaki, however, only let out a small laugh.

"Why I agree with what litte miss Hana said…" Subaki said as a smirk appeared on his face and he turned to the samurai, "her claim as "most trusted companion" might be stretching it a little to much."

"What was that you stupid idiot!" Hana screeched as she grabbed Subaki's collar and pulled him towards her, "Care to explain…?"

Subaki only allowed his smile to grow and he removed Hana gently away from his clothing, "I'm just better than you or Asami at all angles, aren't I -?"

"What did you say?" Asami yelled as she pulled hard on Subaki's hair causing him to hiss in pain.

"But…I've been best friends with Sakura since we were both small!" Hana agrued obviously getting flustered with her male companion, "That should make be the most trusted out of the three of us!"

"Oh Hana…you shouldn't bring personal relationships into this!" Asami reasoned as she finally let go of Subaki's hair and he composed himself.

"Yes that's right Asami, didn't Hana just forget to use Lady Sakura's title?" Subaki teased which caused Hana to become even more flustered than she already was.

"Why you sons of bitches-" Hana began before getting cut off my Sakura screaming, "ENOUGH ALL THREE OF YOU!"

"I apologise sister Lenalee, even though those three do nothing but bicker with each other…they're still my most prized warriors." Sakura said apologetically slightly pink in the face, "But I am sure that they'll definitely prove themselves to you."

Sakura then turned her gaze onto the three commanders, "Right, you three?"

"Of course, Lady Sakura!" All three of the commanders claimed with bow and they headed out into the field.

"They seem incredibly promising, I'm sure that they'll be great allies on the field." I said with a smile as I gazed in the direction they had left before turning back to my sister, "So I'll allow you to utilise my best healers to deal with the injured along with some protection."

Sakura smiled thankfully and then returned to her duties. I then turned to my division and gave out my orders as best as I could, "Azura, Orihime, Jakob…I want you to help Sakura as best as you can since you are my best healers. Natalia, Hajime and Eros…I want you to be on the Forts inside security in case the enemy gets inside."

Five out of the six nodded and prepared for their duties, all except Hajime who seemed a bit put off that I was putting him on security instead of taking him with me, "General…why aren't you taking me with you? I'm obviously better at fighting-"

I cut him off before he could say anymore, "Because you've been a bit sick and sluggish lately and I don't want one of my commanders getting hurt!"

Hajime immediately held back whatever he was planning on saying and nodded before moving off to perform his duties. I then turned to the rest of the group with a smirk, "Let's get going, so that the others don't waste too much time just waiting for us."

* * *

 _Outside Fort Tenjin_

(Christian P.O.V.)

When we arrived outside the fort with our weapons drawn and ready for combat, we were all shocked to see that the Nohr soldiers that had come to the Fort were as many as I had expected, in fact there were only around 15 – 20 soldiers. Most soldiers were on mounts (horses) with only two archers or thief's and finally a small band of five swordsmen. All the soldiers were wearing the typical armor or uniform that was common amongst the ranks of low-level military personal. There was only one man in the centre that looked different despite the fact that he was on a brown thoroughbred, wearing similar black armor that most cavaliers wore, his unruly grey-blue hair and eyes that appeared to be made of steel mixed with delicate speckles of light blue showed the determination that he was apparently fuelled with.

"This doesn't look like it will be too much trouble to handle…" Ragna said as he readied his combat stance, "But obviously they would have to have a reason to come to this place. Subaki, Hana, Asami, you've got any reason why they would come here?"

"I'm not sure…they Nohrian's have never really bothered to come and attack a medical clinic" Asami muttered as her ears and tail twitched in uncertainty, "I mean we never lead attacks from here, so wants the point of attacking this place?"

"Are they after Lady Sakura?!" Hana yelled as her eyes became filled with misguided anger and she was obviously about to charge into the unknown situation with force, if Subaki had not grabbed her arm and pulled her back causing the female Samurai to get annoyed at the male Pegasus Warrior, "Subaki!"

"I know that you may be angry Hana, but you need to think more clearly about this" Subaki told off his fellow commander who only huffed in annoyance but nodded in admittance of her poor reasoning, "Well have you calmed down yet?"

"I'm fine…now smartass what's your brilliant idea?" Hana asked with a raised eyebrow, causing Subaki to only sigh at his fellow commander's blindness of a probable reason that they would be attacking.

Subaki then turned to Lenalee with a gaze of calm and reasonable logic, "I believe that they want something or someone that was 'taken' from them."

Lenalee only took a second to realize what Subaki was referring to and she felt the weight of the situation crash down on her, "I going to take a wild guess and guess that you are referring to me?"

"Exactly Lady Lenalee" Subaki replied with his usual confident smile, "But since Sakura wishes to keep you safe and well away from harm, I will perform perfectly to keep you away from harm."

I allowed a small and hidden smile to appear on my face when I saw Lenalee's face brighten up almost instantly when she heard Subaki's rather honourable pledge. I also had to hold back a chuckle when I saw the faces of Asami and Hana fall into disbelief at the actions of their fellow commander.

"Mr Perfect strikes again…" Asami said with a hint of disgust in her voice.

Hana then hit his Pegasus on one of its hind legs, which caused the male Pegasus Warrior to fall off and land hard on his but on the pavement and he let out a hiss of mild discomfort, holding a steely gaze on the Samurai and Fox Spirit. But the duo of female commanders only stuck their tongues out in a cheeky response.

"Oi!" I heard a unfamiliar male voice call out to us and we all refocused on the enemy to see that was the leader calling out to us, but his eyes were focused on Lenalee with familiarity, "You! The girl in the middle with the white-blonde hair, are you the one that's named Lenalee?"

Lenalee only allowed an intense glare to grace her features, "If I am?"

"WOAH!" The man cried out and I could see the shock coming off him, "So you really are a Hoshidan Princess then!"

"What does it matter to you?" She asked lowering her blade slightly and signalling us to do the same, "Who are you anyway?"

The cavalier was taken aback but then managed to regain his composure, "Lenalee, you don't recognize me? It's me Silas!"

"Huh? Silas…" Lenalee questioned with confusion at the young adults apparent familiarity of her, the man only face palmed in response.

"Yeah Silas! We were best friends when we were little kids" Silas insisted with what appeared to sound like honesty in his voice, "I always was by your side when we were young and we did all kinds of stuff despite your restrictions given your environment…but that ended when I was banished from the citadel…"

"You are my best friend-" Lenalee started before being cut off my Eros.

"Lenalee-chan, we don't know if he's telling the truth or not! He very well could be lying to you!" Eros argued as he stared at the soldiers that Silas had brought with him, "Why would he bring all these soldiers!"

Silas only shook his head at Eros, "There only for insurance…if my first plan falls through, at least I have another method of getting what my General has required for me to do!"

"Anyway…Lenalee, I'm asking for you to come back to Nohr! Your entire family misses you especially your older brother Xander-" Silas said before getting interrupted by Lenalee.

"He tried to kill me because I followed by heart!" Lenalee yelled in response and I nodded in agreement thinking back to the event a week ago, where Xander had tried to convince her forcefully to return back to Nohr.

"I understand that you are frustrated by this and I can accept that you are upset over that fact" Silas replied with a sombre expression, "But your older brother has promised that no harm will come to you or your friends that came with you."

Lenalee lowered her sword and starred at the ground in silence. Her entire body was shaking and I swear that I saw a single tear dripping down her pale cheek. She then lifted her face up, revealing the sadness that was evident on her face, "I'm sorry…but I can't do what you ask of me."

"Why?" Silas asked distraught, "What's the point of fighting against everything and everyone you've ever known!"

"Because, though it pains me daily, I need to follow what I believe is right and what is the best path for everyone" Lenalee yelled in response as she lifted Arondight proudly as it glimmered in the light, "Silas, if you are my friend you'll understand why I need to do what I am doing."

"Damn it…you were always so fucking stubborn" Silas whispered softly and I swore that he had to turn away his face from us to conceal the disappointment and anger he felt. He then lifted his face and I saw the tears threatening to spill from his eyes as he took out a javelin and pointed it in our direction, "I'm sorry my friend, but as a Knight of the Nohrian Military, I swore an vow of loyalty to my kingdom and I will not betray that vow! You should know that I never break my promises!"

Silas then signalled his men to charge forward as he stayed his ground whilst the soldiers wasted no time in charging forward with great haste. I saw Lenalee only standing in silent shock as she muttered something almost intangible.

" _I never break my promises…."_ Lenalee muttered as her eyes watered up with tears and I placed my hand on her head, grabbing her attention, "Christian?"

"Lenalee, I know this might be hard for you but we have 15-20 soldiers charging at us…we need to focus alright!" I yelled at the princess as the others of our small military force moved forward to meet the enemy and Lenalee nodded as she regained her focus.

"Alright, let's go!" Lenalee told me and I charged forward with my General, straight into the fray of a battle that no one wanted.

 _ **The battle of vows had just began!**_

* * *

 _Ending:_

 _Mada nani mo shiranai_

 _Futari datta_

 _Hidarite de hakanaku_

 _Kyomu wo masagutta_

 _Wazuka na kattou ga_

 _Kimi no te wo shibatte_

 _Mirai no sugata wo azamuku_

 _Mamoru koto sae shiranai kedo_

 _Itsuwari no omoi demo kamawanai_

 _Ikite mitai_

 _Jibun wo_

 _Megurikuru_

 _Toki no naka de deatta_

 _Kimi to ita boku wo shinjiteiru_

 _Kono yume ga yasashiku hateru made_

 _Kirihirake aoi hibi wo_

 _fight your fate_

 _Shizuka na yoru ni_

 _Sotto tomoshita_

 _Kotoba datta_

 _Tsumetai ame no you ni ochiru_

 _Shiroi tsuki no hikari no naka de_

 _Shinjiru koto_

 _Dake wo shinjita_

 _Mabushii hodo tsuyoku_

 _Yoru wo terasu hikari datta_

 _Omoi wo tsunagu yo_

 _Mada boku wa shiranai_

 _Kanashimi ga sadame no hate ni kaku_

 _Kyomu no sugata wo_

 _Negai no zanzou ga_

 _NOIZU no you ni futte_

 _Furubita omoi mo mienai_

 _Soredemo kimi ga waratta kara_

 _Doushite mo suterarenai mirai_

 _Ikite yukou_

 _Jibun wo_

 _Sugite yuku toki no naka de deatta_

 _Kawariyuku boku wo shinjiteiru_

 _Kono yume ga hateru sono saki made_

 _Kirihirake aoi hibi wo_

 _fight your fate_

* * *

 **What do you think Silas is going to do?**

 **Will Lenalee remember him?**

 **What's wrong with Hajime?**

 **And will Asami, Hana and Subaki ever stop arguing?**

 **Just get ready for the next chapter!**

 **P.S. Can someone find me the scene that happens after 2 characters get an S-Support THANKS!**

 **-This is Mockingjay 3.75 signing off!**


	13. A Vow Upheld (3)

**I hope everyone likes this chapter and enjoys it! I liked writing this chapter since I really enjoyed Silas' dilemma in the game when it came to the avatar! Also please don't hesitate to review, private message me, follow or favourite this story if you are enjoying it!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own Fire Emblem: Fates. I only own my OC's Lenalee, Natalia, Orihime, Kaede, Eros, Ragna and Christian whilst Ryuga is owned by U-Know Yunho, Hajime is owned by Heatnation, Sakurai is owned by Metal Flash, Asami is owned by AceGab, Julius, Boudica, Lancelot, Fabius and Varro are owned by Ownage Fanfics and Gabrielle is owned by Discombobulator 0329. The opening is Snow Fairy by Funkist and the Ending is Believe by Kalfina.**

* * *

 _Opening:_

 _Fairy, where are you going_  
 _hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo_

 _Oh Yeah_  
 _kikoeten no ka kono koe wa?_  
 _Oh Yeah_  
 _karetatte sakebu kara_  
 _Oh Yeah_  
 _kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga_  
 _Oh Yeah_  
 _Oh Yeah_

 _tsuki to taiyou no haitacchi_  
 _wasuremono wa nai desuka?_  
 _okashii na kimi ga inai to_  
 _hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai_

 _Snowing sunao ni_  
 _egao ni nareta no wa_  
 _futari yorisoi_  
 _kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara_  
 _Fairy, where are you going_  
 _hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo_

 _Don't say goodbye_

Chapter 7 – A Vow Upheld Part 3

Christian pulled Lenalee out of the way with great haste. This action caused another cavalier to miss the Princess but resulted in a few strands of his hair being cut off. He cursed quietly and then swung around plunging his rapier into the cavaliers back killing the soldier.

"Thanks" Lenalee breathed as she turned to look at the dead soldier slight before turning back to face Christian, "You really saved me from getting hurt badly or worse Christian-san…"

Lenalee trailed off when she saw the uneven strands that Christian now possessed throughout his elegant long black hair, "What happened to your hair?"

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it" Christian said waving her off, "It'll grow back eventually."

Lenalee smiled softly at her comrade's easiness about something that looked so beautiful and she then took her blade and readied where his hair rested on his shoulders, "So do you mind if I make a simple alteration."

"Um…sure…" Christian muttered softly as he tried to not display his discomfort at how close her sword was to his most fatal point, his bare neck, "But what do you mean by alteration?"

Lenalee's allowed a small bright smile to take hold of her face and she lifted the blade slightly, "I mean this!"

Lenalee then sliced through the hair with a swift cut, perfectly slicing off the majority of Christian's elegant, long black hair. Christian's eyes widened as he looked at his hair fall to the floor in a perfect amount that seemed like it wasn't his. He then touched his back and gasped when he felt nothing but his own body…he felt strangely relieved that something like this had happened to him, something which he would had never likely allowed such an act to befall him.

"Princess Lenalee…" Christian whispered as stared in shock at the girl before him, "Why did you do that…I don't mind but why?"

"I just thought that you never looked comfortable with your long hair" Lenalee replied with a smirk as she touched the ends of his new hairstyle, "This just suits you more than I ever imagined though and I have to admit it is kind of sexy…"

Christian was taken aback by his Generals admittance of his apparent new appeal but covered his shock with smirk, "So the Princess likes what she sees huh?"

"Don't get the wrong idea alright!" Lenalee argued as she stared at the smirking male with an icy expression, "I have absolutely no feelings for you!"

"Don't need to tell me that you don't love me, but we need to keep moving alright? Everybody else would kill me if anything were to happen to you" Christian replied before flinching when he noticed that the sun was starting to affect him more and more, "But we should seriously take care of this situation before it gets more and more out of hand."

"Right Christian!" Lenalee responded with a determined smile that caused the vampire to smirk, "Then what do you suggest we do then?"

"Alright then we have to take out the leader then…" Hajime suggested as he looked at Silas from the current position that they were in, "If the head goes, the body dies…its basic knowledge for any battle."

"You are talking about that boy over there, Silas, right?" Lenalee asked quietly and when Hajime nodded she let out a sigh, "Alright, I agree with your plan, but I refuse to kill Hajime."

"What! Why not?!" Christian said with shock as another Nohrian fell beside them dead with Kaze standing over them, his hair slightly messed up and he turned his cold gaze onto his colleague, "Kaze what are you-?"

"Because like yourself Christian, Silas doesn't wish to fight against the people he cares about" Kaze argued as he pulled out of his shuriken out of the soldier's back, "So hurry up and move your asses."

Kaze then apologized from his rudeness, but Lenalee and Christian nodded in understanding of what he was implying. The pair then moved out of their small hiding place and began stealthily moving towards the alone cavalier at the back of the field. They also managed to avoid most of the soldier's sight as the others interfered with their pathway, however they were caught off guard when a single arrow rushed past them and lodged itself into a wall behind them, just as Christian pulled Lenalee to the ground and rolled behind another barrier.

"Damn…looks like we got stuck with the bloody Archers…" Christian said as he moved out of his position slightly to see that the archers were guarding Silas as best as they could, "We need to find some way of getting passed those pests…"

"No Shit Sherlock" Lenalee muttered in response which caused the Lord to raise his eyebrows slightly, but said nothing as the girl readied her sword, Arondight, and he drew his rapier as well, "I'm going to suggest that we move out of this position and flank them."

"You're joking right?" Christian asked with a mix of disbelief and joking nature. But when Lenalee shook her head, he allowed his mouth to drop and hang wide open, "Lenalee…we would get seriously fucked! I don't know about you milady but I don't think that either of us want to die!"

"Well it is either that or we have no other chance!" She yelled at boy beside her which led to the male only biting his lip and nodded begrudgingly.

"Fine, but I'll go first and deal with the Archers so that you can have a clear path. The minute I give you a slight nod, push forward and take out your friend over there…" Christian told his General before jumping out of his hiding place which caused the Archers to hurriedly pull out their bows and notch their arrows and Lenalee to gasp at her subordinates amazing burst of speed that didn't seem to be human.

The Archers arrows missed the male, as Christian was able to dodge them easily, and this caused both of them to be cut down with such ease that it caused both Lenalee and Silas to be taken aback. Christian then took the chance to give his signal to his General and at that moment the girl pushed forward and was swinging down her sword at the cavalier who managed to block her blade with his shoulder guard. Though it the blow managed to cause a wound to insert itself onto the shoulder blade. Silas gritted his teeth and then threw the girl off and prepared himself for combat.

"Damn, he managed to block it…" I said through gritted teeth as something caught my gaze.

Far in the distance, there was an archer that was some sort of creature almost as if it was about to pounce down on us or more specifically down onto Lenalee. The creature was huge and wolfish, but that's when I saw its familiar gleam in its eyes…it was Fen, a Garou! General Alphonse's right hand! He was planning on taking out Lenalee…without Silas having to do anything!

"Damnit!" I yelled as I headed after Lenalee with my rapier ready as Fen inched closer and closer.

* * *

(Lenalee P.O.V.)

"Silas…" I muttered as we stood against each other, his javelin in hand as he looked at me coldly. The air between us was filled with tension and yet I felt bad for the man that had claimed to be my best friend from when I was a young child.

"It's been a while, Kamui. To think that the reunion I was looking forward to would end up like this…" Silas said with a sigh and his javelin shook with sadness and despair, "I've longed to see you again, so I became a royal knight…And yet!"

"Silas…you're…" I tried to think of something to say as faint memories entered my mind of a boy with a similar face and yet happier expressions…it was if my heart was trying to tell me that I knew the man in front of me.

"If you don't remember me, then it doesn't matter" Silas said as he shook his head in acceptance of his current situation, "What do you say we go back to Nohr and talk this out? Now…here I go."

Silas threw his javelin at me but I managed to jump back and miss it narrowly. Silas then rushed forward and picked up the javelin readying to attack me once more. But before he could attack me again, I ran towards him and managed to get another strike on his other shoulder blade that made him unable to use his other shoulder. However, just as I was about to attack Silas once again I heard a loud amount of growling above me.

I looked up to see that there was some sort of wolf-like creature above me and I felt fear encase my entire being as I realised that my situation and likely outcome weren't exactly positive. The beast let out a loud roar and leapt forward causing me to find myself up against the wall. Silas stared in shock as his horse let out a loud whinny of fear, but he apparently recognized the creature in front of me.

"Commander Fen…please don't do this!" Silas pleaded with desperation ringing in his tone, "We were ordered to bring Princess Lenalee home safely!"

"Clearly something that your incapable of doing!" the creature (Fen) growled in response with a undertone of hidden anger, "This girl is not worth you risking your life over! Alphonse has ordered that she be eliminated!"

"No…I was ordered by Xander-san to do this! He has higher authority…" Silas tried to reason with the Garou, which apparently could speak English (I had never encountered one until this moment), "How could Alphonse-san override his commands…"

"Xander asked you to do this?" I thought to myself, the memory of my caring older adoptive brother running through my mind as I tried to find a way out of the beast's clutches that wouldn't end in me dying.

"It appears that orders from high above have come up…that means that Xander's little plan isn't going to happen!" Fen roared as he turned away from the cavalier and looked at me with a fearful gaze and I knew what was about to happen, "Sorry Little Princess…but this little game of playing your loyalty is at its end!"

I felt the aura of death surround me as I readied my sword, but found myself too late as Fen was already too close for me to dodge or strike. I closed my eyes and accepted the reality of my demise or grave injury as Fen's fist swung down towards me at full force.

"Lenalee!" I heard two significantly different male voices call out to me as I felt the sensation of blood splash against my armour and the sound of a man groaning in pain and what also seemed like the whining of a dog.

When I opened my eyes I had to cover my mouth to stop the scream that wanted to come out. Christian's was kneeling in front of me, drenched in not only his own blood but the enemies as well, his entire shoulder bleeding profusely as he hid his face from my view. He was hissing in pain, but I could see that his rapier had managed to pierce Fen's chest as he was now back into his human form, albeit gritting in pain. Christian then removed the fine blade from the Garou's chest sending Fen back and Christian collapsed on the ground fully at my feet. It was then that I also noticed a small wound in Fen's shoulder that came from a bloody javelin that was on the ground next to him. I realized that not only had Christian protected me but so did Silas.

"Silas…you bastard!" Fen roared as he turned on his former ally with so much rage that it made me shiver, "How dare you help this traitorous wench!"

"…Forgive me Fen" Silas said with a sad look on his face, "But I cannot abide by your actions nor Nohr's if this is what you are planning to do!"

"…Silas…" I whispered with a smile on my face.

Silas then looked up at me and smiled, "I'm sorry Lenalee…for everything I've said and done that caused you all harm…I'm won't betray my morals for something as cruel as this!"

Fen looked back in forth between the three of us. Before deciding against engaging us in combat again. He gave Silas one more dirty look before fleeing into the forest, to probably report the recent outcome of the battle to his superiors along with the traitorous nature of one of their soldiers.

Now that he was gone, I decided to look at groaning man that was one of my soldiers. He was starting to move up from the ground which was a good sign, but he still refused to show me his face. I placed a hand on his shoulder to see if he needed any support but all he did was shake me off roughly.

"Christian…are you alright?" I asked gently as I tried to look at him directly in the face only for him.

"Leave me alone!" He screamed as he looked at me with ferocity and I couldn't help but gasp when I saw his eyes flash a horrific yellow. Christian than got up fully and raced into the forest as well, leaving me completely dumbstruck at what I had just witnessed. Silas coughed however snapping me back into the reality of our situation.

"Uh…shall we finish this battle or what?" Silas asked with a confident smile on his face, "I want to make sure that we don't have any more interferences with our duel."

"…" I remained silent as I realized that Silas was still dedicated to performing his assigned mission but I readied myself only for a hand to place itself on my shoulder.

The hand belonged to a man with black hair and black eyes staring at me with a serious expression. He seemed familiar and I recognized him as the man from when I had met my mother for the first time and also as one of Hinoka's subordinates, Sakurai. His seriousness then broke as a grin appeared on his face that was directed at me as he drew his sword.

"Sorry…but I'm afraid that you'll have to deal with one more interference!" Sakurai said as he stepped in front of me, his sword ready for battle with Silas, "I'll need to you to go to sleep now!"

As soon as he finished speaking, Sakurai was instantly in front of the cavalier. Silas was shocked to see that another man was now in front of him and didn't have time to defend himself as Sakurai's sword pierced his chest, forcing him and his horse onto the ground. Silas clenched at his wound as I stared in shock at the sight of his bleeding wound. His eyes caught my worried gaze and he allowed a small smile to appear on his face, "You've beaten me…Lenalee…"

He fell unconscious, a happy smile on his face. As the others rushed to our position with great haste. Before they arrived however…I knew there was someone that I needed to find and question. I looked at Sakurai pleadingly and he nodded, so I ran into the forest alone.

"Where is she going?" I heard Ragna question as they arrived at the scene.

"…She has some business to take care of…" Sakuari replied calmly as he put Silas' arm around his shoulder, "So who wants to help with this idiot!"

* * *

 _Forest outside Fort Tenjin,_

 _A few minutes later_

(Christian P.O.V)

I clutched my throat as I tried desperately to breath for air but only found the bitter and yet intoxicating scent of blood enter me instead. The two Archer's blood was drenching my body and ripping into my skin, however it managed to help soothe the ache that my healing body was given me. I bit my lip hard as I tried to imagine a worse pain than what I was experiencing but to no avail, the burning of my throat was unimaginable.

"You need to drink" I heard him whisper in my mind and I closed my eyes to try and block out his cold and mocking voice, "You need to you fool!"

"Go…to…fucking…hell" I whispered as I tried to get off the ground but only collapsed harder against the wet grassy ground, "I…won't ever…do has you tell me…"

"Do you want to die? Do you want to end your battle before you've even started it?" his voice hissed at me, as I felt the pain from my healing body lessen more and more, "What was the point of living if you can't be bothered to fight back?!"

"…you…don't know…you don't know anything about me…" I managed to get out as the burning became more and more desperate and urgent, "This life…has been nothing but hell for me since I was only a boy!"

"That was when you killed her wasn't it…" he spoke and I snapped my eyes wide open at the blunt tone that he possessed, "Or should I say that was when we killed her?"

I gritted my teeth, pushing hard against my pain and managed to sit against a tree my eyes wide with anger at the voices claim, "You…you speak of lies and depravity devil…"

The voice only laughed at my foolish boldness and I felt a chill set in me as he spoke the words that reminded me of my real nature.

"I am you and you are me. If I am the devil that makes you the very same creature boy!"

I then felt my arm move on its own and the red hue took hold of my eyesight. I knew what was happening and I wouldn't allow it to happen, not after everything I've ever done to people. Nor the suffering I caused innocents because of this thing inside me. I grabbed the arm and pulled it back hard, "If you think I am going to let you do what you want with this body you have another thing coming."

"Oh so you still have some attitude, despite being in so much agony…" his voice muttered and my arm then felt loose in my arms, "Do what you want…I'll take the away your pain but I won't allow you to be so foolish ever again…"

I then breathed a sigh of relief as I felt the pain dissipate and the burning sensation vanish from my throat. My body almost seemed as if it was rebooting and rebuilding itself, my strength was returning and my eyesight returned to normal as well. I then made the move to try and stand up, it was successful but still a bit uneasy. That was when I heard the sound of pounding footsteps and I followed the direction that the sound was coming from to see that it belonged to Lenalee who was running with great haste towards me. I felt a surge of urgency rush through my entire body, telling me to flee and not allow a confrontation to occur between her and I, but I saw the fiery passion in her eyes that reminded me of myself when I was younger. So when she finally arrived at my feet, we only stared in silence at each other before Lenalee finally spoke up.

"Christian…what the hell happened out there?" She asked, looking straight in my eyes, "I've never seen anything like that…you didn't look normal, you didn't look human."

"…"I remained silent. What could I say to the truth that she was speaking to me at this moment…I wanted to say that it was lie.

"Your eyes turned yellow for a brief second…." Lenalee continued as she placed a warm hand on my shoulder, "Or at least that's what I thought I saw."

"Lenalee...I…" I tried to think of some sort of the explanation but I couldn't find anything that was decent enough and I felt her hand leave my shoulder, "I…wasn't…no…I…"

"What aren't you telling me?" Lenalee yelled as she pointed at me and I could see the frustration in her eyes, "I need to know that you trust me…no trust all of us! Where your friends!"

She was stunned however when I collapsed on the ground and wept heavily. I couldn't holdback my despair any longer and I just let it all loose, I had never allowed myself to expose people to all my inner emotions, not even my own father and the woman I loved. But here I was, a complete wreck collapsed onto the floor crying in front of his General who leaned down to try and comfort me as she pulled me into a concerned hug.

"Christian…I didn't mean to be so rude…" Lenalee said with worry as she rubbed my back, "Please just tell me what's wrong so that I can help you."

"No it's my fault" I managed to speak without breathing heavily and pulled away from Lenalee to wipe away the tears that were stubbornly remaining on my face but hid my face from her view, "I just can't take lying to you or anyone else anymore!"

"What do you mean?" Lenalee asked me as I slowly lifted up my face so that she could see for herself and she let out a stunned gasp, "Your eyes! Christian…there!"

"A disgusting and yet dominating yellow?" I asked and she nodded. I knew all to well that my eyes were something to be feared and were often concealed by their less threatening shade of dark grey but now they showed the monster that lurked inside of me, "They say the eyes are the window to the soul but what do you say to someone who doesn't even possess a soul?"

"What…What are you trying to say?" Lenalee asked me as we both got up and stared at each other with serious expressions, "Please Christian, I would like to know what you mean? And who are you anyway…truly?"

I felt the burden of the lies I had told my comrades vanish as Lenalee stood in the empty forest outside the Fort. Now was the time for me to tell the truth and nothing but the truth.

"I am Prince Christian, the only child and son of King Gabriel and Queen Camilla of the Belmont Clan **(1)**. I am also a special species that is so rare among our two nations, I am what you humans call a vampire…"

* * *

 _Ending:_

 _Mada nani mo shiranai_

 _Futari datta_

 _Hidarite de hakanaku_

 _Kyomu wo masagutta_

 _Wazuka na kattou ga_

 _Kimi no te wo shibatte_

 _Mirai no sugata wo azamuku_

 _Mamoru koto sae shiranai kedo_

 _Itsuwari no omoi demo kamawanai_

 _Ikite mitai_

 _Jibun wo_

 _Megurikuru_

 _Toki no naka de deatta_

 _Kimi to ita boku wo shinjiteiru_

 _Kono yume ga yasashiku hateru made_

 _Kirihirake aoi hibi wo_

 _fight your fate_

 _Shizuka na yoru ni_

 _Sotto tomoshita_

 _Kotoba datta_

 _Tsumetai ame no you ni ochiru_

 _Shiroi tsuki no hikari no naka de_

 _Shinjiru koto_

 _Dake wo shinjita_

 _Mabushii hodo tsuyoku_

 _Yoru wo terasu hikari datta_

 _Omoi wo tsunagu yo_

 _Mada boku wa shiranai_

 _Kanashimi ga sadame no hate ni kaku_

 _Kyomu no sugata wo_

 _Negai no zanzou ga_

 _NOIZU no you ni futte_

 _Furubita omoi mo mienai_

 _Soredemo kimi ga waratta kara_

 _Doushite mo suterarenai mirai_

 _Ikite yukou_

 _Jibun wo_

 _Sugite yuku toki no naka de deatta_

 _Kawariyuku boku wo shinjiteiru_

 _Kono yume ga hateru sono saki made_

 _Kirihirake aoi hibi wo_

 _Fight your fate_

* * *

 **So big drama this chapter (at least I think there was…). The next chapter is essentially the back story of Christian and then we get back to the main story! I hope you liked this chapter though and what do you guys think Christian meant by the voice is him?**

 **-This is Mockingjay 3.75 signing off!**

 **(1) Castlevania: Lords of Shadow Saga reference! (PLAY THOSE GAMES AS WELL! I DON'T CARE WHAT EVERYONE ELSE SAID I LUV THEM!)**


	14. A Damned Man's Salavtion

**Alright this chapter made me go slightly insane because it was way too violent the first time around. But it's a fuckin vampire's backstory! I couldn't disappoint my loyal readers with some happy go lucky backstory! So I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Also since I haven't done it in sometime (seven chapters! Jesus Christ!), here are some responses to the reviews I've gotten in recent chapters:**

 **tloztkfan (1): Well I'm glad that people are enjoying this story and the decision I made**

 **The Poetic Hero (1): Thank you! I am happy that people like the backstory**

 **Ilovefonandalaude (1): I am an evil dick that's why I use cliffhangers**

 **OwangeFanfics: Well I need to adjust that then…probably will later though.**

 **U-Know Yunho (1): Our conversations are just weird.**

 **Guest 1: Whelp Lenalee won't let anyone that she love dies willingly…but that doesn't mean that's she can stop others from killing them…she will try to save them all however.**

 **tloztkfan (2): The second letter will be extremely important in later chapters.**

 **U-Know Yunho (2): Seriously wtf are we talking about half the time?**

 **Ilovefonandalaude (2): Thanks for your short review!**

 **U-Know Yunho (3): …I'm not going to say anything.**

 **OwnageFanfics (2): Will fix that later!**

 **Ilovefonandalaude (3): I think I made that kind of obvious (damn me).**

 **The Poetic Hero (2): Yep basically Julius is a crazy psycho…with some resemblance of a heart.**

 **Silentstorm321: Will make up for that in later chapters!**

 **Guest (2): I think Xander is blinded at this point by his honour and beliefs.**

 **AquaticSilver: He is now one of the central characters as well!**

 **U-Know Yunho (4): …I have nothing**

 **Ilovefonandalaude: Silas wouldn't stand a chance against Ryoma's rage if he kidnapped Lenalee!**

 **Heatnation: I am cruel to Hajime aren't I? Don't worry he'll be more focused on in later chapters.**

 **U-Know Yunho (5): Hajime will be featured more!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own Fire Emblem: Fates. I only own my OC's Lenalee, Natalia, Orihime, Kaede, Eros, Ragna and Christian whilst Ryuga is owned by U-Know Yunho, Hajime is owned by Heatnation, Sakurai is owned by Metal Flash, Asami is owned by AceGab, Julius, Boudica, Lancelot, Fabius and Varro are owned by Ownage Fanfics and Gabrielle is owned by Discombobulator 0329. The opening is Snow Fairy by Funkist and the Ending is Believe by Kalfina. The insert song is called the Musician's Score by Sanae Kobayashi.**

* * *

 _Opening:_

 _Fairy, where are you going_  
 _hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo_

 _Oh Yeah_  
 _kikoeten no ka kono koe wa?_  
 _Oh Yeah_  
 _karetatte sakebu kara_  
 _Oh Yeah_  
 _kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga_  
 _Oh Yeah_  
 _Oh Yeah_

 _tsuki to taiyou no haitacchi_  
 _wasuremono wa nai desuka?_  
 _okashii na kimi ga inai to_  
 _hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai_

 _Snowing sunao ni_  
 _egao ni nareta no wa_  
 _futari yorisoi_  
 _kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara_  
 _Fairy, where are you going_  
 _hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo_

 _Don't say goodbye_

 **Chapter 8 – A Damned Man's Salvation**

(9 years before main story)

" _Master Christian, where are you going?" Xavier asked his young, ten year-old master who was trying to sneak out the door, "Don't you have study and sword practice this afternoon?"_

" _Oh come on Xavier! Just let me go this one time! I'm just meeting my friends at the nearby lake!" Christian pleaded with desperation, "I promise I'll be back before my parents come back from the castle!"_

 _Xavier only sighed and opened the door fully for his young master, "Fine…but don't be one second late."_

 _Christian nodded with happiness as he rushed out the door with great haste so that he could make it on time to hang out with his friends. He especially wanted to meet with his crush and best friend, Diana, who worked as a servant for a nearby Noble family that lived close by. He didn't care that she was not of nobility like himself, he cared about her ever since he had met her when they were infants and as he grew up he was starting to find himself more and more attracted to her every day no scratch that every second that they were apart he felt his heart aching despite his father trying to tell him that loving humans was a bad idea (his mother hated human beings and considered them food)._

 _As he ran across the streets, he had to avoid all the merchants and civilians that were buying various items from the stalls that littered the streets. He also had to avoid the gaze of the soldiers that patrolled the city more frequently, especially since the arrival of the new princess five years ago and the slow rise of madness that was starting to become more evident in the King, Garon._

 _When he finally made to the outskirts of the town, he was surprised to see that the only one of his friends present was Diana. She was quite beautiful despite being only nine years old but with her glossy blue locks and violet-pink eyes, she looked much older and more feminine. When she looked up from the lake, she gave a small wave and a brilliant smile that set of the warmth in Christian's cold heart. Christian then walked up to her and sat next to her as they stared at their reflections in the lake water._

" _The others said they were all busy with the future enrollment of the Nohrian military. Since you're a noble I guess you weren't enrolled in it…and I am a servant so I was never told about it." Diana explained the absence of all their friends, "So what should we do now?"_

 _Christian shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe we can just play in the lake like we used to…like when were little and stuff!"_

 _Diana smiled at her best friend and clapped her hands joyfully, "That sounds like fun!"_

 _So the pair started to get undressed, down until their underwear. When that was done they started to wade in to the water, which was rather cold, and started splashing each other and swimming around. It was fun and Christian enjoyed every moment of the title he had with his childhood friend…but that went all downhill very quickly._

" _Ow!" Diana cried out, grabbing Christian's attention as she was getting out of the pond, clutching her shoulder blade, "I think I cut myself…"_

" _Huh? I'll check it for you then!" Christian said worriedly as he got out of the pond of and went over to his injured best friend who was holding a ripped piece of cloth against her apparent wound, "If we don't get it checked now, it could get much worse!"_

 _Christian then leaned down beside his friend and Diana removed the cloth revealing a deep cut that was in her shoulder blade, it was bleeding quite profusely and he gritted his teeth to try and appear unaffected by the sight of the wound and all its gory appearance._

" _Alright, I'll use the cloth and wrap up the wound" Christian told Diana as he started the simple procedure, "Then we'll go visit the local physician and he'll deal with the rest!"_

 _Diana bit her lip and nodded, as her friend wrapped the cloth tightly around it so that it would place immense pressure on the wound and block it from getting any serious infections. However, as Christian was treating the wound he found himself becoming more and more attracted to the blood that was coming through the wrapping, he found it repulsive and yet strangely alluring. He leaned in closer to the wound and then noticed that a golden hue was becoming more predominant in his line of vision._

 _It was then that a wave of pain struck Christian's body and he pushed Diana away from him, sending the young nine year old girl to the floor. Diana managed to get up from the ground and was about to yell at Christian but held her tongue when she saw that he was clutching his head in pain and he was also groaning in complete suffering and agony._

" _Christian…are you alright?" Diana asked softly as she placed her hand on his shoulder, only for her to see that his entire body was shaking and convulsing as if it was trying to reject her friend's very being, "Christian are you okay?!"_

 _She was then taken aback when Christian lifted his head to meet her gaze and all she could focus on was his glowing yellow eyes and the sharpened fangs that seemed far from human. His body was also becoming surrounded with aura of black energy that radiated evil and she found herself starting to succumb from the immense pressure that Christian was emitting, but before she did she tried to reach out to the boy one more time._

 _Christian wasn't himself however, all he could feel was his natural predator instinct telling him to attack his defenseless prey whose blood smelt so tantalizing. He pulled the unconscious girl towards him and lifted her almost lifeless body up to where the wound was still emitting its delicious aura and he leaned in slowly. His fangs sharpened as he leaned in closer and closer, he knew this wrong and yet he didn't care, who was going to stop him from enjoying his prey?_

 _Finally, the young boy bit down gently into the wound and tried not to fall into madness as he drank Diana's blood. This was his first time tasting human blood and it was so enthralling, he never understood why his parents forbade this action or to be more accurate his father condoned such actions. However when he felt the pressure of two familiar presences he still couldn't convince himself to stop what he was doing. That was until he heard the voices of the presences and he snapped back into reality._

" _Christian! Damn it stop now!" he heard his father call out, which caused Christian to snap back into reality, "Please you need to wake up! This isn't like you my son!"_

" _Why should we stop him from accepting his true nature Gabriel?" His mother voiced her opinion which woke Christian up more as he removed his fangs out of Diana's shoulder wound and the yellow hue surrounding his vision started to fade, "A vampire is meant to do this sort of thing…it's just his instincts kicking in for the first time."_

" _What are you saying? You want our son to do this sort of thing!" Gabriel said clearly outraged at his wife's opinion neither of them noticing their son turning around to face them with a look of pure confusion on his face, "We are meant to be more civilized than this!"_

" _Mother…Father…" Christian managed to speak, getting his parents attention and they tried to hide their shock the amount of blood that was staining his clothes and mattered his hair, "What is…what is happening?"_

 _His parents only looked away trying to avoid the gaze of their newly awakened son. This caused Christian to notice that he was carrying Diana in his arms, her shoulder wound now was no longer bleeding. Christian then saw the blood that covered his bare chest and mattered wet black hair…no he couldn't have…there was no way that he would have wounded his best friend!_

" _What have I…?" Christian cried as he placed the injured Diana on the ground and the tears streamed down his face, "WHAT DID I DO!"_

 _Gabriel rushed towards his distraught crying son and pulled him into his arms. The boy was completely messed up and his father was unable to figure out what he should do that wouldn't cause anyone to notice the blood that covered him. That was until his wife took up the girl in his arms and she smirked at her husband, "I deal with this servant girl…you make sure that our beloved son gets home safe and intakes the blood we have in storage. As he is new born, his first intake of human blood needs to be treated delicately."_

* * *

 _(5 years later)_

 _A black haired demon. Tricking all people in the form a beautiful creature. A monster that needed to be stopped._

 _The now fifteen year-old teenage version, Christian stared down at the sleeping form of his mother, dagger in hand, as he looked at the peacefulness that this woman had been allowed to have when the woman he loved suffered under her cruelty and selfish nature. This creature was no longer his mother and when his father had offered the starving teenager the chance to kill it he had taken the dagger and was now in position._

 _Gabriel stood in the doorway blocking anyone who was still up from entering the room. But none of the servants would dare get in the way of the Vampire King nor would they stop the hungry offspring that had been refusing drinking blood from any creature for over 5 years…_

 _But now that was no longer the case…Diana had given her life so that Christian would no longer starve himself and would not need to take in blood for quite some time. He had begged her not to do this but she had insisted that she could no longer live her life that Camilla had taken advantage off and abused her._

 _Suddenly Camilla stirred and opened her eyes to see that her son was standing over her with a glare on his face. She reached out to stroke the face of her son who hit her hand away much to her shock and she shot up immediately only for her to see the empty expression of her husband as well. Gabriel then nodded at his son and closed the door as he stepped in her bedroom closing the door behind him and locking it for security._

" _Gabriel…what is happening?" Camilla said worryingly as she stared in confusion at her husband not noticing her son readying the dagger in his hand behind his back, "Why are you both in her so early in the morning?"_

" _Diana…is dead mother…" Christian said coldly as he tightened his dagger holding hand around the weapon, "Why do you think she did this?"_

" _Because that little bitch couldn't take the punishment that she brought upon herself!" Camilla said with a sadistic smile as she let out a short bout of laughter, "I mean it's only one human…we could have lost so much more than that."_

" _I suppose we could have" Gabriel agreed without any emotion in his tone as he nodded once more at his son, "But I'm afraid that she was worth more than what you have become!"_

 _Camilla was taken aback before she was suddenly grabbed roughly by her son and could only gasp in shock as her beloved son stabbed the dagger in to her heart. Camilla only widened her eyes in terror and shock as she felt her life force draining entirely and her she felt her body slowly going cold as well._

" _You bastards!" Camilla yelled out her last words as her entire life force vanished and she collapsed dead on her bed._

 _Christian's eyes slowly returned to their normal color and he had to turn away from the dead figure of his mother and he realized what he had done without reservation like he usually did. He turned to his father who only opened the door for his son to exit the room with a proud smile on his face, "You've done very well Christian…I'm shocked that you even managed to do something that I would be unable to do…"_

" _It wasn't me" Christian muttered handing the bloody dagger to his father roughly with a glare, "It was mostly that thing inside of me!"_

" _Christian…he's apart of you…" Gabriel said softly as he ushered in two servants as they prepared the woman's body for a funeral, "As a vampire we all have those inner demons…it just happens that your inner self is a lot more predominant than others…"_

" _I am aware father…" Christian turned on his father angrily, "I know everything about this topic because you have never forgotten to mention that this monster inside of me exists because of the union between two pure blood vampires."_

 _Christian then pushed away from his father and he returned to his bedroom with a slam of his bedroom door. He noticed that Diana's body was also gone from his bed where had laid her down and instead remained the rose that was encased in resin. He took the rose and held it close to his chest as tears dripped down his face._

" _Diana…why did you leave me all alone in this damned world!" Christian cried as he stared at the beautiful flower, "WHY DI YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME ALL ALONE!"_

* * *

 _(A Few Days Later)_

 _Christian stared at the grave that was engraved with Diana's named. Christian kneeled down in front of it and placed the white rose that he had encased in resin for her before she had died. It was his last moment to express his love for the woman that he had stolen from this world and yet he felt somewhat happy that she no longer had to suffer under his mother's abuse…_

 _A few rows down grave was his mother, Camilla, resting eternally alongside so many others as she was laid down in the grave, and whilst many others wiped away heavy amounts of tears that had befallen them due to the loss of the noble, his father stared emotionless at her. But Christian could feel the hatred that he was trying to conceal. Gabriel always wanted to die with the woman he married but not when she had become an abusive and horrid shell instead…but he did regret his actions of forcing his own son to kill his own mother._

 _But when everyone had gone back inside the palace to escape the slow rise of sunlight, Gabriel came towards the kneeling figure of his son and stood behind me as the young vampire prayed, "Christian…we are unholy beings, what is the point in praying to a god that has damned you?"_

" _Because I have been damned…that's why I pray" Christian replied causing his father to stare in confusion, "I have been given a damned fate…so I pray and hope for salvation…"_

" _Christian…you truly are different" Gabriel muttered as his son turned around to face him only for Gabriel to allow a small smile onto his face, "But that's what is going to make you a strong vampire and a future king when I am gone from this world…"_

" _Father…I…" Christian spoke before stopping as he flinched when he felt the first amount of sunlight embrace the shadowy sky of Nohr despite being strangely uncommon, "It's so bright, the weather is normally not like this…"_

" _I suppose that's the Gods telling you something…" Gabriel said with a smirk as he turned around and headed back to the mansion, "Or perhaps it's the world telling you to start making your own choices in life no matter what life throws at you."_

 _Christian only smiled at his father's wise words and got up from the cold ground, staring at the disappearing figure of his father. He then refocused on Diana's grave as the sunlight hit it directly, causing to white marble to shine with an aura of purity and heavenly grace. He wanted to say something but only stared in complete silence and started singing the tune that she used to sing for him when he was depressed as a child:_

 _ **Then, the boy falls asleep**_

 _ **The flame inside the breathing ashes,**_

 _ **and one by one**_

 _ **Many dear profiles appear**_

 _ **Thousands of dreams**_

 _ **drop to the Earth**_

 _ **On the night when silver eyes flicker,**_

 _ **the shining you is born**_

 _ **Even though countless prayers are**_

 _ **returned to the earth by the passing millions of years**_

 _ **I will continue to pray**_

 _ **No matter what, shower this child with love**_

 _ **And kiss on the connected hands**_

 _He then let out a small laugh with an undertone of sadness, "Forgive me please Diana, I can't sing as well as you can…it was pretty bad all things considered."_

 _Christian then wiped away the tears that threatened to spill down his face, but he managed to continue speaking, "But I hope you can forgive me for sending you into that spiral of pain and torment. If you and I had never encountered each other all those years ago, you would have never had to deal with all of this…"_

" _But, I always loved you" Christian said truthfully and for the first time in a while he was being honest with himself, "I never once doubted those feelings I possessed and still do. And when you told me that you loved me as well and you never forgot the time we spent to together…I hope we meet again."_

 _Christian then turned away from the sparkly grave as he headed towards his mansion, muttering one last farewell, "In this world or the next…"_

* * *

 _(2 years later)_

 _Christian, now seventeen, walked through the halls of the famous citadel where the third child of the Nohrian family resided. He had come with the First Prince Xander, who was also his General, to pay a visit to the now of age child. She was to begin her training under Xander so that she could join the fight against the Hoshido **(1).**_

 _He was the only member of Xander's private force that had decided to accompany him. This was because Gabrielle was busy with other services across the nation, Lazward said he had already made plans with a woman (which would probably end badly) and Pieri was just being…Pieri and was nowhere to be seen when they had left. Christian let out a sigh of boredom as they just walked down the dark halls of nothing which caught Xander's attention._

" _Don't worry we will be at the training grounds soon enough" Xander told the bored commander who only shrugged his shoulders in disinterest, "Trust me I sure that a womanizer like yourself will be quite enthralled by the woman that accompany him…"_

" _Wait…it's not just Princess Lenalee that is beginning her training then?" Christian asked with confusion, "I thought that she was the only other member of your family that hadn't started her training as a member of the military?"_

 _Xander shook his head and decided to explain the situation as he opened the doors that led to the training grounds on the top of the citadel, "Lenalee is my only sister that is left to become a soldier but she has a few maids, a butler, one of Camilla's soldiers that is a childhood friend and a girl that Lenalee took in and became friends with after her family was killed."_

"… _her family was killed…" Christian muttered with sadness before noticing the figures of three woman that were standing in attention at the arrival of the Prince and himself._

 _The one in the middle in royal garb was clearly Princess Lenalee who rushed up to Xander and gave him a hug which the eldest Prince immediately returned with much affection. The one that was standing on her left, was a soldier with crimson locks and scarlet colored eyes that wore a red dress-like armor but what shocked him the most was the last woman._

 _She was the exact image of Diana and the only difference was that she possessed blue eyes instead of Diana's pink-purple eyes but they shone with the same alluring nature and sweet elegance which also radiated of her entire body. She was wearing a simple white and blue flowing dress with a white hairband that helped held up her hair. The girl then bowed in recognition of their arrival but Christian immediately rushed up to her and took her hands into her own, "Diana?"_

" _Diana?" The girl said confusingly (even her voice sounded the same) with a blush present on her face, "Excuse me sir but my name is Orihime…"_

" _Oh forgive me… You…You just remind me of someone else" Christian said letting go of her hands and stepping away from her and composed himself, "My name is Christian, I am one of Xander-san's commanders…"_

" _Oh your friends with Lazward-san and Leo-san then!" Orihime cried out in realization and her blush slightly brightened which made Christian realize something, "Are they doing well?"_

"… _they're doing fine from what I can tell…" Christian spoke softly as he turned away from the blue eyed clone of Diana, "I'll be sure to give them your regards…"_

 _Christian then looked at Xander pleadingly and the General nodded at him which meant that he was allowed to leave. Christian didn't waste any time and rushed away from Orihime and the other two girls. He wiped away the tears of a broken heart that were rushing down his face, as thought of Diana and then comparing her to Orihime who had no idea who he was and was in love with either Lazward or Prince Leo…it was devastating!_

 _But then he stopped as he realized something. That meant that this woman Orihime would be safe and would have nothing to do with him. She would never have to experience the same horrors as her counterpart did…she would never have to suffer. It was hard to admit but for Christian the best thing he could do for that young lady was to not be heavily involved in her life._

 _He would watch over Orihime and she would never know that he was protecting her. She would fall in love with Leo and/or Lazward and have a happy life. As a demon he made it his everlasting vow to protect the angel that had reappeared in his life._

 _He was damned and he knew it…and she was his little bit of happiness._

 _ **She was a damned man's Salvation.**_

* * *

 _Ending:_

 _Mada nani mo shiranai_

 _Futari datta_

 _Hidarite de hakanaku_

 _Kyomu wo masagutta_

 _Wazuka na kattou ga_

 _Kimi no te wo shibatte_

 _Mirai no sugata wo azamuku_

 _Mamoru koto sae shiranai kedo_

 _Itsuwari no omoi demo kamawanai_

 _Ikite mitai_

 _Jibun wo_

 _Megurikuru_

 _Toki no naka de deatta_

 _Kimi to ita boku wo shinjiteiru_

 _Kono yume ga yasashiku hateru made_

 _Kirihirake aoi hibi wo_

 _fight your fate_

 _Shizuka na yoru ni_

 _Sotto tomoshita_

 _Kotoba datta_

 _Tsumetai ame no you ni ochiru_

 _Shiroi tsuki no hikari no naka de_

 _Shinjiru koto_

 _Dake wo shinjita_

 _Mabushii hodo tsuyoku_

 _Yoru wo terasu hikari datta_

 _Omoi wo tsunagu yo_

 _Mada boku wa shiranai_

 _Kanashimi ga sadame no hate ni kaku_

 _Kyomu no sugata wo_

 _Negai no zanzou ga_

 _NOIZU no you ni futte_

 _Furubita omoi mo mienai_

 _Soredemo kimi ga waratta kara_

 _Doushite mo suterarenai mirai_

 _Ikite yukou_

 _Jibun wo_

 _Sugite yuku toki no naka de deatta_

 _Kawariyuku boku wo shinjiteiru_

 _Kono yume ga hateru sono saki made_

 _Kirihirake aoi hibi wo_

 _Fight your fate_

* * *

 **Ok…its official I am making Christian a really depressing character! So I hoped you like all the info on the guy (since I tried my best to describe his past) but I want to let you know not everything is known about who this guy is! But next chapter we get back to Silas!**

 **This is Mockingjay 3.75 signing off!**

 **Christian doesn't start working as a spy for Hoshido until another year has gone by and he has witness Garon's cruelty.**


	15. A Gathering of Hearts

**Is it possible that this chapter drove me even crazier than the last one? I hope its good enough though…**

 **So here's some review responses:**

 **Ilovefonandalaude: So did I trust me…**

 **U-Know Yunho: Exactly, Christian has suffered so much and now he needs to strive for more and life where he can be happy. That is what I hope that Orihime can give to him.**

 **The Poetic Hero: Yes Christian in my opinion is what I consider to be a tragic hero. He strives for something greater and pure but leads him to a life of chaos and destruction. He is the white half and his other self is the black half. Orihime I believe will lead him back on the right track after something that happens later in the story.**

 **Tloztkfan: Yeah I made Christian's past full of misery. I also want to show more of Xander and Lenalee's affection for one and the other.**

 **Guest: Well he is in love with Lenalee and now that she's gone…he wants to do anything to get her back.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own Fire Emblem: Fates. I only own my OC's Lenalee, Natalia, Orihime, Kaede, Eros, Ragna and Christian whilst Ryuga is owned by U-Know Yunho, Hajime is owned by Heatnation, Sakurai is owned by Metal Flash, Asami is owned by AceGab, Julius, Boudica, Lancelot, Fabius and Varro are owned by Ownage Fanfics and Gabrielle is owned by Discombobulator 0329. The opening is Snow Fairy by Funkist and the Ending is Believe by Kalfina.**

* * *

 _Opening:_

 _Fairy, where are you going_  
 _hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo_

 _Oh Yeah_  
 _kikoeten no ka kono koe wa?_  
 _Oh Yeah_  
 _karetatte sakebu kara_  
 _Oh Yeah_  
 _kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga_  
 _Oh Yeah_  
 _Oh Yeah_

 _tsuki to taiyou no haitacchi_  
 _wasuremono wa nai desuka?_  
 _okashii na kimi ga inai to_  
 _hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai_

 _Snowing sunao ni_  
 _egao ni nareta no wa_  
 _futari yorisoi_  
 _kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara_  
 _Fairy, where are you going_  
 _hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo_

 _Don't say goodbye_

* * *

Chapter 9: A Gathering of Hearts

(Alphonse P.O.V)

"Damn…still not enough power in that strike either" I muttered with annoyance as I looked over the fallen tree that was laying down in front of me with the only notice of imperfection in its entirety was the clean sword swipe across its bark which had caused the tree to fall in the first place, "I need to focus more of my energy into the swing and less into the actual blades strength…"

I flexed my hand once again and flinched when I noticed that something fell out of my pants pocket. I was going to pick it up but then it realized that it was the letter that my parents had sent to me a few days earlier. So instead I stepped on it with my boot as I if I was trying to erase the evidence of the annoying request that my adoptive parents kept asking me to do.

 _Dear Alphonse,_

 _We hope you are doing well. We have heard about some of your recent successes on the battlefield along with the Royal Family as one of their most powerful and loyal allies. Your mother and father would and probably are very proud of you just as we are!_

 _However, and we know how much you hate this subject matter, you need to find a wife soon otherwise you won't have any claim to the becoming the head of the Lionheart Family. We have selected plenty of fine noble woman that are worthy enough of your hand and eliminated them down to around five young woman._

 _We are not against you picking a woman of your choice as well as I am sure that you are surrounded by many elegant noble woman that would be worthy of your heritage and future legacy. But we must inform you that the woman you choose MUST be a noble unless the commoner has proved themselves on the battlefield and is a decorated commander or general._

 _Keep safe as always!_

 _-Lady and Lord Lionheart._

"What don't they understand about me not wanting that sought of lifestyle?!" I yelled into the forest as I slammed my fist into another tree beside me and sending it to the floor once again, "I just want to fight as a soldier and only as a soldier…just like my father before me…"

I shook my head to relieve my mind on all of those painful memories of my mother and father that were still trying to keep a tight hold in my head. However, I never could fully eliminate them and no

I was going to move to the next tree that surrounded me (given that I was training in a forest of barren trees in the castle's inner garden), but then I noticed a figure in the shadows coming closer and closer towards me, so I readied my sword for the possible enemy that was approaching me…but then again how would an enemy even enter the castle without any detections from soldiers beforehand.

I immediately lowered my hand however when the figure was able to be clearly seen and I could tell that it was a male. Not to mention the fact that the male possessed fluffy ears and a similar tail. I recognized this man as my second in command, Fen. However I felt my blood turn to ice when I saw the blood dripping down his ripped grey form fitting vest, his large black shawl barely hanging of his shoulder and how his wounds were also causing him to struggle putting one foot forward.

"Fen!" I screamed as I rushed towards my commander who looked up at me with glassy red eyes, "Fen! What the hell happened to you?"

"…Alphonse-sama…I…I failed…" Fen managed to stammer out before he collapsed onto the floor in a bloody heap just as I reached him. Most Nohrian's would probably flee in terror at the presence of the bloody Garou on the floor but I didn't hesitate to pick up Fen off the ground and I rushed him to the infirmary where Elise or any other member of the medical staff would be able to heal my badly wounded commander.

"Alphonse-sama…Silas…Silas is…" Fen tried to speak as I ran through the castle. I finally took notice of his words when I reached the medical sector of the castle and was about to open the door that led to the main medical centre, "General…Silas…he's…"

"Is he dead. Did he get killed by Princess Lenalee…or someone else…?" I asked quietly to try and conceal the rising levels of anger and distraught I was feeling, "Did Xander's 'peaceful' little idea of a plan go straight to hell?"

Fen struggled to get out of my arms and I put him down gently and I managed to hide my shock and surprise of his already healing wounds and he turned to me with a dark expression on his face, "Silas…Silas is no longer fighting Nohr. He has turned turncoat from what I witnessed and experienced firsthand. He refused to follow orders and attacked me…forgive me Alphonse-sama for my failure…"

I felt the entire atmosphere around me go silent and the air turned icy cold. I broke that ice cold silence when the next few words I spoke.

"Tell Xander."

* * *

"He already knows…" a dark voice said from behind the two males causing the pair to flinch in shock and surprise, "Your beloved Prince is currently in a meeting with some of the new members of this army…and your King…Garon was it?"

"Who the fuck are you?" Alphonse asked with agitation as he turned around to see a man in tight fitting blood red armor with matching crimson hair and eyes who had an evil aura surrounding him, "Why are you here? What's your purpose of being here stranger?"

"Oh such a cold attitude…you must be General Alphonse correct?" the red headed male asked with a smirk which made the General and Commander shake, "and that boy beside you is probably your right hand man…what was his name? Oh yeah it was Fen or something!"

"Stop dodging Alphonse-sama's questions!" Fen yelled in frustration at the strange man standing (more like chilling) in front of them, "Why are you here?"

"Oh…well you see my Lord has decided to join the Nohrian's in their conquest of Hoshido" the man explained uncaringly, "You see when he heard that a certain Nohrian Princess had decided to turn traitor and help the Hoshidan's instead he became enraged!"

"Alright…but who are you?" Alphonse asked suspiciously as he carefully placed his hand on his sword hilt only for it to be grabbed by someone behind him instead, "huh?"

The General and Commander turned around to see that behind them was a woman holding his sword hand arm tightly in her hand. She had bountiful amount of blonde locks and deadly pale blue eyes that looked like they could get through steel, "I apologize for my comrades stupid fool hardy attitude…that snake Varro doesn't know how to be pleasant."

"Hey! You want to repeat that Boudica!" Varro responded angrily to Boudica's snarky comment who only raised an eyebrow in response to his outrage, "Cause I can guarantee that you won't live long enough to process what I'm about to do to you-"

"That's enough you two…my meeting with King is over and were are returning back!" a loud yet somewhat elegant male voice boomed from behind the four soldiers who all turned around to meet the gaze of the owner of the voice.

Alphonse and Fen had to use all of their strength to make sure they didn't collapse under the man's incredible amount of weight and pressure. He radiated pure strength from his red burning eyes and the way he held himself up. The pure black armour almost made the man look like a demon that had arrived straight from the pits of hell! But unlike Alphonse and Fen, Boudica and Varro were only slightly put off by the immense pressure and nodded as they walked out of the room with great haste. The powerful man turned to the two struggling soldiers with something reminisce of an evil grin, "Forgive my power you two…it sometimes just flows out of control…so I'm surprised that you two are still alive…for now…"

The man then walked to where his two comrades were waiting for them and left the two Nohrian soldiers to finally collapse to the ground as they had used up all of their strength. At the moment that the man had left, Elise exited the medical clinic to see who was the owner of the pressure only to find a collapsed Alphonse and Fen (both who were physically and mentally exhausted).

"Oh my god! Alphonse-san! Fen-san!" the young princess screamed as she went back inside the clinic to get help for the General and Commander, "I need some help! I've got two injured men outside that need immediate attention!"

* * *

Xander stared in surprise at the sight of the nobleman standing beside his father. The man wore an incredible smooth black armour decorated with a red flowing cape. His long black hair tied back into simple plait that rested on his shoulder and dark red eyes that showed no emotion made the first prince almost want to flee the room due to the black haired man's immense and overflowing spiritual pressure.

"Ah…Xander, I see that you recognize this man's potential" Garon said with a sickly grin that made the Prince flinch, "Tell me what you think of him?"

"From his pressure it appears that he is strong" Xander told Garon honestly through a false smile, "I can feel the wait of his pressure crushing me as we speak."

"Good so you think his worthy of becoming a General of the military?" Garon asked his son with a serious expression on his face, "Do see this man, Lord Gabriel, becoming a key power player in our military?"

Xander nodded as he felt the pressure starting to weight down more and more on him, "Yes father, Lord Gabriel will become a massive part of this upcoming battle and…that other man as well…"

"By the other man, you mean Julius?" Garon asked slyly as he noticed the discomfort that was coming off his eldest child, "As well as his four soldiers?"

"Yes…I'm sure that all of these new members of our military will become a key power in this war that we are fighting…" Xander replied as he thought back to his brief encounter with Sir Julius in the hallway coming in along with his four commanders. The man had such an evil and crushing power that wanted to make Xander throw up in horror, the others had equally sinister pressure but not as forceful…but why the sudden power increase, "But is there a reason that you require such powerful allies…I thought our military was far from being the weaker side of the two sides?"

"Well…you see after I found out about a certain plan which led to a soldier's insubordination…" Garon said with a cold glare directed at his son which caused Xander to fully realize why he was brought to the throne room. He was brought for punishment for his attempted peaceful talks with the enemy to bring back Lenalee, which had turned into a small battle where the Hoshidan's had won once again, "I believe you are already aware of the little plan that I am referring to Xander?"

"Yes father….I…I know of what you are talking about" Xander admitted quietly and he tightened his hand into a fist, "But please understand, I was trying to bring Lenalee back home! I was trying to get your daughter back!"

"SILENCE!" Garon shouted standing up from his throne with anger in his voice so evident that some of the windows broke under the strain, "YOU WILL LEARN YOUR PLACE BOY!"

Xander was taken aback by his father's action and only bowed in apology. He then braced himself for whatever punishment he was about to receive when he saw Garon lift his hand and his other hand was on top of his axes hilt. However he was shocked when he heard something drop to the floor in front of himself and saw that it was a large bag.

"You see, I know of you Prince Xander" Gabriel spoke coldly as he walked past the angered Garon and stood beside the bag, "You know my son quite well."

"…Your Christian's father?" Xander asked with confusion but then noticed the striking similarities between the man standing in front of him and his former commander, "I see…so he's told you about me?"

"Well…I don't think that child has the right to refer to me as his father anymore" Gabriel continued with an angered look in his eyes which could probably cut steel, "I don't associate myself with traitorous backstabbers…"

Xander nodded in understanding but when Gabriel kicked the bag beside of him, the Prince started to feel more worried about what was in it. The Lord noticed and looked at the Prince with a glare, "You see Xander, I have already taken the liberties of carrying out your punishment…this bag is the outcome of said punishment."

"…What have you done Lord Gabriel?" Xander asked quietly which caused the noble to look at the Prince with an evil expression on his face.

"You see Xander…the Belmont clan is a very special kind of people…we have a very unique nature" Gabriel explained as he started to open the body bag and Xander approached him slowly, "My son is one of the rarer ones of our clan considering that he possesses something so strange that it happens once every million years."

"It also doesn't help that we have an uncontrollable desire for human blood" Gabriel finished with a cruel smile that showed of his fangs and Xander was taken aback at the man's apparent claim, "So you can see that the punishment that I have delivered isn't exactly humane…"

Xander just stood in shock at Gabriel, refusing to approach him anymore than what he had already done thus leaving only a few spaces between them, "You drink human blood…? But that's only the stuff of legends!"

"Oh…well you see that my race is what you humans refer to as 'vampires' when in fact we are just another kind of demon…though I am an incredibly rare breed" Gabriel further explained as he finished opening the bag, "So why don't you see what a 'vampire' is capable of…"

Xander finally walked all the way up to vampire lord's position and forced himself to look down at whatever punishment Gabriel had carried out. But when he looked, he instantly regrated it…

"Pieri!" Xander cried out in shock as he looked over the body of one of his former commanders. She didn't look human anymore! Her eyes were nothing but a white void and her skin was now grey and lifeless instead of how it was supposed to be full of life. Her neck was punctuated with two holes that left Xander speechless and finally the most horrifying thing about what had happened to the young girl was the fact that her entire chest had been ripped to pieces revealing the organs that still remained inside of it, including her still beating heart.

"Dead God!" Xander yelled as he got up off the ground and stared at his father and Lord Gabriel with complete horror and shock, "Why did you do this to Pieri!"

"I wanted to show you what happens to those that betray my trust…" Garon replied coldly as he stared at the broken form of his son, "And now that you know if you ever try something so foolhardy ever again…I'll do this to another one of your most trusted subordinates."

"…" Xander remained silent before bowing in understanding and left the room soon after just as servants rushed in to take out what remained of Pieri. As he walked however he bumped into someone and saw that it was Gabrielle who had tears in her eyes and a look of horror on her face, "Gabrielle…"

"I'm sorry for bumping into you Lord Xander…" Gabrielle apologized with a short bow before beginning to move past him, "I'm just a little unfocused at the moment…about what happened with Pieri."

"You heard?" Xander spoke softly before he grabbed her arm, hindering her movement and she turned around to face him with confusion, "You and Lazward I mean…"

Gabrielle nodded and wiped away the tears as a look of confusion slowly formed on her face, "Yes…Macbeth came and showed us her body why-"

Gabrielle was then cut of when she was pushed up against a nearby wall and Xander kissed her passionately. She was initially unsure of what to do but soon gave into her long time desires and kissed the Prince back with as much passion as she could muster. He ran his hands down her body and she moaned in delight at the feeling of being touched by the man she loved. When they broke apart it felt like they had kissed for a thousand years…

"Lord Xander…" Gabrielle breathed as she looked at her General with a blushing face of pure delight, "Why did you…"

"Gabrielle" Xander whispered, once again cutting her off by placing a hand on her cheek which made the brown haired girl blush even more as she savoured the way he spoke her name. And when he opened his mouth to speak she embraced it without restraint:

"What do you know about pleasing a man…?"

* * *

Silas sat up with shock after he woke up only to find himself in an unknown room. He chest was covered in bandages and so was his head, he then noticed the blood that some were soaked and realized that it was his own.

"You shouldn't move around so much" A voice said from somewhere in the room which caused the cavalier to flinch in shock, "Otherwise your wounds might open again Silas-san."

Silas then finally saw Lenalee sitting right beside the bed on a small stool with concern in her alluring crimson eyes and standing behind her was two others – a male with black hair and dark grey (almost black) eyes that wore the typical outfit of a samurai with a sword that possessed a white blade and a gold and blue hilt attached to his belt that he wore around his waist (Silas recognized the man as the one who had knocked him unconscious and had heard that his name was Sakurai before he fell completely asleep). And a female with short red hair and the clothing of a Hoshidan Priestess who he recognized instantly as the youngest child of the Hoshidan Royal Family, Princess Sakura – both wore expressions of worry of their faces as well. Silas then tried to get up but was stopped by Lenalee placing her hand gently on his chest and he flinched in pain but tried to hide it by biting on his lip.

"Seriously Silas-san…you need to get some rest!" Lenalee pleaded with the Nohrian with fear in her eyes as more blood started to appear on his bandages, "I don't want you to get anymore hurt!"

"…What are you saying? I lost the battle" Silas told of the young Princess with anger at the apparent pity that he felt he was receiving from the girl, "Go ahead, just kill me and get it over with."

Lenalee, Sakura and Sakurai remained silent at the boys request for a few moments as the anger in Silas' words spoke more than rage but also of sadness and regret. However just as Sakurai was about to take his sword and comply with Silas' request he was halted by Sakura standing in front of him with arms out with a determined look on her face.

"Please wait Sakurai-kun" Sakura asked softly with warmth in her pale auburn brown eyes as she stopped the older man, "Let Sister Lenalee handle this without resorting to violence!"

Silas looked in shock at the Princess' show of mercy when it came to an enemy soldier like himself, "What? Why won't you any of you raise your sword and strike me down?"

"In our battle a few hours ago…when you fought our troops, you seemed hesitant to attack…" Lenalee said with curiosity and yet some form of admiration, "Why did you go easy on us? Is it because we were…friends?"

Silas remained silent for a few moments at first before nodding in agreement at his childhood friend's question which led Lenalee to ask another question, "Under King Garon's orders, weren't you tasked to come kill us? Or was it my brother…no was it Prince Xander that asked you to come and bring me back to Nohr peacefully and fight for them again?"

"The latter…" Silas answered honestly with a shimmer of loyalty in his eyes which caused the Princess to sigh with frustration over Xander's persistent actions, "He wanted you come home and fight for the loyalty that he said that you betrayed…all your siblings were completely devastated as well."

"…It's understandable that they would feel that way…" Lenalee muttered as she folded her arms over her chest, "But Xander needs to understand that I can't fight for Garon when it questions everything I stand for…especially after everything I've learned."

"Even so, I had something more important to do." Silas continued his explanation of his action with a softness in his tone, "There was something that was definitely more important than a simple order waiting for me here."

"Eh…?" Lenalee asked in confusion as she refocused her attention fully on Silas who refused to meet her gaze, "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"The 'Knight's Oath'." Silas said before he finally looked up at Lenalee with a serious expression, "You've saved my life once before."

"…I did…?" Lenalee asked softly as she placed her hand on his own which made Silas' eyes lighten up for a brief second with happiness, "What did I do?"

"As children, I snuck you out of the citadel even though it was forbidden. We were caught just as we were nearly out of that place, and the soldiers were going to execute me…" Silas said as he tried to hide the painful memory that remained forever in his mind and heart, "And just when I was about to die, you offered yourself to protect me. At that very moment, I made a vow.

Silas then squeezed Lenalee's hand as she hid her face from the boy and she was shaking slightly as well, "This life that you saved…I've always been prepared to throw it away for your sake."

"Silas…" Lenalee muttered as her hand started to shake as well and she used her other one to wipe away the tears that were threatening to spill down her face.

"I'm only alive thanks to you, so even the mention of killing you is unthinkable" Silas said with a smile on his face and let go of Lenalee's hand which she made good use of to stop the heavy flow of tears which finally gathered the attention of the cavalier and made him concerned, "Oi! Lenalee…why are you crying? Is something wrong?"

"Why were you always such are stupid idiot" Lenalee cried softly as she removed her hands and Silas saw that despite the tears was smiling as happily as she could, "…Thank you, Silas. I remember everything about you now."

Silas was taken aback by Lenalee's statement but wasn't able to move much more or his wounds would open once again but then she continued speaking, "We always used to play together as children all the time. That time – that was the first time I saw the outside world, even if it was for only a brief few seconds…it was my most cherished memory for a while. Thanks to you…"

"Finally…you remember. You're still as absent-minded as ever." Silas said with a laugh which caused Lenalee to laugh as well, "…Like you're still you, even if you're a Hoshidan Royal Princess. It's the same with me."

Lenalee expression suddenly turned serious as she ran a hand through her hand, "Hey, Silas. Why don't you come back with me?"

Silas was shocked by Lenalee's sudden request, "Together?"

"Yeah, even if you don't believe me I need to tell you this…" Lenalee spoke seriously as she placed a hand over her heart as she felt a brief pain ringing from it, "But King Garon's been deceiving me, ever since my days at the Citadel."

"Are you serious?" Silas exclaimed in shock and he was going to argue against it but a part of him told the cavalier to remain silent and listen to his childhood friend.

"The disaster that happened in Hoshido, this sword was given to me by the Royal Family in Nohr as a gift when in reality it was cursed" Lenalee explained softly as she looked at her sheathed blade, "When it happened…If my mother hadn't sacrificed herself, I definitely would have died in the explosion that the curse inflicted."

"That…was…was King Garon really trying to kill you?" Silas questioned as his hand tightened into a fist, "Why would he want to kill you…?"

"I don't know…but this war was started by Garon" Lenalee responded with anger as she thought back to all of the atrocities that her kidnapper had caused, "This evil act destroyed Hoshido. It shows that there's no justice in Nohr. And this is why I can never go back…"

Silas hid his face from Lenalee which caused her to worry slightly and she tried to reach out to Silas again, "Well, do you not believe me! Are you thinking a traitor like me is trying to deceive you?"

Silas shook his head and allowed a small smile to appear back on his face and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "…No, I believe you. Of course, I believe you…you've saved me twice now, after all…"

"Silas!" Lenalee cried out in joy as she pulled the cavalier into a hug as he tried to not to blush hard over her show of immense affection and how close her breasts were near his face, "You always enjoyed pulling on my leg…"

Silas and Lenalee separated and the cavalier placed an arm across his chest and took a deep breath, "…I promise to you. I…I'll fight for you. If it's true, this world will receive peace."

"You have my promise, too" Lenalee said with a smile as she leaned back in and placed a kiss on Silas' cheek which made him blush profusely, "Now will you finally try and get some rest already Silas…"

Silas nodded softly with the predominant red blush on his face as he fell asleep with dreams of him and his best friend fighting alongside each other to save the world like he dreamed of all the time when he was a young boy.

The trio of Lenalee, Sakurai and Sakura left Silas' private room quietly so that they wouldn't disturb him. However, instead of the typical warmth that was usually found in the medical clinic (despite what it was there for) they were surprised to see Kaze standing in the doorway of the clinic.

"We have some unexpected guests…"

* * *

When the group had reached a private room that Sakura had claimed was for tactical planning. They were surprised to see that all of the other members of the Zero Division were present along with Sakura's division and finally the two guests which Kaze spoke of.

One, like Kaze, was a man wearing the clothing of a Hoshidan Assassin with brilliant red hair and serious purple eye with the other martyred by a scar with a mask covering his face from the mouth down. The other figure was an older woman with grey hair and pink eyes that was wearing mostly white, grey and black clothing with a unique gold hair pin. Both of these people were panting heavily and had heavy amounts of regret evident on their faces.

"…We have a message…" the man muttered as he tried to avoid the gaze of the Princesses.

"It's bad, Lady Sakura!" the woman cried out with fear and disbelief, "I'm so sorry that we have failed you."

Sakura just stared in confusion at the two injured soldiers that stood before her, "Saizou and Orochi?! What happened? You're both wounded…!"

Orochi collapsed to the ground out of pure tiredness, "Lord Ryoma and Lord Takumi…While on their way to the border…!"

"Huh?" Sakura voiced with confusion as she felt heavily worried by the tone in Orochi's voice, "Is something wrong with my brothers!"

"After we made it through the Kingdom of Izumo, Nohrian soldiers arrived and went after those two and now…both of the Princes went missing…!" Orochi explained as she bowed on her knee's in pure regret at the young Princesses feet, "If they've been captured as enemies, they could be executed…!"

"It can't be…!" Sakura whispered softly as she fell to the ground in front of Orochi, "N-no! Ryoma, Takumi…! You can't be gone as well!"

Unlike Sakura, Lenalee remained silent as she felt her hand tighten into a fist. If those damned Nohrian's had killed her brothers who she had only just reunited with, she would ensure that none of them would survive! However, before she did something she would regret, Sakurai grabbed her shoulder and shook his head, Lenalee understood and regained her composure as Sakura continued to weep.

"Lady Sakura, please get a hold of yourself!" Kaze said as he kneeled down and comforted the young princess and he turned back to his fellow soldiers, "…That message, is it true?"

Saizou glared down at Kaze with anger easily noticeable on his face, "Tch…! Do you think we'd joke about this matter? When at that time, we were separated from Lord Ryoma! It was not just one of Kagerou's famous tricks brother…"

"Excuse me, Lady Lenalee. Are you the one who has been leading this small band of soldiers?" Orochi asked after she got up from her kneeling position and had composed herself, "I am Orochi, a spellcaster in service of the late Queen Mikoto. The commander right now is Yukimura, but the battle has entered a lull. To assure their safety, I'd like to head to the Kingdom of Izumo immediately. So please, lend us your strength."

Lenalee nodded with determination, "Yes, without doubt."

Orochi bowed politely in thanks of the Princesses agreement, "Thank you…"

"Wait, I'm coming too!" Sakura exclaimed as well grabbing onto her sister's arm which shocked Lenalee, "I need to!"

Kaze only shook his head at Sakura's boldness, "You can't go Lady Sakura. The battle on the nation's border is extremely dangerous."

Sakurai also stepped forward to try and explain to the young girl why she wouldn't be able to accompany them, "It is for you own safety that you remain here, Lady Sakura."

"No!" Sakura cried out in anger shocking both the ninja and the samurai, "My brothers…knowing that they might be killed, I…I can't just sit and wait here…! I can't do that…!"

"Sakura…" Lenalee whispered as she pulled her sister into a gentle hug, "You have to understand that it wouldn't be safe for someone like you."

Azura then spoke up which grabbed all the other people's attention, "Hey…Lenalee. Please, consider Sakura's feelings. She has just lost her mother, and now she's about to possibly lose her brothers…it would be heartless to ask her to wait quietly."

Lenalee looked at her cousin with some concern, "But…I don't want her to get hurt!"

Azura only smiled softly and placed a hand over her heart, "I promise I will do what I can to protect her. Please, Lenalee…"

Lenalee nodded and removed Sakura gently from her, instead placing a hang a top her soft hair with a small smile, "…All right. We'll bring Sakura with us.

Sakura smiled and clapped her hands in glee and Azura smiled gently but the older princess could feel the confused stares of the other soldiers present over Lenalee's perplexing decision. So Lenalee decided to clarify her decision, "But if it becomes dangerous, stop and fall back, Sakura."

"Thank you…!" Sakura said with a smile which Lenalee shared with her, "Yeah. Let's all fight together!"

"…But you see I am bringing the Nohrian we captured along with us…" Lenalee told the soldiers present who all looked at her in shock, confusion and for Saizou it was complete disgust and anger.

"You are joking right?" Saizou spoke with fury at Lenalee's bold statement, "Why would we bring one of the enemy soldiers with us…he could betray us at any moment!"

Kaze decided to speak up in order to calm down his older brother, "We don't have a choice. He is Lenalee's close friend, and for a Nohrian knight to remain here alone…"

"Tch…what a bother." Saizou said with a glare directed at the Princess who had vouched for the Nohrian, "Even though you're Ryoma's younger sister, make it quick…these are the kinds of people I don't trust."

Orochi then proceeded to hit the red headed ninja hard on his back which caused him to jump in shock, "Saizou, stop!"

"Brother, please place your trust in Lenalee" Kaze asked his older brother pleadingly, "It's best if we can avoid any confrontation within our ranks at this point…and besides when I was captured by Nohr, Lenalee was the one who saved me. You have no reason not to trust her…"

"…Is that so?" Saizou scoffed at his brother's claim and then gestured to all of the Nohrian's that were present in the room (including Azura), "This could be a Nohrian trick, and you're still trusting them…they can't fool me though."

Lenalee then stepped forward in between the heated debate between the two brothers which shocked both of them, "…Yeah. My words may not change your way of thinking."

Everyone stared in shock at Lenalee's claim. She was not trying to persuade Saizou to any degree, she was just being completely honest with the ninja. To the girls present this was honourable and respectful…but for the guys this was kind of alluring and…sexy (though some were pained to admit it to themselves). Saizou had also developed a faint trace of a blush on his face as Lenalee took a deep breath and focus her attention on him.

"If you don't trust me, that's okay. If you don't follow me, I can't force you." Lenalee said gently as a small smile appeared once again on her face and she placed a hand on Saizou's shoulder, "But, I…I'll still be relying on you, Saizou."

Saizou turned around and left the room in great haste in order to avoid the burst of laughter that came from everyone except Kaze (who was in complete shock over his brother's actions) and Lenalee (who didn't understand what was so funny). Eros then placed a hand on his General's head, "You really are quite the unique leader Lenalee…"

"No kidding…" Natalia muttered as she smiled at her best friend along with Orihime, before the latter became focused back on the injured Christian beside her as he had started coughing again. However Natalia eye's then met Hajime's who turned away instantly and left the room with Natalia close behind.

When the pair was a far distance away from the meeting room, Hajime turned around to look at Natalia with an angered expression on his face, "Is there something that you want from me Natalia?"

"You know what I want to know." Natalia replied back with an annoyed tone, "Why aren't you telling anyone about what happened earlier today?"

"…Because it isn't important…" Hajime replied stoically as he tried to hide the pain he was obviously feeling which was evident in his eyes, "Lenalee doesn't need anything else to worry about."

"..But…it could be serious…" Natalia tried to argue but found that she just couldn't point out anything that was worthy of notice, "…please…what is wrong with you Hajime…"

Hajime turned around with a sigh and took a deep breath as the sun set in the distance leaving both of the soldiers in darkness. However Natalia soon wanted to scream out in shock over what Hajime was doing or rather what was happening to him. He took in another deep breath and soon his indigo hair had turned white and his eyes had also changed from their natural colour to that of a gleaming red, "This is what I am now…"

"Hajime…just what is this…" Natalia said with fear as she tried to reach out to the samurai in front of her, "What has happened to you?"

"… **I don't know…"**

* * *

 _Ending:_

 _Mada nani mo shiranai_

 _Futari datta_

 _Hidarite de hakanaku_

 _Kyomu wo masagutta_

 _Wazuka na kattou ga_

 _Kimi no te wo shibatte_

 _Mirai no sugata wo azamuku_

 _Mamoru koto sae shiranai kedo_

 _Itsuwari no omoi demo kamawanai_

 _Ikite mitai_

 _Jibun wo_

 _Megurikuru_

 _Toki no naka de deatta_

 _Kimi to ita boku wo shinjiteiru_

 _Kono yume ga yasashiku hateru made_

 _Kirihirake aoi hibi wo_

 _fight your fate_

 _Shizuka na yoru ni_

 _Sotto tomoshita_

 _Kotoba datta_

 _Tsumetai ame no you ni ochiru_

 _Shiroi tsuki no hikari no naka de_

 _Shinjiru koto_

 _Dake wo shinjita_

 _Mabushii hodo tsuyoku_

 _Yoru wo terasu hikari datta_

 _Omoi wo tsunagu yo_

 _Mada boku wa shiranai_

 _Kanashimi ga sadame no hate ni kaku_

 _Kyomu no sugata wo_

 _Negai no zanzou ga_

 _NOIZU no you ni futte_

 _Furubita omoi mo mienai_

 _Soredemo kimi ga waratta kara_

 _Doushite mo suterarenai mirai_

 _Ikite yukou_

 _Jibun wo_

 _Sugite yuku toki no naka de deatta_

 _Kawariyuku boku wo shinjiteiru_

 _Kono yume ga hateru sono saki made_

 _Kirihirake aoi hibi wo_

 _Fight your fate_

* * *

 **So…I am sorry for the wait with this chapter but tons of rewrites and I had exams as well. I hope the chapter was good though!**

 **-This is Mockingjay 3.75 signing off!**


	16. FINAL OC'S PERMANTLY! (I SWEAR)

**Alright I know I said that I was done with OC's but these are characters that I realized are referenced to and are included in the story so I thought as well do this. Warning some of these character profiles contain MASSIVE spoilers…you have been warned!**

 **NOTE: Some of these might have been a bit rushed so I will edit them as soon as possible!**

OC Character Profiles

Name: Gabriel Belmont (Yes I named him after the Castlevania character…sue me!)

Age: Immortal

Gender: Male

Birthday: Unknown

Astrologic Sign: Unknown

Blood Type: Demon Blood

Appearance: Gabriel has long and elegant black hair which is often tied up and he also possesses normally unexpressive red eyes which often hide his true intentions and/or emotions on a situation. In Christian's youth he was often seen wearing the typical clothes of a noble including a ruffled white shirt, tight black pants and a suit jacket with dress shoes. Currently he is seen wearing strong black armor with a flowing red cape. He is also seen often with his legendary sword, The Sword of the Damned, on his waist.

Personality: Gabriel is not one for frequent displays of any kind of emotion. It has been noted by many soldiers and nobles that unlike his son and wife, Gabriel keeps to himself and takes care of things on his own. Gabriel is shown to have some love for his son but will not hesitate to use him for his own personal gain and or kill him due to his betrayal of Nohr. As the King of Vampires, he is used to making tough decisions in order to survive and or allow his people to prosper and live without troubles, as shown when he allowed his son to kill his own wife after she abused his son's childhood friend for some time which resulted in Christian trying to starve himself.

History: Not much is known about Gabriel's past except that he was engaged to marry Camilla de Claremont and had a child with her, Christian, who would become the next heir of the vampire kingdom and race. Gabriel also made a deal with King Garon to keep the remnants of the pure blood vampire race in Nohr whilst the lower ranks stayed in Touma. He and Camilla apparently had a very close relationship with Camilla but soon it dissolved into a bitter one after Christian fully became a vampire at a young age. He was the one that convinced his son to kill his wife and then disposed of her body with dignity along with giving his son some wise words. Gabriel and Christian's relationship also has become more broken and distant as Christian grew older and when son became a soldier the two barely conversed anymore.

Class:

Stats: Great Lord  
• Strength: 25  
• Defense: 24  
• Magic: 13  
• Skill: 28  
• Speed: 20  
• Resistance: 18  
• Luck: 17  
Weapons: Sword of the Damned, Noble Rapier, Brave Lance

Weapon Levels:

Lance – A

Sword - S

-Character Theme: Zeref Theme (Link: watch?v=rRE0k2FUcUE)

-Battle Theme: Endless Battle (Link: watch?v=uGdp3-fISgw)

* * *

Name: Titania

Age: 19

Gender: Female

Birthday: 25th of December

Astrologic Sign: Capricorn

Blood Type: Unknown

Appearance: Titania has the typical ethereal beauty of Royalty. She was the spitting image of her descendant and later reincarnation, Lenalee, as she had the same eyes and long white-blonde hair, typical of child of Annakos, though her hair was curlier and messier than her descendant's. Her hair was also a paler, snow white than Lenalee's

Personality: While Titania was outwardly shy, soft-spoken and eager to please, she possessed a greater inner strength. As noted by Rainaga, she could be openly stubborn at times. However, she was also prone to feelings of regret and distrust towards others.

Despite the cruelty she endures living with the Nohrian Royal family, she is given a brief reprieve in Dante (Xander's past self), her adoptive brother and the only person who genuinely loved her. When he dies in a conflict that resulted him having to sacrifice his life to saves her (though it resulted in the loss of her and Julius' child), Titania mistakes Dante's last attempt to free her from the cruelty that she suffered from the Royal Family as a warning from the King as the fate of those who disobey him. The incident cements Titania's despair and resignation towards her own suffering. However, her own resolve is strengthened after she falls in love with Kanda and becomes closer to him by helping him with getting used to human society.

History: Titania was the orphaned child of Anankos and one of his former lovers who left her in the care of the current Royal Nohrian family at the time. She was treated coldly by many of the members of the royal family all except Dante who cared for her deeply and fell in love with her. Titania met Julius during a trip to Nohr and became enraged to marry him under the orders of the King (much to Dante's shock) which the young girl was fine with as she fell in love with him and was going to have his child but then lost it after a battle occurred which also cost Dante's life and Julius was believed to be dead. Titania than returned to Touma to live out her days alone and in peace before she encountered an injured vampire named Kanda who she helped assimilate into the human society and fell in love with him, married him and was going to have his child before both of them were killed by Anankos and his allies.

Class: War Priestess

Stats:  
• Strength: 21  
• Defense: 20  
• Magic: 27  
• Skill: 21  
• Speed: 20  
• Resistance: 24  
• Luck: 11  
Weapons: Angelic Yumi, Autumn Festal

Weapon Rank:

-Bow: S

-Staff: B

Character Theme: A Year Without Rain (Link: watch?v=PMeKocO3Sm0)

Battle Theme: Fairy Law (Link: watch?v=_a6PJIUaRTA)

* * *

Name: Kanda

Age: 23 (Technically 230+)

Gender: Male

Birthday: 24th of December

Astrologic Sign: Capricorn

Blood Type: Demon Blood

Appearance: He is rather attractive with dark brown hair that is usually down and dark brown eyes, he is very tall and muscular, he often wears western clothing in that consists of a white shirt with a black vest and a long black-and-white sleeveless jacket lined with the same red of his _wafuku_ , red hand guards of a Western style to match, a white belt to hold his sword, and black trousers and boots.

Personality: Rainaga describes Kanda as being similar to Ryoma in their personality: outspoken, compassionate and brave. He was a good match for his more mild tempered, quiet and kind lover, Titania. Titania also appears to be very patient, as well. He was described as a pacifist who believed in the future, one who lived quietly and watched over everyone he loved.

History: Kanda was Ryoma's past self and ancestor. He was known as a rogue warrior from the vampire clan that remained in Touma and was classified as highly dangerous and 'The Bearer of Sin'. He was constantly fighting and nether stopped as people both demons and humans thought as him as the Devil himself. However despite these claims Kanda was kind and someone who hated violence which was what brought him to Titania who had just lost her child and thought she had lost Julius, who was her lover, at the time. Kanda and Titania became incredibly close and fell in love despite Kanda's fear of his blood lust destroying the life of his lover but he was killed in battle during the war between the three kingdoms beside Titania who had died as well – carrying their unborn child – he remains as an entity inside of Ryoma.

Class: Trueblade  
Stats:  
• Strength: 25  
• Defense: 21  
• Magic: 3  
• Skill: 26  
• Speed: 30  
• Resistance: 17  
• Luck: 20

Weapons: Raijin Katana

Weapon Rank:

-Sword: S

Character Theme: Heartbeat (Link: watch?v=0S2ummhMNeA)

Battle Theme: Attack ON Titan (Link: watch?v=EMQeGubna3E)

* * *

Name: Ultear

Age: Immortal

Gender: Female

Birthday: Unknown

Astrologic Sign: Unknown

Blood Type: Unknown.

Appearance: Ultear is a pale-skinned woman with dark brown hair and red eyes. How she wears her hair varies from time to time. Ultear has a rather voluptuous figure, and she wears a long revealing dress, sporting a striped pattern. In combat she changes into a tight fitting battle outfit. The battle suit is sleeveless and skin-tight, being divided into 3 sections; the main body of the suit and the legs of the suit from the thigh down are both white with black patterning, with the space between them being a deep brown. The entire suit is trimmed with gold patterns, and Ultear sports a matching white headband. On her arms, Ultear wears long black sleeves, with the section from her elbow down bearing chunky, gray wrist-guards, from which she can produce her trade lacrima which she uses to summon her magic.

Personality: Ultear is a manipulative, ruthless and ambitious woman. She regards her mother with cold disdain, classifying her as weak (but is shown to still love Titania greatly). Ultear has no problem with sacrificing lives to obtain what she wants, even going as far as to control children. Ultear is determined to find and reawaken Ryoma's inner self, as he can apparently save her from something that is troubling her. When she found him she even started to cry from happiness, and hugged his unconscious body, claiming that he was hers.

History: Ultear was the unborn child of Titania and Kanda. She was brought back to life through Anankos who decided to use her as a way to attack the two nations and his own that had forgotten about him without revealing himself. Ultear was led to believe that her parents had abandoned her and had gone on with their lives for many years (but when she learns the truth she has a breakdown over what she should be doing). She also learned dark magic in order to kill people easily rather than using weapons which could leave trances of her actions. Ultear was shown to still love her father over the years and when she saw Ryoma she had a desire to reawaken the soul inside of him that was her father and yet when she saw Lenalee she had a strong desire to kill her.

Class: Sorceress  
Stats:  
• Strength: 6  
• Defense: 23  
• Magic: 30  
• Skill: 22  
• Speed: 20  
• Resistance: 21  
• Luck: 18

Weapons: Goetia, Waste, Thoron

Weapon Rank:

Tome - A

Character Theme: Black Widow (Link: watch?v=i4wiZ4fZIDo)

Battle Theme: Black Wizard's Wicked Heart (Link: watch?v=ktMr1dHrotg)

* * *

Name: Yoko Masaki

Age: 21

Gender: Female

Birthday: July 22nd

Astrologic sign: Cancer

Blood type: AB

Appearance: Yoko has pale blonde hair that is let out and falls just above her waist. On the right side of her head she has a red ribbon with a bell tied loosely under her right ear. She has bright green eyes and under her left eye she has two red dots painted on. Her eyes are also slightly slanted up due to her neko blood but it also makes her look annoyed or cold all the time. She wears a shortened version of a traditional kimono with white as the base and floral pink sakura designs near the end of her long sleeves and around the bottom of the kimono. Under her kimono she wears a red mini skort so she can move around freely. A red sash is tied around her waist with a neko's mask tied to it, together with her short sword. She also sometimes wears a brown overcoat when it gets cold. Yoko wears thigh high black socks and knee high brown laced American Indian-like boots.

Personality: Yoko appears to be cold and annoyed at everyone that looks at her. But that is because of her slightly slanted up eyes that make her look like that. She is actually a very boisterous, fun-loving and humorous neko. She loves making friends with humans and non-humans a like and always tries her best to keep them happy. However she is also hot-tempered and jumps to conclusions too quickly. While she may love to make friends with everyone, she can't stand ignorant and arrogant people and is always quick to snap and break into an argument when it comes to those people.

History: Yoko is a young neko who is happily living her life and wanders around from place to place. Yoko used to live with her clan in Nohr, as her clan never stays put in the same place, but then the war between Hoshido and Nohr broke out. This forced her clan to leave their home as they were originally from Hoshido and were considered an enemy. Since she was the only child of her parents, they sent Yoko away (at age 9) in hopes that she would be safe and away from the war. Before they let her go, they gave her the family's treasured mask and short sword in hopes they would reunite again. After she was sent away by her mother and father to seek safety in Hoshido, Yoko had lost all contact with them and her clan. She knew that if she tried to contact them it would put her in danger but also the clan and she could not bear to sacrifice her clan's safety. While Yoko did grow up alone most of her time, she travelled around Hoshido making new friends along the way. Yoko felt some resentment towards the Nohr for separating her family but did not hate them as her father told her that no one is to be blamed when conflict happens. However she could not fully understand why Nohr and Hoshido went to war and thought of their conflict as nothing but a simple conflict that could have been prevented.

Class: Neko

Stats:  
• Strength: 15  
• Defense: 9  
• Magic: 1  
• Skill: 12  
• Speed: 19  
• Resistance: 14  
• Luck: 14

* * *

Name: Naenia Lupus

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Birthday: October 20th

Astrologic sign: Libra

Blood type: B

Appearance: Naenia has long light tan hair that reaches her shoulder blade and is let out. Her eyes are misty violet eyes that are half closed most of the time. She wears a large wizard like hat on her head with charms and two pheasant feathers attached to it. For her body clothing, she wears a long sleeved white dress shirt with a criss-cross golden pattern on each side of her sleeves and a brown torso top over it. Two buckles are attached to the sleeves to help hold up her sleeves which cause the fabric around her shoulder to rise up making it poof out. A large belt with a golden buckle helps keep her shirt from flowing and it holds a little compartment on the left side of her waist to hold her spell book. A small black cape is also dawned over her shoulders that are held with a golden chain. She wears dark tanned stockings and black ankle boots that sprout out at the entrance. She also wears brown gloves on each hand.

Personality: Naenia is a quiet and reserved young girl. She doesn't talk much, in fact she hardly ever talks which is when she does talk people get surprised by her soft and sweet voice. She always seems to have her mind elsewhere as she doesn't seem like she would pay attention to her surroundings. She also tends to fall asleep anywhere (even in the middle of a battle) thus making her sleepy most of the time, hence her half opened eyes. Naenia rarely smiles, but when she does it seems to make even the toughest person to blush. From a young age, Naenia never learnt how to interact with other people, so she became a bit socially detached from the community. She also loves to play with animals which bring out the playful side of her.

History: When Naenia was little her parents were astounding magicians that worked under the Nohr army. However, her father suffered from an injury at war and was forced to retire. Her mother also had to retire as she couldn't leave her father's well-being in the hands of a 5 year-old girl at the time. Naenia saw how her parents struggled to pay for rent and provide for her and decided to not ask anything or tell her parents her problems as she did not want to burden them even more. From this she developed her quiet nature and emotionless face. Naenia was often by herself from a young age as she would always help her mother around the house instead of playing outside with kids her age. However she did find joy in playing with a small fox-like spirit that took a liking to her and soon became her pet Kiri. When Naenia was 16 she decided to join the Nohr army to provide a better life for her family. But she wasn't able to join the army as she was considered 'weak'. Naenia then sought out to find some work in the country side of Nohr. Eventually she found some work in a small town, where she was to drive away any monsters that would attack the town frequently.

Class: Spell caster

Stats:

• Strength: 3  
• Defense: 5  
• Magic: 12  
• Skill: 12  
• Speed: 7  
• Resistance: 10  
• Luck: 6


	17. New Trials

**Ok so this chapter took forever but I need to be honest and say that I won't be able to update as often as I would especially with all of my exams and assessments going on right now. But I plan to at least update once or twice a week and I'm sorry that this is the case but I am in school and shit like this happens. I also wanted to thank everyone that has been supporting this story from the beginning and you guys are BADASS MOTHERFUCKERS! And possibly deranged…**

 **So here's some more review responses:**

 **The Poetic Hero: Thank you for your kind words and it means a lot! Also yeah…apparently me and my friends can't help myself with OC's.**

 **Tloztkfan: Thanks for your ongoing support.**

 **And now disclaimer time! Ryoma!**

 **Ryoma: Mockingjay 3.75 doesn't own Fire Emblem Fates. All OC's belong to their respective creators and the opening is 'Brave Shine' by Aimer and the ending is 'Be As One' by w-inds.**

 **(Yeah I know I shortened the disclaimer!)**

 **Alright time for the chapter!**

* * *

 _Opening:_

 _I'm stuck in a never ending dream_  
 _Where my wishes and hopes cannot be seen_  
 _And it's killing me, but I can't let go_

 _There's a sadness raining down on me_  
 _And the future is looking oh so bleak_  
 _But I'm holding on, so dearly, to precious memories_

 _To protect the ones I cherish I've got to be stronger_  
 _Don't want to hesitate, I want to be braver_  
 _So no matter what may come I can face the morning sun_

 _I'll shine_  
 _'Cause you brought me to your world and gave me light_  
 _On the night I suffered most you saved my life_  
 _Wielding all the things that we believe in,_  
 _A test of faith I know I can win_  
 _I'll grant us love and peace for all time_  
 _Cause you shine_

 **Chapter 10: New Trials**

(Outside the forests of Chevalier)

Ryoma woke up with a gasp and shot up from his laid down position only to see that he was in a cave with a fire burning nearby him. His chest was covered in bandages along with his right arm, his armor was lying beside him but his head gear was no wear to be seen. The only other thing that was present that belonged to him was his Rajinn Katana and the amulet that Lenalee had given to him before she was kidnapped to Nohr (he had never forgotten about it either as he always made sure it was around his neck).

"Ah…I see that you're awake" A gruff male voice spoke from nearby which grabbed Ryoma's attention and he looked up from his armor to see that there was a tall, skinny man with a wild mane of black hair and glowing red eyes and a serious expression on his face, he was also carrying a large amount of wood, "You made a quicker recovery than I imagined boy."

Ryoma became annoyed slightly at the man's comment, "Boy? I'll have you know that I'm the-"

"First Prince of Hoshido, Ryoma. Son of Emperor Sumeragi and his first wife and the Heir to the Hoshidan Throne. The one that will lead the kingdom of light alongside the leaders of darkness and the leader of an invisible force." The man interrupted Ryoma with a snarl as he placed the large amount of wood on the ground in front of the Prince, "Are you still feeling any pain at the moment?"

"What are you talking about?" Ryoma said as he tried to move from his position only to find that there was an immense pain in his chest and he found it very hard to breathe, "…What…What…is happening…"

"It would appear that the curse is starting to take hold of your body…" The man said uncaringly as Ryoma found it harder to breathe more and more, "I have to be surprised that you have enough willpower to live through all of that…"

"What the hell…are…are you…on about…"Ryoma said through gritted teeth, "What do you mean by…by a curse?"

The man only remained silent as he got out a flask from a sack that was lying nearby and then walked over the wheezing Prince, who felt as if he was going to throw up all of his insides and then even more than that. The man then held it above Ryoma's mouth and was about to poor it into his mouth before Ryoma grabbed his arm and halted his action which annoyed the stranger greatly.

"What are you doing?" the stranger asked annoyingly as he stared at the shaking figure of the First Born Prince of Hoshido was looking at him with distain despite the pain he was obviously in, "If you don't take this now…you'll just end up hurting someone you love…"

"…What are you giving me…" Ryoma managed to breathe out angrily as he tightened his shaky hold over the man, "…and explain what the hell you mean!"

However before the man could explain any further what he meant by cryptic messages, the opened flask dropped a single drop of red liquid which landed on Ryoma's face sliding past his mouth. This drop then resulted a large amount of pain coming from Ryoma's throat and he raised his hands to his throat as a burning sensation grew and grew which made it harder for the Prince to breathe even when compared to before.

"What's happening to me?!" Ryoma screamed out in pain as he felt his body almost rejecting his entire physical being, "I have never felt this kind of pain before!"

"…Your wound that Xander gave you has become an opening for a curse to infect your very soul…" The stranger answered Ryoma's various questions despite the screaming that was radiating from the Prince and he once again raised the flask to just above Ryoma's mouth but was hindered by performing his action due to Ryoma grasping his hand with all of his strength, "…This curse…is one that can only be bated until the cure is found…"

Ryoma managed to look at the man with confusion despite the immeasurable amounts of pain it brought to his already in pain body, "…what curse do you speak of?"

"…This curse…is something that only a few share and experience…those who are born with it and have lived for generations bearing it" the stranger spoke softly with concern as he felt the boy's grip shake and lose conviction, "Then there are those who are cursed but it doesn't not change much of their souls and then…there is your kind…"

The Prince's face lit up with shock at the stranger's explanation, "My…my kind…? You are…not making any sense…I'm human….aren't I?"

"…you were once a human but due to the curse…your heritage has been opened and trying to seep through your weak human frame. It does grant you incredible enhancement with your physical prowess but it is also slowly killing you…" The stranger spoke with serious and cold honesty which made the boy lessen his grip even more at the revelation that he wasn't human anymore, "You are now what can be considered a legendary creature or in a more basic sense…you have become a demon…."

"…A demon huh?" Ryoma said softly and then stranger was taken aback by the tears that were dripping down the Prince's face before he tried to return to his composed state, "What do I have to do in order to keep this curse at bay?"

The stranger only shook his head as he used his unhindered hand to point at the one that was currently in Ryoma's grasp. The Prince took notice of this as well and loosened his grip even more which caused the stranger to nod, "I'm afraid that this item that is in my hands is the only way that you can keep your hidden nature away from taking over for some time. However, it will only last a few days and then you'll need to find your own resource…and by extension the cure for your condition. "

"Is that all…"Ryoma muttered quietly as he felt his pain grow more and more by the minute. He knew that he wouldn't be able to live through the pain if he doesn't use the man's flask of an unknown substance, "I'm sure that I can manage this fine then…"

"Hmph…you remind of someone I used to know…" The stranger muttered under his breath as he the prince laying down beside him let out a painful chuckle.

Ryoma smirked in pain at the older man beside him, "And yet I don't even know your name."

"It's Rainaga…" The man told his companion with a small smile, "That is my name Lord Ryoma…"

Ryoma then finally let go of Rainaga's arm and closed his eyes as a smile appeared on his face, "Huh, I wonder why that name sound's so familiar to me. Now are you going to get a move on with this damned task…?"

Rainaga gave a small nod and bow of approval and respect at the sacrifice the Prince was making so that he could keep fighting alongside his people and family. So the stranger brought the flask to the partly opened mouth and poured in the crimson liquid, praying a silent oath of peace for the man.

The pain hit the Prince straight away, he twisted around in agony and he clawed at his throat as he felt the sickly liquid travel throughout his body and destroy his entire natural structure and rebuild it in a new way. Ryoma then noticed that his eyesight was becoming covered with a red hue and he felt something in his mouth grow in size as well. When the pain stared to vanish Ryoma found his strength slowly returning to him and he pushed himself in a sitting position to see the relieved face of Rainaga staring at him but his eyes were filled with regret and horror.

Ryoma shook it of however and decided to try and speak, "…what's wrong…?"

"I'm just shocked that you have changed so much with only little differences…" Rainaga admitted as he handed a small piece of reflective glass to the Prince that he had on him for certain occasions, such as this one "You truly seem like a different person."

Ryoma took the piece of glass and held it in front of his face only for him to drop it a minute later. In that brief moment where he saw his face and he knew that whilst it seemed the same it wasn't his own anymore. His skin tone had become somewhat paler and his eyes were glowing a fearful red that were almost the colour of blood. His teeth had also become incredibly sharper especially his canine teeth which ached with some sort of unknown thirst.

Ryoma than reacted instantly by striking Rainaga and grabbed his throat angrily and he let out an inhuman growl that he feared deeply on the inside, "What is this? What has that shit done to me?!"

"I know that this is hard for you milord…but you accepted this condition instead of accepting death…you were the one that accepted this fate" Rainaga reminded the Prince which made him loosen the grip around his neck (not that it was doing much to begin with), "I know that you have the strength to push through all of this…just like he did."

Ryoma then dropped his hand away from Rainaga's neck completely as a look of confusion appeared on his face, making him appear more human than before, "What do you mean by 'him' exactly? Was he like me?"

Rainaga smiled as Ryoma managed to compose himself and all the animalistic nature he had before vanished as he returned to what seemed like his human state from before the change (and as long as Rainaga had watched over him). He truly was just like 'him' even if their attitudes were slightly different and how they took situations varied both were incredibly alike even if they would never know it, "You could say that milord. Now get ready a guest will be arriving soon and you don't exactly look decent."

Ryoma arched an eyebrow at the person that stood before him but didn't argue with the man given his past outburst and desire to keep whatever was inside of him in check. He then saw the blood on his clothes and decided to swallow his pride and ask Rainaga for some help, "Excuse me would you have any…clean clothes?"

Rainaga only nodded but the Prince could see the smirk that was trying to form on his face as almost out of nowhere he handed the prince a pile of clothing that seemed to be of a Nohrian fashion yet had some resemblance to his normal clothing. Ryoma then bowed in thanks and Rainaga waved him off as he started to head outside which confused the Prince and Rainaga decided to explain his actions, "I don't know about you milord but I don't exactly want to watch you undress…"

Ryoma nodded and Rainaga went outside as the Trueblade started to undress and get changed into the new clothes that consisted of a white shirt with a black vest and a long black-and-white sleeveless jacket lined with the same red of his armor, red hand guards of Nohrian style to match, a white belt to hold his sword, and black trousers and boots. Ryoma also decided against finding something to hold up his hair and instead he allowed it to remain loose and wild. He had to admit that despite his initial hesitation of having to wear Nohrian clothing instead of his traditional garb it felt strangely comfortable and familiar to him. And besides no matter what clothes he wore he still possessed his Raijin Katana and the amulet given to him by Lenalee. However he once again caught a reflection of himself in the shard of glass that remained on the floor, he definitely looked more like himself and his glowing red eyes had faded back to their traditional brown and his teeth were normally albeit a bit sharper the only major difference was the paler skin tone he now had but Ryoma knew well enough that this was something that should not and cannot be allowed to faze him in any shape and/or form.

When he found himself decent enough for people to view him, he headed outside to tell his companion that he could come back inside only to hear an unfamiliar female voice talking with him outside, "So you said that you have a new recruit for me Rainaga?"

Ryoma then hid behind a nearby rock formation that was just outside the exit so that he could see that Rainaga was talking to a young woman that was around Lenalee's age wearing scarlet red, full body armor and spiky, short blonde hair with worry lines on her face despite her young age and she also seemed a bit frustrated as well given her stance and the way she spoke. Rainaga stood in front of her and appeared very calm and serious as she listened to the girls questions, "Because I am already knee-deep in my comrades bodies I mean those Nohrian soldiers are giving us hell!"

"I'm sure that he'll suit you perfectly fine after all he is the bearer of the Raijin Katana" Rainaga explained calmy which seemed to calm down the girl and also allowed a feeling of pride to swell up inside of the Prince, "And the legend says that the legendary weapons are only given to those who are worthy of them after all Crimson, you know that better than anyone else."

The girl (Crimson) let out a weary sigh and nodded in admittance of Rainaga's statement, "I guess your right and I know better than to judge someone as battle worn and experienced as you Rainaga."

Ryoma than moved out of his hiding place which shocked both Crimson and Rainaga as they stared in shock and amazement at the newly dressed Trueblade. Crimson tried hard to hide the blush that appeared on her face as she got a glimpse at the abs that Ryoma possessed due to the slightly opened shirt and Rainaga only stared in awe at the striking similarities that Ryoma possessed with his old friend even more than before. Ryoma caught both of them staring and allowed a smirk to appeared on his face, "Is there something that both of you like?"

"EH! WHAT WAS THAT?!" Crimson screamed as the blush became more and more predominant on her face than before which made both Ryoma and Rainaga laugh hysterically, "WHY DON'T YOU COME CLOSER AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE YOU ARSEHOLE!"

Ryoma held his hands in apology and he walked closer to Rainaga and the blushing Crimson, "I'm sorry I just couldn't help myself Miss."

Crimson's blush started to disappear as she breathed in and out for a few times before she regained complete composure and returned back to normal. She then turned to Ryoma with a cold glare that sent shivers down his spine before it broke and she smiled brightly at him, "Well I guess I can forgive you for that if you can forgive my outburst and it's not miss, it's Crimson. I'm the rebel leader from the Principality of Chevalier and I am told that you are my brand new recruit."

Ryoma raised an eyebrow and turned his head slightly to see a smirking Rainaga, "Really now…I was just told of this information."

"I was going to tell you but you take forever to get dressed." Rainaga admitted which caused Ryoma to get a bit annoyed, "So now that you know and you are all healed up and prepared to enter the field of battle once again would you kindly leave!"

Rainaga stormed back inside the cave and seemed to disappear in the shadows as the pair waved goodbye despite the cold farewell they received and went on their way. Not noticing the figure that was watching them from the shadows.

However as they walked away Ryoma heard the last wise words he would receive from the stranger during their first encounter:

" **This is your last warning. Ryoma, if you are to drink human blood…especially if your drink the blood of the one you love…you will never be able to cure yourself of this curse unless you drink the blood of someone blessed by the heavens themselves."**

* * *

"So, how do you know Rainaga? I thought he didn't like talking to strangers?" Crimson asked Ryoma with some curiosity but when he didn't reply immediately she proceeded to hit him hard on his head hard which caused Ryoma to grab at the aching pain, "Are you paying attention newbie?"

"Damn…when did a girl like you learn to hit that hard" Ryoma muttered annoyingly as he rubbed at the spot to relieve some of the pain, "And to answer your question I don't really know who that man was or why he saved me. He just said I had some sort of destiny that I didn't know about with two other rules: with me being the light, one of the others being the ruler of darkness and the final being the ruler of the invisible force that lies in the middle."

"Hmm, sounds like some of the legends that my folks used to tell me" Crimson said with a sigh as she placed her hands behind her head casually as the pair strode through the forest, "But I guess since he saved you I think you can tell that he seems like a decent person with a good heart…"

"I guess you could assume that…" Ryoma said quietly as he tried to hide the discomfort the conversation brought him, "But I don't know him well enough to be completely honest with you about him."

Crimson shrugged her shoulders casually, "I'm not going to complain. Now I've got another recruit for my fight against those Nohrian scum bags…so I'm thankful Ryoma."

"...It's no problem Crimson" Ryoma said politely and the Rebellion leader smiled at him gently which made the Prince feel slightly better than he had experienced earlier, "I thank you for allowing me to join your ranks."

Crimson nodded and she started to move faster through the forest, leaving Ryoma walking slowly behind her. Raingaiga had said he wouldn't be able to react as fast as normal at the moment given that his body was still trying to accept the new system that was functioning within it and he should take thing slowly for the time being.

His mind was also focused on the warning that the strange man had given him. He would never want to drink human blood…it was below despicable and unacceptable in his opinion for any creature (even one such as himself) but when Rainaga had mentioned that he would not be able to resist the urge of the one he held most dear to his heart it worried him immensely. The man was essentially telling Ryoma that when he met her again, he would not be able to resist his lust and drink her blood which would condemn him to this status of a blood sucking demon for all eternity.

Ryoma shook off all the negative feelings he possessed and instead yelled up to the sky "I'm not going to allow that to happen!"

The trees shook with ferocity of his yell which made Ryoma smile slightly at the show of his newfound strength and determination. Ryoma had always hated giving up so he would keep pushing forward with this curse no matter what hurdles lay ahead. He was also determined to not hurt the one his heart desired even if it was a matter of life and death for him, he would not lay a hand on her head…

Ryoma smiled softly as he touched the small locket that she had given him all those years ago, before she vanished for years and then came back to him even more beautiful than she had ever been before.

" **I will not allow my condition or anyone else to ever hurt you…Lenalee…"**

* * *

 **(Meanwhile)**

Rainaga stared at the disappearing figures of Ryoma and Crimson as they vanished into the depths of the barren forest that surrounded him and his…abode. But he well knew that he wasn't alone as he stepped outside he felt the immense spiritual pressure of someone very familiar.

"Tell me what is your business here" Rainaga said itno the forest as he started to emit his own pressure to match that of the mysterious prescence that was lurking nearby him, "What does your master what now…?"

A figure than jumped out of the shadows in front of Rainaga. They appeared to possess a very femine figure (so they were most likely a female) but it was only a guess as the figure wore a black full body cloak which concealed them from view. However Rainaga instantly recognized the figure and didn't hesitate to hide this from the person.

"You know appearing in front of your enemy since they know your present doesn't mean you should appear, this is why you'll never be good at stealth" Rainaga sighed as he walked closer towards the figure, "Your mother and father were never good at stealth either so I guess it makes sense that you wouldn't inherit their flaws-"

Rainaga was then cut off by the figure striking him across the face with such force that it almost knocked the wind out of him. However by doing this, the figures cloak dropped down from their head which proved that they were in fact a female and also revealed a beautiful mane of long, silky dark brown hair and beautiful crimson eyes however that beauty was distorted by the anger and hatred that was evident on their face. Rainaga only stared seriously at the woman who was seething with anger as she glared at him and spoke, "Don't you dare speak of my 'parents' you bastard!"

Rainaga held up his hands in a means of an apology (or whatever he could muster for somebody like this woman), "Right. I forgot that you don't exactly like your parents or should I say whom they have become..."

"True. My mother is as useless as my master has told me…" the woman admitted thoughtfully and soon a blush appeared on her face which made her look more volatile than before, "But now…father is no longer whom he was and he has started to reawaken. And the torture that he'll suffer from his curse is worth all those years of abandonment…"

"Disgusting as ever I see." Rainaga spoke coldly as he saw the woman arch an eyebrow at him and she grabbed a small tome from under her cloak which amused him, "You haven't changed since the first time I've met you."

The woman only tossed her glossy locks as she smiled coldly and yet flirtatiously at the man that stood before her, "Oh don't act like you're not the least bit interested in me…I am my mother's daughter after all and you…well it pains me to admit it but you loved her more than anyone else did, even my father...or so the rumours say…"

Rainaga gritted his teeth and his red eyes flashed with anger that could match the look the woman possessed before, "You'll do your best to shut your fucking mouth you bitch!"

"Oh did I hit a nerve?" The woman asked mockingly as she stroked Rainaga's hair which aggravated the man even more, "The funny thing is though that she never loved you…she loved your beloved cousin and my father more than she'll ever love you!"

Rainaga then snapped as he grabbed the girls cloak and through her into a nearby tree with such force that it broke instantly and the girl gasped in pain, "Speak any more of your mother as if she is a common whore and I'll make sure to snap your bloody neck!"

"Ugh…how…how hostile…" the woman wheezed as she willed her body opened her tome and soon time started to slow down immensely much to her foes shock, "…but I am done here…my master wishes to see me once more…"

A portal then soon opened behind the collapsed woman and she slowly rose up to enter the portal which she could easily do since her opponent was stuck in a slower time than her own but before she left she had a few words to say, "I'll warn you…the next time we meet Rainaga it won't be so easy because the King of Touma will fight alongside me…"

The portal than disappeared into the air and time returned to normal which caused Rainaga to stumble slightly as he readjusted to the normal speed of time. He slammed his fist into another nearby tree which caused it to crash to the ground and Rainaga only could mutter out one angry word through all of his hatred and outrage.

" **Ultear!"**

* * *

 _Ending:_

 _I'm always thinking of you, even on days we don't meet,  
Every time I Feel  
Ah the warmth of your palm envelopes me, Heart And Soul  
I'll never leave your side.  
Your casual kindness every time we meet, makes me feel like embrassing everypart of you_

 _I will -be as one- I want to protect you  
Stay with me, I love you. Yes You, My beloved  
all my feelings laid bare to you.  
a once in a lifetime miracle meeting  
where as if the stars were sparkling  
and the raindrops soon poured into the sea  
lets be intertwined, the two of us  
Love You are everything_

 _Even for tiny instances when we cross paths without meeting Never Cry  
AH I'll come here and listen to the dreams you hold  
and the continuation to the book you were reading SAY  
When we collect small things about each other we didn't yet know about,  
the bonds we have between us will strengthen_

 _Now –Be As One- I want to try believing  
That there is such a thing as an everlasting love  
Let's etch ourselves into each other  
In this destiny which we won't regret  
Bring our hands together and feel each other's  
warmth and feel the peacefulness born from each other's gaze  
That is eternity Only Shine Because we realize_

 _Whether spring, summer, autumn and winter, I want to set your many smiling faces  
Into one of the world's stories and tell it one day_

 _I Will-Be As One-I want to try to protect you  
Stay With Me I love you...  
I'll tell you my overflowing thoughts without hiding them_

 _Now –Be As One- I want to try believing  
That there is such a thing as an everlasting love  
Let's etch ourselves into each other  
In this destiny which we won't regret  
Bring our hands together and feel each other's  
warmth and feel the peacefulness born from each other's gaze  
That is eternity Only Shine Because we realize_

* * *

 **So I know this chapter might anger a few people but it seemed like a good idea to me and I wanted to carry through with it. I hope that if you did enjoy it you'll review, follow and/or favourite me!**

 **-This is Mockingjay 3.75 signing off!**


	18. Side Story 3: The Demon's Love

**Okay note that this chapter will be in a slightly different format than normal. It is essentially the P.O.V character narrating and you can probably tell who it is. Anyway…Titania disclaimer! Also I am going to start doing a thing at the end of my chapters which is where you can ask any of the characters questions!**

 **Lenalee: Awesome!**

 **Kaze: Indeed, do you feel the same way brother?**

 ***Saizou Grunts***

 **Eros: Silent as ever…**

 **Ryuga: Yes it gives us peace and quiet unlike somebody else…**

 ***Eros puts up the middle finger before Yasha enters and bangs their heads together***

 **Ryuga: …What the hell?**

 **Yasha: Master please settle your dispute at a later date.**

 **YEAH LISTEN UP! We've got some review responses!**

 **Ilovefonandalaude: Yep lots of characters get screwed over! Especially Rainaga!**

 **Tloztkfan: Thank you for giving me praise (since I thought the chapter was kind of bad) and yeah Ryoma is going to go through a lot of hell.**

 **Msmusicful: Yeah two of my fav animes and thus I love the music for both of them.**

 **The Poetic Hero: Don't worry we've got two characters that are going through the process as well (though one was born with it).**

 **NOW TITANIA-SAN DISCLAIMER!**

 **Titania: Mockingjay 3.75 doesn't own Fire Emblem Fates. All OC belongs to their respective owners. The opening is Unravel by TK from Ling Tosite Sigure and the ending is Kimi no Mirai by ROOT FIVE.**

* * *

 _Opening:_

 _Tell me; oh tell me, the way it works, who is that inside of me?  
Here in this broken-down, broken-down world, you laugh, without seeing a thing_

 _I'm just so damaged, I hold my breath  
Not even the truth can unravel me, freeze  
Breakable, unbreakable, shakable, unshakable  
When I found you, it shook me_

 _In this shook-up, twisted world, I'm gradually growing transparent and vanishing  
Don't look for me; don't look at me  
I don't wish to hurt you in a world of someone else's imaging  
Remember who I am, my full, vivid self_

 _Entangled in the loneliness that fans out endlessly, stung by the memory of smiling so innocently,  
I can't move, I can't move, I can't move, I can't move, I can't move, I can't move!  
UNRAVELLING THE WORLD_

 _I've completely changed, I couldn't change back  
The two entwine, the couple perishes  
Breakable, unbreakable, shakable, unshakable  
I won't defile you! _

_In this shook-up, twisted world, I'm gradually growing transparent and vanishing  
Don't look for me; don't look at me  
Before the future comes completely undone, caught in a pit of solitude somebody set for me,  
Think back on who I am, my full, vivid self_

 _Don't forget me, don't forget me, don't forget me, don't forget me_

 _The change over me has me paralyzed,  
In an immutable object paradise,  
Remember who I am_

 _Tell me, tell me, is there someone inside of me?_

 **Side Story 3: A Demon's Story**

I was damned the minute that I was born into this world.

I know that might sound a bit melancholic and all that shit but I accepted that fact a long time ago. People have hated me since the second that I opened my eyes or so I have heard from my uncle.

A mere few minutes after I was born my mother and father were murdered right in front of me by some sort of demon. When my Uncle came to find out what had happened to them, there I was, sitting on top of a pile of mutilated corpses (which included my parents) covered in the blood of the very same demon. My uncle than made sure that I got out of their alive and made the decision to raise me in his secluded villa outside of a nearby mountain village in the domain of Touma.

However, I never understood at the time that the villagers hated him because he was never involved with the celebrations that occurred in the town and that he also apparently had cursed the land since he arrived with me. Due to our nature we had to feed of blood whether it would be animal (which was considered vegetarian) or human (the normal) so I guessed that these lower life forms didn't quite agree with our mannerisms but since my uncle was a vegetarian I also was one, yet the villagers still hated us. When I finally became an adolescent I started to see the perceptions of the narrow minded villagers during my visit into the town for the very first time. They mocked me, refused to acknowledge me and threw various items at me whilst yelling:

" _ **Monster!"**_

" _ **Demon!"**_

" _ **Devil!"**_

" _ **Murder!"**_

I snapped at the last comment and attacked the young man in a fit of rage, slicing his cheek with the claws that had appeared on my hand. I immediately regained my composure and ran away from the town back into my uncle's arms for peace and solitude. But of course my actions had consequences and that consequence was that it resulted in the death of my only living relative and losing myself to the inner devil inside by murdering and draining the entire town of their blood. That action along with later ones gave me the notorious name of 'The Bearer of Sin', I knew that it was because I also felt remorseful for what I had done even if I knew that killing someone was for justice, revenge or just because my inner self had taken control of me again.

For over 200 years, humans and demons alike tried to kill me. Some for the praise and honour they would receive from killing such a powerful enemy and others because they wanted the immense power that I possessed. None of these people ever succeeded and instead I killed them or scared them off from ever trying to do something so stupid ever again. Also during this time a war broke out between the two large kingdoms of Hoshido and Nohr whilst my land, Touma, remained neutral and unnoticed throughout the war. I knew well enough that it was over something foolish that humans probably desired and only one kingdom could have it because humans were stupid like that. I also heard from spying on the people of this land was that the two lands had already lost immense amounts of soldiers and requested help from across the seas and mountains from any possible soldiers that were available (they even asked for assassins and mercenaries). However once the war had resulted in the loss of some members of the royal family, it became known that the Kingdom of Nohr had sent one of their princesses to this land for protection (as she was frequently targeted or so I had heard) after her protector died in combat along with her older brother (who was the heir to throne at the time). To be honest, I never gave a damn about the affairs of humans at the time sensing them as mindless scuffles and brutal slaughters that would only end in despair and bitter defeat for both sides. That was what I had always told myself and what I had always believed…

… Before _I met her however …_

* * *

The first time I encountered her in the dense forest outside the small village we said nothing to each other. You probably might think it was strange for me to do this but I could tell that she knew that I was there, watching her from the shadows without saying a word. The second time I saw her, she only stayed for a brief few seconds before placing something at the foot of a nearby tree and rushed out of the forest when both her and I heard the sounds of the nearby villagers that were calling out for her. I jumped down from my hiding place and saw that she had left a single white rose with all the thorns removed from its stalk. The third time became the most eventful; she came alone as per usual but instead of just remaining silent she spoke to me rather softly.

"You know one of these days it wouldn't be as bad if you spoke to me…" she whispered as the wind brushed past her which caused her hair to flow out of control wildly, "…you've been watching me for a while now and I have been trying to keep both my eyes out for you."

I only shook my head as I hid behind the tree she was in front of awaiting a response that would probably never come. That was until I had opened my mouth unknowingly and spoke, "…you…you wouldn't want to ever meet me girl…"

She let out a rather loud sigh, "Why? It's not like you've done anything that can be worse than what I have experienced…"

"What do you mean?" I asked wary and I could already feel my hand tightening into a fist, "I see plenty of shit and you barely know me so how could you compare you experiences to mi-"

I stopped myself when I felt the atmosphere to cold and a memory flash across my eyes. The memory of this girl cradling a bloody man who seemed to be no longer living and besides that there was also the blood that was stained just under her stomach and the tear stained face showed only misery and despair. When I came back to reality I felt my body start trying to thirst for that damned liquid that I was forced to drink in order to survive and this time I knew that it was from using my memory manipulation (even if it was subconsciously) which meant that drinking animal blood would not suffice my urges.

I let out a rather loud groan of agony as I collapsed to the ground and started twitching in pain as I felt the bloodlust run throughout my entire body. The girl obviously heard me as she immediately rushed around the tree to finally see what was going on only for her to see me, defenceless and starving, but she winced as her hand was cut by a loose piece rough wood. So when she kneeled down to my level, my instincts demanded that I not lose the rare chance of drinking human blood and I didn't deny them as I grabbed her shoulders roughly and then pinned her to the ground beneath me with such force that she let out a gasp of pain.

She struggled underneath me as she tried to think of some way out of my hold with frustration before she turned to glare up at me, "What the hell are you-?!"

She didn't get the chance to finish her sentence as her eyes filled with at the sight of my blood thirsty red eyes and perhaps the fact that I had pressed my lips against her forcefully, savouring the taste of a woman's touch for the first time in my life. her eyes soon flittered shut as I felt my magic working wonders over this human woman, I took note over the years that humans fell far to easily when it came to weak magic spells of influence and manipulation (especially when it came to brief sleep spells), and moved on from the lips down to the base of her neck where her glowing veins were the most predominant against the snow white skin.

I could see the blood flowing from one part of the body to another, my mouth was watering in desire for not only her blood but also her in general, and soon I was placing kisses along her neck trying to find the best place to strike. My inner self was telling me to take this woman completely and drain her of everything that made her living but I was surprised to see that I could hear my heart (or at least something inside of me) telling me to leave her alive. So instead of what I had done in past which involved viciously draining my victims of any blood I instead delicately (or at least as best as I could) bit down at the base of her neck.

As I drank, I couldn't help but moan at the sweet nectar that I was coming to terms with. This woman was a far better choice than any of my other victims, she was calm and relaxed, her bloody flowing steadily and delicately as if she was in a completely normal state compared to what she was actually experiencing. However, I jumped when I saw the flashes of painful memories appear in my mind. There was this woman crying in front of a man, she was beaten and bruised all over with blood staining her dress as a physician tried desperately to calm her down. In her hands was a tattered and bloodied letter in which the only words I could make out were:

 _ **"Her husband is missing…"**_

 _ **"What was the status of the wife?"**_

 _ **"She lived but the child…"**_

 _ **"Child lost in miscarriage."**_

I immediately pulled my fangs out of the woman's neck as my mind tried to put together what had just happened. This woman…had suffered far greater than I could have imagined. To lose a child and without ever having the chance to hold them close was worse than anything I had experienced and that was saying much…

It was when I heard her groaning and the slow opening of her eyes that I realized the fault of my 'heroic' actions in my mind. Since I had refused my animalistic instincts from killing her, this woman would know that I am a demon and become afraid of me. She would never visit me or this forest ever again, she might even go as far to tell the people of her village to come and kill me. So I prepared myself for the incoming scream as she turned her gaze onto me with her right hand over the two puncture marks on her neck but instead I was met with a hand on my cheek which made me shrink back from the girl out of fear.

"…Wha-What…are you...?" I stuttered in fear as I felt my glowing red eyes die back down to a much more pale version as the girl just stared at me with confusion, "Aren't you…aren't you afraid of me woman?"

The woman shook her head and dragged her sluggish body closer to mine own and looked up slightly to see the absolute shock and fear that was coming off me which made me feel more comfortable than I thought the action would, "No, I'm not afraid. Really I'm not…"

I was then offered a cloth to wipe away the blood that was staining my face and despite my initial hesitance, I accepted her offer and proceeded to get rid of the dried red liquid all over my face and small stains in my hair. When I was done, I saw that she was standing beside a nearby tree still cradling her neck in one of her hands which made feel more horrible than normal, "…I apologize…I don't…I mean…"

"You don't have to apologize" She told me honestly as she turned around just as the sun struck her position through the trees which made her look like an angel and made me blush slightly, "It doesn't hurt that much and I should be the one apologizing…"

I looked up at her in confusion with raised eyebrows, "I just drunk your blood and you think you should apologize."

She shuffled on the spot uncomfortably as it dawned on me what she may have witnessed and it made me want to hit myself in the face, "I…I…saw your…memories…Kanda…"

I stiffened when she said the name that my uncle had given me all those centuries ago but shook it off with an uncaring glance, "So you know that I have killed so many innocent people just to quench this damned thirst that I was born with…?"

She nodded immediately and I walked up to her so that I was beside her and leaned on the tree as well, "What does it matter…after all I saw your darkest memories as well…"

"Kanda?" She asked quietly, not showing her eyes to me intrigued me slightly, "You saw what happened to my child…didn't you…"

It was my turn to nod and almost immediately she wrapped her arms around me and started crying immensely which made me fall to the floor with thud whilst I yelled, "…are you…are you ok...!"

She did not reply and instead continued crying as we lay on the floor. My inner self was telling me to drink from her all over again but I think my heart was telling me to try and comfort the crying woman in my arms. I chose to listen to my heart and comforted the woman, whose cries became mere quiet whimpers as time went on. After a few minutes of this the woman left my arms and wiped away her remaining tears with a smile on her face which I helped wipe away by using my own hand which made her smile brighten even more.

"Thank you, I'm sorry that you had to see that" the woman apologized softly as she took my hand in her own, "You really helped calm me down Kanda-san."

"It's Kanda…" I replied with a small smile as I felt the warmth of her hand on my own, "You can call me Kanda…"

"My name is Titania. I'm the second Princess of Nohr and the third child of the Nohrian Royal Family" the woman said with a brilliant smile and rosy cheeks that showed of her immense unknown feelings (at the time) for me, "And it's a pleasure to finally meet you personally Kanda."

I nodded in agreement over our joint happiness and I found myself feeling a different feeling greater than anything than I have ever experienced in my entire life. My uncle had told me when I was a child 200 years ago that when a man and a woman felt something for one another it was considered love or perhaps true love. I had believed for the longest period of time that love was something that should have never occurred in life since it caused a lot of horrid problems in our world – whether it was wars or deaths – I desired no such feelings either but now that I had meant this woman no Titania had sent the fire that was hidden in the depths of my heart.

When the sun started setting into the sky, Titania and myself got off the ground and stared at the lights that started to appear from the town and I heard my love breathe an annoyed sigh, "is something wrong Titania?"

"No…it's just that I better be heading back or the villagers would be worried about me…" Titania replied as she was about to head off before noticing that we were still holding hands with each other, "But I honestly don't want to go back without..."

"I can't go with you…" I told her, effectively cutting her off and a look of shock appeared on her face before it faded into sadness as she noticed the fear that was shining in my eyes, "If I go with you all those people would just turn on me because I'm not like them…I'm not a human."

Titania shook her head and instead refused to let go of my hand as she turned away from the forest and started walking much to my shock and I tried to pull away from her but her grip only tightened. She then turned to me with a happy smile, "You don't want to be surrounded by people, so let's make a life for ourselves somewhere we can be happy alright?"

I was taken aback by her sudden actions and yet I felt tears threatening to spill from my eyes and a large smile appear on my face for the first time in years, "Alright then. Let's go find happiness together…Princess Titania."

She shook her head, "You don't have to use my title anymore. From now on, its just Titania and your name is also just Kanda instead of Lord Kanda."

I nodded once more as I picked her up swiftly in my arms so that was in the bridal position. She blushed immensely as she put her face into my chest just as I started to run as fast as I could into the forest, ignoring the sounds of villagers behind us yelling for Titania to come back to them and not run away with 'the bearer of sin'.

But neither of us cared and we continued on running towards our future together. Little did either of us know that we would remain together for the rest of our lives even managing to find a small town, living in peace with the villagers by allowing me to set up barricades that would prevent the down from being destroyed by the incoming threats of the rise of the old king and the coming death of the new one. But for many years we were happy and eventually both of us sought something more, something that would remain in this world when we were no longer living.

* * *

"What should we call her?" I muttered excitedly as I placed my hand on my beloved's body and felt the small kicks that the baby was making which made me smile even more, "Should it be something traditional or something original?"

Titania only laughed at my massive amounts of excitement over the possible names of our future child, "Kanda…we don't even know if it's a girl yet."

I shook my head as I placed my other hand on Titania's stomach with a small smirk, "Titania…as a vampire I have can sense the organism that is growing inside of you and trust me, our baby does not have any male organs."

"…So she's definitely female." Titania muttered defeated with a slight scowl of disappointment due to my superior skills defeating her in a battle of wit causing my smirk to grow more, "I honestly don't mind since this child is the proof of our love with each other correct? Kanda?"

I then noticed the worried tone in her voice as she stared at me with her beautiful red eyes that were speckled with tears. We both knew that my immortality would cause an eventual riff between us as when she passed away, I would still be alive in this world. My curse bounded me to this existence and little did Titania know that I was planning on visiting an oracle that promised me relief from this curse. So I pulled my worried love closer to my chest which made her smile and cry into my shoulder as the comfort and loving relationship between us grew and grew, "This child is our proof of the love we share. I will never deny the fact that I love you…and only you."

Titania sobbed for few more moments before she calmed down and that's when I felt an idea come to mind, "Ultear…"

Titania looked up at me with tears streaming down her face and confusion in her bright red eyes, "What? What did you say Kanda?"

"Ultear…" I repeated with more determination this time and I grabbed Titania by the shoulders with a bright smile on my face and a few speckles of tears threating to spill from mine own eyes, "We should call our daughter after the tears that share our love…thus Ultear…"

Titania sniffled and I saw joy light up in her eyes as she let out a small laugh, "Not exactly what Ultear means but she is our tear…so Ultear is perfect…"

She then gasped and placed a hand over her stomach with a beautiful smile that I had gotten so used to seeing, "And I think the baby likes the name as well."

I then pulled Titania into a heart-warming embrace before breaking into a loving kiss with such high levels of passion that it would rival the bright stars in the sky. Our feelings were one and even though our future would be laced with trials and tribulations, nothing would ever separate us from each other. Not time. Not age. Not war. Not anything in this world.

We then broke our kiss and cuddled into each other, remaining in this position for the rest of the evening until we fell asleep on the floor, holding each other close with our child still kicking to show that they were still present in our lives. However I never noticed that our end would be arriving in a few moments just outside our cottage door.

* * *

 _But those last few moments were what made this damned existence worth living._

 _Now I am nothing but a mere shadow locked away inside of a body of a man that resembles myself in love with the figure of the woman I loved and lost. I feel though as if now I can rest in peace…that was until that bastard decided to allow my curse to run through his veins, reawakening me to his desires and my tormented being was now forming once more. This man had decided to become just as I had and little did he know that if he ever lost control I would be able to take control of his body and become myself once again._

 _And then I would put us out of our misery forever…_

* * *

 _Ending:_

 _Light up the blaze of passion, that spell only you possess  
A peaceful scenario might have been the plan but just burn and gulp it all  
with your original phrase_

 _This way goes on to wherever_  
 _Days go on forever_  
 _Like this, they won't ever end yeah yeah_

 _Surely there's no one_  
 _"alone" in this world_  
 _I haven't been ever since the day_  
 _I found you, you found me_

 _Rather than the end, let's search for a continuation_  
 _One that nobody knows_

 _Light up the blaze of passion, that spell only you posses_  
 _A peaceful scenario might have been the plan but just burn and gulp it all_  
 _With all your might raise your hands, so that wherever you are I'll be able to see you_  
 _Engrave this oath with your original phrase_

 _This way goes on to wherever_  
 _Days will go on forever_  
 _Like this, they won't ever end yeah yeah_

 _Surely there are many times_  
 _when things don't go like you want them but_  
 _there's always things waiting for you_  
 _that turn out better than expected, better than imagined_

 _Rather than goodbyes, let's search for a new encounter_  
 _One that we'll never forget_

 _The scorching blaze in your chest is a spell that makes miracles happen_  
 _The joy increases when we stop following the script_  
 _With all your might raise your hands, so that wherever you are I'll be able to see you_  
 _Engrave this oath with your original phrase_

 _"Forever" might be just my delusion_  
 _There might be nothing that remains unchanged_  
 _but that's precisely why I love_  
 _watching you, living, and the present that connect us_

 _Light up the blaze of passion, that spell only you possess_  
 _A peaceful scenario might have been the plan but just burn and gulp it all_  
 _The scorching blaze in your chest is a spell that makes miracles happen_  
 _The joy increases when we stop following the script_  
 _With all your might raise your hands, so that wherever you are I'll be able to see you_  
 _Engrave this oath with your original phrase,_  
 _with that phrase that's only yours_

 _This way goes on to wherever_  
 _Days go on forever_  
 _Like this, they won't ever end yeah yeah_

 _This way goes on to wherever_  
 _Days go on forever_  
 _Like this, they won't ever end yeah yeah_

* * *

 **I hope you liked this new side story! It's been a while so I thought you'd like it! Next chapter is the introduction of two new members of Titania's group!**

 **So don't forget to ask the characters any questions in the reviews or private message me!**

 **-This is Mockingjay 3.75 signing off!**


	19. Hope Shining in the Darkness

**Ok…this chapter took a while to be posted and I apologize for that. But I have had a bit of a bad week and just needed some time to think about a bunch of shit.**

 **Anyway don't forget to ask any of the main characters a question! Now time for the review responses!**

 **The Poetic Hero: Don't worry Yasha is coming very soon! Yeah Kanda got a lot of crap but he was happy with the short time of happiness he possessed. And I can tell you now that Ryoma is going to have a lot of problems with Kanda.**

 **U-Know Yunho: Ryuga, you are also coming soon (along with some other characters).**

 **Tloztkfan: I'm glad that you saw it the way I wanted to be seen** **. And yeah Tokyo Ghoul is awesome!**

 **Ilovefonandalaude: TOKYO GHOUL FOR THE WIN! And whilst I wouldn't call the love cute, it was rather entertaining to write a romantic moment. Also yeah Ultear…with all the crap that is in her mind at the moment, she probably wouldn't enjoy the reunion with her parents future selfs.**

 **And disclaimer time! Kaze! I order you to do the disclaimer!**

 **Kaze: Understood. Mockingjay 3.75 doesn't own Fire Emblem Fates. All OC's belong to their respective creators and the opening is 'Brave Shine' by Aimer and the ending is 'Be As One' by w-inds.**

 **P.S. If you haven't already, go read the Fire Emblem Fates fanfic written by Ownage Fanfics!**

 **Now! Start the story!**

* * *

 _Opening:_

 _I'm stuck in a never ending dream_  
 _Where my wishes and hopes cannot be seen_  
 _And it's killing me, but I can't let go_

 _There's a sadness raining down on me_  
 _And the future is looking oh so bleak_  
 _But I'm holding on, so dearly, to precious memories_

 _To protect the ones I cherish I've got to be stronger_  
 _Don't want to hesitate, I want to be braver_  
 _So no matter what may come I can face the morning sun_

 _I'll shine_  
 _'Cause you brought me to your world and gave me light_  
 _On the night I suffered most you saved my life_  
 _Wielding all the things that we believe in,_  
 _A test of faith I know I can win_  
 _I'll grant us love and peace for all time_  
 _Cause you shine_

Chapter 11: Hope Shining in the Darkness

"Boudica, you've been gone for ages!" Varro called out to me as I entered the Nohrian Barracks, which had been purposely set up for our personal use, with a snarl as soon as I saw him, "You were supposed to report back to our Lord nearly four hours ago…"

I stopped walking and glared up at him, sitting in a nearby tree with an annoying smirk plastered all over his face and his eyes were filled with playful and sadistic glee, "What do you want you damned snake?"

Varro laughed and it made me also shake in silent anger towards him. He then proceeded to jump down from the tree and walked up to me with a snarl as he went around me, watching my every movement and then he placed his hand on his short sword just as I brought mine own to his neck. He then let out another laugh, and pulled my sword down away from his throat with a smirk, "Come on babe, let's not get to messy out here with no one to witness our blind passion and besides…you're not my type."

"Huh. Were on the same page since for once Varro" I admitted with a small smile which caused his red eyes to shine with curiosity at my apparent compliment before I turned to him with an evil glint in my eyes, "Because I wouldn't have sex with you if you were the last person on the planet."

Varro's faced glowed as red as his eyes and hair due to my snarky comment which made me a little sick with glee that my words had managed to get to him once again. He was going to say something probably horribly rude to me but was stopped when both of us noticed a familiar spiritual pressure enter our surroundings and we turned to see it was Lancelot who looked at us with disbelief and I barely managed to speak, "…Lan…Lancelot…"

"…Varro, get back inside the barracks, I need to talk to Boudica alone for a few moments" Lancelot ordered Varro with a slight glare which (though he would never admit it) made Varro shake slightly in terror before he nodded and rushed back inside. Lancelot than walked forward so that he was only a few feet away from me and I could feel the intensity of his spiritual pressure that it made me almost fall on to my knees and bow before him, "Boudica…what did you achieve on your mission, despite being nearly four hours late."

I huffed and looked up at Lancelot apologetically, "I'm sorry for being late but my mission got a bit delayed…"

Lancelot raised an eyebrow, "Delayed? What do you mean by that?"

"Doesn't matter now…" I said with a sigh before I felt a rather cruel smile appear on my face which caused a look of ease to appear on Lancelot's face, "I am sure that the Faceless will be able to destroy that village and reap enough souls for our Lord to feed off."

"I see." Lancelot stated bluntly and he placed a hand on my shoulder with a small smile which made me feel lighter with the joy that his presence gave me, "Well done Boudica, I'm sure that Lord Julius will overlook your lateness since your mission was successful."

I nodded in agreement before Lancelot left me alone outside and I almost shook with ecstasy. I could smell the scent of burning wood and corpses that had found their way onto me as I left the small mountain village near the border of Hoshido with the monsters that I had let loose. This was one of the few moments that I understood how some of the people in my company felt about the deaths of innocent people, the sadistic pleasure it held and the burning passion that my heart was pounding with showed that I was starting to embrace it more and more.

 **"Maybe killing isn't such a horrible thing…"**

* * *

(Irisviel P.O.V)

I shook of the snow that had landed on my grandmother's hat as I tried to search the land for any source of plant life and yet so far I had been unsuccessful except for the small bundle of rosemary that I had managed to salvage before the snow storm a week ago.

Everyone in my small mountain village was getting ill and I barely had enough herbs to keep up my effort of healing them. But still the amount of monsters that had started appearing lately was starting to become more and more frustrating. I was not much for violence and fighting since I relied more on learning how to heal people and the small amount of inherited water magic I possessed I also focused more on healing despite knowing a slight amount of fighting techniques. It hurt constantly that knowing the small band of men that went to go and fight off the demons would only return with a small amount left. It was devastating and land was suffering because of it but in this time of war between Hoshido and Nohr…it couldn't be helped.

Some part of me always wished for an adventure. Something greater than what I was currently living. I had no qualms with my daily routine and enjoyed helping others. But I still remember an event from many years ago which was when a faded image of a boy wearing a black hood saved my life and brought me to my grandfather when my family was slaughtered right before my eyes. I knew that desiring such a violent lifestyle was horrible and quite unladylike but no matter how I thought about my life, I always wanted to meet him again and find something greater than this current existence.

"AH!" Someone screamed loudly, catching my attention which also caused my horse, Edea, to let out a whinny of panic. I immediately focused my gaze on my village in the distance to which I instantly regretted doing!

I saw those damned monsters attacking once more but this time with greater numbers than I ever imagined! The village was also alight with black embers that radiated dark magic, which proceeded to rise up in to the sky turning it into a dark grey abyss of darkness and cruelty. I could almost hear the screams that the many dead villagers probably uttered during their last moments of life and my mind flashed to an image of by elderly grandfather and tears streamed down my face at the realization that he was probably dead along with everyone else.

" _Irisviel…"_ His voice echoed in my ears despite all of the horror that I was being forced to bear witness to, " _Never die alone…Irisviel…"_

I lowered my head to wipe away the many tears that were martyring my pale face, "I know grandfather…I know…"

At this moment, I would most likely die alone with everyone I had grown to have affection for gone already. I would not be able to fulfil my grandfather's wish and fail everything I stood for and if I couldn't save anyone…what was the point in living this existence.

"Iri!" I heard a familiar, young girl's voice call out to me and I felt my heart skip a beat when I saw that it was a girl with brown hair tied into plaits, with a singular pale pink flower hairpin and she was wearing the traditional clothing of most people in my village.

"Mozume!" I yelled back with fear tinging my voice before it was replaced with a gasp of terror when I saw the gigantic creatures that were pursuing her. It was similar to the many monsters that had been attacking my village for a while but this one appeared more inhuman and larger than life itself. It was at that moment that I found myself visibly shaking in terror for the first time in years. It was until I heard Mozume let out another cry of terror that I snapped back into reality and called Edea to me.

I immediately mounted my horse and galloped towards Mozume as fast as possible, picking her up in one fell swoop, trying to avoid the monsters that started towards me with great speed that could match Edea's. One of the monsters tried to swing at us but I managed to dodge narrowly and continued on towards my town.

"Edea…" I whispered to my horse with urgency and she let out a prideful whinny which almost made me smile, "Ride as fast as you can and get us away from here."

Edea whinnied once more and her speed somewhat increased as Mozume and myself prepared to enter into the fiery town of hell and smoke, with monsters awaiting us at every turn and our fate left uncertain.

 _Or that's what I thought at least until I met him all over again…_

* * *

(Kaze P.O.V)

I shook off the cold weather of the upper mountains as our small band of soldiers continued to push towards Izumo in hopes that Lord Takumi or Lord Ryoma could have made their way back there or perhaps that the Earl of Izumo, Izana, would at least have some information on what may have happened to them.

I walked up the front with Lady Lenalee, Silas and Hajime whilst Lady Aqua, Lady Sakura along with Saizou, Sakurai and Jakob walked behind us. Natalia had flown on ahead with Subaki close behind her in order to survey any possible danger that may be nearby. The rest of our group decided to stay in a nearby cave where we set up camp as it shielded all of us from the cold outside as they thought it would be best to remain there if we needed any emergency support or that the camp was attacked by enemy troops or animals.

As we walked, I took notice of the light-hearted attitude and conversation between Lady Lenalee and Silas, both referred to each other casually and left out any of the titles that many (the majority) of us had to use when talking to her. But just like Natalia, Orihime, Azura and any of her siblings, Silas appeared to be just as close to her and perhaps even more so than those three combined!

When we were officially introduced to Silas, we all were told all of the basic information that was on him. We found out that he was friends with Lady Lenalee when both were very young and despite his initial shy nature around royalty like herself but when she started talking to him, they opened up to each other rather slowly but it turned into a beautiful friendship between the two even despite the forced separation that came with his banishment from the citadel.

I tried hard not to be jealous of the closeness they shared as such emotions were not supposed to be in the mind of someone that served the Royal Family like myself. I could feel the steely gaze of my older brother, unlike all of the others, Saizou could easily read past the cold and calm mask of a face I wore. He knew that my heart was not always going to be in the most dedicated and honest manner when it came to certain situations such as this one. But I wasn't going to take any crap from a man that wouldn't tell me his own darkness secret which he locked away in his heart.

However, when we reached the top of one of the many mountains we all had to hold in our surprise as a small village, which we were told that was located around here in Orochi, was overrun by various monsters of a familiar kind and was also alight with powerful black flames of a nefarious kind.

"What the fuck happened here?!" Eros yelled with anger as his eyes glowed with ferocious anger and he bared his rather sharp teeth, "Why are the Faceless fucking here?!"

Sakurai shook his head in disbelief, "This shouldn't be possible…there was no way that a Nohrian Sorcerer could summon this many Faceless."

"The barrier should still be in operation…" Sakura admitted with tears in her eyes as we all kept our gaze on the burning town, "Hinoka said that she managed to get it up again but…it wasn't strong enough!"

She than burst into tears just before we heard the sounds of beating wings above us and a moment later, Subaki and Natalia reappeared with looks of horror upon their faces.

"You think that's bad" Subaki said as he jumped off his Pegasus, Astral, whilst Jakob helped Natalia off Celtic, "We searched the entire town from above and found no traces of any life."

Natalia shook with despair and (perhaps) the cold weather of the mountain as she was embraced by a concerned Lenalee, before she turned to face the rest of us with a grief stricken eyes, "The town radiated death and was littered with corpses…even incredibly young children."

I hide my horror at the apparent situation that the town was in whilst the others murmured and muttered amongst themselves about whether or not we should check the town again in case there were any possible survivors that Natalia or Subaki might have overlooked due to their shock. But as I thought more and more about this event, I couldn't help but feeling as if I had been in this area before…

"Kaze…" Saizou asked me gruffly with an undertone of worry, "Are you alright?"

"Yo Kaze!" Eros shouted at me with confusion as I started to shake, "Are you awake in there?"

I slowly realized why I knew this location as a haunting memory of me, when I was a young boy, taking a girl covered in her parent's blood to this small town. And I couldn't contain my concern and fear any longer!

" **IRISVIEL!"**

* * *

(Irisviel P.O.V)

I rode through the harsh winter weather that was trying to push Mozume, Edea and myself back to the desecrated village where those damned monsters were probably still running rampart and ready to kill any source of life that came across them.

The wind pushed hard once more and Mozume had to cling to me in order to not fall on Edea, who was trailing behind us. She then whinnied in pain, which alerted me of the wound that was staining the pure white snow a very bloody red. Not soon after, Edea collapsed to the ground in pain.

"Edea!" I cried out in agony as Mozume and I rushed to her. I saw that on her right hind leg was a rather large wound which only a weapon could make…like the ones those creatures possessed back in the village and not even my staff could halt it.

"Damnit!" I screamed as I rested my head on Edea's body, tears streaming down my face, with my hand clenched into a fist, "Why did you have to get hurt Edea!"

Mozume cried into my shoulders and I noticed how cold that she was. We had left the village in a rush meaning that we weren't prepared to deal with the cold weather for a large amounts of time! If we stayed here for more than a few moments…we would freeze!

I shook my head as I wiped away the tears that were staining my face with a million thoughts running through my mind, "What should I do! What should I do! Grandfather…please tell me what to do now! I can't deal with this sort of threat on my own right now! I need some help, please!"

" **Are you ok!"**

I nearly jumped at the sound of a human voice and turned around with Mozume clinging to my waist. I was ready to use any of my water magic to fight of any approaching enemies to the best of my ability but when I realized that the tone of the voice had emergency and not agitation or anger. A few moments later I was gazing at a woman with stark white-blonde hair and red eyes, wearing a beautiful shell of white armour, another girl with short red hair wearing the white and red clothing. Finally there was a man with beautiful emerald green hair and the clothing of a Hoshidan Ninja. Their faces wore looks of relief and sadness as they approached the two of us and I put Mozume in the snow beside Edea whilst I walked up to them.

I shook the snow out of my hair and was surprised to see that I felt warmer than I did before, this caused me to realize that the warmth I was feeling was coming from the three (probably) Hoshidan's that stood before me with concern in their eyes, "Who are you people?"

"I'm Princess Lenalee from the Hoshidan Royal Family" the girl said with a small smile and I remained quiet as I was silently shocked about the fact that a member of the Hoshidan Royal Family was present before me, but my focus was on the ninja and priestess behind her stood in silent relief. The Princess obviously noticed that my attention was on the two strangers and she nodded at them to come closer towards me with one on either side of her, "The girl on my right is my young sister, Sakura, and the man is one of my commanders, Kaze, we came to help you when we heard the sound of your horse-"

Lenalee immediately silenced herself as she let out a gasp of pain when she took in the sight of my injured Edea, whose wound was awfully bleeding out, and Mozume who sat in the ground cold, wet, shivering and weary of the people in front of us. Lenalee then turned to Sakura and gave a small signal which lead to Sakura rushing up to Edea, kneeling down in the wet snow, and placing her baton (a staff like weapon that was similar to my own) just above the wound and began healing it with graceful patience . And only a few mere moments later, I was shocked to see that Edea was getting off the ground with help from a delicate Sakura and a thankful Mozume, who soon embraced the young Princess in teary-eyed praise.

I smiled at Lenalee and bowed in thanks as she walked up to Mozume, who repeated the same gesture she gave Sakura to the older sibling, with relief written all over her face. I stood in silent awe that we had managed to come across these people and realized slowly that if we hadn't, Mozume and I would have probably died or gotten injured rather badly. Noting that the two Princesses were distracted by all the praise they were receiving from Mozume, I turned to the Ninja with a bright smile which made him lose some of his composure.

"Thank you for helping us." I said with gratefulness and he only responded with a nod which irked me a bit, "What? No comment mister ninja?"

Kaze raised an eyebrow at my choice of words and let out a sigh, "I'm sorry…it's just that you remind of someone that I knew."

I was about to say something else before I swallowed it when Lenalee placed an arm around on his shoulder and smiled at Kaze. It was weird, but for a moment I could swear that my heart skipped a beat over Lenalee's action with her commander…it was like my heart was trying to tell me something. Lenalee then turned her attention to me and I finally took in how beautiful she truly was despite not being that much older than me, "So, do you have anywhere to go…either of you I mean?"

I shook my head as sorrowful thoughts entered my mind, "No. My grandfather was the only family I had left in this world. Mozume lost her only family as well."

"I see…" Lenalee muttered under her breath as she pondered over our apparent situation, "Well I am definitely not sending you back to that place."

Sakura, who Mozume was holding on to desperately, then voiced her concern, "But what should we do then sister Lenalee? They need somewhere to go desperately!"

Lenalee nodded at her younger sister and then turned to Kaze. The pair quietly discussed the situation and I dreaded whatever the outcome was for Mozume and I, would it be positive or negative…I wasn't able to decipher any of the words that the elder Princess and Ninja were saying to each other.

The pair than turned back to us and I swallowed my doubts when I saw the smile on Lenalee's face, "How would you like to come with us?"

"Eh?" I uttered, completely confused by the Princesses statement, whilst Mozume held her breath in silent shock, "What did you say milady?"

Lenalee let out a small laugh, "I said 'how would you like to come with us?', if that is okay with you?"

I could feel the streams of tears that were appearing down my face as my eyes continued to rain with grateful happiness and sweet relief, "Yes…Yes that would be fine!"

Lenalee laughed again and offered her hand to me, which I accepted without hesitation, with a large, bright, happy smile on her face, "Alright, but what is your names?"

I pulled Mozume away from Sakura and brought her forward towards Lenalee, so that we could bow in respect to our new leader, whilst removing her own tears "I am Irisviel and this little girl is Mozume. We are happy to be of assistance Lady Lenalee."

Mozume nodded in agreement and Lenalee nodded as well, sealing our deal and loyalty to her. Lenalee then made a notion to Sakura, who took Mozume's hand in her own, and started to walk through the snow back to way they came. Lenalee then turned around to face me, "Don't take too long as it would be better to catch up with us very soon. I got a feeling that this weather is going to lead up to another storm."

I waited a few moments with Kaze and Edea as Sakura, Lenalee and Mozume went ahead a bit before refocusing my attention on the calm Ninja beside and held out my hand, much to his shock, with a smile on my face, "Let me formally introduce myself, I am Irisviel. Irisviel Makiri."

Kaze shook my hand firmly with something that resembled a smile on his face, "A pleasure Madame Makiri. I am Kaze."

I blushed a little at the fact that he called me Madame, before it vanished when he let go of my hand and started to walk in order to catch up with the others. I followed closely behind him with a smile on my face and eyes shining with the joy of a new adventure and new friends. However I couldn't get rid of a nagging feeling in the back of my head.

" _Why did Kaze's eyes shine with something that resembled disbelief!_

 _Ending:_

 _I'm always thinking of you, even on days we don't meet,  
Every time I Feel  
Ah the warmth of your palm envelopes me, Heart And Soul  
I'll never leave your side.  
Your casual kindness every time we meet, makes me feel like embrassing everypart of you_

 _I will -be as one- I want to protect you  
Stay with me, I love you. Yes You, My beloved  
all my feelings laid bare to you.  
a once in a lifetime miracle meeting  
where as if the stars were sparkling  
and the raindrops soon poured into the sea  
lets be intertwined, the two of us  
Love You are everything_

 _Even for tiny instances when we cross paths without meeting Never Cry  
AH I'll come here and listen to the dreams you hold  
and the continuation to the book you were reading SAY  
When we collect small things about each other we didn't yet know about,  
the bonds we have between us will strengthen_

 _Now –Be As One- I want to try believing  
That there is such a thing as an everlasting love  
Let's etch ourselves into each other  
In this destiny which we won't regret  
Bring our hands together and feel each other's  
warmth and feel the peacefulness born from each other's gaze  
That is eternity Only Shine Because we realize_

 _Whether spring, summer, autumn and winter, I want to set your many smiling faces  
Into one of the world's stories and tell it one day_

 _I Will-Be As One-I want to try to protect you  
Stay With Me I love you...  
I'll tell you my overflowing thoughts without hiding them_

 _Now –Be As One- I want to try believing  
That there is such a thing as an everlasting love  
Let's etch ourselves into each other  
In this destiny which we won't regret  
Bring our hands together and feel each other's  
warmth and feel the peacefulness born from each other's gaze  
That is eternity Only Shine Because we realize_

* * *

 **I hope that you enjoy the new characters that have been introduced and some hints a future ships!**

 **-This is Mockingjay 3.75 signing off!**


	20. The Sorrow of Broken Bonds

**Have to admit this was one of my favourite chapters that I have written so far in this story. And yeah I know it's late but I have been both sick and away so problems!**

 **Now for some review responses:**

 **Ilovefonandalaude: She will get what's coming to her eventually! And Ultear will be making more appearances as time goes on.**

 **U-Know Yunho: Yep, dude gets a very pretty lady. Eros: Unlike Ryuga huh?**

 **Tloztkfan: Yeah I hoped that I translated the paralogue as best as I could with this kind of story. Kaze knows Irisviel but Irisviel does not remember him exactly. Yeah I should probably tell you that Ryoma and Lenalee are going to have a lot of 'fun' together.**

 **ChaiCat17: Thank you for that comment! It means so much to me! I am seriously not joking.**

 **Now Elise disclaimer!**

 **Elise: Mockingjay 3.75 doesn't own Fire Emblem Fates. All OC's belong to their respective creators and the opening is 'Brave Shine' by Aimer and the ending is 'Be As One' by w-inds.**

* * *

 _Opening:_

 _I'm stuck in a never ending dream  
Where my wishes and hopes cannot be seen  
And it's killing me, but I can't let go_

 _There's a sadness raining down on me_  
 _And the future is looking oh so bleak_  
 _But I'm holding on, so dearly, to precious memories_

 _To protect the ones I cherish I've got to be stronger_  
 _Don't want to hesitate, I want to be braver_  
 _So no matter what may come I can face the morning sun_

 _I'll shine_  
 _'Cause you brought me to your world and gave me light_  
 _On the night I suffered most you saved my life_  
 _Wielding all the things that we believe in,_  
 _A test of faith I know I can win_  
 _I'll grant us love and peace for all time_  
 _Cause you shine_

 **Chapter 12: The Sorrow of Broken Bonds**

(Nohr, Late in the evening)

(Leo P.O.V)

Things had slowly become worse in Nohr since Lenalee had left the nation to join the Hoshidan Army on their plight against us and our goal to take their land as our own. I admit that at first, I was furious with Lenalee's decision to fight against us and was prepared to kill her on the spot but as the days went by, I slowly witnessed the damage it was causing to my family.

Xander and Camilla often avoided coming back to the castle and had spent long time on missions for the current time being. Elise refused to leave her room and cried for days on end and finally father had refused to leave his chambers after the incident a couple of days ago…

(Flashback, early morning)

" _DEAR GOD!" Camilla screamed as we saw the dead body lying at our feet. The body of Father's former tactician and Royal Advisor, Macbeth, "This…This is…"_

 _She couldn't even finish her sentence as she collapsed to the ground in complete horror with tears streaming down her face like a river. Elise hid behind me, shivering and cowering in fear over the sight of the body. I found it extremely hard to keep calm and comfort Elise with my own emotions all over the place. I looked at Xander for some kind of support but all I found was a cold and emotionless stare that was looking at the desecrated form of the tactician. I knew for a fact that such displays of cruelty normally set Xander off, but all of his emotion seemed to have left him…_

" _Father." Xander spoke up, "What is the point of showing us this...body"_

 _The man on fathers left, Julius, responded to his question with a cruel smile on his face, "Oh young Prince you have so much to understand…this was your father's demonstration of his power over all of you…younglings."_

 _Xander arched an eyebrow, "Meaning?"_

" _Meaning that if any of ended up betraying his majesty or failed him to many times." The man on father's right, Gabriel, spoke up this time, "This treatment would be done to you…"_

 _Julius laughed, "Or something much, much, worse. This was my decent punishment…"_

 _He then whistled and his Wyvern woke up and walked up to him, rather sluggish since it just woke up, but when it noticed the body that was lying a few feet away from us its eyes lit up in hunger and it turned to its master with something that resembled a grin. Thus, as soon as Julius nodded his head, the wyvern pounced at the body of Macbeth and started to gruesomely devour it, parts of the former tactician's body being strewn around the place like a rag doll. Elise cried into my back more and more as the Wyvern continued eating its meal with fiendish glee. I immediately excused myself from the throne room and took Elise with me, leaving behind a broken Camilla and an emotionless Xander._

 _As we walked through the dark hallways Elise sobbed uncontrollably and I found myself in an uncomfortable position. This place was going to hell and now with Camilla broken down and Xander an emotionless soldier ever since his little incident with one of his commanders, there was no reason for us to fight the enemy anymore and I finally made up my mind…_

 _When I made it to the medical barracks, where Elise had been before the meeting, I pulled her aside and spoke my mind, "Elise…I'm going to leave…"_

 _She flinched in shock at my statement, "What do you mean that you are leaving?"_

 _I swallowed some of my pride and explained more, "I mean that I am leaving Nohr and going to find our sister, I mean Princess Lenalee, so that I can join with her."_

" _But Father will have your head" Elise cried out and hugged at my waist, tears streaming heavily down her face which left a pain in my chest, "And we don't want anything to happen to you Leo."_

 _I scoffed at that comment, "Father at the moment needs to be stopped. He's going insane along with the fact that Xander and Camilla completely broken down and that his new recruits are dominating and killing anyone that does wrong by him! I need to swallow my stubborn pride and be honest with myself, I would be better if I joined with Lenalee…"_

 _Elise nodded in understanding but then her face lit up with determination (something that I hadn't seen in quite some time), "Then I am coming with you too!"_

 _I was going to argue that she should stay with Xander and Camilla but I knew that she would have better chances of surviving if she left with me (also she would never let me hear the end of it if I left her here alone). I nodded in agreement and we planned out our escape route for the evening, agreeing that we would bring my retainers and leave Elise's here in Nohr. I would also be the only one to go and get Elise so that it wouldn't look as suspicious to any possible witnesses to seeing me late at night._

 _(End Flashback)_

There would be no time for goodbyes with our siblings. No pleasantries when we encountered them again. It would be the most heart breaking moment that we would share with our older siblings and hopefully they will see our argument but if they didn't …we would have no choice but to fight.

It was late at night and I had checked to see if any soldiers were patrolling the halls. I had told Zero and Odin to meet me at the stables when I had managed to get Elise safely out of her bedroom without getting caught. I ran swiftly through the halls and kept a close look out for any signs of movement. When I finally made it to the room, I knocked quietly on the door to alert her of my presence and then it opened, revealing Elise wearing her usual outfit with only difference being the black cloak that accompanied it. She looked up at me with a hopeful expression, one that I hadn't born witness to in quite a long time.

I stretched out my armoured hand to meet her smaller one, "Let's go…Elise."

* * *

(A Few Minutes Later)

When Elise and I finally it to the stables, I was shocked to see that on the floor was couple of dead and/or unconscious soldiers who appeared to be extremely old for soldiers in the Nohrian military. I then looked up to see Odin and Zero looking extremely freaked out and slightly panic filled. When both of them noticed our arrival both of their faces became full of fear at the sight of my less than happy smile.

"General Leo…" Zero said as he looked at the bodies and then back at me trying to think of an explanation, "This…This…"

I raised an eyebrow and my gaze intensified, "Alright explain why there are dead bodies strewn all over the stable floor."

Odin decided to speak up, "They were like this when we came out to get yours and Lady Elise's horses out of their paddocks."

I felt all the anger drain out of my body and be replaced with confusion and disbelief, "…I see. That is most likely true considering neither of you know such advanced arcane magic…"

Both nodded in thanks due to my understanding of our current situation. Elise then rushed past us and to the paddock which held her horse, Dawn, and my horse, Cullen, before she embraced them lovingly. This made me smile and I patted Cullen affectionately before ordering my retainers to get them ready for departure and battle.

After a few moments, everything appeared to be ready for us to leave and meet with Lenalee and her allies in Izumo. But that was when a tremor appeared to set off around us and the stables started to collapse around us which caused Elise to let out a shriek of pure fear. I held her close and rushed towards Dawn, climbing on top of her with Elise in front of me. Zero and Odin did the same with Cullen and soon we had barely managed to escape the fate of being crushed underneath the collapsed building.

However when I turned my head slightly to see the extent of the damage, as lights appeared throughout the castle, my body became riddled with fear of the appearance of a lone female standing at the base of the ruined stable. Her elegant brown hair waving as the night air rushed past her, her red eyes shone with wicked intent, and she muttered something which was unheard to me. A mere second later she vanished into the air and I refocused on the path that lay before my eyes.

When we made it to the bridge though, the sirens of our kingdom which alerted of treason started to go off and the sounds of guards coming towards the bridge gate sent a panicked shiver down my spine. Elise clutched at me in fear over the possible consequences of us being caught.

Zero readied his bow for battle, a sadistic smile on his face, and Odin looked at me with worry over the situation we could end up being in, "Milord what should we do?"

"We have no time for any interference…" I commanded, which caused Zero to lower his bow and Odin to breathe a sigh of relief. Elise looked up at me in shock but I needed to get away without leaving any traces of us being here, "If we fight they can easily trace our tracks back to us."

I then pulled hard on Edea's reins and she let out a loud whinny before speeding off into the darkness that surrounded the inner city of our Kingdom with the soldiers in high pursuit. Civilians that were still out at this time yelled out in annoyance as we rushed past them, however their comments were drowned out by the thumping of my heart as the realization of our new journey was just a few minutes. Odin was cheering in celebration over our success and then decided to tease our pursers with a few words, "Thou villains hath been halted by thy party! May then hallowed winds of Valm decimate the –"

Zero then proceeded to punch Odin hard in the back to silence his nonsense but unintentionally knocking him out, leading to Zero climbing over Odin in a rather 'sexual' manner so that he could take the reins and control Ares. I then shook off the strange moment and focused back on the path in front of us only to nearly scream in relief when I saw the gates that led out of Nohr.

"There it is!" I called out to Zero and Elise, who was weeping tears of relief, as we came closer and closer towards the gate, "We have very little time to get out before the Protectors realize what we are actually doing."

Zero nodded and pulled Odin up so that he was leaning against his back. We willed our steeds to run faster and faster so that we could make our escape. Soon, however, the gate keepers Benoit and Charlotte noticed our incoming arrival with shock across their faces. Benoit was the first to speak up, "Prince Leo…why are you?"

I paid no attention to his question and rode right past them with Zero close behind me. It was at moment that they noticed the incoming Nohrian soldiers that were led by…Xander! I tried to hide my fear over his presence but Charlotte appeared to notice and called out to the other soldiers, "Close the gate! These soldiers have betrayed his majesty!"

The gate however was too slow and a minute later, all four of us were standing outside the walls of the Nohrian Kingdom. Xander stood on the other side, with a glare on his face that was directed at us as the gate closed. He spoke, "Leo, Elise come here…NOW!"

I shook my head as Elise cried into my back, "I'm sorry Xander…but we cannot stand by our father anymore."

Xander shook with fury but the tears in his eyes betrayed the hatred that he was trying to show for us, "Please…don't do this. Camilla and I need you both…"

I couldn't take his gaze any longer and turned away from him, so that he wouldn't see the tears that were spilling down my face. And my last words spoke sorrowfully:

" _Goodbye…We will always love you Xander, Camilla…"_

 **The gate slammed shut as a scream of rage pierced the quiet evening.**

* * *

(Ryoma P.O.V)

I opened my eyes to find myself on the floor in an empty space of pure white; a void that seemed to go on and on forever. I could tell that this was likely not the real world (so I was probably just dreaming) and I got up off the floor only to see that the floor was glass and staring back at me was a man with the same hair and facial structure except he possessed glowing red eyes and fang-like teeth. I immediately went to touch at my face only to find that there were no deficiencies and I breathed a sigh of relief (as did the reflection). I found myself rather uncomfortable about the situation I was in though and decided to speak out about it.

"Whoever is doing this, stop it!" I yelled into the bleakness of the void, I placed one of my hands on the hilt of my Katana in case of any hidden enemies, "Your attempts of trying to mess with my head are nothing but childish and immature!"

At first there was no response, only the quiet emptiness of the void that I currently inhabited and the quiet sound of my beating heart along with the crackling of the electric blade. But then almost out of nowhere (fitting in this environment) was the sound of a female laughing softly and it made feel extremely uncomfortable and yet the laughter sounded very familiar. I then heard the sound of approaching footsteps and immediately got into a fighting stance with my blade ready to attack at a moment's notice, its lighting more wild than usual and mist soon started to appear around me along with the glass I was standing on cracking every moment.

I only stared in steely determination at the approaching footsteps but my mind was racing with the immense amount of thoughts on uncertainty and fear, _"Who the hell is coming towards me?"_

A few moments later, a pale skinned hand appeared out of the mist and fog and grabbed at my katana, I jumped at the sight initially but then I noticed the golden ring that possessed the symbol of my family, but I knew that besides me there was only one other person that had this ring and that was…

Lenalee soon appeared out of the mist wearing a simple, loose, white dress with an innocent and delicate smile on her face and her eyes shined with a radiance that not even the stars could match. She then let go of my blade and I immediately sheathed it, noting that my heart rate was getting increasingly faster.

"Lenalee…what are you doing here?" I asked, completely dumbstruck at her appearance in this place, "I…I don't understand why your-?"

I stopped speaking when she placed a hand delicately on my cheek and stroked it gently, which caused me to let out a sigh of pleasure before she removed her hand and I saw that it was shaking, "Ryoma…why are you so cold?"

I flinched at her comment and looked down at the glass to see that my skin was almost white, canines were incredibly sharp and my eyes were flashing from a warm brown to a blood red. I immediately turned away from her and tried to tell myself that it was only the reflection and not my actual appearance…but I could feel the coldness of my skin as I moved around. Lenalee instead pulled me back to face her and I saw the acceptance in her eyes, "I don't mind it however…it's just you…"

She then started to push forward up to my face with her eyes closed. I don't know what came over me but I soon started to follow suit and leaned down towards her. My hands went to her hips and her hands went behind my head. It was only for a few moments before our lips met and I felt the fireworks between us. She was warm and kind, her kisses delicate yet passionate and her movements soft, slow and increasingly seductive.

After a few moments we broke apart from each other, Lenalee leaned down and rest her head on my shoulder leaving her neck completely exposed to any danger. I found the hunger inside of me starting to call out as my eyes gained that hue that sickened me so much and I pushed her away from me gently. However as soon as I did this, I noticed the blood dripping from her abdomen and she soon collapsed into my arms. Her eyes fluttered shut and I tried desperately to wake her up, but she constantly refused to move or even make a sound.

"Lenalee wake up! Please wake up!" I yelled desperately with tears streaming down my face at the lifeless form of my beloved sister…no the person that my heart cared most about, "Please wake up! I LOVE YOU!"

I closed my eyes and cradled her body in my arms with only the dense darkness to attempt to comfort me but that stopped when a male voice spoke cruelly, "You love for that woman…will end in the same tragic fate as my own."

I then opened my eyes to see that I was no longer in the void, but in a field covered with the bodies of everyone I have ever loved and cared for. I saw in the distance my Kingdom, my home set ablaze and on top of it all stood Lenalee, a face full of tears and agony before she collapsed to the ground lifeless, clutching at a wound right below her stomach and behind her stood the man in the reflection.

I gritted my teeth and despite the pain I was feeling, I drew my katana against him, "You bastard! You are the one that caused this! You fucking faker!"

The man sneered at me, "Wow, calling yourself a bastard…that's a new one!"

I was taken aback, "Yourself? You mean me? What the hell are you on about?!"

"Oh well…guess you don't understand our little situation here?" the doppelganger spoke with a joking yet sickening smile, "Just look at your blade…"

"What are you -" I stopped myself when I noticed that my sword was dripping with fresh human blood, which also stained my hands and clothes, my eyes widened in fear and shock, "What…What is this…"

I dropped my katana only to notice that my nails had grown sharp and looked up to see that my doppelganger looked more as I typically did, "What the hell is happening to me!"

"I don't think you quite understand what is happening here boy" the copy of myself spoke cruelly as he approached me with an evil grin and he threw me down to the ground with his foot on top of my back, "Your just another mistake that the Gods of this pathetic world allowed to exist!"

I managed to shove him off me only to see that he was walking away from me back into the field of death and despair, "Where the hell are you going?!"

He didn't turn to face me, but I could feel the burning hatred in his mind that was directed at me, "Don't worry, the next time we meet…I'll ensure that you'll never be the same again."

I didn't quite understand what this faker was saying and wasn't about to let him get away without an explanation, "Wait! What are you saying! Explain you fucking bastard!"

The doppelganger finally stopped himself and just let out a cruel bout of laughter. He then turned to face me and I saw the pitful expression that he possessed.

" _ **Everyone we have ever loved will die because of our sinful nature…"**_

"… _ **Especially, Lenalee…"**_

* * *

Ultear sighed in delight at the image of her 'father' sleeping in pain, dealing with nightmare of his inner demons, on her crystal ball. She loved the feeling of despair that radiated throughout his body and he moaned her beloved 'mothers' name, the name of the woman that she would kill for her master whenever he gave her the chance.

The door to her private chamber slammed open and without even looking she knew who it was. Julius strode towards her and was obvious annoyed at his summons back into the world of Touma since his takeover of Nohr was going rather well. She got up of my chair and waved seductively at him, "Good Evening Lord Julius, how has the day treated you?"

"Enough with your false pleasantries witch" Julius said with snarl to which Ultear raised an eyebrow at his words, "Why have your brought me back him."

Ultear threw her crystal ball at the man in front of her with a smirk, "That's what I want you to see."

Julius lifted up the crystal ball to his face and saw in its reflective surface the image of the next Hoshidan Emperor, struggling in his sleep, his eyes flashing from brown to red in a matter of seconds and his teeth bared in pain which showed the fangs that he possessed.

"…So what the Prince has become a demon?" Julius said uncaringly, "What difference does that make to me at the moment?"

Ultear scoffed and placed her hands on her hips with a flick of her hair, "You know how my predictions are never wrong?"

Julius raised an eyebrow in suspicion, "I am aware of this fact. Why do you ask?"

"Well in my most recent future sight a few hours ago…" Ultear muttered before looking directly into the eyes of the black-hearted man, "I saw this man with the woman you loved…"

Julius's face lit up with rage and he seethed, "What did you say?"

"I said that this man will end up with the woman that you are looking for." Ultear repeated with a sigh as she tried to hide her pleasant glee over the expression that Julius wore, "Prince Ryoma of Hoshido will be the man that Lenalee chooses to be with…I'm sorry but you will not get your beloved…your beloved Titania back."

Julius then backhanded Ultear, which sent her flying into a wall leaving a red mark across her cheek, "What the fuck was that for you fucking dick!"

"I don't believe in fate or destiny" Julius seethed as he threw the crystal ball down to the ground effectively smashing it to pieces, "I will find my woman in that girl no matter what I have to do."

Ultear lifted herself of the ground and glared at the man nearby, "Fine! Just kill that idiot of a Prince so that Lenalee has no more room in her heart to love anyone but you!"

Julius flashed in delight over the suggestion and nodded, "Hm. To me that sounds like a good enough plan. A plan that should be simple enough for a few dozen faceless to carry out. I could send Varro or Fabius to oversee that the plan would be successful whilst Boudica and Lancelot go to Amusia to make sure the preparations are good enough for the next stage in our plan and finally I can ensure that Prince Xander will follow my commands with fail…"

Ultear let out an annoyed sigh and raised her hand to stop the monologue that was about to come from Julius, "Just stop talking about shit that I could care less about. I'll make sure that all the Faceless possible will deployed to Chevalier so that however you send they won't be completely defenceless against an entire Rebel cell and the strongest member of the Hoshidan Military."

Julius bowed in thanks and proceeded to leave the room with a smirk on his face. But as soon as he left Ultear let out a dark chuckle and a cruel smile spilt across her face and unpleasant thoughts soothed her injured face, "I suppose that I should have brought up the fact that two members of the Royal Family in Nohr have left to go and support that whore mother of mine."

She then started to change into her battle clothing, ensuring that every detail was immaculate and precise, and used her magic to rebuild her crystal ball with ease. And one determined thought tickled her mind with sadistic glee:

" _ **Maybe it's time that I make an appearance…"**_

 _Ending:_

 _I'm always thinking of you, even on days we don't meet,  
Every time I Feel  
Ah the warmth of your palm envelopes me, Heart And Soul  
I'll never leave your side.  
Your casual kindness every time we meet, makes me feel like embrassing everypart of you_

 _I will –be as one- I want to protect you  
Stay with me, I love you. Yes You, My beloved  
all my feelings laid bare to you.  
a once in a lifetime miracle meeting  
where as if the stars were sparkling  
and the raindrops soon poured into the sea  
lets be intertwined, the two of us  
Love You are everything_

 _Even for tiny instances when we cross paths without meeting Never Cry  
AH I'll come here and listen to the dreams you hold  
and the continuation to the book you were reading SAY  
When we collect small things about each other we didn't yet know about,  
the bonds we have between us will strengthen_

 _Now –Be As One- I want to try believing  
That there is such a thing as an everlasting love  
Let's etch ourselves into each other  
In this destiny which we won't regret  
Bring our hands together and feel each other's  
warmth and feel the peacefulness born from each other's gaze  
That is eternity Only Shine Because we realize_

 _Whether spring, summer, autumn and winter, I want to set your many smiling faces  
Into one of the world's stories and tell it one day_

 _I Will-Be As One-I want to try to protect you  
Stay With Me I love you...  
I'll tell you my overflowing thoughts without hiding them_

 _Now –Be As One- I want to try believing  
That there is such a thing as an everlasting love  
Let's etch ourselves into each other  
In this destiny which we won't regret  
Bring our hands together and feel each other's  
warmth and feel the peacefulness born from each other's gaze  
That is eternity Only Shine Because we realize_

* * *

 ** _Next Time:_**

 _The Demon Prince of Hoshido…You'll just be another grave stone on the trail of misery I have paved!_

 _Sorry…but I refuse to surrender my life to you…monster!_

 _You are calling me the monster?_

* * *

 _What has happened here?_

 _These are members of the wind tribe!_

* * *

 _How do you like my little dolls, fighters of the holy kingdom?_

 _Why would you do this?_

 _Because I hate you…I hate you more than anything…_

* * *

 _You are insanely powerful Ryoma!_

… _No, I am weak…weak to give into the darkness inside of me…_

* * *

 _Why are they attacking us!_

 _Sister Hinoka!_

 _What? Lenalee why are you here?_

* * *

 **So yeah…this story has just became even more fucking depressing…**

 **Leo: So what happens now?**

 **A lot of shit between the two families as well as a fight between Varro and Ryoma in the next chapter! Also Lenalee and her group head off to Izumo but encounter a massive trial in their way!**

 **Leo: …how many people are you going to kill?**

… **Not important. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and sorry for the late update!**


	21. A Ferocious Wind Part 1

**So I decided with this chapter to break it up because if I put it all together it would have been seriously uneven and not the best chapter I could have written.**

 **Ryoma: Here are the review responses:**

 **U-Know Yunho: None of our characters will ever have a nice conversation will they? Eros: Not as long as that bastard Ryuga is living! Hajime: Eros please show some restrain with your anger. Yukino: Please do papa, his child is my friend!**

 **Ilovefonandalaude: Because Julius is an asshole. Ultear is also incredibly fucked up so killing people isn't that new for her. Ryoma is very unstable at the moment with his demon fucking around with him.**

 **Tloztkfan: I am very sorry that I made you cry (sorry to anyone else as well) and yeah when the siblings meet, it will be very emotional and Garon is incredibly insane. And the whole Ryoma and Lenalee thing will get some development pretty soon along with other character relationships.**

 **Guest: Leo and Elise needed that reality check and yeah Camilla is going to meet up with them soon as well. And yeah the reunion of siblings will be happy and she still sees them as her family as well.**

 **Guest 2: Oh you have NO idea.**

 **OwnageFanfics: The fight of ideals and a battle of two titans. And I don't think any of your OC's seem like the romantic type.**

 **Now. Crazy Feral Rider dude! Disclaimer time!**

 **Varro: Mockingjay 3.75 doesn't own Fire Emblem Fates. All OC's belong to their respective creators and the opening is 'Brave Shine' by Aimer and the ending is 'Be As One' by w-inds.**

 **P.S. Apologies for the language**

* * *

 _Opening:_

 _I'm stuck in a never ending dream_  
 _Where my wishes and hopes cannot be seen_  
 _And it's killing me, but I can't let go_

 _There's a sadness raining down on me_  
 _And the future is looking oh so bleak_  
 _But I'm holding on, so dearly, to precious memories_

 _To protect the ones I cherish I've got to be stronger_  
 _Don't want to hesitate, I want to be braver_  
 _So no matter what may come I can face the morning sun_

 _I'll shine_  
 _'Cause you brought me to your world and gave me light_  
 _On the night I suffered most you saved my life_  
 _Wielding all the things that we believe in,_  
 _A test of faith I know I can win_  
 _I'll grant us love and peace for all time_  
 _Cause you shine_

 **Chapter 13: A Ferocious Wind Part 1**

(Ryoma P.O.V)

"How many are already wounded?"

Over 30 soldiers Commander! 13 have been reported to be dead!" A Soldier responded with a grim expression, "Most if not all of the civilians were evacuated as safely and quickly as possible however…"

"Well at least that's something positive in all of the shit were in now" Crimson muttered softly and she turned to her surrounding ranked rebels with a hopeful yet worried expression, "Anyone of you idiots got any ideas about what we should do?"

Each of the commanders suggested various ideas that got instantly rejected by the Rebel commander due to being too dangerous, risky, life threatening or unlikely to actually turn out the way they wanted it to. I stayed silent and instead leaned my head up against the cold stone walls of the underground rebel headquarters as the carnage raged above us and inside of my own body. I could feel my body calling out for blood as the sight of the wounded soldiers which was slowly driving me insane. What made it worse was the quiet laughter of that demon inside of my head as he was obviously enjoying my pain and suffering. I tried my hardest to ignore it but it was just becoming more and more constant as time went on…

After a few more minutes of destruction happening above us and meaningless suggestions from the commanders, Crimson let out an annoyed sigh before she dismissed them whilst giving out a single order, "We have no chance of winning then. Alright order a full scale retreat for everyone that is still here."

She then walked over to me and hit me hard on the head with her armoured fist that caused me to flinch in pain. Then she pushed me up against the wall, "Are you awake in their pretty boy?"

"…I'm fine" I said through gritted teeth, as the fresh blood that was staining her armour became more predominant to me and I could feel my canines starting to sharpen and grow, "You've come up with a plan yet?"

Crimson looked up at me with a sorrowful expression as she let go of me, "Only to evacuate the premises straight away. But apart from that I have known fucking clue. I can't believe all of this effort went to shit because of one singular man and fuck-ton of risen."

I decided to not say anything and instead just act completely on the one impulsive plan I had just formulated in my mind. I moved away from Crimson and started towards the entrance/exit of the hideout despite the confused cries of soldiers that were coming in from the battlefield outside and the calls of Crimson telling me to come back. That I would die out their alone without any support and that she was coming with me. When she had caught up to me I stopped her though, "There is no point in you coming with me. If you die then everything you have worked would have been a complete waste of fucking time! Not only for you but for everyone that you have fought for as well!"

I saw the look of foolish determination vanish from her eyes as well and instead it became replaced with an expression of saddened understanding all over her face. She nodded at me with a support smile and some last words of encouragement:

 **YO, HEDGEHOG HAIR! GIVE THAT MOTHERFUCKER A BITTER TASTE OF CHEVALIER HOSPITALITY!**

* * *

When I finally made it outside after pushing through mob after mob of injured soldiers or people preparing to escape, I had to hold in my horror over the sight of burning buildings and countless corpses of soldiers that littered the ground that I stood on. What made it worse was the sickening laughter that was originating from a nearby location and for once it wasn't the demon inside of me, from it sounded like I was convinced that it was a human but at the same time it possessed a tone that rang with insanity that was trying to prove otherwise.

I followed the laughter as best as I could but unfortunately I encountered dozens upon dozens of Faceless. My katana was soon drenched in the blood of the undead creatures and I was shocked to notice finally that they did bleed meaning that they were once human. However I was soon pulled away from my realization when a blast of powerful spiritual pressure reached me from a few metres away and I looked up to see that standing before me was a man in blood red armour with matching red hair and eyes. On his face was a wicked smile and his eyes lit up with cruel delight when he saw my shocked gaze but he also drew his sword, which seemed to be sharper than any blade that I have ever seen before, and pointed it at me.

"So we finally meet Prince of Hoshido" the man said as he moved slowly towards me, "My name is Varro and I have had every desire to meet you since I've heard about you from my master."

I raised an eyebrow in disbelief, "What business does the King Garon have with me?"

"Oh you seem to be mistaken" Varro said as he shook his head in disgust, "that mongrel is not my master. My master is a King and by extension a God greater than any other!"

I let out a small chuckle, "seems like someone has a bit of a crush on said master then."

"I'm afraid that its more respect than a 'crush' as you had put it" Varro replied with an annoyed sigh as he lowered his sword, "Besides falling in love distracts those from fulfilling certain duties that they have been given. Just like how other emotions do."

I also lowered my blade and allowed my confusion with his statement to become clear across my face as I decided to ask a question, "What do you mean by other 'emotions'? Explain yourself!"

"Emotions are what make humans weak. They destroy us and manipulate us, effectively making us pawns in this game of life." Varro spoke uncaringly, not noticing the look of anger of my face as he continued on his speech, "But when you are able to break your emotions enough so that you can ignore them completely or forget they even exist – than you experience life at its fullest! Wouldn't you agree?"

I shook my head in disgust, "You are fucking insane."

Varro looked at me with what resembled pity, "No I'm really not, as I am someone who has opened up their eyes to the truth. Without any emotion, I have been able to do so much more in this war for my master than I could have done with them."

He then turns to the desecrated surroundings with a smile, "This isn't even the first nation that I have eliminated in this short time that I have been on earth."

"You've done worse than this!" I yelled in shock and he nodded, a smile still evident on his face, "How? How could anyone do worse than this?!"

"I doubt that you've much knowledge of the nation's known as Ylisse, Valm, Regna Ferox and Plegia?" Varro asked honestly, "I would not be surprised if you knew the legends though…they were infamous lands for quite some time and were involved in major battles across time.

I nodded my head, "I only know very little about the history of those nations, but I have heard many legends of them especially the most recent ones."

"Ah you mean how they stopped that demonic excuse of a God, Grima?" Varro asked me with a look of satisfaction on his face, "The hero Marth and his descendants perhaps?"

I nodded once again as I thought of the legendary battles that were told to me as stories by both my father and Queen Mikoto. Their changing expressions as they acted out the story in a way that made it appear more interesting to me than a normal story would be.

A wicked grin then spread across his face as his eyes glittered with insanity **, "Well…I broke those nations to pieces."**

And in that brief moment all of the happiness I felt vanished as the information set in. This man standing in front of me had apparently managed to slaughter millions upon millions of innocent people which meant that this entire attempted slaughter of Chevaliers people would mean nothing but a speck of dust he merely flicked away. Varro seemed to notice my realization and a he started to laugh insanely, "You finally get it don't you! This city and its people mean nothing to a man that has killed so many before!"

I felt my rage break as my teeth sharpened and my eyes flashed red, "You take pleasure in killing innocents! How could anyone do that with a smile on their face you fucking bastard!"

Varro finally stopped laughing and appeared to be taken aback by my sudden change in overall aura and appearance. However he smiled once again and asked me mockingly, "Oh…that's new, so you are a demon like my Master told me that one of the royal family had become!"

I flinched at his comment and tried to hide my shame. His words now were cutting deeper, I was no longer human and was no longer able to stand aside others with the same pride that I used to possess. When this war was over, I would say my goodbyes and leave nothing behind even if that meant breaking my heart to see Lenalee happy in the arms of another. But for now, I would fight as my honour demanded it. I raised my katana and pointed directly at him, "And so what if I am?"

Varro clapped his hands in glee, "That means that you are a demon and a Prince! Which makes it more fun for me to kill you!"

He then put two fingers in his mouth and let out a loud whistle, almost like a mother bird calling to her children. A few moments later, I noticed hundreds upon hundreds of Laguz approaching us slowly, waiting for the order to strike. Varro than got on top of the one closest to him and proudly proclaimed to me, "The Demon Prince of Hoshido, you'll just be another gravestone on the trail of misery I've paved! Surrender to me and my master, or die!"

I smirked and felt power surge throughout my body as that demon inside of me started to laugh and an aura of red energy surrounded my body, "Sorry...but I refuse to surrender my life to you…monster!"

"Heh! You are calling me the monster?" Varro questioned me as the various Laguz started to growl and get ready for an attack, "How interesting?"

We stood in silence for a few moments but then time started to slow down for me and my vision started to go hazy. My body started to move on its own and Varro pounced forward, his sword ready to strike at me but all I could do was listen to the chuckling inside of my mind as the demon spoke softly to me:

" _I think you better let me take control here."_

 **And everything went black.**

* * *

(Hades Stairways)

Kaze and Hajime strolled easily whilst Lenalee, Azura, Irisviel and Sakura panted heavily as the small group walked through the chilling dark caves that was a pathway to the Wind Tribe Village where they would meet up with the others, who had also left in smaller groups so that they could stock up on supplies and get some rest. However, Jakob, Natalia, Christian and Orihime had decided to head off directly towards Izumo so they could get any information before reporting back to us and apparently, two other Generals of the Hoshidan Military where waiting to meet them there.

"Remind me again, why we decided to go this way!" Irisviel muttered as another bat flew past her and she angrily swatted it away, "It seems highly unproductive to take this route whilst the others got all the nicer ones."

Kaze let out a short laugh, "Considering who we are traveling with, it's a much safer route for two healers and members of royalty wouldn't you agree, Iri?"

Irisviel glared daggers at the back of the green-haired ninja's head, "Shut it asshole. And who gave you permission to call me by that nickname!"

Kaze laughed again albeit this time whole-heartedly whilst Hajime turned to check on his mistress who appeared to have some problematic thoughts circling her mind as her faced seemed to be in distress, "Lady Lenalee, is something the matter? You seem unfocused…"

"It's nothing!" Lenalee responded with a sweet smile on her face, "I'm just hoping the others didn't have much trouble or anything!"

Hajime raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure? It's not something about Lord Ryoma?"

Lenalee's face blushed immensely and she turned away from one of her second in commands before declaring, "No! It has nothing to do with him! Don't forget it's not only him missing but also Takumi! Both of them are important!"

Hajime nodded with a small smirk on his face, "I understand milady. Please forgive my rudeness."

Sakura looked up at Azura and Iri in confusion, "I don't get it. Why did Sister Lenalee blush at the mention of Brother Ryoma?"

Iri broke out into a full fit of laughter whilst Azura just smiled and placed her hand on her heart, "Well it's just that she feels strongly about your older brother Sakura. She cares deeply about him or so it appears when she sings when she is getting dressed in the morning…"

Lenalee glared at the blue haired girl beside her, "Oh…like how you do about a mister Eros?"

Azura blushed and lowered her head before muttering at her cousin, "What does that have to do with anything?"

The girls continued their debate and mindless chatter up until the point in which Kaze and Hajime decided to stop and let everyone catch their breath. Immediately, Irisviel and Sakura collapsed to the ground eager to rest whilst Azura leaned up against a wall to wipe away the sweat that was forming above her brow. Lenalee walked up to her commanders and talk about their current situation.

"So where are we exactly?" She asked her two retainers who looked at her in shock before realizing that they were talking to the Princess who had been kidnapped for most of her life, "Because it feels as if we have walked for ages on this trial and it appears to be leading us nowhere."

Hajime let out a sigh as he stared at the ongoing darkness before them, "Let's keep going, Lady Lenalee. This pass is famously known as the 'Stairway to Hades'. It's a long way, but we should be at least around halfway there."

"Huh?!" Irisviel cried out from her seating position, "We've only made it halfway."

Hajime nodded, "Give or take a few kilometres…"

Irisviel rolled her eyes and spoke sarcastically, "Great, more walking!"

Kaze spoke seriously, "Iri, please remain calm."

"Ah, Kaze…" Iri said before getting up and bowing in apology, "I must apologize for all of my complaining. It isn't helping anybody at the moment."

"No, that wasn't what I was referring to…" Kaze responded which caused Iri to stare at the ninja in confusion, "I sense an ambush."

Hajime nodded in agreement, "Yes. It seems as if we were being followed the entire time."

Lenalee stepped back slightly in shock before drawing her weapon as did Kaze and Hajime, preparing for the possible battle that would arrive. Azura pulled Irisviel and Sakura behind her with her nanginata just in case.

"I know that you're there." Kaze called out into the cavern, "Reveal yourself."

The cave started to shake as the atmosphere started to increase in pressure as mere minutes later magic circles littered the ground and out of them appeared countless Faceless. They pounded their fists hard against the rocky hard surface of the caverns in place of the battle cries they probably wished to give the Hoshidan troops. They also appeared to be much more ferocious and fearsome than any of the other faceless the group had encountered in their time.

Lenalee gasped in shock over the appearance of the creatures, "Faceless!?"

Of course they weren't human" Kaze muttered under his breath, "Only monsters would stoop to such impudence."

Hajime nodded and got into a battle stance, "Sorry, but we're in a rush. Please step aside immediately!"

Lenalee and Kaze soon followed suit and started to attack the creatures with all their might. It was strange but surprisingly the monsters were not as strong as they appeared to be and fell one after the other. Hajime's sword was soon drenched in the blood of the creatures as he continued to cleave them in half, one by one. But why they could be considered 'weaker' than normal, their agility was quite fearsome. So Lenalee and Kaze paired up to take on the ones that attempted to reach the three girls that stayed away from the fighting.

Whilst holding one of the Faceless back, Lenalee called to her friends, "Azura, Iri, watch over Sakura!"

Both of the girls nodded and backed further away from the ongoing fighting. Sakura tried to keep calm as she worried over her older sister's safety, "Big sister…please take care!"

As the battle carried on, the Faceless grew more and more restless thus making their attacks more vigorous. One attack managed to knock Kaze into a wall, which shook him up slightly and worried Irisviel greatly.

"Kaze!" Irisviel called out with fear in her voice as a lone Faceless loomed over him, "Kaze! You need to get up!"

The ninja slowly opened his eyes just as the monster was going to slam down his fists onto the young man. However, it never got the chance as its head was cut clean off by Hajime – whose hair was tattered with blood and his clothes where not much better. The samurai then helped up his co-commander and looked around to see that Lenalee was currently defeating the last of the Faceless though she appeared to be rather tired. After it was killed she nearly collapsed to her knees before being caught by Hajime who helped her get back onto her feet.

She smiled at her commander graciously, "Thank you."

He nodded and soon Kaze returned with the three girls close behind him. Sakura immediately checked over her sister and hugged her tightly after seeing that she was alright. Azura thanked both Kaze and Hajime for their hard work in protecting Lenalee but Irisviel just turned to Kaze and started to yell at the soldier.

* * *

"How could you be so stupid?!" Irisviel screamed at the Ninja much to his shock and the others disbelief, "You need to ensure that this never happens again you understand!"

She then fell into Kaze's arms with tears in her eyes, "If you got hurt badly…I don't know what I would do!"

She then realized what she was doing and immediately pushed him away from her and turned to the group of smiling people that seemed to have some sort of an idea forming in their minds. Irisviel waved her hands in front of her face and shouted, "I would worry about you all the same amount!"

The group all chuckled at the small crush Irisviel apparently had on their green-haired companion who allowed a small smile to appear on his face. However their laughter was silenced when they heard the sounds of a darker and more evil laughter surrounding them. Almost immediately, Kaze and Hajime stood in front of the women of the group protectively as a dark mist entered the cavern and circled around the small group of six.

An ghostly feminine voice then echoed, "How sweet…a small group of pitiful people think that this small battle was a victory and then joke about afterwards. My you are all quite foolish wouldn't you say?"

"Come out! This method of hiding yourself through magic is dishonourable and appalling" Hajime spoke unamused at the voices words, "If you were a true fighter, you would stand before us and prepare for a battle!"

The voice laughed amusingly and soon the mist all gathered in one placed in front of the group, exactly face to face with Lenalee. Soon, a lone figure immerged from the mist. A woman with striking beauty ranging from her silky brown hair to her striking red eyes that could match Lenalee's own. However all beauty was ruined by the cruel air that surrounded her and the wickedness in her eyes. She bowed in front of them mockingly and introduced herself, "Greeting pitiful mortals, my name is Lady Ultear."

"Mortals?" Azura questioned Ultear with a serious expression on her face, "Aren't you one as well? You don't seem to possess any aura that resembles that of a great power…"

Ultear laughed and flicked her hair, "Well I might have the same structure and aura of you pitiful creatures but I have a power greater than any of you."

She then turned her head slightly to the battlefield in which the group had just fought, "After all you just experienced a brief showing of it."

Ultear than stepped aside and the group all gasped in shock at the sight before them. Countless bodies of human soldiers littered the floor with many sliced open and the one that appeared to be the commander, his head was cut off. Sakura hid behind Lenalee with tears in her eyes and Irisviel had to cover her mouth in disgust. Kaze looked horrified but worst of all Hajime collapsed to his knees and pulled out his sword which he finally noticed was drenched in human blood not in the blood of Faceless.

"What has happened here? Our opponents…" Lenalee breathed she wiped away the tears that were threatening to spill down her face, "They weren't…weren't Faceless?"

Azura shook her head in disbelief, "It…it can be! These are members of the Wind Tribe!"

"What?!" Irisviel shook in fear and disgust as she tried to forget the images in her mind, "Just what is going on?!"

Ultear clapped her hands in glee as she saw how broken up the group was over their apparent actions, "So how do you like my little dolls, fighters of the Holy Kingdom?"

Hajime and Kaze glared up at the woman with disgust whilst Irisviel tried to comfort Sakura as best as she could. Azura stepped forward and placed a hand on Lenalee's shoulder before looking at Ultear with a serious expression, "You find pleasure in toying with the lives of innocents…just who are you?"

Ultear looked at the songstress with a playful smile, "I'm just a woman who will faithfully follow the orders of her master."

Azura was going to say more but then Lenalee shook her off and walked towards Ultear, hiding her face in the process. Ultear's face suddenly changed from a happy one to one full of hatred and bitterness as she stared at the Princess in front of her. Lenalee then grabbed Arondight and swung it at Ultear who jumped away narrowly but some of her skin was cut resulting in some blood dripping to the floor. When Lenalee lifted her face, it was full of no emotion and Ultear allowed a cruel smile to embrace her face.

"Tell me…" Lenalee whispered softly as anger flowed through out her body before it fully developed on her face which showed an expression of pure and utter disgust, "Why? Why would you do such a thing?! These people…these people were completely innocent and you slaughtered them! Just like the people of Iri's village…"

Iri shuddered at the mention of the decimation of her hometown but was comforted slightly when Kaze held her hand warmly with a calm expression on her face. Sakura just cried into Azura's shoulder as the woman stared firmly at the vindictive female who appeared unmoved by her cousin's claims. Ultear than let out a short bout of cruel laughter before she pulled the Princess close to her body and whispered something wicked into her ears before she vanished:

" **Because I hate you…I hate you more than anything!"**

 _Ending:_

 _I'm always thinking of you, even on days we don't meet,  
Every time I Feel  
Ah the warmth of your palm envelopes me, Heart And Soul  
I'll never leave your side.  
Your casual kindness every time we meet, makes me feel like embrassing everypart of you_

 _I will –be as one- I want to protect you  
Stay with me, I love you. Yes You, My beloved  
all my feelings laid bare to you.  
a once in a lifetime miracle meeting  
where as if the stars were sparkling  
and the raindrops soon poured into the sea  
lets be intertwined, the two of us  
Love You are everything_

 _Even for tiny instances when we cross paths without meeting Never Cry  
AH I'll come here and listen to the dreams you hold  
and the continuation to the book you were reading SAY  
When we collect small things about each other we didn't yet know about,  
the bonds we have between us will strengthen_

 _Now –Be As One- I want to try believing  
That there is such a thing as an everlasting love  
Let's etch ourselves into each other  
In this destiny which we won't regret  
Bring our hands together and feel each other's  
warmth and feel the peacefulness born from each other's gaze  
That is eternity Only Shine Because we realize_

 _Whether spring, summer, autumn and winter, I want to set your many smiling faces  
Into one of the world's stories and tell it one day_

 _I Will-Be As One-I want to try to protect you  
Stay With Me I love you...  
I'll tell you my overflowing thoughts without hiding them_

 _Now –Be As One- I want to try believing  
That there is such a thing as an everlasting love  
Let's etch ourselves into each other  
In this destiny which we won't regret  
Bring our hands together and feel each other's  
warmth and feel the peacefulness born from each other's gaze  
That is eternity Only Shine Because we realize_

* * *

 **So the battles are starting to become more and more idealism based. Kind of like Fate/Zero in my opinion. Next chapter we see Hinoka again along with the introduction of the Wind Tribe.**

 **-This is Mockingjay 3.75 signing off!**


	22. A Ferocious Wind Part 2

**I'm really sorry for this chapter being delayed but I have had two assessments due this week and last week which drove me insane! I hope that this chapter was worth waiting for though!**

 **As per usual, here are responses to reviews from the last chapter:**

 **U-Know Yunho: Family values am I right?**

 **Ilovefonandalaude: Like I said she is crazy and yeah Varro is a mass murdering psycho path second to only his master.**

 **The Poetic Hero: The potion normally works but since his condition is natural and not a virus/curse like initially thought to be, the effects are basically muted. Also Ultear is going to be the first of many trials along the way.**

 **Tloztkfan: Ultear has a lot of issues against Lenalee for a lot of reasons that will be explained later in the story. Ryoma is going to be out of commission for quite some time after this fight as well.**

 **And now, Xander disclaimer!**

 **Xander: Mockingjay 3.75 doesn't own Fire Emblem Fates. All OC's belong to their respective creators and the opening is 'Brave Shine' by Aimer and the ending is 'Be As One' by w-inds.**

* * *

Opening:

 _I'm stuck in a never ending dream  
Where my wishes and hopes cannot be seen  
And it's killing me, but I can't let go_

 _There's a sadness raining down on me_  
 _And the future is looking oh so bleak_  
 _But I'm holding on, so dearly, to precious memories_

 _To protect the ones I cherish I've got to be stronger_  
 _Don't want to hesitate, I want to be braver_  
 _So no matter what may come I can face the morning sun_

 _I'll shine_  
 _'Cause you brought me to your world and gave me light_  
 _On the night I suffered most you saved my life_  
 _Wielding all the things that we believe in,_  
 _A test of faith I know I can win_  
 _I'll grant us love and peace for all time_  
 _Cause you shine_

 **Chapter 14: A Ferocious Wind Part 2**

 **(Hajime P.O.V)**

" **Because I hate you…I hate you more than anything!"**

I just stood in stunned silence as Lenalee appeared to be completely shocked by Ultear's words. Her eyes widened and her mouth hang open as the extent of the words seemed to set in. I could feel my heart stop for a second as Lenalee dropped to her knees and cradled Arondight in her arms before lifting up a tear stained face, "Why? Why do you hate me? What have I ever done to you?!"

Azura walked up to her cousin and placed a calming hand on her shoulder, "We shouldn't concern ourselves with whatever that woman says. She is just trying to destroy the faith that you have in yourself and your actions."

"That's right Sister Lenalee!" Sakura called out with a supportive cheery expression on her face, "You would never do anything horrible to cause that woman to hate you."

Irisviel nodded in agreement, "That's right Lenalee! If anything she's probably done stuff that wouldn't nor shouldn't be considered human!"

Kaze also nodded, "That's right. Don't forget Lenalee that you saved not only my life but Rinkah's in Nohr only a few weeks ago."

Lenalee smiled at all the support she was receiving so she stood up and wiped away the tears that remained in her eyes with a smile on her face. She then turned to rest of us and declared proudly, "Let's get going. I'm sure the others are waiting for us to hurry our asses up."

We all nodded and the others started to follow Lenalee as she started to continue down our path that would hopefully lead to the exit of this stupid cavern. However, instead of following her straight away, I sheathed my sword and turned around to the darkness behind me and called out, "Your vanishing tricks are less than amusing Witch."

Ultear immediately stepped out of the shadows with a pout on her face, "Oh you are absolutely no fun! But I should expect less from someone like you…"

She then walked slowly around me as if I was some sort of pretty object that caught her eye but at the same time she knew that despite her good looks, I was not someone who would full was such deviant trickery. I eyed her with careful suspicion with my hand on the hilt of my sword just in case she tried to pull anything on me.

But instead of attacking me, as I thought she would, she titled my chin and gave me something that resembled a flirtatious gaze (similar to the ones that Kaede would give to Ryoma during war councils and other times) and whispered into my ears, "Why don't you just give up on your love for that whore."

She then dug her nails into my arms before forcefully putting her lips against my own, as she removed one hand to run it over my back. I was disgusted but found myself unable to pull away from her, not because of magic but because of the dagger I could feel up against my back. When she finally removed her lips she gave be a sickly sweet smile and then plugged the dagger into my back which caused be to gasp in agonizing pain.

After a few moments of watching me hold back my pain, Ultear removed the dagger and watched as I fell to my knees, blood dripping from back onto the floor, in pain. Yet, when I tried to find the wound all I found was flesh and bone, nothing that was out of the ordinary in the slightest.

"What…What the…" I muttered as I looked at the blood on the floor and continued to try locating the wound on my back, "What the fuck is going on here?"

Ultear laughed softly at my apparent confusion, "Aren't you aware of your powers as a fury?"

"…Fury?" I asked her with caution as she edged closer and closer to me with a devious smile on her face, "What do you mean by a Fury?"

"It's the curse you were given after leaving Touma." Ultear stated bluntly as a look of shock developed onto my face as she mention the land that we were told to never speak of unless we wished to die, "It gives you all the strength of a demon but at the same time you become incredibly weakened if you don't consume blood of any kind."

I nodded by head slowly as the pain from my missing wound disappeared and I was able to stand up to look at her fully, "And how would you know about 'that' place?"

Ultear rolled her eyes and looked at me with something that resembled disbelief, "Because I'm from that place dumbass, my master (and saviour) is as well. If I wasn't how would I know what you are and the symptoms of which you are suffering from?"

"Fair point…" I muttered under my breath and became inwardly embarrassed over my lack of knowledge to argue with this smug witch standing before me, "But why even bother telling me this. What do you gain from informing me of this…condition that I am currently in?"

She turned away from me, "Because I know that you care about 'that' damned woman. And if you aren't up to full strength…it won't make it any fun when I rip her to shreds in front of you all."

"You…" I seethed as my fist clenched and my sword hand twitched, "What do you have against Lady Lenalee anyway? What has she ever done to you?"

Ultear looked up at me and for a moment I saw something akin to pain flash across her eyes before it faded back to disgust, "Because she and my father abandoned me to die all alone. They abandoned me 20 years ago when I was but a wee infant."

I said nothing as I tried to process the information I had just received. Though in any other scenario it would seem plausible, for this instance it just didn't make any damn sense. For one thing, Ultear appeared in her early to mid-twenties (effectively making her older than all of us) and yet she claimed that Lady Lenalee (who would not have been born yet) had left her to die.

"Perhaps you are mistaken." I told Ultear who flinched at my comment, "Perhaps Lady Lenalee is not the woman you are seeking to gain revenge from."

Ultear shook her head, "No. My Master told me that she is the one."

It was my turn to shake my head, "But that would be implausible. Lady Lenalee was not even born at the time."

"What would you know?" Ultear exclaimed with a hint of injured pride in her voice, "How much do you really know about everything that is happening in this war? And the participants that you happen to serve with undying loyalty such as your Mistress? What do you gain from such naivety?"

I was stunned by her words, "So then…you are implying there is much about this war that we know nothing about! Than explain! Explain your intentions here and now witch!"

Ultear gave another flirtatious look and mockingly apologized, "Oh I am terribly sorry but I'm afraid I have said too much already. My master will not be pleased with me if he found out our puppets had a very much information on this war already."

She then fully turned away from me and started heading back into the shadows that lurked behind us and soon her figure began to dissolve into a murky mist just like before. But before leaving, she threw something at my feet – vials of some unknown liquid that appeared to resemble the blood of animals – and she spoke, "That should keep your fury self at bay for now."

"I suppose I should thank you" I said with a serious expression, "But why should I when you plan to manipulate us anyway…"

Her gaze suddenly glowed with excitement, "Oh you have something in store for me boy?"

I nodded firmly with an intense glow in my eyes, "The next time we meet…I will ensure that you do not lay a hand on Lady Lenalee's head or any of my comrades for that manner."

She gave me one last pitiful look before she bowed, "Farewell you naïve puppet. Treat your Lady well for the time being. Because the next time we meet-"

She then fully disappeared and I decided to go after the rest of my group without nary of a word of what just happened here to any single one of them. But on the inside, I was desperately trying to hold back my emotions as her last words lingered in the stale cavern air:

" **I will let you live so you can watch her die at my hands."**

* * *

(Kanda P.O.V)

"Are you fucking kidding me?!"

I narrowly ducked as another one of those bloody mutts leaped up to attack me with the obvious intention of killing me before managing to stab it through the heart with my katana. I then flicked off that sickening creatures blood as I look around at my surroundings, three more of those damn Tiger Laguz and finally Varro sitting proud a top of his own one (which I guessed was probably the alpha off all of the other ones).

I was about to get up and attack, but I was shocked to see that the wounds that covered by chest from all of those creatures had yet to heal up probably. I was a bit surprised that the recovery time was so slow compared to how fast it usually was until I reminded myself that I wasn't currently inhabiting the body that I once called my own. Despite being made of the same structure, it seems that Ryoma had taken what that old bastard Rainaga had said to heart and not indulged in any blood of any kind.

"Dumbass!" I yelled quietly, hitting my head up against the broken piece of wood that I was hiding behind, as I imagined choking that idiot at this very second, "You seriously haven't thought about the repercussions of not taking the full effect of this blood that is running through you!"

Of course there was no inner response from my mind, seeming as the Prince couldn't take me snapping control away from him, and I bit my lip as I thought, "I'm honestly surprised that you haven't died yet or gone insane from the hunger…"

However, that was not the important thing right now. What was important was taking that son of a bitch, Varro, down. I couldn't risk getting exposed at the moment with all of the injuries that were still healing and the beasts that were awaiting my appearance so that they could slaughter me. I needed to wait for the perfect moment in which Varro was wide open for an attack in which his pets weren't around for them to protect him.

That moment came the minute that he became aware that nothing was happening despite all of the beasts that were looking for me. He growled in annoyance and got of his Laguz before sending it away with an angry yell, "What the hell is taking so damn long? Go search the entire ruins of this stupid empty city and find him so that you can fucking kill him!"

The beasts gave something of an agreement in the form of a growl. They then went off into the depths of the city and Varro drew his sword as he waited for them to hopefully bring back my corpse – obviously not noticing that I was currently staring at him with a smirk, silently thanking the insane red haired feral rider for sending away his pets and therefore bringing forth my ideal plan.

Now that most of the pain had vanished from my body, I got off the floor and rushed Varro with my katana ready to cut off that smug looking face of his especially when it became full of shock at my location. I grinned wildly at the man in front of me, "Time to die you sick, twisted fucker!"

I then jumped upwards and plunged my sword into his shoulder blade which caused Varro to let out a hiss of pain before he grabbed at my sword (and by extension myself), pulling out the lighting blade with such aggravation that it nearly made lose my footing. When the blade came out, I jumped a few feet away so that I wasn't going to be under direct fire from that bastard. Varro looked at me furiously and his sword almost glowed with the energy of hatred that I could sense flowing through his veins, "You think that you are worthy enough to challenge me you piece of shit!"

"Apparently so, given the wound on your shoulder" I said with a smirk, "Or maybe your just far to weak to understand what I mean?"

That got him really pissed off and he rushed me with such speed that it almost shocked me. I decided to jump slightly away in order to defend myself for whatever was coming my way. Varro looked at me with complete disgust, "You piece of low born trash! You think that a simple wound makes you strong enough to fight me?"

He then charged forward with his blade swinging wildly at me, which whilst quite powerful made it rather easy to avoid the wild strikes. The only injury I received during the whirlwind of attacks was a small scratch on my face, but it easily healed without any effort – probably since it was only a minor wound and not a major one like the ones that idiot, Ryoma, received from before.

I then took the small window of opportunity that was the slight fatigue that started to show in his attacks as the whirlwind lessened in strength and speed. He miss-stepped slightly and that allowed me to thrust my sword upwards, cutting deep into his chest and causing him to let out a groan of agony as he stumbled backwards. I felt a grin spread across my face as I jumped forward and lifted my katana up to strike him directly in his heart as I saw a look of grim bitterness appear on his face, as he probably realised his fate.

"God dammit!" Varro spat out, blood mixed with spit leaving his mouth, "You fucking got me you worthless piece of shit."  
I grin grew more angry and ferocious, "Well this piece of shit…has come to take your life!"

I then thrust downwards and awaited for the blade to pierce through the armor and end this stupid battle. But that wasn't what happened…

 _ ***Clang***_

* * *

My blade was halted by another blade that emitted a similar aura to that of my thunder-god blade. However, this blade seemed to be fuel with dark energy and fiery wickedness that had the hidden feeling of painful sorrow and regret. Brief memories of the woman that looked like Titania flashed in my arms and a rough image of a man also appeared.

Varro sweat dropped as the two blades held just above his chest before a smirk appeared on his face. He let out a breath of relief and looked gleefully at me, "What were you saying about ending my life?"

"What the hell?" I thought as I stared at the blade in utmost surprise, "How could anyone stop that blade?"

I turned my head slightly to look up at the man or woman who had halted my katana with anger, "Who the hell do you think you-?!"

I stopped myself and instead stared back in shock at the man who had blocked my sword. His face was all too familiar, his horse nearly identical to the one all those years ago and finally the sword that I had known one man to own and only one man. He stared at me with a blank expression before forcing me backwards and onto by backside as Varro got off his back and onto his feet with a smirk on his face. I tried to hide my shock as he carelessly wiped away the dirt that stained his armour and that the wounds I had given him were no more than fading scars. I had never seen this kind of advance healing before and despite the holiness of my weapon and the demonic nature of this man, it had no effect on him what so ever. However, that wasn't the pressing issue at the moment.

The other man, dressed in the illustrious black armour of the member of the Nohrian Royal family, then looked back at me with distain as a single word formed into my mouth:

"Dante…?"

His eyes flashed with shock before fading back to emotionless one that he worn before. The man then turned to Varro who looked slightly ashamed at his defeat at my hands, "Varro…what has happened here?"

Varro only shrugged his shoulders and looked uncaringly at me, "Nothing much Prince Xander. Just dealing with some scum bag Prince."

I was too shocked to say anything but soon it was ruined by the piercing headache that had come at the worse possible time. I struggled to stand up straight as Ryoma's bloody memories flowed into my mind of his battles with the Dante look-alike that was standing before us unmoving and uncaring. Most of the memories seemed peaceful enough but then I saw one flash of the wound that was the start of my return to this world. Dante, no, Xander was the cause of it and I could feel Ryoma's anger rushing to the surface which was starting to become very hard to contain.

Varro obviously noticing my pain started to laugh at how helpless I was becoming, "Is something wrong you pathetic Hoshido trash? Has all your fighting spirit vanished as soon as Xander came to save little old me?"

Xander shook his head in disgust at the Feral Rider's words, "I did not come here to 'save' you as you so lightly put it. Father has requested that all General's return back to Nohr without any trouble. That means you are to come with me and explain your failure directly to his majesty."

Varro let out a loud sigh of annoyance as he whistled and his Laguz came to him. The man then jumped on and gave a firm kick which sent the beast in the direction that his master willed. Before he left though, he gave me another fine smirk and waved mockingly goodbye.

I was on my knees gasping for air as I felt Ryoma climbing and scrapping for control over our shared body and mind. Yet, not at any moment did Xander attempt to kill me let alone attack me in any way possible. All he did was stare at me with no emotion for a few moments before turning away from me and sheathing his sword with a loud sigh. He started walking away as my vision started to fade and he spoke to me, "The next time we meet Prince Ryoma…I will not be as merciful to you. This war has stolen everything from me and my family, so to end it with your death would be the only thing that could ease this pain in my heart…a heart that no longer feels anything."

He then strolled away and I heard the sound of rushing footsteps heading in this direction, probably that rebel army coming to check on the situation, since all of the faceless were vanishing and the Laguz were retreating after their master. I could sense the faint traces of their heartbeats as they come closer and closer but when they finally reached my location, Ryoma had managed to succeed in his desperate attempt to try and retake control of our body and the last two things I saw and heard was the faint image of Titania standing in front of me with her arm outstretched as if she was offering to hold me up with that beautiful smile of hers on her face before she disappeared as I reached out to touch her when Crimson's voice broke through the illusion as I fell unconscious.

"Ryoma!"

Ending:

 _I'm always thinking of you, even on days we don't meet,  
Every time I Feel  
Ah the warmth of your palm envelopes me, Heart And Soul  
I'll never leave your side.  
Your casual kindness every time we meet, makes me feel like embrassing everypart of you_

 _I will –be as one- I want to protect you  
Stay with me, I love you. Yes You, My beloved  
all my feelings laid bare to you.  
a once in a lifetime miracle meeting  
where as if the stars were sparkling  
and the raindrops soon poured into the sea  
lets be intertwined, the two of us  
Love You are everything_

 _Even for tiny instances when we cross paths without meeting Never Cry  
AH I'll come here and listen to the dreams you hold  
and the continuation to the book you were reading SAY  
When we collect small things about each other we didn't yet know about,  
the bonds we have between us will strengthen_

 _Now –Be As One- I want to try believing  
That there is such a thing as an everlasting love  
Let's etch ourselves into each other  
In this destiny which we won't regret  
Bring our hands together and feel each other's  
warmth and feel the peacefulness born from each other's gaze  
That is eternity Only Shine Because we realize_

 _Whether spring, summer, autumn and winter, I want to set your many smiling faces  
Into one of the world's stories and tell it one day_

 _I Will-Be As One-I want to try to protect you  
Stay With Me I love you...  
I'll tell you my overflowing thoughts without hiding them_

 _Now –Be As One- I want to try believing  
That there is such a thing as an everlasting love  
Let's etch ourselves into each other  
In this destiny which we won't regret  
Bring our hands together and feel each other's  
warmth and feel the peacefulness born from each other's gaze  
That is eternity Only Shine Because we realize_

* * *

 **I'm sorry that there was no Hinoka or Wind Tribe in this chapter. But when I originally wrote it, I noticed how cluttered it would have been. I can guarantee that they will be in the next chapter and the battle to prove their innocence will be as well. And the one after that will be focused on the Ice Tribe and the people heading there.**

 **Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter (I honestly loved the conversation between Ultear and Hajime the best).**

 **-This is Mockingjay 3.75 signing off!**


	23. A Ferocious Wind Part 3

**So…how has everyone been. Please don't kill me for this very late and I mean LATE update. I have had a lot of stuff going on, I've been sick and I just got a new bloody computer so I had to exchange all of my data from the old to the new. And the nail in the coffin was that the USB that had this chapter on it…fucking snapped!**

 **But I hope you enjoyed anyway. And as per usual here are the review responses:**

 **Ilovefonandalaude: helping is a 'nice' way of putting it. And yep Xander is also a part of Titania/Kanda's past but what role does he play. And Varro ain't going to die (yet! I will have so much fun when his time comes *insert evil laugh here*).**

 **Chrono Dran: Hajime is going to go through a lot of pain (and not just physical either).**

 **Tloztkfan: When the time comes for Ryoma vs. Xander…shit is going to go fucking down mate. Also thanks for the praise as per usual** **(I'm so loved!).**

 **The Poetic Hero: Pretty much Kanda is going be a dick to Ryoma. Xander is completely losing all of his pride and just becoming a robot basically and yeah Ultear is a sadistic woman and she is going to fuck people's shit up (especially a certain two).**

 **Silentstorm321: You're right on the money, it would be hard for anyone to leave their homes knowing that there are severe consequences that could happen because of it. Also Julius and co. when their time comes….*EVIL LAUGHTER***

 **SubakixKamui: I'll let the characters answer that!**

 **Camilla: Oh my does my little Luna have a crush on Pegasus Rider.**

 **Luna: GODS NO! WHO WOULD WANT TO DATE SOMEONE WHOSE PERFECT**

 **Tsubaki: But I thought a perfect man was every woman's fantasy?**

 **Luna: yes…but…and you…are really cute. JUST SHUT UP!**

 **Lenalee: Sadly, I'm not currently going to the Ice Tribe, but I trust those who are heading there!**

 **Natalia: WHY IS IT SO FUCKING COLD!**

 **Jacob: We don't know the meaning of giving up!**

 **Natalia: But we are willing to learn!**

 **(If you get those three lines you get a cookie!)**

 **Lenalee *sweat drops*: complete and utter…faith!?**

 **(Also can't answer that Q about Flora/Fecilia because that would be spoilers…heh.)**

 **Now! Hinoka disclaimer:**

 **Hinoka: Mockingjay 3.75 doesn't own Fire Emblem Fates. All OC's belong to their respective creators and the opening is 'Brave Shine' by Aimer and the ending is 'Be As One' by w-inds.**

 **ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: A Ferocious Wind Part 3**

 **Opening:**

 _I'm stuck in a never ending dream_  
 _Where my wishes and hopes cannot be seen_  
 _And it's killing me, but I can't let go_

 _There's a sadness raining down on me_  
 _And the future is looking oh so bleak_  
 _But I'm holding on, so dearly, to precious memories_

 _To protect the ones I cherish I've got to be stronger_  
 _Don't want to hesitate, I want to be braver_  
 _So no matter what may come I can face the morning sun_

 _I'll shine_  
 _'Cause you brought me to your world and gave me light_  
 _On the night I suffered most you saved my life_  
 _Wielding all the things that we believe in,_  
 _A test of faith I know I can win_  
 _I'll grant us love and peace for all time_  
 _Cause you shine_

The sandstorm was quite a different experience to what the caverns were like. The dust filled air was almost suffocating when compared to the clean, yet somewhat lack off, air that was located within the caverns. However, whilst this was annoying and rather unpleasant, Lenalee and her friends and family were relieved to see that only a short distance away was the gates of the infamous Wind Tribe Village.

"We finally made it." Lenalee muttered as she stared in awe at the tall bronze gates that lay in the distance, almost begging to be opened, "Thank god."

Sakura nodded in agreement with her older sister's statement, "I just hope that the others got through ok as well."

"Perhaps they to encountered that woman…" Kaze pondered out loud

"…yeah…" Lenalee said as she looked at her feet "maybe they did…"

Azura then hit her cousin on the back of her head, causing Lenalee to flinch in pain before turning around the face the annoyed face of Azura (an emotion that was never truly seen on the young ladies face mind you), "Azura…? Why did you…?"

"Because you need to stay positive!"

"Huh?" Lenalee replied, obiviously confused.

"We cannot have our leader be so focused on the words of a woman who was simply playing mind games with you!" Azura declared as she looked into Lenalee's crimson eyes "It's war and you'll have to deal with people like this all the way through to the end."

"I know but…"

"No buts!" Azura bluntly stated "You should know better than anyone here what will happen if you lose focus and the backlash it could have!"

The commanding yet concerned tone in Azura's sent shivers down the others spines. They did not realize how powerful Azura was in terms of speech and encouragement given that she usually said very little much like Sakura. However, their shivers relaxed once they saw a small smile manage to appear on Lenalee's face as she started cracking up and was soon joined by Irisviel.

"What's so funny?!" Azura shouted as a blush appeared on her face "Was I not being clear about what your resolve should be!"

Irisviel looked up at the songstress and managed to say "N-No…its just-just you sounded wa-way over dramatic!"

"I never thought…that you could act like that Azura!" Lenalee said through fits of giggles as the blue haired girl turned away from the laughing duo with her hands folded her chest and an annoyed expression to compliment her feelings.

"Well…at least your back to your usual self Lenalee…" Kaze said as he watched the two teens calm down from their laughing fits "It's weird to see you so depressed."

"I'd say."

The group suddenly jumped in surprise as Hajime emerged from the cave with his sword swung loosely over his shoulder, "you keep laughing like that and I might lose all respect that I have for you Lady Lenalee."

Lenalee stuck out her tongue at the usually quiet and stoic samurai to which he responded with a simple roll of his eyes as he sheathed his sword so that the hilt was only visible. He then stepped out into the sandy environment and with narrowed eyes he could make out the visage of the Wind Tribe's Homeland.

"That's where we are heading right?" Hajime asked quietly to the group "The Wind Tribe."

Kaze nodded "Indeed. According to Lady Hinoka, they will help us in our journey."

"…Really?" Hajime pondered aloud "Lady Hinoka said that?"

Sakura decided to speak up "Big sister Hinoka did say that. Why do you ask? Is something wrong?"

"Because currently I see what I think to be Lady Hinoka's Pegasus flying in the distance with arrows that belong to most probably the Wind Tribe firing at her."

It took the others a moment to process what the Samurai was telling them.

"Pardon?" Lenalee asked a look of confusion on her face.

"Your elder sister is fighting against our supposed allies" Hajime summarised with a raised eyebrow "What else is there to say-?!"

Without a second to think, Lenalee ran at an incredibly fast pace to help her apparently attacked sister. Lenalee had to hold back her fear when she saw apparently Hinoka's Pegasus take an arrow to the leg and begin crashing to the ground, a distinctly female scream was let out and she finally got wind of the short bright red hair that the maiden possessed. It was indeed Hinoka!

She heard Sakura scream behind her in fear and despair as their beloved sister crashed to the ground still atop her steed, only to be surrounded by enemy troops who pointed their swords at the princess with what seemed like vengeful intent.

Lenalee was not going to allow another death of someone she loved to take place and took out the Dragonstone that she wore around her neck. Yes, it reminded her of the destruction she had caused in that form during her grief, how the dragon had taken control over her due to her desire for revenge. But this was different, now she was determined to protect Hinoka and a silent yet powerful oath whispered in her mind:

"I will not let this dragon control me!"

Lenalee willed the Dragonstone to activate and in mere seconds she felt her body become somewhat heavier and bigger but much faster and stronger at the same time. Looking down she could see waters appearing at the ground that she stepped over, the transformation was successful and she was in control!

With a triumphant roar, Lenalee charged at her foes with one thought in mind "I'm coming everyone, I won't let anyone get me down."

* * *

Hinoka was just as surprised as everyone else when she saw a large dragon like beast charge towards them, determination evident in its strong presence. The soldiers backed away from her when its wrong sounded out and a few minutes later it stood in front of her protectively growling at the soldiers and ready to attack at a moment's notice.

Managaing to get out from underneath her Pegasus and she felt hope enter her voice as she spoke a name that met the world to her, "…Lenalee?"

The dragon turned and she could have sworn that it let out a sigh of relief as the form slowly became surrounded by a brilliant white light which blinded everyone. A moment later, in place of the dragon stood Lenalee who turned around to face Hinoka with evident happiness and relief.

"Hi big sister."

Hinoka pulled Lenalee into a quick hug before whipping out her Guard Najinta as the Wind Tribe Soldiers readied their own weapons once again. Lenalee followed suit and got Arondight out of its sheath and readied herself for combat. The soldiers were about to attack only to be stopped by a loud, commanding voice.

"THAT IS ENOUGH! ALL OF YOU STAND ASIDE!"

Hinoka could barely believe her eyes as the men fell to their knees and she could make out the figure of a well-toned middle aged man, with what seemed like a fire in his dull eyes. The man oozed out power and knowledge with every single stride he made – this man was undoubtedly a strong and fierce warrior.

"I am Chief of the Wind Tribe, Fuuga" the man declared as he slammed a Steel Katana into the sand "And what business do you Hoshidans have here?"

Hinoka decided to speak up, "I heard from my informants that you captured some Hoshidans soldiers that had simply requested your aid."

"Oh…you mean those feisty killers?" Fuuga asked and Lenalee had to hold back a gasp which caught the man's attention, "I believe that you know of this?"

"…Lenalee?" Hinoka asked concerned.

"…We were attacked in the Hades Stairway, a small group and myself thinking that our enemy was the Faceless" Lenalee admitted as her hands started to shake in disgust, "But it was a trick and…and I…no we…we killed innocent soldiers of the Wind Tribe Village."

Fuuga raised an unsatisfied eyebrow, "What nonsense do you speak? Must I believe such blatant lies a second time? You must think me a fool girl!"

"…You heard the story from the others than?" Lenalee asked before concern appeared on her face "What did you do with them."

Fuuga folded his arms, "They have been dealt with."

Hinoka was not taking that for an answer "What do you mean?"

"I do not need to repeat myself" Fuuga said tiredly before returning his attention to Lenalee "I have found the master of this murders though."

"It was an accident!" Lenalee pleaded.

"Silence!"

Both girls flinched back as Fuuga's powers slowly grew and grew as he picked the Katana out of the sand and pointed it at the younger of the two princesses. A smile appeared on his face but it was not one of comfort, "I will now see if you tell the truth or not!"

Lenalee was taken aback but stepped forward despite the silent protests of Hinoka whose face was contorted with all manner of emotions. Lenalee spoke strongly, "I am telling the truth Lord Fuuga. On my life…I vouch for my own honesty!"

Fuuga cackled "How intriguing."

He then raised the sword into the air as the sandstorm started kicking up again, whirling around the two warriors as if to seclude them from interference from the outside. Fuuga readied himself before declaring boldly "Let me witness the extent of your truth to prove that you are not dragging Sumeragi's family through the gutter young one."

Lenalee only smirked slightly as she declared, "Have at you!"

And both pounced as the clash of swords surrounded the entire area. A battle to prove innocence and save lives.

* * *

Ryoma felt his head pounding as he rested his head up against the stone that surrounded the cell he had found himself in after waking up. To be honest, he was not surprised that he had been locked up especially with how he looked. He shakenly took out his hands and winced at the sight of the black claw-like-nails that he possessed and small puddle of rain water reflected the burning red eyes that only monsters from nightmares could only possess.

But who was he to talk?

Wasn't he the embodiment of what nightmares should be like?

However, that wasn't the main concern.

He could his throat burning as the headache pounded louder & louder. It was the hunger that Rainaga had spoken of and the pain was unbearable, but he tried not to think about it so that his condition might back to a dull pain and that his monstrous features would eventually disappear as well.

In his heart, he wished could see his family and friends. So that he could hold them close and watch them grow to become even stronger than what they were now. But out of all them, he wanted to see Lenalee's bright and cheerful smile like the one she gave often as a child. However, what he really desired was to tell her how he felt. He knew that his feelings for his sister surpassed brotherly love and he wished to hear her response to this confession of love that would last forever.

His thoughts were cut off suddenly when the cell door opened and Crimson walked in with a frown on her freckled face along with a hooded figure behind her. Ryoma glanced up at them slightly but kept many of his features hidden in order not to scare the female rebel leader, yet he was a bit disappointed to notice that she flinched when the doors were closed behind with a slam. Soon silence spread across the enclosed chamber.

"…So" Crimson started off, "How are you feeling?"

Ryoma responded curtly "felt better."

"Is that so?" Crimson asked softly before a smile broke out on her face "Because frankly…you look like shit."

A chuckle managed to escape Ryoma's lips "I feel like shit."

Both then laughed however Crimson's still seemed as if she was on edge and Ryoma could tell that carefully concealed under the boot of her armour was a small hidden blade. However, his doubts soon faded when Crimson placed her hand in Ryoma's not minding the sharp black claws that protruded from the end of his fingers.

"I sorry that we had to do this" Crimson muttered with what appeared to be disgust at her own actions, "I…we were just scared of what we saw when we found you."

Ryoma shook his head, "No…I remember bits of the carnage that I was partially involved with…you made the appropriate decision given what you witnessed."

"But still..." Crimson said as she punched her fist into the ground "We just locked you up without any evidence and only how we found you."

The cloaked figure finally decided to speak up, "You're quite wrong with that deduction Crimson. You had every reason to lock this idiotic fool up."

Ryoma's eyes lit up with a mixture of surprise and anger, but the hunger made it very difficult for him to move from his sitting position. Yet he felt familiar chill ran throughout his body as he felt the cloaked figure laid his eyes on him.

"Crimson" the figure ordered harshly which caused the Wyvern Rider to jerk away from the Trueblade "Please attend to your devises and leave us!"

Crimson gave a slight nod, partially in fear and strolled out of the cell after knocking to alert the guards that she was leaving. As soon as the door slammed again Ryoma turned his attention to the cloaked figure as they were left alone in the cell.

"How much of a fool can you be?" the cloaked figure said as he came closer to Ryoma "Do you truly have no bloody self-control?"

Ryoma arched an eyebrow, "Do you have any right to question me? You don't know anything about what I am going through stranger?"

The figure then let out an annoyed sigh "I know you all too well old friend."

They then removed the hood over his head and Ryoma had to hold back not only his shock over the person's words but also the appearance of the stranger was none other than Rainaga!

Rainaga dropped the cloak and looked at Ryoma amusingly, "Are you truly so surprising to see me?"

Ryoma looked up and down at the man, "No. More like I'm extremely confused of you being here?"

"I suppose that's a reasonable response" Rainaga said as he sat down in front of Ryoma and pulled out a small flash and handed it to the Prince "I mean you probably have a lot to be confused about and that hunger probably isn't helping it either am I right?"

Ryoma smelt the flask and it protruded a disgusting odour making him put the flask to the side. Rainaga gave him a stern look which caused Ryoma to let out a pained sigh before he pressed the flask to his lips and he soon realized that it was the same elixir from their first encounter nearly a month ago.

"Disgusting…" Ryoma snarled as felt the hunger dissipate but his body suddenly was struck with pain "…fucking…damn it…"

After a few silent moments of only grunts and groans from Ryoma, suddenly the pain vanished from his body and by just looking at his hands he felt a since of relief seeing that his monsterous features had completely vanished.

"Well you look much better." Rainaga commented as he took the flask.

Ryoma smiled slightly as he stretched arms "Feeling stronger as well."

"That's good to hear" Rainaga said without looking at the Prince in the eyes "I know that using 'his' power can be quite taxing on your body."

Ryoma knew that something was wrong despite the smile on the man's face. He knew that behind the cheery tone was disappointment and anger that was directed at not at him but Rainaga himself. He was tired of being left in the dark about everything that was happening to him. He needed answers now!

"Rainaga. How much do you know about everything that's happening?"

Rainaga appeared shocked at his words, "What do you mean?"

"How much do you know?" Ryoma asked "Just who are you?"

Rainaga got up off the floor and looked out of the small bared window that helped illuminate the room somewhat. His face was a mess of emotions that ranged from anger, self-hatred, pity and despair along with a slight edge of fear. He took a deep breath and yet he only managed to speak a few words that destroyed him inside:

" _ **A man who has loved. Hated. Destroyed. And Lost everything he has ever cherished because of his own foolish arrogance."**_

Ending:

 _Woe Woe Woe…_

 _I'm always thinking of you, even on days we don't meet,_  
 _Every time I Feel_  
 _Ah the warmth of your palm envelopes me, Heart And Soul_  
 _I'll never leave your side._  
 _Your casual kindness every time we meet, makes me feel like embrassing everypart of you_

 _I will -be as one- I want to protect you_  
 _Stay with me, I love you. Yes You, My beloved_  
 _all my feelings laid bare to you._  
 _a once in a lifetime miracle meeting_  
 _where as if the stars were sparkling_  
 _and the raindrops soon poured into the sea_  
 _lets be intertwined, the two of us_  
 _Love You are everything_

* * *

 **Another apology for the long ass wait. I hope it was worth it!**

 **-Mockingingjay 3.75 signing off!**


	24. A Ferocious Wind Part 4

**Happy New Year! Here's a present!**

 **Just a warning the next chapter after this will be mostly character introductions rather than furthering the plot. Then we see what's happening in the Ice Village along with a very strange reunion…but I hope you enjoy anyway!**

 **As per normal here are a few review responses:**

 **Guest: So many what if's! If you are looking for a story that focuses on male kamui then read OwnageFanfic's Fire Emblem Fates fanfic and trust me, it is amazing! Also as much as I love FE13, I believe that FE14 does have much more potential with an extended story that expands more on the actual lore of the game.**

 **ChaiCat17: Thanks for understanding!**

 **Silentstorm321: She should be coming up in the next few chapters (around when Takumi/Kagerou is introduced).**

 **Tloztkfan: I'm glad you liked the chapter and yeah I hope I write a good confession for many of the character pairings (especially Ryoma x Lenalee).**

 **OwnageFanfics: It's like an equal concern for one another.**

 **Ilovefonandalaude: Yep Rainaga is back (for only a short time though) and its kind of hard for Ryoma to tell Lenalee since there in different areas.**

 **Chrono Dran: Sorry about the extremely long wait. Also its good to be back!**

 **Kaede-san, disclaimer time:**

 **Kaede:** **Mockingjay 3.75 doesn't own Fire Emblem Fates. All OC's belong to their respective creators and the opening is 'Brave Shine' by Aimer and the ending is 'Be As One' by w-inds.**

 **Now opening go!**

 **Chapter 16: A Ferocious Wind Part 4**

 _Opening:_

 _I'm stuck in a never ending dream_  
 _Where my wishes and hopes cannot be seen_  
 _And it's killing me, but I can't let go_

 _There's a sadness raining down on me_  
 _And the future is looking oh so bleak_  
 _But I'm holding on, so dearly, to precious memories_

 _To protect the ones I cherish I've got to be stronger_  
 _Don't want to hesitate, I want to be braver_  
 _So no matter what may come I can face the morning sun_

 _I'll shine_  
 _'Cause you brought me to your world and gave me light_  
 _On the night I suffered most you saved my life_  
 _Wielding all the things that we believe in,_  
 _A test of faith I know I can win_  
 _I'll grant us love and peace for all time_  
 _Cause you shine_

Lenalee jumped swiftly to the side so that Fuuga's swing wouldn't be able to cut her skin but the swords sharp edge managed to cut a few strands of her fringe. The seasoned warrior smirked at the young lady's reaction time of only a few seconds but he didn't hesitate to continue striking at her with his sword catching her off guard.

"Stay quick on your feet princess" Fuuga declared as he swung downwards "Or you'll just lose your head!"

Lenalee was unable to dodge as the blade cut across her cheek and into her shoulder causing her to let out a shout of pain but managing to lift up her sword enough so that its hilt landed just above Fuuga's left eye. The warrior laughed as the quick pain shook him slightly but not before switching out the sword with a club that managed to hit Lenalee directly in the side of her head, sending Lenalee flying towards the wind barrier that surrounded the two fighters.

Lenalee coughed heavily as she felt blood dripping down the left side of her face, "damn…ju-just how strong…are you…?"

Fuuga felt pride swell up into his chest at the mention of his strength, "Young Princess I am the Leader of the Wind Tribe, someone that not even the King of Hoshido could defeat and at the best tie with. Why do you think Nohr has never tried to attack this place?"

Lenalee, despite her countless injuries and weary body, could clearly remember a military meeting that she had listened on only a few years ago. She could remember the outrage on Xander's face as he was told that the wind tribe continued to destroy Nohr's countless forces whether it was sneak attacks or full military strikes with barely any Nohrian men coming back home. Soon King Garon had outlawed any talks with the Wind Tribe as well as any routes that the military could take to invade Hoshido through it.

" _Their Leader…is like the wind itself, forever moving and changing."_ Lenalee quoted the first prince of Nohr when he was telling her this development after Garon's announcement _"Growing stronger as time goes on for all eternity."_

Fuuga smiled at her words "So…while I recognize your tenacity and strength for your age…you should just accept defeat and accept punishment for your crimes alongside your comrades."

"No."

"What?" Fuuga said clearly taken aback by the bluntness of Lenalee's words "Could you repeat that young girl? I don't think I heard you properly…"

Lenalee looked at him dead in the eye "I said no."

"But why?" Fuuga asked "With all of those injuries it's clear that I will come out on top little-!"

He immediately stopped speaking when he saw her sword starting to emit a brilliant light which soon engulfed his opponents body in what seemed to be like a white shell of armour along with a something resembling a diamond tiara a top of her head. Lenalee lifted up Arondight and declared "I will win. For my comrades that are watching me and for my comrades that are waiting for me!"

" _This power…" Fuuga thought in complete disbelief "I've never felt such a force!"_

"If I gave up now…" Lenalee continued "I would be ashamed to face all those that care for me. I would not be worthy to face those that have given their lives for the sake of the Hoshido."

Lenalee felt Arondight's power flowing through her veins as she thought of everyone that cared for her and everyone that was waiting for her. Her family, her friends and even her enemies. She thought of her mother and how she gave up her life to save her own. She thought of Xander's angry face at her decision and how destroyed he must have felt. She thought of Azura's tearful revelation of them being cousins. She thought of Ryoma's comfort and tears as she sang her mother's lullaby. How she felt so warm when he held her closer. The pride she felt when she became a General of the Hoshidan Military. All of these thoughts made her stronger. The good and the bad together and she proudly declared to the Tribe Leader:

"So there's no way I'm going to lose!"

"Not to you!"

"Not to Xander!"

"Not to Garon!"

"Not to anyone!"

Lenalee then let out something to the like of a roar as she charged directly with all of her faith and pride in her abilities towards Fuuga and swiped her sword against him once again, a small light beam emerging from it once again as it pierced Fuuga's arm causing him to drop the club he was holding but before he could grab any other weapon to use against her another sword strike managed to hit his other arm leaving him completely unable to use his weapons against the sword that Lenalee was now using against him. The look on his face grew in realization but…

Fuuga had to hold in his surprise as he was once again pushed back by another blow from Lenalee's glowing sword. He couldn't believe that someone of her age would possess a sword of legend like that – even if it was currently in a sealed state – and beyond that the legends that his old friend Sumeragi had once spoken off to him on many drunken nights long ago were actually true.

But here he was, facing the bearer of the sword of truth and heaven and he actually felt happy that he would lose in battle against someone like that.

"This truly is a glorious way to end many years of victory!"

And those were the last words he managed to speak as the Lenalee once again swung her sword, cutting across his chest neatly followed after by a brilliant light surrounding the two warriors and covering them from view and the only noise emitted was the sound of Fuuga's body collapsing to the sandy ground symbolizing his first proper defeat in years.

* * *

Lenalee tried to find her ground as she was blinded by the intense light that had arrived after she managed to defeat but she could feel fatigue starting to set in after numerous attacks from Fuuga became evident as pain rang throughout her body. So instead, Lenalee found herself falling backwards.

' _Looks like that attack took a lot out of me'_ she thought as she headed towards the sandy ground ' _But that's a given since I have no idea what kind of power that I used in it…'_

However instead of the ground, Lenalee found herself getting caught by a figure obscured by all the sand who had a kind face as they picked the girl up bridal style and carried them out of the wind storm as it was dissipating. Her vision was blurred for the moment so she couldn't exactly tell who had gotten out of the eye of the storm but there was another figure pulling Fuuga out at the same time so she guessed they must be friendly.

When they all finally got out of the barrier, Lenalee was greeted by a somewhat familiar voice "Holy shit…you have a lot of power for such a tiny body!"

Lenalee looked up at her helper and smiled "Ryuga-san."

The brawler only gave a small nod of recognition "Nice to see you to Princess."

She was then placed gently on the ground and after a few seconds of wiping away at the weariness in her eyes and the sand that had probably gotten stuck too she looked up to see her Hinoka standing over her, watery eyes filled with concern.

"…Hinoka?"

"Lenalee!" Hinoka shouted before pulling her younger sister into a hug "You were amazing."

Lenalee felt the breath being sucked out of her already damaged body "Sister…crushing…me…hurts…so…much!"

Hinoka only hugged tighter "Don't you ever do something so reckless again!"

Ryuga tapped Hinoka on her shoulder getting her attention as whispered to her "Princess Hinoka…your little sister is turning slightly blue."

Hinoka let out a gasp as she let go of Lenalee, who indeed was turning slightly blue from lack of oxygen, and the younger princess immediately took in a deep breath before managing to say "th-thank…you…Ryuga-san…"

Ryuga only gave a smirk as he turned to the person taking care of Fuuga and called out "Shouldn't you report to your seniors Kaede-san!"

"…Kaede-san?" Lenalee asked completely confused by who this person was talking about "Who is that?"

Ryuga pointed at the figure a short distance away who was helping the wind tribe leader across to them. As the figure approached, Lenalee recognized her as the woman who she had briefly bumped into during her time at the Hoshidan Palace and the woman who had apparently interrogated Orihime and Natalia as well. The woman's face this time though seemed a lot calmer and kinder than the angered face she remembers from their brief encounter.

So why did she feel so unsure about coming face to face with Kaede once again.

Hinoka got off the ground and saw the approaching figures of those Lenalee had come with, including Sakura and Azura. So the princess turned with a smile on her face to Ryuga "You stay here with Lenalee and wait for Kaede, I'll go check on the others!"

And with a small nod from Ryuga, Hinoka got on her Pegasus and rode towards her commanders and the others. Leaving behind a prideful brawler and a sheepish Princess waiting for an emotional Trickster.

(Kaede P.O.V)

"Took you long enough."

I rolled my eyes at how arrogant Ryuga could be before handing him an unconscious Fuuga and told him, "He should wake up soon so your better suited to carry an angry old man like him."

Ryuga scoffed "Yeah…I have to do all the hard labour as per usual and care to explain why you can't hold him like you were doing just a few minutes ago?"

"Well Ryuga" I said faking shock "I can't believe that a gentleman like yourself would ask a lady like myself to do such a thing."

Ryuga just rolled his eyes and took Fuuga off of Kaede's back and placed him on the ground softly in order not to hurt the already injured man. The princess then looked at him with great worry "Is he going to be ok? I hope I didn't hurt him to badly."

The brawler let out a chuckle "I think you beat him enough but this old guy is the leader of an entire tribe so he should recover pretty quickly."

The princess breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness. I feel like I may have over done it a bit."

I looked over the young Hoshidan Princess and felt some sort of respect for her. Sure at the beginning I had despised her because I thought that she was fully Nohrian (and the same goes for her friends at the time) and I was also jealous because of all the attention she was receiving from Ryoma (especially that little walking in on her incident). But I had to admit that so far she hasn't done anything that's earned my distrust apart from my slight suspicion that Ryoma perhaps cares for her more than a sisterly bond (I doubt that would be true). And how could anyone not hold at least an ounce of respect for this girl, she had just managed to fight off the Great Fuuga, leader of the Wind Tribe as an equal and then won despite not being at the same level as him or having the amount of experience that he would have compared to everyone else here.

She noticed my stare and looked up at me with some fear, "Uh…Hi…"

I chastised myself for my earlier conduct towards this girl but I smiled and offered her my hand, "Here."

She accepted my offer and got back on her feet with a small yet weary smile at me "Thank you Kaede-san."

I seemed surprised that she knew who I was "How do you know who I am? I don't think we've ever had a proper introduction before Princess Lenalee."

"Well Ryuga pointed you out to me" she replied "I recognized you from that."

I glared at Ryuga "And what tall tales has this ass been spinning about me?"

"Oh no…I heard stories from Subaki." She started and instantly I understood how she much she could assume I was like and I slightly feared of what tales that man told her "He told me about how beautiful and intelligent you were."

I felt a blush creep onto my face "Really…he…Subaki said those things?"

"uh-huh!" She said with a happy smile "He said every time he watches you in battle his heart skips a beat. I think Subaki really cares and respects you Kaede-san."

I was completely dumbfounded. Subaki had actually managed to say positive things about me for a change and not anything that could be used to tease me or make fun of me. Considering lately our conversations have been more of us bickering and arguing about our current situations "That's…really nice of him but you shouldn't assume things Princess Lenalee."

"What do you mean?" Ryuga spoke up "He's mean always really fond of you Kaede, seriously you should pay attention to him more often instead of someone that doesn't notice you like that."

I looked at Ryuga with a pained expression "Please don't bring that up in front of the Princess. She has enough problems to worry about…"

Lenalee looked up at me and smiled "Kaede-san, you need not refer to me as Princess. Lenalee is perfectly fine."

Ryuga smirked "Thank god, saying Princess to four different ladies would give anyone a headache."

Lenalee laughed in response to Ryuga's chilled attitude which made me let out a small chuckle as well "True it does get rather frustrating."

* * *

Suddenly amongst the laughter of the three Generals sounds of loud groans of pain and discomfort could be heard and all of their eyes focused on the laid down figure of Fuuga. Ryuga kneeled down and whispered, "Hey old man! Can you hear me?"

*grumble*

"What was that?" Ryuga asked.

"I'm not old! You damn stupid brat!"

All three Generals nearly jumped out of their skins when the commanding tone erupted from the injured warrior who proceeded to sit up straight, gripping at the wound in his left arm that appeared to still be bleeding a little. Lenalee gasped a little at the sight of the wound her sword had inflicted onto the man only to be met with the calm gaze of Fuuga.

Soon a smile came onto his face, "Well you had me fooled little princess, I thought you would be a piece of cake to deal with but that sword of yours is more dangerous than it lets on."

Lenalee gave him a sorrowful look "I'm sorry for hurting you so badly sir."

"No need to apologize young one" Fuuga said placing his least injured hand on the princesses armored shoulder "You gave me a fight that was worth loosing."

Lenalee blushed and gave a respectful bow in response "thank you very much Fuuga-san for those kind words!"

"By the gods" Fuuga said with a chuckle "You definitely are Mikoto's child given that thank everyone for the slightest thing. I thought Sumeragi would have beaten that out of you…"

"You knew my parents?" Lenalee asked curiously.

However, she was given no response as Fuuga's attention now lay behind her as he saw the approaching figures of the people the princess had been accompanied by along with the people that the generals had come with and the two other members of the royal family. Lenalee turned around to see what he was looking at and immediately waved at her incoming comrades not noticing Fuuga breathing a sigh of relief that he had managed to dodge the question about his relationship to her parents. That answer was for another time, perhaps when the girl found out more about that sword she wielded especially since he thought that she would be given _that_ sword but instead she has one from the ancient legends of long past.

"I suppose I should take you to your friends" Fuuga said standing up, shaking off all of the sand that covered his body much to the shock of the three Generals surrounding him who thought he would be in slight pain from the wounds he received in his battle with Lenalee "You've clearly earned it already."

When he heard no one following him he turned around to the shocked faces of the three generals and he gestured forward, "Are you coming or not? Don't you want to see your friends?"

All three of them looked between each other but eventually complied and followed after the Wind Tribe Leader:

 _Into a very unlikely situation that none of them could have ever predicted…_

* * *

"Oh…hey guys!"

Lenalee and the others stared completely dumbfounded at the scene that was laid before their eyes. Here they were a few moments ago panicking about the state of their friends and allies only to find that they were simply sitting in the grand hall eating food and chatting as if nothing was wrong with Eros giving them a friendly wave and a casual hello. So clearly the natural response was simple:

"EHH!"

"Is something wrong?" Eros asked as he approached the crowd of new arrivals "Why are you all looking at us as if you are in a dream or something like that?"

"…this is not real." Lenalee muttered "…this can't be real."

"Huh?" Eros asked, confused at her murmuring.

"We were told that you had been dealt with!" Hinoka yelled out "But you're here stuffing your faces!"

"…this is not happening…" Lenalee muttered again as she fell to her knees on the ground "I was panicking for nothing…"

Azura went to comfort her cousin as Lenalee tried to process what had just happened over the course of about two hours but this is not what she predicted as a likely outcome. The others tried their best to shrug it off and mingle with their colleagues as best as they could whilst Azura and Eros stayed with their General.

"…were you guys really that worried" Eros asked as he stood over the two girls, directing the question at the one that was more reliable at speaking proper sentences at this point.

"We all were." Azura replied softly as she patted Lenalee's back "You are all strong but anything can happen that causes one's strength to falter."

Eros nodded his head "Yeah…I thought that I was good enough to deal with them on my own."

"What do you mean by that?" Azura asked, her curiosity intrigued.

Eros rubbed his neck sheepishly, "I transformed without thinking and headed straight for Fuuga. I wanted to show off my power to the others I guess…I thought that being a Manakete would give me an edge of all of the Wind Tribe Soldiers…turns out that Fuuga managed to knock me out before I could fully transform with just one swing of his throwing club."

"Just one swing!" Azura exclaimed in surprise "…he really is powerful."

"Yeah! It was so frustrating!" Eros said annoyingly "It meant that I had nothing to show anyone. I had nothing to show how strong I was to…"

Azura raised an eyebrow, "to…"

Eros smiled softly at her and a blush appeared on his face "To you Lady Azura. I wanted to show my strength to a woman who would believe the story she would here when you finally arrive but now you can hear about my epic fail."

"…I…I…" Azura tried to form a half decent sentence as a blush appeared all of her face, "I don't know…what to say Eros."

"…you don't have to say anything" Eros said with a small nod as he noticed Lenalee started to refocus on reality again "well see you around Lady Azura."

He then ran back off into the busy hall of soldiers that were chatting about their respective stories, recent events and other stuff leaving Azura alone to piece together what had just happened. Was…was Eros flirting with her? Why would he be doing that…after only showing minor interest in her and then saying nothing of great importance to her after their first meeting only a few weeks ago. But she would be lying if she said that it didn't make her heart race the way the Manakete could so easily smile and wave away a negative situation like it was nothing. She then refocused her attention on Lenalee who was rubbing her forehead in frustration.

"Ugh! I just don't get what is happening!" Lenalee said as she got back on her feet to stand beside her cousin "And Eros' joking nature is helping much either…"

"Yeah…" Azura said as she hid her blush underneath a curtain of blue hair with a smile creeping on her face as memories of his smile entered her mind;

 _ **"Eros-san…really is just one of a kind."**_

* * *

"It's been a while Hajime! How have you been mate!"

Hajime nearly spat out his drink when he felt a strong armoured fist beat against his back in a somewhat friendly manner. The indigo haired male glared daggers at the offender who only offered a sheepish grin in response.

"…Ryuga."

The Brawler then chuckled at the sight of his friend's familiar annoyed face "glad to see that you are still a ball of sunshine Hajime."

Hajime only rolled his eyes before, with a small smile on his face, greeted his friend politely "Good to see you to Ryuga."

"Are you happy to see me?" Ryuga asked cheerfully.

"…I guess so" Hajime said calmly as he studied the ripples in his drink from the sounds that rang throughout the hall "I am more surprised to see you though if I'm being honest with you."

Ryuga raised an eyebrow before letting out a heavy sigh "Because I came with Kaede and managed to cooperate with her peacefully? Because I'm not watching over the destroyed ruins of our capital city? The fact that my commanders are not with me? Or is it because you think I would come out to the front lines for the thrill of battle like my two brothers?"

"None of those reasons actually" Hajime responded with a chuckle "Though the first reason you suggested could be one that was the most likely given your bad history with her."

Ryuga growled in annoyance, "So what is your reason then? You're driving me crazy by not telling me"

"You were just never one of stuffy palaces or enclosed areas." Hajime admitted finally as Ryuga's face turned red in embarrassment "Is something wrong with that? I had believed that for such a long time and your actions have never dissuaded that fact."

"…you always could read people so easily." Ryuga muttered under his breath as he took another swing of his sake.

"So I am right." Hajime said satisfactorily with a smirk "You must hate being here then."

After a few moments of silence, Ryuga spoke up albeit rather quietly, "…has anything happened to you since we visited that place with Lenalee, Kaze, Jacob and Azura? Like symptoms or something?"

Hajime dropped his glass on the floor at the mention of the land that they had visited briefly, but what got his attention more was Ryuga's mention of symptoms. However, by dropping the glass he got everyone else's attention in the room, especially Lenalee and Azura where the formers eyes grew wide in concern over the samurai that she was becoming (for lack of a better word) …fond of.

"…forgive me" Hajime spoke as his body shook with worry "I need some air."

Without giving Ryuga anytime for a response, Hajime ran off leaving behind everyone else in their mini army completely confused and bewildered by what just transpired. Yet they did know if they should go after him or just leave him be after a few minutes of silent debate the others returned to their partying except for Lenalee who excused herself from Azura and ran up to the stunned 5th Division General.

"Ryuga-san!" Lenalee said as she looked at her senior with confused eyes yet her voice was filled with worry "Is Hajime alright? He looked ill and seemed really agitated from where Azura and I were standing…and he dropped his glass as well…"

Ryuga shook his head "We were just talking shit to each other and suddenly after I just brought up something, he freaks out and tells me he needs some air before storming out of the hall."

"What do you bring up?" Lenalee questioned softly "Something serious…"

Ryuga immediately pulled Lenalee away from the eyes of the rest of their army before speaking in a hushed whisper "I asked if he had felt anything weird after that incident in that…strange place that we followed Lady Azura to…"

"But why would that set him off…" Lenalee thought as she stared in the direction had run off "Could something have happened to him that's he not telling me."

"What are you thinking?" Ryuga asked suddenly catching the Princess of guard "Do you think it's something seriously bad milady?"

Lenalee let out a defeated sigh as she shrugged "I'm not sure…but I'm going to go after him and see for myself what ticked him off."

Lenalee then bowed goodbye to her senior before running in the same direction as her subordinate, wanting to know if some was really wrong with him or not.

 _Ending:_

 _Woe Woe Woe…_

 _I'm always thinking of you, even on days we don't meet,_  
 _Every time I Feel_  
 _Ah the warmth of your palm envelopes me, Heart And Soul_  
 _I'll never leave your side._  
 _Your casual kindness every time we meet, makes me feel like embarrassing every part of you_

 _I will -be as one- I want to protect you_  
 _Stay with me, I love you. Yes, You, my beloved_  
 _all my feelings laid bare to you._  
 _a once in a lifetime miracle meeting_  
 _where as if the stars were sparkling_  
 _and the raindrops soon poured into the sea_  
 _lets be intertwined, the two of us_  
 _Love You are everything_

* * *

 **I wonder if you can guess what Arondight's really like and what 'that' sword is (even though that should be obvious enough). Also what's Lenalee going to find out about Hajime? And what other character interactions/development will we get!**

 **-This is Mockingjay 3.75 signing off!**


	25. Update News

Update News:

 **So I know that everyone is waiting for the next chapter but I just wanted to let everyone know that since I'm about to enter into yr 11 which means that I have the HSC to study for (in 3 terms no less) my updates will not be as frequent but I will try to update at least once a month (twice if I'm lucky).**

 **Also I wanted to know what you think about how the story is progressing so far and what you think of the characters and any ideas about how you might want the story to go. As everyone that has read this story has been an amazing support for me and helped in making this story better than I thought it would be.**

 **Thanks for understanding and look forward to more content in the future.**

 **Also, one of my greatest helpers and supporters OwnageFanfic's needs some OC characters for his FE: Fates story (which is amazing by the way) so go and help him!**

 **P.S: Whilst I'm happy that Fates is finally released in English (despite the names changes like how did Zero become Niles! And the definite censorship of characters and dialogue like Camilla), I have to wait to whenever Fates is released in Australia (which is rumored to be in April) but if anyone knows I would greatly appreciate it!**


	26. Blossoming Emotions

**Hope that you enjoy this chapter because it was a son of a bitch to write. Fun as well but really frustrating because of the need to set up character arcs! Also despite being in Australia, I have heard and read stuff about what America is doing to Fates which is basically removing the petting/interaction you can have with your teammates (which I kind of saw coming but after watching a livestream on Fates I saw that they kept the dialogue but just removed the petting which is only allowed to be done to your spouse), changing one of the support dialogues involving the main character and another unit due to the original applying that drugs was used to 'turn a girl off girls' or something like that along with name changes such as:**

 **Nishiki = Kaden**

 **Yuugiri = Reina**

 **Luna = Selena**

 **Matoi = Caeldori (really? Is this even a real name?)**

 **Syalla = Rhajat**

 **Zero = Niles (…why?)**

 **Benoit = Benny**

 **Flannel = Keaton**

 **Kinu = Selkie (ugh!)**

 **Ashura = Shura**

 **Lazward = Laslow**

 **Tsukuyomi = Hayato (I appreciate that they at least kept the name Japanese)**

 **Eponine = Nina**

 **(Please tell me if I missed any!)**

 **Sometimes I really hate dubbing but it will be worth it once it comes out (in America because Australia still has nothing)! But anyway, hope you enjoy basically a chapter of dialogue along with the introduction of another villain (that has already mean seen but not focused on) because I felt like it!**

 **Here are the review responses:**

 **Guest: Yep the minute the localized version comes out; Fanfic writers will be driven to the brink of madness (myself included). Elise, Leo and his retainers will be joining up in a few chapters but we are going to see them very soon…**

 **Chrono Dran: Well Ryuga's not a complete dick but sometimes he can be, I just wanted to show a friendlier aspect of his character besides the strong warrior aspect. Heatnation: Indeed, and you'll just have to read to see Lenalee's reaction to it.**

 **The Poetic Hero: Thanks for your continued support and for helping out OwnageFanfics with his story! And do not worry, not everyone is overpowered (except the villains and Rainaga). I did see the censors coming, I just want them to keep some characters the same (like Zero).**

 **Now Subaki! Disclaimer Time!**

 **Subaki:** **Mockingjay 3.75 doesn't own Fire Emblem Fates. All OC's belong to their respective creators and the opening is 'Brave Shine' by Aimer and the ending is 'Be As One' by w-inds.**

* * *

 **Opening:**

 _I'm stuck in a never ending dream_ _  
_ _Where my wishes and hopes cannot be seen_ _  
_ _And it's killing me, but I can't let go_

 _There's a sadness raining down on me_ _  
_ _And the future is looking oh so bleak_ _  
_ _But I'm holding on, so dearly, to precious memories_

 _To protect the ones I cherish I've got to be stronger_ _  
_ _Don't want to hesitate, I want to be braver_ _  
_ _So no matter what may come I can face the morning sun_

 _I'll shine_ _  
_ _'Cause you brought me to your world and gave me light_ _  
_ _On the night I suffered most you saved my life_ _  
_ _Wielding all the things that we believe in,_ _  
_ _A test of faith I know I can win_ _  
_ _I'll grant us love and peace for all time_ _  
_ _Cause you shine_

 **Chapter 17: Blossoming Emotions**

(Eastern Corridor, Wind Tribe Castle)

"Subaki…"

I tried to hide my blush as the male Pegasus Rider turned around to face me with a surprised look on his face, "…Kaede? What are you doing here?"

"I came to help Princess…I mean; I came to help Lenalee with her mission along with that idiot brawler Ryuga" I explained politely "so that's why I'm here…"

Subaki's surprised expression vanished and was instead replaced with a soft and friendly smile "Well…its really good to see you. It's been a while since we've talked hasn't it?"

"Yeah…" I responded "ever since you went with Lady Sakura to Fort Tenjin a few weeks ago."

Subaki nodded his head "ahh…I'm sure you heard how we easily beat the enemy."

It's my turn to nod my head "I did. I heard that you were especially perfect."

"Well what did you expect?" Subaki said with a flip of his hair "I always make sure to perform and appear perfect in and out of combat."

I raised my eyebrow as a smirk appeared on my face "And yet I heard that you managed to get Lady Sakura angry due to you, Asami and Hana's constant bickering."

"…where did you here that?" Subaki said with a bead of sweat dripping down his face "I was sure that information like that would stay between the four of us."

"Well clearly Asami just wanted to have some leverage over you" I replied noticing the annoyance light up in his eyes "Or maybe she just wanted to be friendly by teasing you?"

Subaki's let out an annoyed sigh as a small blush appeared on his face "I'll get her back for that later but you are right about her wanting to tease me. We might bicker all the time but she and Hana are some of my most trusted friends along with you Kaede."

I let out a light hearted laugh "Well of course we are. Just who do you think we are? Those damn unwanted and unnecessary trespassers."

As soon as I finished making that one comment, Subaki's face immediately darkens "What do you mean by 'those unwanted and unnecessary trespassers' Kaede?"

"I mean Lenalee's apparent 'allies' from Nohr." I answered bluntly "Who else would I mean? Everyone but those people are all perfectly wanted! Especially when it comes to close friends like you Subaki."

He turns his head slightly, so that I can't see his face and then speaks "Close friends…but all of the Nohrian's that decided to help us…their Lenalee's close friends are they not? She has complete faith in all of them especially the two girls Orihime and Natalia. I heard that Silas was willing to give up his life for Lenalee after they fought at Fort Tenjin and was willing to join us as well! And finally, Christian risked his life and freedom to help us get information as a spy working undercover for the Nohrian Army under Xander of all people!"

He took a deep breath "But you say that their unwanted and unnecessary because their Nohrian's by blood?"

"Yeah I don't trust them because their Nohrian!" I spoke with annoyance over the fact that Subaki couldn't understand my reasoning "They're all evil, spiteful, merciless, deceitful cowards who would betray anyone in order to save their own skin! Even the ones that their supposed to lo-!"

"What do you think of Princess Lenalee then?!"

The suddenness of his question cut me off. I stared at him silently for a few moments before deciding to speak up "What did you say?"

"I said what do you think of Princess Lenalee?" Subaki repeated, still not looking at me in the eye instead his eyes appeared to be set on the stone covered ground "It's a pretty simple question."

The rudeness in his voice astounded me but he was right. It was a pretty simple question and I already knew the answer, so with a smug smile I said "I know she's a competent fighter since she defeated Fuuga, something that would require someone of my level or higher to accomplish but I definitely don't trust her but I have to…for now anyway…"

"Let me guess, because Prince Ryoma trusts her right?" the mocking tone he possessed made me want to punch him in the face "And because you want to keep in his good graces by pretending to trust his sister so he could possibly fall for you right?"

I felt my face light up with a mix of embarrassment and rage "Maybe…why did you care if I'm in love with Ryoma? Actually, why do you care that I'm pretending to trust Lenalee? It's not like you really know her that well-!"

Once again I was cut off but this time with Subaki slapping me hard across my face, sending me to the floor. I managed to catch my breath and was about to scream at him for hitting me but I felt all the fight drain out of my body when I saw the look of pure rage that had engulfed his usually soft and sweet face. His eyes burned with fury but he also managed to allow a few tears to drop down from his face.

"How much of a heartless bitch can you be!" Subaki yelled causing me to just look on in a mix of anger and shock.

 **"Maybe you should just accept the fact that Ryoma has never and will never love you!** " Subaki screamed before storming off, leaving me alone in complete shock over his words.

I felt all the color drain out of my face as I sat down hard in a nearby chair, my eyes threatening to spill tears of anger and sadness at the outrage I felt towards Subaki's words. I never noticed that he

As I slowly stood up, out of the corner of my eye I saw her of all people. Snowy white hair and scarlet eyes that sparkled like the sun even though they appeared to be full of concern. Her features, sharp and elegant along with her enticing aura making her appear to be the guise of an angel in human form.

And I hated it.

I couldn't help but feel inadequate especially as memories of Ryoma and her flooded into my mind. Yet these memories were not at all happy, not to me at least.

His slight blush every time he told me stories about her as we grew up together.

The grief he felt when she was kidnapped and taken to Nohr.

The self-hatred he felt for himself every day since then and the burden he placed on himself to become stronger.

The way his eyes lit up with joy the moment he found out that she was still alive and well.

The pleasant and familiar welcome she received from him the day she arrived back in Hoshido.

The warm embraces she would receive from him.

The way he took care of her after she decided to choose Hoshido and was injured in battle.

The small yet loving smiles he would give her. One that hid something akin to hidden feelings and desire that he knew that he shouldn't possess yet wanted to.

All of these actions would be something I would never receive from Ryoma, no matter how badly I wanted them. No matter how much I would sacrifice to stand by his side just so he would notice me and fall for me it would never work.

But why?

Why her of all people?

" _ **Ryoma has never and will never love you!"**_

The sting and sharpness of those words would never fade away even if they were out of plain frustration. I lifted my head slightly just to see her leave out into what appeared to be a door that I could only guess that lead in the Courtyard. I catch her eye and she smiles softly at me before rushing out the door and at that moment…the realization sets in.

I grit my teeth and clench my hand into a fist tightly. I feel tears of frustration and despair drip down my face like waterfalls. Sadness fills up my body and soon I find myself shaking as well.

Of all people.

Why did it have to be her?

 _Because he always cared for her._

That Nohrian Scumbag.

 _A girl that was kidnapped._

She's wearing a false face.

 _Would she be so willing to save her friends then?_

I hate her.

 _But why?_

Because she is going to steal Ryoma!

 _She never implied that._

I know that's the truth!

 _Where your proof?_

Shut up!

I was ripped from my conflicting thoughts as footsteps approach me and soon Ryuga's face comes into view. He looks like he is going to say something smart to me but he suddenly stops. I guess he saw my tear ridden face and the slap mark on my face that should be left from Subaki's hand. Instead he raises an eyebrow and lets out a sigh "What happened Kaede?"

I give him a glare "Why do you care? You're just going to make fun of me like always…"

"Maybe I will" Ryuga said with smirk "But…."

I raised an eyebrow, "But what?"

He gave me a small smile "But I can't hurt you when you're already beaten Kaede. I might not be fond of you but I have some respect for you."

I leaned up against a wall as I felt my glare vanish and I took a deep breath in order to calm myself down enough to talk, "Thanks I think…"

"I won't do it again" Ryuga said uncaringly "…however I do want to know what exactly happened to you."

I just stared at Ryuga for a few moments before letting out a deep sigh "I just came to terms with something."

"What?" Ryuga questioned, obviously confused with my statement "Came to terms with what?"

I turned to face Ryuga directly with a serious expression. I looked at him dead in the eye and declared with all the anger and despair that I had been holding back for so long:

" **That no matter what, I won't let any harm come to Hoshido. If that means taking out Ryoma's precious Lenalee…than I will do what is necessary."**

 _ **I just hope that he can forgive me afterwards…**_

* * *

(Meanwhile)

(Irisviel P.O.V)

I smiled the sleeping figure of Mozume in a nearby chair as one of the servants draped a blanket over her. I hoped that these recent events hadn't traumatised her to much but I knew that they would affect her greatly because they did the same to me. I was grateful that we had been saved but out of our entire village I only knew for sure that Mozume and I were the only survivors and that stung. Was it fair for all those people to be slaughtered just so we could escape and find refuge with Lenalee and her comrades (I wouldn't call being recruited into an army that was at war the best refuge…but it was better than nothing), but I lost the only family I had left and so did Mozume. I lost my grandfather and she had lost her mother yet we had no idea what caused the Faceless to attack our village like that.

There had been attacks but they were all minor compared to the destruction the most recent one had caused. It was the second time in my life that something of this magnitude had occurred to me and once again, it had affected the people I cared most for and the pain never seemed to come any easier. However, through all of that despair was one singular memory that made me smile and blush.

The memory of a young man who saved her from the same fate as her parents. A man who all but hid his face except for his attractive and alluring, sharp purple eyes that were clearly one in a million. A part of me always lusted after the person who had those eyes and yet I had no idea what I would do if I ever met that man again besides…I would probably never see him again so I hoped that my silent prayers of thanks were enough.

"Miss Irisviel."

I was jolted from my thoughts when I heard a voice behind me and I spun around to come face to face with Kaze, who bore a look of worry on his face. I felt myself staring into his eyes and a blush was creeping up on my face "Kaze…is something wro-?!"

I stopped talking when I felt my entire face heat up as Kaze placed his palm on my forehead with a look of concern. I tried to find my words but all that come out was a content sigh over the touch of his hand and I was left disappointed when he removed his hand with relief overcoming his worry and he spoke "thank goodness."

"Why…Why did you?"

"Hm?" Kaze looked at me confused which only made me blush harder.

I looked down at the ground "Why did you touch me like that…?"

Kaze's face lightened up with realization and soon an equally bright blush appeared on his face "oh…oh my goodness!"

He took a step away from me, knocking a table slightly in the process before kneeling down with him staring intensely at the floor in order not to make eye contact with me, "forgive Miss Irisviel."

"…um forgive you for what?" I asked completely confused.

"I believed you were feeling quite ill given that you appeared pale" Kaze explained "But I had judged that my actions were decent but I can see now that given your reaction that my choice was probably not the best option…so I beg for your forgiveness."

"That's…actually." I said as I felt my blush becoming less prominent and a smile coming upon my face.

Kaze looked up at me with a sorrowful expression "forgive my excessive concern for you Miss."

"No…I don't mind that your concerned about me Kaze." I admitted with a smile as the bashful Ninja's sorrow and apologetic face warped with me in surprise "I think it's kind of cute that way…"

His blush returned but he managed to keep surprisingly composed as he offered me a hand "So you'll allow me to work beside you then Miss Irisviel?"

I nodded happily as I shook his hand "Yep! But if you are going to be sticking by my side…you'll have to call me Irisviel or Iri at least! That's the only condition!"

He appeared shock for a moment but soon smiled "Fine then…we are partners mis- Irisviel."

" **And don't you forget it!"**

* * *

 **(A few minutes later...)**

"I'm an idiot!" Hajime declared to myself as he sat down on the stone floors that encircled the castle as a chill wind nipped at his body "How could I lose my composure over something as stupid as small talk!"

However, Hajime knew if he had let Ryuga continue asking him about Touma he probably would have been forced or tricked by him to reveal that he was hiding something from the others – except for Natalia because she had managed to call his bluff on that – and that was not really going to help their armies current situation with the war anyway! But, he had to admit that it was getting rather exhausting holding all of that power back all the time and his brief conversation with that bitch Ultear hadn't helped dissuade Hajime from using it (except for the fact that drinking blood was part of the deal) since it would give him all the strength that demon would possess and that was tempting.

But it was also something that he could never come to accept. Not after all the pain he had endured for years by himself only to find solace in friends and a Queen that welcomed him into her country as if he was her own child.

Her own child.

The child that she had lost.

The child that had returned to her.

Lenalee.

He couldn't help but admire and hate his General at the same time. She didn't know what it meant to be exiled by the people she had thought of as her family in fact Sakura told the samurai that even if Lenalee had decided to go back with her Nohrian family she would be considered her sister, even if they had to battle with each other at some point. In his opinion it was fate being an utter dick to him, his family didn't want anything to do with him after that day…not even his own parents.

One stupid duel had cost him everything. One stupid decision cost him a future that could have been his. One moment destroyed everything that he had worked so hard for.

And here the little lost lamb came back confused as all hell and yet her mother accepted her without any hesitation. Her siblings (minus Takumi) accepted her in full almost like they cherished her very existence. The tears that the Queen shed just because she was overwhelmed with happiness over seeing her beloved child again after all this time. It made his life and his struggles seem so mediocre and meaningless compared to her. It made him feel inadequate and question his place…was he just taken in for pity?

Suddenly footsteps interrupted his thoughts and he turned his head slightly to see that Lenalee was rushing towards him with a look of worry on her face. He couldn't help but glare at her approaching figure as he tried to regain his footing "What are you doing out here General? Shouldn't you be chatting with your other soldiers?"

Lenalee panted heavily "…I…just wanted…to see if…you were…alright?"

Hajime raised an eyebrow as he looked at the panting Princess with some disbelief "Why would you care about me?"

"Are you kidding me?" Lenalee questioned him "Why would I just ignore you after you burst out of the hall in a rush."

"...so you decided to follow me because I left the Grand Hall" Hajime asked "Despite being 'concerned' about me, who or what made you follow me?"

"Well…I asked Ryuga-san what happened after you had left…" Lenalee admitted shyly and Hajime had to bite back a groan "He said that you just rushed off after talking about…that place."

Hajime felt his temper flare up "If you mention that stupid place I'll make sure that you never speak of it again."

Lenalee was obviously taken aback by the bitterness in his words "Hajime! Why would you say something like that?"

"Why?" Hajime scoffed at the surprise in Lenalee's words "Because your annoying me and should just piss of or die by my blade here if you start pissing me off more than you already are."

Lenalee just stared at Hajime in complete dismay. Hajime was normally so calm and composed, rarely showing any real emotion with the exception of a few annoyed faces or small smiles but this was the first time she had ever seen Hajime acting so rude to anyone especially someone that he was supposed to serve under. So she shook herself out of shock and decided to ask him about his newfound rude attitude, "What's up with you! Your never like this normally!"

"Well you don't know anything about me" Hajime responded bluntly "So you wouldn't be used to seeing this side of me little princess."

Lenalee glared at him "Did you just call me 'Little Princess' Hajime?"

Hajime looked down at her with anger "Yeah I did. You are just some little lost Princess that doesn't know anything about the real world. A child that has naive girl that has no clue of how much a person can lose in a second of defiance-"

"Well then maybe you should just talk about your feelings!"

Hajime was startled by the angry tone that Lenalee possessed as she cut him off but was also confused by her words "What did you say?"

The princess huffed "I said that you should talk about your feelings."

Hajime almost laughed at the meaningless behind those words "oh really. What idiot fed you that crappy line…"

"Sumeragi, my father."

The samurai instantly stopped his taunting and felt his blood run cold. He looked at Lenalee and saw that she was shaking in what appeared to be a mix of sadness and grief "I see."

"It's funny, I've started getting my memories my back even though some are a bit fuzzy" Lenalee explained "the memories of my mother and father come up the easiest but they are also the hardest to accept. Just hearing my father's voice makes me realize that I was so weak and unable to protect him…even if I have all this power now."

Lenalee took another deep breath as she tried to wipe away a few stray tears that dripped down her face "I just want to follow my parents example even more so since they are no longer here."

"…maybe we are somewhat similar" Hajime muttered catching her attention "We both want to ensure that we have a legacy live on."

"Really?" Lenalee asked "Who's legacy would you be referring to?"

Hajime felt the painful memories of his training with his friends when he was child resurface in his mind but he tries to push them out so that he can focus on Lenalee's. But he allowed himself to speak "I had a friend named Souji, we were trained by the same master, became close friends at a young age and I learned a lot from him. But one day after he was diagnosed with terminal disease…he just sought of lost himself and started killing people without reason justifying it by saying they annoyed him. He became cold and unreachable never speaking to me until the very end where I was asked to put him 'out of his misery' and he didn't even hesitate when I did the deed. He just said that I should take life when it needed to have some sort of purpose."

Lenalee gave him a sorrowful look but instead he gave a small smile and continued "That's why when Mikoto gave me kindness during my first time in the Capital, I swore to serve her and her family for a long time. And whomever came to harm them would die at my sword."

"…I see" Lenalee replied with a solemn look on her face "So when I arrived back in Hoshido…you thought, and probably still do, that I would be a great threat towards my family given how I was raised."

Hajime nodded "A part of me still does."

The princess sadly smiled "The funny thing is, I feel like I'm a threat to their safety to but when I with them they make me feel safe and welcome."

Hajime raised an eyebrow "Even Takumi?"

Lenalee shrugged with a laugh "I guess I'll find out when we find him again."

Both just stared at each other in silence, the only noise being the sound of wind passing by and the words spoken only were in their minds.

"I think that this discussion has helped him trust me" Lenalee thought "Or at least not hate me as much as before."

Hajime on the other hand was completely bewildered by his thoughts.

"My chest feels tighter" Hajime thought as he placed a hand over his heart "But it's not like the usual pain…this one feels warm…"

After a few more moments of silence, Lenalee n offered her hand to Hajime "So are you ready to join-!"

The Dark Princess stopped instantly when she saw that Hajime had clearly lost all interest and was swaying for a few moments before a familiar yet increasing pain radiation through his body. Hajime screamed out in terror as the process took place, causing Lenalee to stare in horror and confusion.

"Hajime!" Lenalee shouted as she saw Hajime twitch on the floor in agony "What is happening."

Hajime looked up at her with fear "Lenalee…please go."

"I can't just leave you!" Lenalee said worriedly "You in…"

Lenalee stopped talking and instead gasped as she saw the flash of red in Hajime's eyes which soon encompassed them whole. She then stared in shock as his beautiful indigo hair turned to a stark white almost as if he was transforming into a creature of night. Hajime was breathing heavily as the strain of the transformation started to dissipate from his body but was instead replaced by an aching hunger. He lifted his head up and saw the stunned face of Lenalee much to his self-disgust but something about her made it seem as if she was desirable and that's when he noticed it.

He could Lenalee's blood flowing through out her body and it look incredibly delicious…but thinking those things were inhumane! Yet he couldn't help but edge closer to her blood and she wasn't running away from him…instead she was coming closer to him!

She reached out to her transformed commander "Hajime? What's going on with you?"

Instead of an answer her arm was grabbed roughly by Hajime who pulled her closer towards him so that his mouth was only a few centimetres away from her arm. She looked confusedly at Hajime who only looked lustily at her or to be more precise her arm.

Lenalee flinched under his grip "Hajime…that hurts."

He didn't respond and instead edged on closer towards her arm, baring his teeth as his red eyes blazed with hunger. Lenalee noticed the two protruding fangs in his mouth and remember an early experience with Christian…who was a 'vampire' or something like that. But did that mean that Hajime was one to?

" **Hajime…are you a vampire?"**

Hajime snapped immediately back into reality at those words. He still held on to Lenalee's arm but a look of confusion appeared on his face "…what's a vampire?"

Lenalee titled her head "Um…what you are. Right?"

Hajime shook his head "…I was told that I was something called a 'Fury', which is a demon of sorts or to be more exact a human that possesses qualities of a demon."

He then let out a chuckle, one that was full of sadness and self-hatred "But either way I'm sort of monster…suits me well don't you think?"

"That's not true!" Lenalee declared 'you are not a monster!"

Hajime looked away from her, his grip tightening slightly on her arm "I…I don't need your pity. If you keep acting like this, I might have to kill you. This is one of the reasons why I hate you."

"I don't care if you hate me!"

Hajime felt his grip on Lenalee's arm lessen and his glowing red eyes dulled in confusion "what did you say?"

"I said I don't care if you hate me!" Lenalee repeated as she stared straight into her commander's eyes "I really don't care!"

Hajime just stared at her completely stunned but allowed her to continue "And stop calling yourself a monster! I won't let you call yourself a monster!"

"Just how much does this woman care about me?" Hajime thought silently as he leaned towards Lenalee, who blushed at the closeness of his face to her own.

"What!" Lenalee shouted "Are you going to call me an idiot or something?"

Hajime shook his head "No…I just…wanted to know why-"

"Ah…am I interrupting something?"

Both Lenalee and Hajime immediately whipped around to find an older gentleman that wore light black armor sitting in a nearby arm chair watching them with some form of amusement, "perhaps a lover's quarrel."

"Quite the opposite in fact" Lenalee muttered with a roll of her eyes "Definitely the opposite."

Hajime tried to hide the disappointment on his face.

Wait why was he disappointed!

What the hell was going on with him?!

"Oh young lady I think you made your boyfriend a little sad" the man said with a chuckle causing Hajime's temper to once again make an appearance.

"Who the hell are you?!" Hajime questioned as his eyes flashed red in annoyance "Don't you know how to stay out of other people's conversations!"

"…how rude." The old man said as frown appeared on his face "To think that youngsters these days are so aggressive and vulgar to their seniors even when asking for something as simple as a name."

Lenalee raised an eyebrow in annoyance "Don't avoid the question!"

The man only sighed as he stood up from his seating position and strolled towards the two Hoshidians, grabbing the axe that was strapped to his back with a grunt before stopping a mere meter away from them with a curt bow as he began his opening introduction "A pleasure to finally meet you Lenalee. I am Lord Fabius, a former Wyvern Trainer from the land known as Daein."

"Daein!" Hajime thought as his eyes filled up with worry "But that land…I thought that it didn't exist anymore…"

"Daein?" Lenalee spoke with confusion "What is that place? A land far from here?"

Fabius allowed a small smile to appear on his wrinkled face "You could say that yes. This land and Daein are oceans apart from each other…but that place is no longer my home."

"Not after they failed to see through their stubborn prize and except my master as the one true Leader" he continued as his eyes filled up with anger and rage "choosing to believe the words of some stubborn fool that only saw his own cousin as a threat! Well I'm now sure they must feel horrible for what they have unleashed onto the world! My King will create a never ending kingdom that will crush all those that stand in his way!"

"…What are you-?" Lenalee started before being cut off by the axe getting sliced right past her face, managing to cut some of the loose white strands of her hair, but was basically safe due to Hajime pulling her closer to him "huh…?"

Fabius once again sighed as he stared at Lenalee's white hair strands that lay limp on the ground, their beauty departing for this earth similar to how quickly a cherry blossom withers and dies, the beauty that was once surrounded his life also disappeared in a similar method to this attempted execution. His gaze then returned to the strange boy that was protecting the Princess and he noted the strength that was radiating of him causing the old man to crack a sadistic smirk.

"It appears that I've found a worthy opponent" he then laughed "It's been a quite a while since someone would be as bold as you to actually get in the way of my blade."

Hajime glared at Fabius as he drew his katana and got into a battle stance "I'm afraid that your blade won't be striking anyone as long as I stand near."

Fabius was becoming more and more surprised at the straight forwardness of his opponent. He may be quiet and calculating but was also very blunt…this would be an interesting fight indeed. However, before he could make a move he noticed that his target had now drawn her own sword – a beautiful rapier that would have had a pure black blade if not for speckles of white that was lightly speckled across it.

Lenalee glared up at Fabius "I'm sorry, but I'm also your opponent."

Hajime opened his mouth to argue but was cut off by Lenalee "And don't you argue. There's no way that I can leave you alone to fight someone like this…even if you dislike me."

Hajime's eyes widened in surprise but soon returned to normal as a small smile appeared "can you keep up with me?"

"I can."

Hajime felt the power surging through him as the tension built up around the three combatants. He snuck a look at Lenalee and saw the determination in her eyes something that he found…mesmerising. He then shook of those strange thoughts once more and returned his full attention their opponent as he declared:

"Then let's take this son of a bitch out."

 **Ending:**

 _Woe Woe Woe…_

 _I'm always thinking of you, even on days we don't meet,_ _  
_ _Every time I Feel_ _  
_ _Ah the warmth of your palm envelopes me, Heart and Soul_ _  
_ _I'll never leave your side._ _  
_ _Your casual kindness every time we meet, makes me feel like embarrassing every part of you_

 _I will -be as one- I want to protect you_ _  
_ _Stay with me, I love you. Yes, You, my beloved_ _  
_ _all my feelings laid bare to you._ _  
_ _a once in a lifetime miracle meeting_ _  
_ _where as if the stars were sparkling_ _  
_ _and the raindrops soon poured into the sea_ _  
_ _lets be intertwined, the two of us_ _  
_ _Love You are everything_

* * *

 **So this chapter was…something and kind of weird. Also since this was my first chapter really focused on character interaction and not moving the plot along, I will try to improve this format for the next time we get another character chapter!**

 **I will also kindly tell you (much to your rage) that we won't be getting back to the fight of Lenalee & Hajime vs. Fabius until one or two chapters later ****(I await your hate mail). But we will be heading to the Ice Village next chapter and there will be a reunion of a 'awakening' nature occurring that we cause a lot of awkwardness between a certain three characters.**

 **Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter and see you next time!**

 **P.S. If any of you feel like it I am writing a RWBY Fanfic as well! Check it out if you feel so inclined!**

 **-This is Mockingjay 3.75, signing off!**


	27. Memoirs of Day's Gone By

**Alright, I meant to bring this up last chapter but some promotions will be happening in a couple of chapters and I want to know what you want some of the character promotions to be! E.g. Dark Princess** **White Blood.**

 **Tell me through private message or in the review section! Also I felt the need to give you this:**

 **Warning! This chapter has some dark moments in it (I will give an alert when such content comes up) however in this chapter our smaller band of characters meets up with some new allies and also some shit happens in Nohr.**

 **Natalia: They have allowed a homicidal killing machine and his men to ally themselves with them. They are past the point of just average shit happening.**

 **Leo: Indeed. That's one of the reason's I left…**

… **anyway, hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

 **And as per usual here are the review response:**

 **Sugouxxx: Jesus Christ! How do some of these name changes make any damn sense!**

 **Ilovefonandalaude: Yep I have made Kaede an 'interesting' character to say the least and yep those particular three are making their reappearances!**

 **Chrono Dran: Indeed, Ryuga is not superman…. he is better than superman!**

 **Eros: NO HE ISN'T!**

 **Heatnation: …let's just say he and Lenalee share a moment.**

 **OwnageFanfics: …I hate America sometimes….**

 **The Poetic Hero: I hate how people were so harsh to Rena Strober just because they preferred the Japanese version more. Let's face the fact that none of the localized versions will be getting the Japanese dub so suck it up! I honestly preferred Azura's dub version of the Nohr song compared to the Japanese version. And the other OC's will be being coming up soon!**

 **And now, Flora disclaimer!**

 **Flora:** **Mockingjay 3.75 doesn't own Fire Emblem Fates. All OC's belong to their respective creators and the opening is This Will Be the Day by Jeff Williams ft. Casey Lee Williams and the ending is I'm Alive! By Becca.**

 **Enjoy the chapter and…small hint I hope that you Jakob and Natalia fans are happy! Also, I'm sorry in advance Flora.**

 **Flora: Why?**

 ***Leaves silently***

 **Flora: Mockingjay?**

 ***silence***

 **Flora (worriedly): Mockingjay?!**

* * *

 **Opening:**

 _they see you as small and helpless  
they see you as just a child  
surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild_

p _repare for your greatest moments_  
 _prepare for your finest hour_  
 _the dream that you've always dreamed is_  
 _suddenly about to flower_

 _we are lightning_  
 _straying from the thunder_  
 _miracles of ancient wonder_

 _this will be the day we've waited for_  
 _this will be the day we open up the door_  
 _i don't wanna hear your absolution_  
 _hope your ready for a revolution_  
 _welcome to a world of new solutions_  
 _welcome to a world of bloody evolution_  
 _in time-your heart will open minds_  
 _a story will be told_  
 _and victory is in a simple soul_

 _your world needs a great defender_  
 _your world's in the way of harm_  
 _you want a romantic life a fairytale that's full of charm_

 _beware that the light is fading_  
 _beware as the dark returns_  
 _this world's unforgiving_  
 _even brilliant lights will cease to burn_

 _legends scatter_  
 _day and night will sever_  
 _hope and peace are lost forever_

 _this will be the day we've waited for_  
 _this will be the day we open up the door_  
 _i don't wanna hear your absolution_  
 _hope your ready for a revolution_  
 _welcome to a world of new solutions_  
 _welcome to a world of bloody evolution_  
 _in time your heart will open minds_  
 _a story will be told_  
 _and victory is in a simple soul_

Chapter 18: Memoirs of Day's Gone By

Whilst the others were at the Wind Tribe Village dealing with problems of their own, another small team was currently heading towards another destination of rather cold proportions.

"Why is it so fucking cold" Natalia screamed as she continued riding Celtic's back along with Orihime behind her "Lenalee never said it would be this bad!"

Orihime shivered slightly as she wrapped her coat cloak around her figure more before muttering "she did say it would be cold though…"

"Yeah! I know!" Natalia snarled "but I believe she said it would be only 'a little chilly' not below zero degrees with a high chance of frostbite!"

"Yes, Mistress Lenalee did say that" Jakob started for the Sky Knight who was about to thank him for siding with but was stopped when he decided to continue "However, Lenalee's poor judgement of the weather might be because she has never been to the Ice Tribes Village and only heard stories about it from Flora and Felicia."

"They said it was chilly?!" Natalia questioned in shock "How cold resistance as those two girls?"

"Well given they grew up in a place like this I'm not surprised" Orihime said as she rubbed her body in order to gain some semblance of warmth "They probably are really used to this kind of weather."

Jakob nodded "Indeed. Flora and Felicia tend to prefer the cold…neither of them can really stand the heat however."

Natalia was about to declare that she was going to randomly place them in desert to see how they liked unnatural climates but was stopped when she heard Christian groan rather loudly.

"What's up with you?" Natalia asked "Getting tired already?"

Christian let out another yawn "Yeah. I'm getting tired of all the shit you guys are spewing."

Natalia felt her temper flare up again "What was that pretty boy?"

"If you guys could actually talk about something interesting I wouldn't be complaining" Christian replied coolly "Maybe a story or something."

Natalia rolled her eyes "Like what?"

"Like…how you met Lenalee."

Natalia blinked "What?"

Christian turned to her "How you met the Princess."

Natalia felt her face turn red from embarrassment as the memories of her first encounter with Lenalee replayed in her head "What? Why do I have to talk about that?"

But you three have literally been complaining/arguing about the weather for the past hour and a half." Christian replied "And I am prepared to kill myself if that conversation goes any further."

Orihime chuckled "So I guess you have to tell the story Nat."

The red head turned to her friend "Why don't you talk about how YOU met her?"

Orihime smiled somewhat slyly "Because they both already know how I came to meet her."

Natalia twitched "When did you! How did you! Why did you! Ugh…never mind. Wait! What about you two? How about your life stories that led to your encounter with Lenalee?!"

"I don't like talking about my past." Christian replied bluntly.

"I have to second that." Jakob answered "And my story is not particularly interesting anyway…"

"Ugh!" Natalia groaned and muttered to herself for a few moments about how her comrades were using blackmail against her before finally speaking again:

"Alright fine…it happened about four years ago…"

* * *

 _(Flashback, 4 years before main story)_

 _(Natalia P.O.V)_

I stared in awe at the sight of the massive citadel that lay before her eyes. Lady Camilla wasn't joking when she said that the citadel was huge in fact that was putting it mildly…the place was like a castle on its own! It was heavily fortified and isolated from anywhere else in the Nohrian Kingdom…the only things nearby were a small mountain side and the bottomless chasm where no one ever ventured. But was all of this protection really necessary for one singular Princess?

"Natalia" Camilla called "Are you alright back there?"

I pulled myself immediately back to reality so that I could nod and hurry up after Lady Camilla, Selena and Beruka who were already heading inside the Citadel. Once we were all had entered, a pair of maids (one with light blue hair and the other with pink hair) greeted us.

'Welcome all you to our Residence." The pink haired maid said with a warm smile "We hope that you enjoy your time here."

The blue haired maid stepped forward "And a special welcome to you Princess Camilla. The mistress has been awaiting you and your sibling's presence with much joy over the past week."

"I'm glad to hear that she's doing well." Camilla said with a smile "And it's good to see that both you and Felicia are in good health, Flora."

Both maids curtsied gratefully "Thank you, milady."

Camilla was about to continue on but she stopped and turned back "I apologise, but where is Lenalee?"

"Lenalee?" I questioned silently only to answer my own question "that must be the Princesses name."

Felicia turned to Lady Camilla with a happy expression "She's training with some of the staff under Xander's watchful eye, milady. She insisted that she show you and your siblings her newfound skill."

"Oh…" Camilla spoke with a hint of intrigue "What kind of skill are we talking about?"

Flora blushed at this comment "She…she managed to defeat Felicia and I without much difficulty."

Camilla clapped her hands together "That is indeed wonderful, perhaps all those jokes about her becoming Nohr's strongest warrior wasn't wrong."

I was surprised by the sudden amount of praise that Lady Camilla was spewing. Sure she would treat us well and call us her 'precious retainers', but I hadn't seen affection from her ever…!"

"Then again…" I thought sadly "I haven't felt happiness or affection for a long time."

Camilla then excused the maids and signalled the three of us to follow her as she led us up a large amount of stairs. I tried to hide my discomfort as we walked so that I wouldn't be a burden and I could tell the others were doing the same. It was our mission to always be the best retainers possible for our Lady. As we walked though, something was bothering me and I decided to ask about it.

"Hey, Selena" I spoke softly to the mercenary beside me who sighed.

"What…is…it" She spoke tiredly causing me to stifle a laugh at how tired this typically competitive and boastful lady was.

"Um…what do you know about Princess Lenalee?" I asked curiously causing her face to light up with annoyance.

"seriously…that's what you want to ask me?" Selena huffed "I know almost nothing except that she apparently lost most of her childhood memories and that she's never left the citadel except once."

"She has only left one time?" I questioned "that's strange."

Selena nodded "What's stranger is that she wasn't even allowed to leave…the boy who took her out that one time was exiled from the citadel."

"King Garon is strict on her." Beruka chimed in much to our shock "He doesn't want her to be exposed to the war yet."

"…so the King is being protective?" I asked her only to receive a shake in reply.

"No." She spoke "I doubt a man like that would ever consider being protective of his children, this seems more like she's a captive."

"What are you girls on about?" Lady Camilla asked, shocking the three of us who all replied the same answer:

"Nothing!"

The rest of the walk up was silent, with the only noise being the sound of our shoes hitting the stone steps and the thoughts in my head. I couldn't understand how a girl, a princess especially, had been placed here by her father? Was she really that much of an inconvenient and if not that…was probably really naïve and foolish given that she never properly experienced the outside world.

Finally, we made to the top and the first thing I saw was a man with silver hair being sent to the floor, back first at the hands of what looked like a young girl with a silver sword in hand, wearing a black dress-coat with long black boots and beautiful white-blonde hair that glimmered under the pale rays of sunshine that managed to seep through the blackened sky. Her eyes held youthful optimism yet they also hid intelligence that seemed far greater for someone her age. She smiled at her fallen opponent and offered him a hand up; the man graciously took it and accepted the dagger that the girl was holding in her other hand with a nod.

I was pulled away from the scene when Lady Camilla started walking towards the scene at an increased pace, with the three of us rushing after her. As we rushed after her, I caught eye of the defeated man who appeared to be around the same age as me. He held himself properly and his well-kept appearance (even after a fight) made me stare in awe, he was wearing the clothing of a butler that reminded me of my mother's own one years ago. I studied his face to find that it was calm but his grey eyes hid what I imagined to be a stormy temper that did like to socialize with anyone. We stared at each other for a few moments but as I felt my heart race up and a blush rear up on my face I snapped myself back to reality just as he was about to say something.

"I'm sorry" I said hurriedly as I chased after Lady Camilla and the others, praying that the blush would die down.

I found them and stood next to Selena as the girl from earlier raced towards us with excitement and found herself straight in Lady Camilla's arms "Oh I missed you big sister."

"Oh my darling I missed you to" Lady Camilla cooed softly as she ran her hands down the girl's hair and the pieces fit together. This girl was the Hidden Princess of Nohr…Lenalee.

"I saw your fight earlier" she continued "You knocked that butler of yours on his feet, Felicia and Flora too apparently."

"…Well they all volunteered to help train me under Xander's request" Lenalee pondered as she removed herself from Lady Camilla's arms and looked at her older brother, who looked as regal as always, "I think they might have let me win under his orders…"

Speaking of Xander, he soon approached us with Leo and Elise in tow, who immediately hugged her older sisters happily. I wasn't really paying attention as I looked around the crowd to see that most of them were beaten up or tired or laughing at the sight of their fellow servants being beaten by a child this young.

Selena must have noticed my staring as a smirk appeared on her face, "Excuse me Lady Camilla, but do you think that we could see Princess Lenalee fight?"

A frown appeared on Xander's face "She's been fighting for nearly 2 hours consecutively however…"

The young princess did not seem to notice her brother's concern as she then turned to the crowd and asked "Is there anyone else who wants to take me on today?"

Then were murmurs from the servants but no clear challenger. That's when Selena nudged me and whispered "Well here's your chance."

I looked at her in confusion "What are you on about. I don't want to fight Lady Camilla's sister!"

Selena who smirked evilly and whispered "Go on! She's all yours!"

…right before pushing me forward so that I was face to face with her.

"Hey…" Lenalee said with a smile "You next?"

I felt my face heat up with embarrassment, "Umm…Sure?"

Lenalee snapped her fingers and winked "Awesome!"

I took a deep breath and got myself into position that suited my play style. Since I was without Celtic I had to get in a more typical soldier stance but that was just find by me and besides…didn't Lances have an advantage over swords?

"So do you want to fight one on one or with partners?" Lenalee asked.

I frowned. Did she think I was that weak?

"Is one on one alright?"

"Yeah…that's cool." Lenalee nodded "And you can use any weapons at your disposal like any tomes or magic."

She then placed a hand over her sheathed sword "I'm just going to use this though."

I felt my frustration rising. I was older than this girl and probably had more experience with combat than she did and here she was saying that all she needed was a sword to beat me in battle…a simple silver sword.

I pulled out my lance and pointed it down towards the ground before speaking harshly "This will be all I need little girl."

"Oh" Lenalee said surprised at my harsh tone "Alright then."

She then nodded at Xander only for him to sigh and begin counting down:

3

Lenalee pulled out her sword and got into her stance.

2.

I was surprised at the strength of her stance, she wasn't giving away any openings for me to get straight away or so I could see from this distance.

1.

"No time for regrets" I muttered to myself as the last number was spoken.

0.

I pounced at Lenalee with my lance thrusting at her chest, legs and arms trying to get a solid hit in but she managed to block or dodge every single strike with ease. I could feel my frustration building so I decided to try a spin and kick movement but she pushed the lance out of her way and got under my leg leaving her able to attack me without fail.

"ugh!" I yelped as she swiped and I felt the cold silver cut across my waist piercing the skin.

I jumped back from her and took a look at the wound, it was nothing major but it was still enough to make it bleed a bit. Touching it caused me to wince as the pain tried to settle in and I tried to ignore the stunned gasps coming from the crowd around me, obviously surprised that even a retainer of one of the Royal children was being beaten by a child.

Lenalee looked up at me and smiled with an effortless grin. I allowed a hesitate and somewhat forced smile to take hold of my face as I breathed through the stinging pain of my wound and began rubbing away at the sweat that had taken hold of my brow.

"She is strong" I admitted to myself "But if I gave up now…I would lose all pride as a soldier."

" _ **YOU WILL NEVER BE ANYTHING BUT A PRIZE TO BE GIVEN AWAY!"**_

I gasped at the painful memory of my father's last words to me before I _left._ I tried to shake it off and looked around the crowd to see the supportive faces of milady and my fellow retainers but then, my eyes laid upon the man from before and he appeared slightly worried…for me?

I suddenly felt a burst of confidence and reminded myself to forget my father. He was nothing to me and the only thing he had over me was that he had decided my future spouse (if I lived that long anyway…). I turned my gaze back on Lenalee and allowed my determination to show as I got back into a fighting stance.

"No more running." I told myself firmly "Never again."

Lenalee's face showed a slight bit of surprise for a few moments but she soon returned my determination with a look of her own. For a few moments we just stood in our respective stances and looked at each other but then we pounced…

I thrust at her and successfully managed to push her sword to the side. She appeared shocked but then shock it off as she pushed back and we soon became entangled in a graceful dance of blades. Every few moments it was as if one of us got the upper hand and then it immediately switched to the other, leaving little room for strategy or defence it was a full on assault.

One cut across the waist on me.

A cut across her face on her.

The wounds or scratches kept appearing on our bodies as we continued fighting and I slowly realised that I could no longer hear the crowd, my mind was completely focused on this battle. Was I enthralled by this battle…?

However, that feeling of wonder soon disappeared and was replaced with pain as I felt the hilt of Lenalee's sword hit me hard in the gut. I flew backwards and found myself unable to catch a proper footing so another hit of her sword could come down at me. I yelped in pain but my eyes soon caught her next movement…her final assault.

But, her eyes appeared be glowing and one even possessed a strange seal in it. I could catch the shape of it but made me feel weak all over, making me unable to lift my lance up to defend myself as she jabbed the sword straight at my stomach with such force that a cloud of dust surrounded the final strike.

When it finally cleared, I saw that the sword was mere millimetres from piercing my chest. The rest of my body covered in bruises and scars from the battle that I had just endured but I was also left with one unseen scar.

That sickening feeling of loss.

I was defeated.

I felt disappointed run through me as I slowly got my proper footing back and Lenalee sheathed her sword. The murmurings of the crowd finally entering back into reality and I caught the eye of the butler from before who seemed somewhat happy at the scene before him.

"Of course he would be happy" I thought "His mistress just one a fight between a full-fledged soldier."

Lenalee then walked up to me and I awaited what would most likely be excessive taunting about how much I sucked but instead I was greeted with her hand on my soldier "You were really something else."

I blinked "Huh?"

"You had me on the ropes the whole time" She explained excitedly "I haven't fought someone like you ever! Are all Nohrian soldiers as strong as you are?"

I just stared at her completely dumbfounded. I was receiving excited praise from a child that had just managed to beat me…it was a weird feeling.

"Umm…thanks" I said softly causing her to smile.

"Oh your welcome!" She said with a curtsy before bouncing off towards her family. I watched her with interest as Selena came up to me and sighed.

"I really thought you take her down" she murmured "guess I owe Beruka that drink now."

I didn't respond and instead continued to stare at the joyful motions of a princess that had never seen the outside the world. Sure she was probably naïve as hell about stuff but I could feel the inspiration coming off of her that made me want to join in with her innocence on a daily basis. That's when an idea came to mind.

"Hey, Selena?"

"Hmm?"

I turned to my friend with a smirk.

" _ **What do you think Lady Camilla would say to a transfer?"**_

 _(End Flashback)_

* * *

"And that's how I met her" Natalia finished with smirk "Are you satisfied?"

Christian gave a small nod "I am…but mostly because you lost to a girl that was three years younger than you."

Natalia huffed "You would have to be there to see how it all went down."

"I was there." Christian remarked "Did you forget that I was one of Lord Xander's retainers?"

Natalia put a fake grin on "Oh…I did forget, but maybe that's because I don't remember womanizing pigs."

"And I tend to forget Sky Knights that lose to someone who wasn't even properly trained" Christian responded bluntly.

As the two of them continued bickering much to Jakob's annoyance, Orihime hid her smile at the somewhat 'friendly' banter between two of her comrades. Both of them countered each other perfectly with one quick remark after the other and in her opinion it was something to be admired. She pondered if Natalia had feelings for Christian but given her crush on the silver-haired butler that walked alongside the young Lord she dashed it away…much to her relief.

She didn't want to admit upfront that she was attracted to Christian because it wouldn't do anything. Christian was a womanizer through and through, famously bedding many women across the Nohrian Empire, leaving a trail of broken hearts in its wake. But Orihime knew it was an act to hide the isolated and grief-filled look that constantly appeared in his eyes (especially whenever he met her gaze). And why she was attracted to him, she also knew that Laslow had feelings for her (what was with her and womanizers?) but had never been honest about it causing her to have feelings for him but not as strong as Christian and the other man.

Prince Leo was the one she felt she owed her heart to. He had helped her when she was all alone and about to violated by several slave traders that had managed to capture her as she was crossing the border into Nohrian territory. He was the one that had killed those men for her and brought her to the safety and companionship of Lenalee and her caretakers. He had always treated her nicely and considered her an equal…and she always had a crush on him.

But that relationship was in pieces now. She had gone with Lenalee to join the Hoshidan's on their plight to find peace and end the war but a part of her regretted leaving everyone she knew and cared for behind, especially Prince Leo.

So now she was entrapped by a maze that led to three different openings and she had no idea which path to take. Her heart, soul and mind were all in conflict…leaving her confused and unsure of what to do.

"I think I see the village."

Orihime's thoughts were cut off when she heard Jakob's voice speak up, which also effectively stopped the bickering of Natalia and Christian.

"I need to stop thinking about such nonsense" Orihime thought to herself firmly "It isn't important now, the mission comes first."

"Oh thank god" Christian muttered when he caught sight of what direction the Butler was looking in "I thought that we'd never find it!"

Natalia breathed a sigh of relief "Your telling me."

The four of them then continued towards the village with their hopes held high for possible reinforcements and information on their enemy. However, as they continued forward that hope diminished when all of them realised something was wrong.

They had come across a random red patch in the snow.

"What is this?" Jakob questioned as he kneeled down for a closer look "This is the first patch of colour I've seen in an hour…and it's just sitting here?"

"There's some over here to" Natalia said as she walked further along the road, pulling a restless Celtic along "Is it dye or a magic rune?"

"Is it a warning?" Orihime spoke worriedly "Do they know that we are coming?"

Jakob frowned "Well…we are trespassing, so I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case."

Christian just stared into the distance at the ice village, ignoring the conversation about the red blots in the white snow that were around them. He took a deep breath and shuddered as a familiar smell entered into his throat and he could almost taste it…it was fresh. He turned around to the confused faces of his companions "None of your weak suggestions are correct."

Jakob stood up to face the Lord "what do you mean?"

"It's not dye or a magic rune or some sort of warning" he replied curtly "It's something vile and disgusting…"

Natalia allowed worry to be shown on her face "So…what is it then."

Christian took another deep shaky breath as the snow storm finally lightened up around them, allowing the four of them to get a full view as the Ice Village that lay before them was nothing more than a collapsed pile of buildings that resembled what once was a society. The three others took in the sight with fear and despair as Christian affirmed their most severe worry:

"It's blood."

* * *

(Jakob P.O.V)

 **(MASSIVE WARNING FOR THIS SECTION)**

I stared in complete shock at the sight of the Ice Village.

It wasn't a winter wonderland like Felicia had told me about. It wasn't full of people readying to offer us shelter like Flora had said. It looked more like a destroyed, barren and blood soaked battlefield.

"What happened here?" Orihime whispered softly as she leaned closer into Christian for support "This…this is like."

"A war zone." Natalia finished with a grim expression "and a destructive one at that."

I could only nod and my mind littered with thoughts about what happened here before Christian spoke up "So what do we do? Go back and report to Lenalee?"

"Shouldn't you be calling her milady?" Natalia muttered under her breath causing me to give her a slight glare and she mouthed "what?"

"Now is not the time for anymore bickering." I informed her which caused her to huff about how she was just trying to lighten up the mood and that I shouldn't be just another stick in the mud but I ignored it "We should be spending our time looking for survivors."

"Good Luck with that." Christian said bluntly "I doubt that anyone or anything that could survive a carnage like this."

I turned to her and spoke sternly "We'll look for survivors, but we'll also look for any clues about what happened here."

The others nodded and we split off into two groups, Orihime and Christian and then Natalia and I. for the first few minutes of walking we found nothing but broken buildings and ice decorated with red but we also remained silent as we absorbed what we were seeing at the time. However, neither of us was prepared for what was at the center of the town.

"By the gods!" Natalia yelled out as she finally caught sight of the town center and grabbed my hand in what was mostly likely fear; I founded myself to be flushed slightly at her touch. But, I soon followed her gaze however and felt myself become racked with disgust and horror over the sight.

Bodies littered the ground around us. Some were men others were female and some were even children. Most of the bodies had been ripped apart with their eyes left wide and now empty almost like they were awake to experience the torture of their own mutilation. The children's faces were essentially ripped to pieces with some hearts torn out for good measure basically asserting the fact that the killer was a madman. However, my gut wretched when I saw a young woman with blue hair falling down her face as her head lay upon a wounded spike alongside the destroyed body of an older man that wore the robes of the Chief of the clan.

I knew who both of these people were.

"Flora…" Natalia quietly whispered as her eyes filled up with tears "Is that her?"

I turned my head away in disgust "…I'm afraid so."

Natalia just stood shaking her head for a few moments before tears started to swarm down her face and she covered her face with her already shaky hands. Soon after, her knees buckled and she went down to the floor crying in grief. I on the other hand couldn't even look at the sight, it made me feel weak but I could feel my stomach churning at the thought of looking at such sight, so instead I knelt down to her level and pulled her into a hug.

"Natalia…" I cooed softly into her ear as she continued sobbing "we need to be strong. Its what Flora would have wanted us to do…"

Natalia just shook her head "So she had to die? What good is being strong when everyone that you care about just ends up dead?"

"Because being strong means that you can carry on their life for them" I responded softly "Live out the existence that they were robbed of."

She sniffled but started nodding after a few minutes of contemplation and got back on her feet with my support. When we were both standing up straight, we glanced one last time at the immense amounts of corpses that surrounded us. Natalia then removed the rose bracelet from her wrist (an engagement gift from her fiancée) and placed it at the foot of the pike that held Flora's head. She clasped her hands together in a sign of prayer as she whispered " _don't worry Flora…I'll make sure that you get the peace you have earned."_

 **(MASSIVE WARNING OVER)**

She then turned back to me and smiled softly with a light blush evident on her cheeks "I'm ready to meet up with the others."

I nodded "Well then let's not waste any more time then."

I was going to get going but was stopped by Natalia's hand grasping my own "Natalia-?!"

Natalia had leaned in and was now kissing my lips softly and I found myself unable to resist her affectionate action as my heart pounded loudly in my chest. My hands found her waist and I pulled her closer up against my waist as our kiss intensified to the point I could feel my lower regions call out in want. However, we broke apart before we could do anything else and instead just stared at each other with desire before she spoke breathlessly "That was a thank you."

I felt myself grin and gave her hand an affectionate squeeze "It was my pleasure…"

But the romantic tension was destroyed when we heard the sound of pounding hooves against the hard, icy floor mixed with the sound of crushing snow that resembled that of footsteps. Natalia whipped out her lance, Luna, and hopped back on Celtic in order to fly away if necessary as I pulled out by daggers in preparation of what would be most likely an enemy attack.

The noise finally halted and through the cold, misty and snowy weather I had to hold in my anxiety as a man in full black armor, short blonde hair with a black headband holding back his fringe appeared in front of us, riding on an armoured brown stallion that snorted when it met our gaze.

Prince Leo of Nohr was riding on his mighty stallion right now before our eyes.

* * *

He had a surprised expression on his face "What are you two doing here?"

Natalia narrowed her eyes "We could be asking you the same thing."

I could sense the tension in the air and it was easy to tell that a fight could break out at any moment if these two continued their conversation leaving me to interrupt their talking. But I was halted from doing so when I saw a young girl sitting behind the Prince with horror filled eyes.

I took a deep breath "Princess Elise."

The Princess turned towards me with tears streaming down her face and she barely managed to whisper "… _hello…Jakob."_

Natalia lowered her spear "Did you say 'Princess Elise' Jakob?"

I nodded "She's sitting behind her brother."

She walked around to come stand beside me and I could tell that she was just as surprised as I am that a girl (who was only around 15-16) had been brought to a place like this. She placed a hand over her mouth and whispered _"Why? Why are you here?"_

Elise looked at her brother "I came here with big brother Leo."

I grimaced "So Garon is alright with allowing his children to see the results of his poor and despicable actions…that's a first."

Elise shook her head "No he didn't. We came here of our own accord."

"But why?" I questioned "Why would you want to see something like this?"

"To confirm that leaving Nohr was for the best" Leo replied much to my shock "To confirm that joining with the enemy would be the best situation possible for saving our family and Kingdom."

"You ran away?!" I yelled in disbelief "How do you expect us to believe that especially after you threatened to kill Lenalee when she joined Hoshido and not Nohr."

The prince lowered his head "I was angry and confused. And who wouldn't be? Somebody that I had known for so long just leaves because she's angry with the situation back home? Without even consulting her family…it made no sense to me."

Natalia shook her head "Lenalee chose Hoshido because King Garon killed her mother with a mysterious Assassin. All four of you also lied about her being your blood sister…"

"I didn't know that Lenalee was from Hoshido" Elise spoke up quietly catching all three of our attentions "I was devastated when I found out though because it felt like I was lying to her the whole time she lived with us, I'm sure that Camilla and Leo feel the same."

Leo said nothing and instead only wiped away what were probably tears that tried to run down his face. I glanced at Natalia who appeared shock at the words coming from the usually childish and friendly princess and I knew that both of us were devastated at the effect that this war was having on a girl like her.

"Leo knew that we had no future if we stayed with Nohr" Elise continued "So we decided to leave and fight for a better nation!"

She then turned to us with determination in her eyes that rivalled that of adults "So please let us join you!"

Natalia looked back and forth between the two Nohrian Royal Siblings for a few moments before letting out a sigh "Knowing you Elise, you would just keep talking until you got what you wanted."

Elise nodded her head in agreement and Leo muttered under his breath "You have no idea to the extent of what she can reach."

I looked Natalia in confusion "Natalia? What are you on about?"

She looked at me with a beautiful smile that made my heart flutter slightly "I would let them join us and I'm sure that Lenalee would let them join as well…but…"

Leo raised his eyebrows "But?"

"Lenalee isn't here with us" I told him firmly "She and the rest of our army are in the Wind Tribe Village or their heading to Izumo."

"Well that makes things all the more complicated" Leo said "Sis-Lenalee always had a habit for making things harder than they needed to be."

Elise puffed out her cheeks "That's not what you said before."

"Shut up!" Leo said as a blush appeared on his face "They didn't need to know that!"

"Ahem."

Both siblings turned back to look at Natalia who had her arms folded over her chest in annoyance "If you guys are done I've got an idea."

Both siblings nodded their heads and Natalia smiled "Good. You should probably come with us to Izumo."

Leo gave a small nod "Seems fair enough."

"Does that mean that we'll see Lenalee again?" Elise asked me softly "Do I get to see big sister again?"

"Yeah it does" Natalia said slowly as a frown appeared on her face "But you'll technically be prisoners until Lenalee gives her decision."

I smirked "And you wouldn't survive out here on your own your majesties."

Leo frowned "But…where not alone."

I raised an eyebrow "Pardon?"

"I brought my two retainers with me" Leo replied and I felt Natalia let go of my hand as her face fell into shock "You should know Odin and Niles correct?"

"I do know of them" I answered "But I've never had the pleasure of meeting either of them."

Elise smiled "That's probably for the best…those two are really weird…even weirder than Arthur and Effie combined."

"Oh you have no idea" Natalia muttered under her breath.

"Speak of the Devil."

I looked up when I heard Leo spoke and saw that he was looking into the distance at an approaching horse with two males riding it. And from the looks of it, they seemed to be arguing about something but I could only hear bits and pieces of their conversation.

 _"…you're an idiot."_

 _"…no imagination."_

 _"…completely insane."_

 _"At least I'm not some sadism obsessed thief!"_

 _"And I'm not some nonsense spewing, rage inducing mage!"_

I stared in shock at the sight of Prince Leo's two bickering retainers among the mass of dead bodies that made me feel equally confused and sickly at the same time. Elise seemed equally confused by this sight whereas the Prince and Natalia were frowning and muttering under their breath about how stupid these two were.

"Would you please get your act together!" Leo ordered loudly snapping his retainers to attention.

"Yes sir, your wish is our command!" Odin responded cheerfully.

Zero on the other hand smirked and cooed "Whatever you desire milord."

"Ugh!" Leo said with a roll of his eyes "Why am I surrounded by crazy people?!"

Natalia smiled smugly "Maybe their attracted to your _wonderful_ personality."

Leo was about to retort however he was stopped by Odin suddenly appearing in front of him much to our shock. His face was alight with joy and relief which was evident in his wide eyes and then he spoke "Thank the God's that you alright my beloved crimson sun."

"Beloved crimson sun?" I thought to myself "Is this guy fucking serious?"

However, I noticed that Natalia was the one that his attention was on and I finally put the pieces together - Odin was Natalia's (ex)fiancée.

"It's been a long time Odin" Natalia said with a small smile "It's good to see that you're alive and well."

She then opened her arms and the two embraced causing me to feel somewhat annoyed at Odin's presence here and how he was touching his ex-lover. She caught my eye as I watched them embrace and mouthed 'I'm sorry.'

I only waved it off her silent apology with a nod and soon found myself getting more annoyed when Odin threw his arm around Natalia's shoulder "Fair-Maiden, I was dejected when you joined the side of Noble Hoshidan's alongside Madam Lenalee, but now I to have become a traitor of our country to join up with you."

"Thanks" Natalia said with a raised eyebrow "I guess…"

Odin smiled and proceeded to proclaim loudly "But now we have reunited and our wedding plans shall reignite."

Natalia jumped away from Odin slightly "Wedding? Did you just say…our wedding?"

"Indeed I did" Odin said uncaringly with a smile "That's what all of our years of engagement have been leading up to correct?"

Natalia appeared to be stunned and I had just about had enough of this nonsense. I walked up to Odin and glared at him sternly "You should understand that your old lover doesn't wish to get involved with you anymore _Odin._ "

Odin raised an eyebrow "Pardon Butler? But what does a servant like you have to say to me?"

"Jacob stop" Natalia muttered from behind me "I'll handle Odin."

I felt myself frown "No. I won't let you be forced into a marriage with an idiot like this."

"Did you just call me an idiot!" Odin yelled as he proceeded to grab a tome from underneath his cloak "Fiend! You shall feel the wrath of a thousand blades and my raging blood!"

The tension between us was growing by the second and I feel the others watching over us in shock. I had to admit it was strange that the typically calm butler and the over top dark mage would be fighting over a woman like Natalia.

However, our fight never came to pass as we were (thankfully) interrupted…

"…Have I just interrupted something?"

Natalia, Odin and myself all immediately turned around to find that Christian was looking at all of us in complete confusion. His gaze then trained onto Leo, Elise and Zero who looked equally confused as they looked between Christian and the three of us.

He took a deep breath "Do I even want to know why there are two Nohrian Royals here and what I'm guessing to be their retainers are doing here as well?"

I shook my head "We'll explain later."

"Oh good" Christian said sarcastically causing Natalia to glare at him "What?"

Natalia huffed "Nothing…why are you even in this area?"

"Because we found something that you will want to see" Christian reported causing Natalia and myself to raise an eyebrow in surprise "Or to be more honest…someone that you'll want to see."

"And who would that be?" I questioned "The person that caused all of this destruction."

Christian's face darkened "If only…we found a survivor."

"Who?" I asked.

Christian took a deep and heavy breath and I could feel the tension in the air building up immensely as the word exited his mouth:

" **Felicia."**

* * *

Laslow sighed when he saw Xander having a conversation with the new General Varro in his drawing room. He was really serious about preparing a full on search party to find Prince Leo and Princess Elise along with Leo's retainers after they left Nohr to go join up with Princess Lenalee and her comrades to fight against Nohr and then bring all three traitors back home through any means necessary.

This attitude was also shared by Princess Camilla who was planning an attack that would slaughter the enemy forces alongside two other new Generals Boudica and Lancelot. They would ensure that the three traitors would come back no matter what even if that meant in a wooden box prepped for burial. Selena was so drained from all the extra work she had to take on to plan for such an assault and even requested that later today for Laslow to give her a 'good time' out.

Laslow agreed but also because he was tired from working so hard to ensure that they covered a whole range of possible encounters with Gabrielle who never even bothered showing up to meetings sometimes because she was too tired after 'playing around' with Xander for the evenings. It made him also slightly annoyed that his Master was using a fellow Retainer that cared for him deeply as a sex object so that he could take out all of his frustrations but Gabrielle saw it as true affection.

He shook of his bitter thoughts as he readied himself for another meaningless report analysis with Xander but stopped short when he caught the end of Varro's sentence.

"…easy prey."

"Huh?" Laslow thought as he stood behind a bookshelf out of view of the two Generals "…what does he mean?"

He thought about leaving so that he could avoid being caught by his Lord and thus suffer another lengthy session of yelling by extension, but chose to stay and listen to whatever this strange new addition to the Nohrian army had to say.

"They were like cattle" Varro said proudly "Lining up for the slaughter house or in my opinion the torture house."

Xander folded his arms "I never would have imagined that the Ice Tribe would be such easy targets, even for someone like you."

"Aww…you give them too much credit" Varro chuckled "All you needed to do was kill their leader and then the rest fall like dominoes…not much difficulty."

Laslow felt his heart racing as he listened on "He killed Clear? Does that mean…?!"

"And what about his daughters?" Xander questioned "The ones that served my-I mean, Princess Lenalee."

Varro stopped his chuckling as a cruel smile appeared on his face "One of them was already dead when I arrived, they were having her funeral as I got there. But the blue-haired beauty was determined to fight up until the point where I got…up close and personal."

Laslow wanted to throw up. He this man just admitted that he had raped Flora? Why wasn't Xander saying anything about this?

"So you violated her?" Xander questioned softly "And then left her to die?"

"Nope, I knew that she bound to die from the shock and she was screaming loudly, so instead I let my sword deal with shutting her up for good and after I played around a bit with the rest of her, I just let my Laguz do the rest of the clean-up. She sure had some pretty interesting parts up for dissection that was for sure." Varro explained with a grin "But she really was something of a headache."

Laslow had to hold all of the bile that was threatening to come up…just who was this man? Was he insane?

"But after losing to that damn demon back in Cheve I needed something fun to do" Varro muttered "Yet it still was not as fun as it was back in Ylisse."

Laslow felt his body turn to ice. What did Varro know about Ylisse…?

"Oh, you mean the place of the Fell Dragon Grima?" Xander asked "I heard it's an interesting place-"

"Was."

"Excuse me?" Xander asked caught off guard by Varro's abrupt statement, as was Laslow who felt his heart stop.

"Ylisse was an interesting place" Varro replied nonchalantly "Really peaceful, had beautiful women and a loving ruler along with a royal family that was celebrated, they also had strong allies with Regna Ferox and Valm…but it all ended far too quickly if you ask me…they didn't really have any say in the end about their situation."

Laslow was trying to calm himself down "…He's just joking around. There's no way that Lucina would allow such a tragedy to occur."

However that hope was shattered almost instantly.

" **They were just too easy for me to kill."**

A moment of silence occurred before Xander finally spoke again "What did you say?"

Varro rolled his eyes "I said they were far too easy to kill. You know, dropped like flies, fell like dominoes and stuff, I can't really explain it any easier."

Laslow felt his temper flaring up and his rage building. This man-no. This MONSTER had just admitted to killing his friends and family back in Ylisse…but did that mean?!

"They had attractive whores over there though. The Queen was a real beauty and struggler to the very end of her days but…their 'daughter' was definitely someone I would miss."

Laslow gritted his teeth. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Lucina was her name. a blue haired bombshell with determination that matched up with the stupidity of her brother and the arrogance of her father." Varro recounted with a gleeful smile "She was a particularly delightful conquest…but she screamed for some guy the entire way through, his name was-"

"Inigo"

Xander and Varro halted their conversation to come face to face with an infuriated Laslow that had tears streaming down his face and his eyes were filled with hatred. Xander looked at him confused "Laslow? What are you-!"

"Save your breath _commander_ " Laslow sneered as he placed a hand over his sword "you're not the one that I've come to see."

Xander was taken aback but Varro seemed rather calm and approached the young mercenary casually "Huh? What are you a fan or mine or something? Wanted to test your skills?"

Laslow glared "No…I want to make sure you remember the man that is going to kick your ass later."

Varro smirked "And who would that be-!"

He was cut off by a sudden kick to his jaw that came from a girl with brillante red hair that was tied up into two twin pigtails who wore an angry look on her face. Xander could only stare as Varro was flung back and the girl then grabbed the hand of his angered retainer pulling him down the corridor until they were out of sight.

"Damn…" Varro muttered as he spit out some of the blood from his mouth "that bitch can really kick."

Xander said nothing and instead picked up the messy and creased up report that was addressed to him from Laslow. He felt a hint of pain in his heart as he remembered his first proper introduction with the mysterious young boy.

"Great to meet you Commander!"

But now that was replaced with:

"Save your breath _commander_ "

 **Was the world just trying to turn everyone he cared about against him. Or was it trying to tell him something?**

 **But what could it be?**

(Meanwhile)

"Selena!" Laslow shouted at his red haired companion "Why did you stop me?"

"Because you would have gotten yourself killed" Selena replied firmly "You would have died like everyone else has against that man."

"I wouldn't die so easily!" Laslow responded gruffly retracting his hand from Selena's "I need to do this! For all of the people that we've lost! Why can't you see that-"

Selena slapped him hard causing him to stagger backwards, he looked through his fringe to see that his ally was crying and shaking "Selena…I'm…"

"I know that we should kill him" Selena whispered "And I know that we should be avenging the deaths of everyone that fell by his hand, like my mother and your mother and our friends that we left behind."

Laslow saw her tug at the small dragon scale she wore around her neck on a chain, "I want to avenge Gerome."

She then gestured towards the earning that Inigo was wearing in his left ear "And you want to avenge Lucina as well."

"I do" Laslow said "And her killer was right in front of us. He did horrible things to her…more than I would care to recount."

Selena nodded "I know; I was listening to his boasting as well. Varro is a monster that needs to be stopped and I know Odin would want this to be the case if he were here with us…but he, Prince Leo, Niles and Elise went to join up with Princess Lenalee."

"…yeah" Laslow said as stared into the dark Nohrian sky "Odin's choosing to oppose Nohr, he said something to me before he left saying that we should go after him or something."

For a few moments they just stood there, staring at the sky with saddened reality but they soon put the pieces together and turned to each other with determination.

" _ **We need to follow our own path…even if that means abandoning our current goal…for the sake of everyone that we have lost."**_

Ending:

 _Nothing I say comes out right  
I can't love without a fight  
No one ever knows my name  
When I pray for sun, it rains  
I'm so sick of wasting time  
But nothings moving in my mind  
Inspiration can't be found  
I get up and fall but..._

 _I'm ALIVE!_  
 _I'm ALIVE! Oh, yeah_  
 _Between the good and bad's where you'll find me_  
 _Reaching for heaven_  
 _I will fight,_  
 _And I'll sleep when I die_  
 _I live my life. I'm ALIVE!_

 _Every lover breaks my heart_  
 _And I know it from the start_  
 _Still I end up in a mess_  
 _Every time I second guess_  
 _All my friends just run away_  
 _When I'm having a bad day_  
 _I would rather stay in bed_  
 _But I know there's a reason..._

 _I'm ALIVE!_  
 _I'm ALIVE! Oh, yeah_  
 _Between the good and bad's where you'll find me_  
 _Reaching for heaven_  
 _I will fight_  
 _And I'll sleep when I die_  
 _I live my life. I'm ALIVE!_

 _When I'm bored to death at home_  
 _When he won't pick up the phone_  
 _When I'm stuck in second place_  
 _Those regrets I can't erase_  
 _Only I can change the end_  
 _Of the movie in my head_  
 _There's no time for misery_  
 _I won't feel sorry for me_

 _I'm ALIVE!_  
 _I'm ALIVE! Oh, yeah_  
 _Between the good and bad's where you'll find me_  
 _Reaching for heaven_  
 _I will fight_  
 _And I'll sleep when I die_  
 _I live my life, ohh!_

 _I'm ALIVE!_  
 _I'm ALIVE! Oh, yeah_  
 _Between the good and bad's where you'll find me_  
 _Reaching for heaven_  
 _I will fight_  
 _And I'll sleep when I die_  
 _I live my hard life_  
 _I live my life_  
 _I'm ALIVE!_

* * *

 **Well this chapter was an extremely long...but I hope it was worth the wait.**

 **-This is Mockingjay 3.75 signing off!**


	28. EXTRAS - IMPORTANT NOTICES

**Important Notices!**

 **Ok, I realized this when going through the recent reviews of the last chapter, many of you are wondering about how a certain character is going to die and who will kill them. I need to clarify this – me and the creator of said character have discussed that character's power and the level of the group he is a part of and I know many of you may think oh their OP and way too good for any of the other characters to defeat. But here are my thoughts**

 **Character power levels or stats mean jack shit – the creator of DBZ even admits this.**

 **Certain things can give a character an advantage over a character even one that is stronger than him.**

 **Characters will progress overtime that includes their strength and character.**

 **The OP level of this character among others was intentional**

 **The three that are constantly mentioned in the chapter reviews prior to this one will not be the ones that kill him. They are not going to be that powerful but they will aid the person or people that are going to do it.**

 **I just wanted to get that off my chest. So thank you for putting up with me.**

 **And on a happier note – I will be doing an ask Mockingjay and the cast of FE Fates Act questions for the next chapter. Meaning that you, my loyal readers, can ask any of the characters and myself any questions you may have on the story and whats to come and so on. So be prepared!**

 **The next proper chapter released after will be a side story or a proper chapter…I haven't decided yet. Please don't kill me!**

 **Also, if you interested I am planning on writing an original story and a new fanfiction very soon along with updating my RWBY Fanfic so message me if you want to be a part! (the original will be on wattpad though).**


	29. Side Story 4: Reflections of Hope

**I hope that you all enjoy this special side chapter before we return to the main story. I actually struggled to write this chapter so that's why it took so long to get out!**

 **Moving on, here's the review responses as per usual:**

 **Ilovefonandalaude: hah no, that guy isn't going anywhere for a long time. Laslow unfortunately isn't skilful enough to kill Varro though…and Varro's cruel acts will continue on for now.**

 **Mysteryfriend16: Yep poor Flora and poor Noire (no she will not be making an appearance).**

 **Tloztkfan: Trust me, everyone and their mother wants to kill that SOB but you will have to continue to read the story (and its eventual sequel) to find out what happens to him. And Odin is the master of making a love triangle awkward is he not. And the Nohrian family is really fucked up right…just wait to you see Camilla in a few chapters…I'm scared for what I have planned for her and her reaction to seeing Lenalee…Xander is probably something I'm more scared about but uh he gets his frustrations out through sex…which will lead to a certain something happening.**

 **Chrono Dran: It worries me that one day that those two will see eye to eye. We both know it's going to happen and that just makes me more concerned.**

 **Heatnation: will be getting more insight on Natalia and Orihime's past soon.**

 **Babytiger-lover: Here's the update you wanted.**

 **Guest: Yeah! More Nohrian's joining the party (I prefer Hoshido but whatever!) And thank you clearing up the ages as I have no fucking clue about how old this people are. But game logic what will you do? And about 'him' read to find out what will have to that guy later (and those three will play a part).**

 **OwnageFanfics: I read the story anyway so…EVERYONE READ HIS STORY! DO IT LADY LENALEE COMMANDS YOU!**

 **Atoria: Um…they're not going to be a couple. His 'love' towards Lenalee is one-sided and he swears to always protect her even after she gets married…sorry (I have destroyed your ship…I will give you internet cupcakes in apology).**

 **Kirishima Kozue: She will be coming after Takumi is introduced a few chapters later (like 2-4). So yeah #BLAMETAKUMI.**

 **Now the disclaimer! Rainaga, if you would be so kind.**

 **Rainaga: Mockingjay 3.75 doesn't own Fire Emblem Fates. All OC belongs to their respective owners. The opening is Unravel by TK from Ling Tosite Sigure and the ending is Kimi no Mirai by ROOT FIVE.**

 **Enjoy a rather reflective chapter my loyal viewers!**

 **PS. Listen to the songs Rin: Remembrance (From the F/SN UBW OST) and Daydrem (Also from the same OST) for a better experience when reading the chapter**

* * *

 _Opening:_

 _Tell me; oh tell me, the way it works, who is that inside of me?  
Here in this broken-down, broken-down world, you laugh, without seeing a thing_

 _I'm just so damaged, I hold my breath  
Not even the truth can unravel me, freeze  
Breakable, unbreakable, shakable, unshakable  
When I found you, it shook me_

 _In this shook-up, twisted world, I'm gradually growing transparent and vanishing  
Don't look for me; don't look at me  
I don't wish to hurt you in a world of someone else's imaging  
Remember who I am, my full, vivid self_

 _Entangled in the loneliness that fans out endlessly, stung by the memory of smiling so innocently,  
I can't move, I can't move, I can't move, I can't move, I can't move, I can't move!  
UNRAVELLING THE WORLD_

 _I've completely changed, I couldn't change back  
The two entwine, the couple perishes  
Breakable, unbreakable, shakable, unshakable  
I won't defile you! _

_In this shook-up, twisted world, I'm gradually growing transparent and vanishing  
Don't look for me; don't look at me  
Before the future comes completely undone, caught in a pit of solitude somebody set for me,  
Think back on who I am, my full, vivid self_

 _Don't forget me, don't forget me, don't forget me, don't forget me_

 _The change over me has me paralyzed,  
In an immutable object paradise,  
Remember who I am_

 _Tell me, tell me, is there someone inside of me?_

 **Side Chapter 4: Reflections of Hope**

 _ **(Around 50 years ago)**_

"Guess who"

Julius let out a chuckle when he felt cool hands and arms draped in the finest silk wrap gently around his eyes and across his chest, warming the chill that his bodied had been overcome by due to the cold Nohrian weather. He gently lifted the hand that was drifted across his chest to his lips and kissed it softly causing the owner of said hand to let out a giggle.

"Looks like you found me out" the voice said in fake shock "how foolish of me to give my identity so quickly"

Julius pressed the hand to his cheek and spoke lustfully "Titania…your voice is something that the divines themselves would seek to claim."

Titania felt her face heat up "Julius…there's no need-"

"However, you should know better than to sneak up on me" Julius interrupted right before he turned around and managed to swiftly kiss his lover passionately "because I always know how to find your weak spots."

After a few more seconds of intimacy, the pair broke apart and Julius cupped his lovers face in his hands "Titania…you are the only woman who will ever have the honour of being my woman."

Titania placed her head on Julius' shoulder "I'm afraid that you'll have to share my love however."

Julius jerked away from Titania with disappointment and looked at her with a mix of sadness and slight anger "Are…are you…in love with-"

Titania pressed a finger to his lips with a smile "Julius, you're a dumb idiot! Did you forget about your future child?! The child that we made?"

Julius then turned his gaze towards the small bulge that Titania possessed and a smile appeared on his face as he gently placed a hand over it and he felt his cold heart fill with warmth as he felt the baby kick "In that case, I would gladly share the love I have with you."

Titania leaned in for another kiss and Julius was glad to comply. However, just as they were about to make contact once again they were interrupted by the sounds of footsteps approaching their destination. At this, the two lovers chose to stand side by side rather than holding each other in their arms in order to show off their professional and regal status even if they were together. After a few moments, the First Nohrian Prince, Dante, walked in with a pleasant smile directed towards the happy couple.

"You two should know that you are allowed to be all lovey-dovey with each other" Dante said trying to hold back his laughter when he noticed the reactions of the couple "I've seen more than enough of your romantic exploits to damage me any further."

Titania rolled her eyes playfully "Big Brother, we thought you were someone else."

Dante walked up to his sister and rubbed her head affectionately "I can't help but tease you little princess."

He then turned to Julius with a somewhat serious expression "Lord Julius, you have someone that wishes to see you in the grand hall."

"Really?" Julius questioned "Any idea who that person may be?"

"Well…it's a man" Dante replied "He said his name is…Rainaga-!"

 _ **A without another word, Julius pushed Dante out of the way and stormed out of his private quarters, heading towards the Grand Hall. Leaving Titania confused and somewhat scared for her lover's situation…**_

 _ **Little did she know this would be the last time she would see her first love…**_

* * *

 _ **(A few weeks later)**_

Titania blankly stared at the pale marble walls that surrounded her. The only source of light in the room came from a small window left open so that her grief and mourning was met with the cold air of Valla. Her gaze then turned to the sight of her battered and broken dress that was stained with not only her blood, but the blood of her lost child and her beloved brother.

She grasped her hand tightly around her broken locket that sat on the bedside table between her and the window. She opened it up and tried to smile at the painting of a younger version of herself, Dante and Julius but all she felt was bitterness and pain. Tears started to stream down her face and after countless attempts of trying to hinder their progress she gave up and allowed herself to let out a scream that was full of despair and rage.

She screamed for her lost lover.

She screamed for her lost brother.

She screamed for the lost child that would never be brought into this world.

But worst of all, she screamed for the emptiness that fate had decided to hand to her.

For a few days, Titania remained mute and unemotional. Only allowing the doctors and nurses to approach her and speak when they required to check on the healing of her injuries. After a couple of weeks, she began speaking again asking small questions about her current location and why she was here. The doctors revealed that she only appeared wounded in the field alongside her brother and both were brought for emergency treatment – ultimately she was the only one that survived the emergency procedure. They also told her that she was in the Kingdom of Valla, a secret Kingdom that lay in between the domains of Hoshido and Nohr.

After a month, Titania asked about what happened to her child. The nurses gently told her that by the time that they had realised that she was pregnant, the child had already been killed due to her severe injuries. Titania then requested that the nurses teach her to excel in the art of healing as she wanted to help others around Valla the minute that she was healthy enough to leave the comfort of the medical barracks that lay in the Palace.

So after a year of extensive training and healing – both mentally and physically – Titania said goodbye to her caretakers and made a request to the current King of Valla that she could stay in the Kingdom (as there was nothing in Nohr that was worth returning for) and help his citizens that need a healer. The King agreed and sent her to the northern regions of Valla where medical help was the most required.

However, along the way Titania heard rumours of a monster that lay in the forest surrounding the Northern Towns. It took the form of a human but was in fact a demon that drank the blood of its victims but that information didn't dissuade her from her decision and as soon as she set up shop she was once again informed of these rumours. She told them that such a thing couldn't faze her after what she had been through her entire life but they still warned her off the dark forest that encompassed them.

One day though, her curiosity finally got the better of her and under the cover of darkness she walked into the dense forest carefully and quietly. That was the first time she caught a glimpse of a faint shadow lying in the trees above her. She said nothing but instead she left with a smile before anyone noticed that she had left her clinic. The second time Titania went into the forest during the day and why there was no shadow, she heard rustling in the trees around her which made her the single white rose that was clipped into her hair at the base of one of the trees. On the third time however, she became very bold it was late into the afternoon with the sun setting in the sky, she sat at the base of the tree she knew her silent companion was lying amongst the branches watching her with silent dismay and awe however as soon as the sun finally left the sky she spoke the words:

" _ **You know…one of these days it wouldn't be as bad if you spoke to me…"**_

 _Thus the first proper meeting started a love that would bring joy back into a distraught Princess' life._

 _Right before it was cruelly snatched away once again._

* * *

 _ **(A few years later)**_

Rainaga looked upon the fallen figures of Titania and Kanda, whose hands remained intertwined even in death, with intense grief.

He was too late.

He knew he would be too late.

But he had tried anyway.

And now Julius, his only cousin, was staring at him in complete and utter fury.

"YOU!" Julius seethed as darkness radiated off his body "You…knew…YOU KNEW SHE WAS ALIVE!"

Rainaga nodded slowly "Yes. I knew that she was alive…alive and happy."

"Happy…?" Julius scoffed "Living with a beast is what you call happiness. You never could know what would make her happy!"

Rainaga turned away from his cousin "She moved on…after months of grief and despair she had learned to live a new and happier life with a man that she had chosen to fall in love with. A man she had entrusted her heart to once again after you disappeared."

Julius' glare intensified "Don't you dare bring up my 'disappearance'…it was something that you caused when you attacked me and my army with your army."

"You fled the judgement of our country!" Rainaga argued with anger now present in his eyes "A country that you tried to burn down to the ground and rebuild it in your image!"

Julius scoffed "And yet you tried to stop me and my allies sending our land into even more chaos than it was already in! You trusted the judgement of that foolish King and his riders!"

"Because they were right!" Rainaga responded with a look of disappointment on his face "You committed so many atrocities across the other lands that surround our own, then you attempt to overthrow our leaders in order to feed your need for power only to flee when you get your ass handed to you and then you try manipulating the leaders of this new land to gain the power that you lost."

"And I found someone that curbed that desire for power!" Julius said as he looked upon the corpse of his long lost love "Only for you to look for me and try to kill me in order to complete your mission from those foolish leaders."

Rainaga raised an eyebrow "You deserved penance Julius and that was the only one suited for someone of your renown. But now I think life imprisonment would be a better punishment as you tried to use your lover as an excuse for all of your horrible acts!"

"I loved her!" Julius proclaimed loudly much to Rainaga's shock "I told her all about my past and my actions and yet she accepted me no matter the sins I've done."

"I…I…never…" Rainaga struggled to find any words to describe his conflicted feelings over this recent information. He could be lying but something about the sincere look in his eyes made him hesitate in continuing their debate.

"You never thought about that did you?" Julius retorted with sadness "You just saw me as a heartless monster that would do anything for power. We may not be fully humans my dear cousin but we still have hearts that desire for companionship of some sort of emotional level."

Rainaga looked up at him with regret "Julius…I am sorry. I never knew that you cared about Titania like this."

"It makes no difference now" Julius said, his expression darkened greatly "She's gone and I can do nothing to bring her back."

Rainaga took a small step forward "Cousin? What are you-?!"

A great amount of spiritual pressure forced Rainaga to stop any movement and he could feel malice, rage and suffering coming from it and from what he knew was the source – Julius. His cousin was glowing with a dark aura that started to surround his body as a cruel grin appeared on his face "So I will do what you can never stop me from doing my _dear cousin_!"

"DESTROY EVERYTHING THAT HAS STOPPED ME FROM ACHIEVING MY PEACE!"

The darkness surrounded then Julius before it set off a loud bang sending the young warrior onto the bloodied ground and shaking up his vision. When Rainaga regained his senses, Julius was gone and he could see in the distance that a black dragon was flying away to areas unknown its roars filled with uncontainable fury and vengeance.

Rainaga could feel frustration and confusion throughout his body as he stared up into the sky "Forgive me Milady…I was not able to do as you commanded. I was not even able to save the life of those that cousin cared about deeply…I have done nothing but fuel his rage. I had made the most regrettable decision…"

After a few more moments of grief and silent contemplation, Rainaga took it upon himself to bury the two deceased lovers underneath a blanket of dirt and beautiful white roses that were stained with their blood. The beauty of this display helped dissuade him of the true horrors that would have been experienced in this desecrated town but he knew that as long as his cousin lived with that anger and fury many other towns would experience the same…especially if he joined with the one that did this to the couple.

" _I will stop you Julius"_ Rainaga thought in determination _"In order to bring you back to the cousin that whilst I never liked was a man of some honour and dignity."_

That was over fifty years ago.

Tragedies and Horrors still lingered across the land and many foreign lands beyond it. Massacres, Plagues, Corruption and Suffering where soon the world's main features. War was soon increased with more and more useless sacrifice being brought into the picture under the hands of a man that had lost all sense of reason.

The man that Rainaga felt pity for.

The man that had caused Rainaga to never attempt to return back to his home.

The man that had started to cause Rainaga to lose all hope.

But now something had changed.

Rainaga had found those he never would've thought would make their appearance known once more. Those were not the same people but still had similar qualities to those he had studied for years in silence as they grew up and learned from the world around them.

Crown Prince Xander of Nohr – he was an exact copy of Dante. He was strong and tactful but was easily defeated by regret and self-hatred. He held hidden feelings for one that would never feel the same as her heart belonged to another (in her previous life and the current time). He was currently in a state of moral decay and was broken but he knew he would be saved.

Princess Lenalee of Valla – the reappearance of Titania. She was still the same kind hearted and courageous woman that he had looked upon during her previous lifetime. This one though seemed less sure of herself and her actions though but she faced danger with a smile and continued forward even through hardship. He knew that Julius would do everything to recapture her heart…but her heart belonged to the man that now sat before him in a Cheve dungeon in earnest.

Prince (soon to be King) Ryoma of Hoshido – the man that Kanda was reborn as. They were completely different from each other, Ryoma was kind and noble to all those that he met whereas Kanda was often blunt and serious to people that he had no attachment to. Ryoma was a clean fighter with no risks in his strategy compared to the violent, bloody and rough battle tactics of his past self. But now, Ryoma had taken it upon himself to embrace the monster that Kanda was and become exactly as he was – a creature that consumes blood to survive, a vampire. The two would no doubt conflict with each other as their two souls fought for control over the body. but Rainaga had faith in Ryoma.

No. He had faith in all free of them.

They were his warriors of light. The three that would be the most crucial in defeating the evils that plagued this world. Whether it be a corrupt king, a malicious entity or his own bloodline – he knew that would overcome it all.

So as Ryoma looked up at Rainaga and awaited the tale about who he was, Rainaga could only think that this would help set off a chain of events leading to the reunion of all three souls.

" _My story begins over fifty years ago…"_

 _Ending:_

 _Light up the blaze of passion, that spell only you possess_  
 _A peaceful scenario might have been the plan but just burn and gulp it all_  
 _with your original phrase_

 _This way goes on to wherever_  
 _Days go on forever_  
 _Like this, they won't ever end yeah yeah_

 _Surely there's no one_  
 _"alone" in this world_  
 _I haven't been ever since the day_  
 _I found you, you found me_

 _Rather than the end, let's search for a continuation_  
 _One that nobody knows_

 _Light up the blaze of passion, that spell only you posses_  
 _A peaceful scenario might have been the plan but just burn and gulp it all_  
 _With all your might raise your hands, so that wherever you are I'll be able to see you_  
 _Engrave this oath with your original phrase_

 _This way goes on to wherever_  
 _Days will go on forever_  
 _Like this, they won't ever end yeah yeah_

 _Surely there are many times_  
 _when things don't go like you want them but_  
 _there's always things waiting for you_  
 _that turn out better than expected, better than imagined_

 _Rather than goodbyes, let's search for a new encounter_  
 _One that we'll never forget_

 _The scorching blaze in your chest is a spell that makes miracles happen_  
 _The joy increases when we stop following the script_  
 _With all your might raise your hands, so that wherever you are I'll be able to see you_  
 _Engrave this oath with your original phrase_

 _"Forever" might be just my delusion_  
 _There might be nothing that remains unchanged_  
 _but that's precisely why I love_  
 _watching you, living, and the present that connect us_

 _Light up the blaze of passion, that spell only you possess_  
 _A peaceful scenario might have been the plan but just burn and gulp it all_  
 _The scorching blaze in your chest is a spell that makes miracles happen_  
 _The joy increases when we stop following the script_  
 _With all your might raise your hands, so that wherever you are I'll be able to see you_  
 _Engrave this oath with your original phrase,_  
 _with that phrase that's only yours_

 _This way goes on to wherever_  
 _Days go on forever_  
 _Like this, they won't ever end yeah yeah_

 _This way goes on to wherever_  
 _Days go on forever_  
 _Like this, they won't ever end yeah yeah_

* * *

 **I hope that this chapter was to your liking!**

 **Just a reminder that I am writing another fanfic and original story so send me a PM if your interested.**

 **-Note: HAVE YOU GUYS LISTENED TO SHIGURE'S VERSION OF LOST IN THOUGHTS ALL ALONE! HOLY SHIT IT'S AMAZING!**


	30. Fear vs Courage

**Ok. This chapter was up later than I wanted it to be and that really annoys the shit out of me but with all the homework, assessments and stressing about my god damn HSC result I kind of hate life right now. But anyway I hope that you enjoy this more pleasant chapter than the last one (all the Flora fangirls/boys I await your hatred of me).**

 **Here are our usual review responses:**

 **Ilovefonandalaude: Ultear will be making a reappearance very soon but Rainaga didn't know about her at that point.**

 **Noctis Caelum Lucis: We will pray for their getting along for one day they shall see eye to eye.**

 **-Eros: He just called me a lizard! I'm a fucking dragon! That's like the worst kind of insult.**

 **-Ragna: …I can think of much worse.**

 **Heatnation: If your saying I'm being lazy than your right on the money! But if not I'm still a lazy little shit trying to work out life right now!**

 **Babytiger-lover: Here's an update for you!**

 **Kirishima Kozue: Don't we all (I like his character arc somewhat but eh…)**

 **Tloztkfan: Thanks for the compliment and yeah poor Xander…but Ryoma is better so whatever! And Siegbert…you'll just have to wait and see for that baby prince ;)**

 **And now its disclaimer time! Zero do the thing!**

 **Niles: …who?**

 **Oh…right name change. Niles (ugh!) do the thing!**

 **Niles: ok.** **Mockingjay 3.75 doesn't own Fire Emblem Fates. All OC's belong to their respective creators and the opening is This Will Be the Day by Jeff Williams ft. Casey Lee Williams and the ending is I'm Alive! By Becca.**

 **Now let's begin!**

* * *

 **Opening:**

 _they see you as small and helpless_  
 _they see you as just a child_  
 _surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild_

 _prepare for your greatest moments_  
 _prepare for your finest hour_  
 _the dream that you've always dreamed is_  
 _suddenly about to flower_

 _we are lightning_  
 _straying from the thunder_  
 _miracles of ancient wonder_

 _this will be the day we've waited for_  
 _this will be the day we open up the door_  
 _I don't wanna hear your absolution_  
 _hope your ready for a revolution_  
 _welcome to a world of new solutions_  
 _welcome to a world of bloody evolution_  
 _in time-your heart will open minds_  
 _a story will be told_  
 _and victory is in a simple soul_

 _your world needs a great defender_  
 _your world's in the way of harm_  
 _you want a romantic life a fairytale that's full of charm_

 _beware that the light is fading_  
 _beware as the dark returns_  
 _this world's unforgiving_  
 _even brilliant lights will cease to burn_

 _legends scatter_  
 _day and night will sever_  
 _hope and peace are lost forever_

 _this will be the day we've waited for_  
 _this will be the day we open up the door_  
 _i don't wanna hear your absolution_  
 _hope your ready for a revolution_  
 _welcome to a world of new solutions_  
 _welcome to a world of bloody evolution_  
 _in time your heart will open minds_  
 _a story will be told_  
 _and victory is in a simple soul_

 **Chapter 19: Fear vs. Courage**

Orihime knelt down beside the traumatized maid with a soft smile that tried to hide the pity she was feeling for her. Felicia didn't seem to notice her actions however, as she remained curled up hiding her face in her lap as sobs echoed out one by one alerting the Dancer of the girls remaining grief.

"Felicia…" Orihime whispered softly as she placed her arms around the maid "I am so sorry that we weren't here to stop this from happening…I really am."

The girl seemed to have heard that statement as her sobs softened and she settled herself into the dancer's arms as they waited inside the desecrated house of the former chief and his daughters. Protected from the cold with only a thin blanket of cotton that was just enough for the current climate but could be better as another storm was probably due to take place.

She still couldn't believe that any of this was real.

How could the country she had grown up in be as cruel as this? All of the carnage that she and Christian had come across before finding Felicia almost seemed beastly and inhuman something that a monster would do! Never fellow human beings!

But she also knew that Nohr always dealt with a threat no matter how violent or devastating it turned out to be especially as desperate as they were now. King Garon used this growing desperation as fuel to further the war against Hoshido and the elimination of any threats that Nohr may succumb to such as the Ice Village.

Felicia had managed to tell Christian and Orihime before the former had gone looking for the others

And yet, it was still hard to believe that the Royal siblings would comply with these orders and go against the rights of humans in order to win a war especially when she was rescued by Prince Leo from horrible slavers and has since respected and cared for since she was a small child. When he grew up he became more cold and serious about things but still retained the attitude of the precious younger brother that Lenalee cherished just as much as her other Nohrian family, the sparring partner of Natalia and finally the boy that she had come to fall for."

"He would never do this" Orihime told herself "He is to kind for that…"

" **Orihime"**

The dancer lifted her gaze away from the grieving maid expecting to see Christian with the others "Oh you came back really quickly Christ-!"

Prince Leo of Nohr was looking upon her with a mix of emotions. Princess Elise gave a small wave of hello in her direction. Niles gave a sneaky smirk at the dancer and then huffed in annoyance at the intense glaring contents that was occurring between his fellow retainer, Odin, and Jakob with Natalia standing in the middle of the glares looking uncomfortable but Orihime was surprised to see her fingering the engagement ring that she had gotten from Odin all those years ago thoughtfully. Finally, Christian wouldn't meet her gaze as he looked down at the ground attentively which made her focus all of my attention on the Prince that was trying to smile.

"Its…It's been a while" Leo said delicately as he hopped of his armoured steed "you're looking well…"

Orihime raised an eyebrow and placed a hand over her sword's hilt "I've felt better your majesty."

Leo looked uncomfortable "You can just call me Leo…I've forgotten how often I told you that."

"So have I" Orihime replied warily "it's been many years since our first meeting."

He gave a small nod and then moved past the stunned dancer, who proceeded to give a look of confusion in Natalia's direction to which the Sky Knight could only shrug in reply, and stood in front of the now silent former maid of the Nohrian royal family who seemed to tremble at his presence "forgive me Felicia…I never knew that my father would go this far."

"Sh-Shouldn't you be ha-happ-happy?!" Felicia stuttered quietly into her chest as tears began to drip down her face once more "another one of your countries…threats….is gone!"

Leo's face darkened "I'm sure that Father is happy but I-"

"YES HE WOULD BE!" Felicia screamed at the Prince shocking everyone into silence "YOU SENT A MONSTER CLOAKED IN A HUMAN BODY TO DESTROY EVEYRTHING THAT THIS VILLAGE HAD! INCLUDING ITS PEOPLE – BOTH FATHER AND… _Flora…"_

Her screams descended into a quiet muttering of words before the traumatised girl started crying once again. Orihime turned to the Prince with shock on her face "Flora?! Is she…dead?"

Jakob and Natalia looked immensely uncomfortable at the mention of their old friends name and refused to meet the dancer's worried gaze. Both Odin and Niles remained in sullen silence with grim looks on their faces. Elise wiped away a stray tear that threatened to spill from her eye whilst her older brother refused to say anything. After what seemed like forever Christin turned to face Orihime and looked her directly in the eye as these words exited his mouth "She's dead and her corpse ripped apart viciously especially her lower regions…so in short she was killed and dead or alive when raped."

Orihime had to hold back her vomit that was threatening the come up and exit her mouth. She tried to erase the image of a dying Flora being violated sexually by an animal or whatever human being was demented enough to commit such an act. Felicia started to cry even more as the full forced information hit her like an arrow to the heart as thoughts of Flora's demented body penetrated her thoughts.

"Christian" Natalia said quietly to the young noble "I think that was bit harsh-"

She was cut off by a swift slap to the face by Christian along with an intense glare "I'm not going to sugar-coat my words Natalia and neither should anyone of you."

Odin grabbed his fire tomb and yelled at the Lord "Why did you hurt this my beloved maiden soldier of the darkness!"

Jakob also flashed a sharp kunai "As much as it pains me, I must agree with this baboon. Speak your reasons for hurting her before I cut you open to find a decent response!"

"I was trying to say, before I interrupted my your rather sharp or impulsive tongues, that lying to her or anyone for that matter is completely useless" He responded coldly "you have to be honest with people or the guilt of lying for the sake of sparing someone's feelings will eat you up inside until eventually you explode."

His expression darkened and he almost spat out his next sentence "I learnt **that** a long time ago."

"He's telling the truth" Niles responded amongst the group of silent individuals "Why bother lying to people when the truth is right in front of their eyes."

He then strolled forward and knelt beside his Lord in front of the sobbing maiden with a small sly smile. Leo moved out of the way of whatever Niles was planning to do in order to calm down Felicia and took his place beside Orihime, much to her surprise and Christian's silent anger, with a nod that gave permission for Niles to do whatever he needed to do.

Niles then gently touched Felicia's wet face and pulled it upwards so that his cold eyes were face to face with her fragile one. He then got out a small blue handkerchief out of his pants back pocket and handed held it in front of his face "Because as far as I'm concerned, a woman that accepts tragedy will learn how to cherish their own life so much more and it makes them all the more…pure."

Felicia's tear soaked eyes flashed with some sort of peace and relief as she let out a loud sniff and went to grab the offered handkerchief "Thank you."

Niles handed the handkerchief over with a smirk only to look away from the pink-haired girl when her delicate hands accidently caressed against his worn down ones. Felicia smiled softly and wiped at her tears whilst Niles moved back to his position beside his Lord, desperately trying to hide the blush from the others mocking gaze especially from the sly grin that was appearing on Leo's face.

Felicia slowly got off the ground with assistance from Orihime and Natalia who brought her over to the group where Elise started to heal all of the slight injuries that were on her body. Whilst that was happening, Christian sharply turned on Leo and almost barked at the Nohrian Prince "What's a prince of Nohr doing here? Have you come to interfere with our plans or something? Try and convince us to join your side?"

Leo glared at the vampire with distain "If I had come to interfere with your goals I would have killed you already."

Jakob stared down at the three Nohrian's with confusion "Then why…why are you here?"

Leo was about to answer but was cut off by a burst of laughter that he heard coming from the small group of females but he knew that laughter in particular belonged to Elise. For the first time in days, Elise seemed genuinely happy as she was surrounded by both old and new friends. The Prince then noticed that the other males were looking at him in surprise especially Christian who seemed shocked by the genuine smile that appeared on Leo's face.

The Prince then focused his attention on both Christian and Jakob with a smile "I'm here because I want to fight for what I know is right and staying with Nohr isn't what's right anymore. My brother has become emotionless, my oldest sister has gone insane over Lenalee's absence and our father's increasing cruelty. We have new generals that are incredibly ruthless and merciless to all that come across our path and have no respect for human life which leads me to believe that it was one of those people that did this to the Ice Village."

"But why would they do this?" Niles asked the group "What were they trying to accomplish with a statement as large as this for something like a simple rebellion?"

Jakob's face lit up with realization "It's a warning! They must have known that we would come here and done this to scare us off!"

"Meaning that their going after Mistress Lenalee next!" Jakob continued as his face filled with rage "And the result could be even worse than what's happened here!"

"Where is she going then?" Niles asked seriously "We'll have to catch up with her soon."

"They'll be heading to Izumo after a brief stop in the Wind Tribe Village" Christian replied "Seeing as Ryoma and Takumi were last spotted in that area fighting against Nohrian troops."

Leo nodded "Then we best pack up what we can and head off or else…"

" _ **We're not going to like what we find there."**_

* * *

 **(Hajime P.O.V)**

"What the fuck!" I yelled as another full force hit from Fabius' axe came crashing down against my katana causing me to fly back a few feet "That son of a bitch is just too powerful!"

Lenalee didn't seem to hear my words as she flew forward eagerly and tried to land a solid hit against his chest, however much like myself she was greeted from an attack from Fabius' axe causing her to quickly lift her sword's blade just above her head and block the attack barely. But she wasn't out of the woods yet as she still had to deal with the axe towering over her and our opponents raw strength.

She glanced at me and stared intensely at our opponent's neck which confused me…I knew that I had to attack but…with that small of an opening-!

However, my eyes then travelled to Fabius' body and I was shocked to notice that his body was heavily focused on his right side rather than left, leaving a small opening on the left side of his neck just above the protection of his armour…meaning that he was vulnerable!

I get what she's trying to tell me!

With Fabius' strength forcing all of his weight down on Lenalee trying to break through Arondight and get her out of the way…he had completely forgotten about my being here and his one glaring weak spot. Well…If I was a normal human an attack like the one he had just done to me (and a couple of times before) would have knocked me completely out or even kill me eventually but since I was a 'Fury' that meant that my wounds healed almost instantly…

And that I could get in at least a decent attack on this guy.

I shuddered as the healing process began to attack my left leg and right shoulder blade. It still felt weird knowing that I could easily heal all of my wounds without the aid of a healer but I knew that it gave me an advantage over all of my opponents including this prick.

So without a moment's hesitation I got into my striking position and felt the katana in my hands urge for it to be drenched in the blood of my opponent…or was that just my fury side talking?

'That doesn't matter!' I told myself as I started to see Lenalee falter under the axe's force 'I will take out the enemy no matter the consequence in order to keep us safe!'

I pounced.

I rushed past Lenalee who looked up at me with confidence and relief causing me to smile slightly, before looked directly into Fabius' eyes as they filled with confusion and disbelief asking the simple question:

'How?'

I thrusted my blade down towards his neck and felt a gush of blood erupt from the wound that my sword made on his neck before I made a swift turn and rushed forward once again at him, as he had left himself wide open with his focus on the wound I had just given him. I thrusted the silver blade towards his armoured back hoping to get another hit in whilst he was distracted…

But I was caught off guard.

He quickly turned with a wild glint of madness in his eyes and allowed the blood from his open neck wound to spray onto my face leaving me blinded. I stopped just in front of him and that allowed for his to send me flying once again with a quick yet powerful slash from his axe. I coughed up blood as even more of the crimson liquid sprayed from my chest and I could see the look of horror on Lenalee's face as bits of my blood had landed just below her right eye.

I landed roughly on the white marble floor causing it to turn red from all of my blood. I coughed up more and more blood for what felt like hours as Fabius threw his axe down besides my head leaving another wound across my face. I tried to move but all I could feel was the aching need for blood and the pain of all my injuries trying to heal themselves desperately. My vision was starting to turn blurry from either blood loss or the mere pain of my useless healing but I could see the towering figure of a grinning Fabius adorned in his formerly flawless dark grey armour that was stained with both mine and his blood as his eyes held some sort of pity towards me.

"Boy." Fabius said proudly as drew an elegant sword out from under his armours cape "I give you praise for managing to hit a warrior as experienced as me."

He gestured to the wound on his neck with a small smile "It was rather deep to but still…it means nothing to someone like myself."

The wound then started to close, at a rate even faster than my own, causing me to become fill of despair and disbelief as my thoughts were filled with questions "What…What the hell just happened? How could someone as old as him heal that fast!"

I let out a mutated gargle of attempted words which caused Lenalee to look at me in concern and utter fear "Hajime…please you have to move!"

Fabius looked back at the princess with a fake smile "I'm afraid that I won't allow this boy to continue fighting for you my dear girl. His time is at its end…"

"No!" Lenalee cried out as tears started to fall down her face and drip down onto Arondight's black blade "Please don't kill him!"

I looked at Lenalee through my glassy eyes and felt my heart pound in anger at the tears that were falling down her face and the uncaring attitude of our enemy. If I died that would make Lenalee sad…and I wasn't going to make her anymore sad than she already was.

And…I…I…

I would be sad if I couldn't stay by her side anymore! Because Lenalee is the woman that I would protect not only for Queen Mikoto but for my own desire to keep her away from harm…

As I…I would be…be…

Fabius then noticed by slight movements and proceeded to place his armoured left foot on my sword arm causing me to scream out in pain and Lenalee's sobs to grow louder.

"Please don't kill him!" Lenalee pleaded "I'm the one you want! So kill me in his place!"

I looked at her in shock as the red faded from my vision and I could feel all of my strength start to ebb away from me – my fury power had failed to sustain me anymore and was now shutting down. My white hair changed back into its natural indigo which made me feel horrible as I realized that this return to my normal form was perhaps my bodies way of telling me that I was close to death.

Fabius, however, was focused on Lenalee's tearful face that offered her own life against my near death one. He appeared conflicted for a few moments but soon that conflict changed to a large amount of laughter that held malice and cruelty towards Lenalee. He then turned away from her and said "I'm sorry my dear Princess but you are needed for my Master to complete his wish and this boy is just a useless pawn in his game. So his death would mean nothing against his plan!"

He then thrusted his sword down towards my exposed backside and I closed my eyes in preparation for cold embrace of death that would soon take hold of my spirit along with trying to hold back my screams of regret as I heard Lenalee scream for my life to be spared.

"Forgive me Lenalee." I whispered as the sword was just about to strike my back…

* * *

A giant red bull that appeared to be made of spirit energy appeared almost out of nowhere and charged at Fabius, forcing him to jump away from his opponent, and leave Hajime to fall on the ground with a grunt much to Lenalee's relief and fear. The princess looked in the direction of where the spirit bull had come from and had to hold back a scream of surprise when she saw that its caster was a young boy that barely seemed to be over fifteen or sixteen at most!

The boys grey eyes were filled with youthful determination and obvious surprise at the sight of a bloodied samurai and injured princess both of whom were guests of his foster father. The intruder however didn't seem to be injured by his attack but rather just annoyed at it.

"A child is now trying to attack me" the older man scoffed "Is this truly all that the Hoshidan's have at their disposal?"

"Are you trying to undermine me?" the boy yelled in response "If I'm young I can surely beat a man as old as you!"

"Hah! The arrogance of youth!" Fabius laughed mockingly "You truly remind me of what I used to be like when I was a boy like you but I still maintained some act of respect for those that had years of experience beyond my own."

"Then you should take me seriously then."

Fabius instantly whipped around to see that the Chief of the Wind Tribe, Fuuga, was on his right side glaring at him with utter distain "As I would say that we are of similar age and experience."

"Trust me we are years apart" the General replied angrily "And I have no quarrel with you or your boy over there…I just require to eliminate Princess Lenalee and her poor excuse for a bodyguard."

Fuuga's glare did not lessen in intensity "I will not have you harm any of our guests especially not one as skilled as the chosen wielder of Dragon's blood."

Lenalee looked at Fuuga with a weak smile "Fuuga-san…thank you."

The Chief looked down at his old friend's daughter with a smile "Sumeragi would never let me live this down in the next life if I let anything happen to you. And your mother would do the same."

Fabius noticed the sound of rushing footsteps, which was clearly the sound of more soldiers approaching his location, meaning in a few minutes he would be surrounded leaving little time to escape unscathed. The Dragon-Lord looked between the few foes that surrounded him now and let out a groan of annoyance "God dammit…I was so close to taking care of my master's biggest problem so that nothing will get in the way of our conquest of this land but now it will be best if I retreat."

And as if on cue, a magic circle appeared underneath Fabius' feet and he was soon engulfed in tornado of strong winds that set Lenalee, a damaged Hajime and the young boy flying backwards. Fuuga stood strong against the wind and rushed towards it with his iron sword only to find after cutting against the tornado that the man was gone.

The only remainder of Fabius' presence was the damaged figure of Hajime – barely clinging onto life.

 **Ending:**

 _Nothing I say comes out right_  
 _I can't love without a fight_  
 _No one ever knows my name_  
 _When I pray for sun, it rains_  
 _I'm so sick of wasting time_  
 _But nothings moving in my mind_  
 _Inspiration can't be found_  
 _I get up and fall but..._

 _I'm ALIVE!_  
 _I'm ALIVE! Oh, yeah_  
 _Between the good and bad's where you'll find me_  
 _Reaching for heaven_  
 _I will fight,_  
 _And I'll sleep when I die_  
 _I live my life. I'm ALIVE!_

 _Every lover breaks my heart_  
 _And I know it from the start_  
 _Still I end up in a mess_  
 _Every time I second guess_  
 _All my friends just run away_  
 _When I'm having a bad day_  
 _I would rather stay in bed_  
 _But I know there's a reason..._

 _I'm ALIVE!_  
 _I'm ALIVE! Oh, yeah_  
 _Between the good and bad's where you'll find me_  
 _Reaching for heaven_  
 _I will fight_  
 _And I'll sleep when I die_  
 _I live my life. I'm ALIVE!_

 _When I'm bored to death at home_  
 _When he won't pick up the phone_  
 _When I'm stuck in second place_  
 _Those regrets I can't erase_  
 _Only I can change the end_  
 _Of the movie in my head_  
 _There's no time for misery_  
 _I won't feel sorry for me_

 _I'm ALIVE!_  
 _I'm ALIVE! Oh, yeah_  
 _Between the good and bad's where you'll find me_  
 _Reaching for heaven_  
 _I will fight_  
 _And I'll sleep when I die_  
 _I live my life, ohh!_

 _I'm ALIVE!_  
 _I'm ALIVE! Oh, yeah_  
 _Between the good and bad's where you'll find me_  
 _Reaching for heaven_  
 _I will fight_  
 _And I'll sleep when I die_  
 _I live my hard life_  
 _I live my life_  
 _I'm ALIVE!_

* * *

 **ONE MORE CHAPTER IN THE WIND TRIBE VILLAGE BEFORE WE FINALLY LEAVE THIS PLACE!**

 **And I guess a family reunion will happen soon between Elise, Leo and Lenalee…I guess you guys can speculate about what's going to go on there.**

 **We also will be meeting up again with a certain female villain next chapter too!**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **-This is Mockingjay 3.75 signing off!**


	31. Bonds of Broken Glass & Reinforced Steel

**So it's been awhile since I've updated and I'm really sorry about that! But that would because Fates finally got released in Australia a week ago so I have been playing nonstop and doing study for 2 exams. Also I know this chapter is shorter than normal, but I hope that you like that we are finally leaving the Wind Tribe Village (FINALLY!).**

 **The Review Responses:**

 **Noctis Caelum Lucis: Oh that's a good one!**

 **Eros: I AM NOT A GUNGAN YOU DAMN TYPICAL ANIME PROTAGONIST WANNABE! AND MOCKINGJAY, I THOUGHT YOU WERE ON MY SIDE!**

 **I got back in forth.**

 **Eros: You're a bitch you know that?"**

… **yeah.**

 **Ilovefonandalaude: She will be back in 2-3 chapters at least.**

 **Lady Loise: This review really brightened my day so thanks a lot and I hope you like the chapters that will follow this one.**

 **Kozue Kirishima: I feel bad with who I put him with…and his kid. But maybe there's hope that he'll get better as time goes on.**

 **And Now, Ryuga do the thing!**

 **Ryuga:** **Mockingjay 3.75 doesn't own Fire Emblem Fates. All OC's belong to their respective creators and the opening is This Will Be the Day by Jeff Williams ft. Casey Lee Williams and the ending is I'm Alive! By Becca.**

 **Also good luck mate.**

 **Ryuga: Why? What did you do now?**

 **Let's just say…family matters.**

 **Ryuga: Huh? What do you mean family – OH YOU BIT-**

* * *

 **Opening:**

 _they see you as small and helpless_  
 _they see you as just a child_  
 _surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild_

 _prepare for your greatest moments_  
 _prepare for your finest hour_  
 _the dream that you've always dreamed is_  
 _suddenly about to flower_

 _we are lightning_  
 _straying from the thunder_  
 _miracles of ancient wonder_

 _this will be the day we've waited for_  
 _this will be the day we open up the door_  
 _I don't wanna hear your absolution_  
 _hope your ready for a revolution_  
 _welcome to a world of new solutions_  
 _welcome to a world of bloody evolution_  
 _in time-your heart will open minds_  
 _a story will be told_  
 _and victory is in a simple soul_

 _your world needs a great defender_  
 _your world's in the way of harm_  
 _you want a romantic life a fairytale that's full of charm_

 _beware that the light is fading_  
 _beware as the dark returns_  
 _this world's unforgiving_  
 _even brilliant lights will cease to burn_

 _legends scatter_  
 _day and night will sever_  
 _hope and peace are lost forever_

 _this will be the day we've waited for_  
 _this will be the day we open up the door_  
 _i don't wanna hear your absolution_  
 _hope your ready for a revolution_  
 _welcome to a world of new solutions_  
 _welcome to a world of bloody evolution_  
 _in time your heart will open minds_  
 _a story will be told_  
 _and victory is in a simple soul_

 **Chapter 20: Bonds of Broken Glass and Reinforced Steel**

Xander starred at the sleeping figure of Gabrielle that lay beside him in his bed as her chest rose up and down with a smile of bliss spread across her face. Her long brown hair was now a messy pile of string around her face. Something about the way she looked reminded him of someone…but he wasn't sure who – though it was most likely someone of some renown that mattered to him in the past.

But that didn't matter. And neither did this woman.

This woman was just a means of stress relief. She seemed to be oblivious of this fact – which was fine with him. She was his retainer and he knew that she wouldn't hesitate to give up her life for him but after the disaster of his past two retainers, why would he care about this one?"

Peri was a useless cavalier that wouldn't be able to stand on her own two feet without the need to kill something every few seconds. Her death had such a slight impact on him as she was just another casualty of war that would help Nohr push on in their Conquest.

Laslow was a pathetic excuse for a swordsman that could barely manage to keep his pants on around any female (soldier or otherwise) that gave a single glance in his direction. His speeches about bravery, honor and loyalty were nothing but a constant annoyance causing the Prince to contain his anger and not shout at the man to shut up.

What made him worse was that he was a traitor…just like his siblings and even the woman that his heart longed for…

"Thinking about our Little Princess are we?"

Xander turned his head to his bedroom's entrance to see that Camilla staring at him painfully with the harsh hallway candles showing off the numerous gashes across her skin "…Camilla?"

Her worn eyes drifted down to the various wounds along her skin "Father wasn't happy with my progress…he made his frustration very **evident**."

The Prince's eyes briefly flashed with horror before returning to the now frequent dull glow "It's worse than the last time."

"Father's always been rough" Camilla responded as she stared at one of the particularly bad wounds on her knees "But this time he was boiling with rage and dissatisfaction."

"Over what?"

"Apparently, one of Julius' men had attempted to murder the Little Princess, he didn't succeed but he did brutalize both her and a samurai that was with her at the time" the Princess explained, not noticing her brothers flinch "Or so I've heard anyway."

"That seems to be more of an achievement than anything else" Xander responded "both her and one of her men, who is probably of high standing, is injured leaving a gaping hole in their army's defense and strength."

Camilla sighed "It also had something to do with the Dusk Dragon willing that she needs to remain alive so that she can experience true regret and suffering."

Xander gave a small nod but said nothing, allowing for Camilla to ask the question that had been on her mind for quite some time.

"Why are you sleeping with her?"

Xander raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?"

"Gabrielle" Camilla huffed "You never showed any romantic or sexual interest in her before…just the typical relationship shared between a General and his subordinates."

"So…" Xander drawled "People's interests change all of the time"

"But that's when a couple shares a mutual attraction" Camilla pointed out "she was attracted to you for quite some time, but you never felt the same."

"And I'm still not."

"What did you just say?"

"Gabrielle's always been an attractive person and very loyal to me" Xander responded coldly as mind became full of the memories of those that had left his side over the years "But I've learned that emotion is a weakness and by using others you can get them to do whatever you want."

For a few moments, the room went quiet but then Camilla started to laugh "I would call you a fool Xander, but then again…we both are."

The prince remained silent as his sister exited the room, her laughter becoming louder and yet more emptier and hollow than ever before. He then turned to a small portrait that sat beside his bed with all of the siblings smiling and his arm around Lenalee's shoulder.

A few stray tears dripped down his face "I really did love you all."

The picture was then sent flying to the ground with the sound of breaking glass resembling the crumbling façade of Xander's growing emptiness and coldness.

* * *

 **(Wind Tribe Village – Palace Medical Wing)**

"…jime."

The samurai struggled to open his eyes when he heard the sound of someone's voice calling out to him, yet his body seemed to be in no rush to leave the peaceful serenity it was experiencing "Hajime, can you hear me?"

There it was again. The same voice, but now it sounded much more feminine and filled with hope that made him want to move around more and wake up from the darkness.

The owner of the voice seemed to notice that he was starting to struggle and once again spoke, but was instead a mere whisper " _Hajime"_

Hajime finally managed to open his eyes only to find that he was resting in a bed in a room decorated in white. His chest and left arm were also wrapped in bandages that were stained with what he believed to be his blood. He then heard someone let out a small gasp, turning his head slightly to see that standing beside his bed was Lenalee, whose eyes were spilling tears as a small smile appeared on her face.

"You're alive!" she cried, desperately trying to wipe away the tears on her face "thank god, you're alive!"

Hajime tried to sit up but only barely managed to as the pain from his wounds made it quite the challenge along with immense discomfort "barely, those wounds that I got were pretty damn deep."

The princess let out a small laugh that caused Hajime to blush slightly at the mixture of relief and happiness that was present on her face and laughter. He knew that he didn't want to admit, even with his heart beating fast over her mere concern from him, but he knew he liked her.

No.

The feeling was more serious and deep than that.

He was falling in love with her.

"Hajime, are you feeling alright?"

Hajime snapped out of happy thoughts and realized that Lenalee was still looking at him with concern "F-Fine…"

"That's a relief…" Lenalee trailed off as her eyes fell away from his face "After everything that happened between us, I was worried that I'd be the reason you be so hurt."

"I ran head first into that fight with Fabius" Hajime responded with a sigh "Even using all my strength I couldn't-!"

He then remembered that Lenalee had seen him with white hair, red eyes filled with blood lust. His mouth slowly settled into a frown "When you speak about me being hurt, are you talking about my injuries or the other thing that you witnessed?"

Lenalee's eyes drifted to the side "the other thing…"

Hajime sighed "I don't much about it myself other than it's called being a 'Fury' and that it occurs randomly to me especially when I see blood."

"So…how many times has it happened before?"

"Only after we came back from that place and before we left Fort Jinya." Hajime explained "Other than those two times nothing else has happened to me apart from mild pain."

"So the curse that Rainaga mentioned has happened to you?" Lenalee asked with concern as she placed her hands gently over Hajime's injured one "You're the only one that's seen any backlash then…I feel kind of guilty."

He gave her a small smile "I'm not the only one I think, since we've got back I've heard that Jakob somehow managed to drop around 3 separate sets of expensive dinning ware and Ryuga constantly has to go the healers to get his fingers fixed up due to them getting incredibly hurt after every battle we have and once we he ran them through a thorn bush."

Lenalee let out a small chuckle "So their experiencing periods of bad luck? That would explain all the shouting and cursing coming from the kitchen whenever Jakob tried to make me a cup of tea…"

"It must have driven him insane!"

Lenalee's smile brightened "He always so frantic about being a perfect butler, so I would guess that would be the case!"

"And Ryuga would just be so furious he would punch through a wall" Hajime said as in joined in with the Princess' laughter "But he would just end up needing medical attention all over again."

They couple continued their laughter until they accidentally came to close to each other and butted their heads causing their lips to touch briefly before they pulled away. Each became flustered in embarrassment as they struggled to find words to express their apologies.

"Uh…I am; I mean I'm…"

Hajime shook his hands "It was my fault! I'm really sorry about that."

Lenalee laughed awkwardly before looking away from the samurai. The samurai did the same before lowering his head so that his eyes were burning into the bed sheet covering his lower body.

"Enjoying yourselves are we?"

Both of the young adults nearly jumped out of their skins when they heard the loud, booming voice that belonged to the Wind Tribe's Chief from behind them. Both turned around to see that not only was Fuga present but also the young boy that had saved them the night before.

"I must admit…" The chief thought aloud with a smile "That I noticed that there was romantic tension between the two of you."

"ROMANTIC TENSION?!"

"That's one way to start a conversation chief" the boy grumbled "I don't think they appreciated that comment."

Fuga laughed "Now, now Hayato. I'm sure one day you'll find a lovely young woman to spend time with."

The boy, Hayato, flushed "I-I…what are you!?"

Hajime looked at Lenalee, who appeared uncomfortable about the current discussion that was occurring between Fuga and Hayato, before deciding to speak up "Were…well, we are not a couple Lord Fuga…"

Both Wind Tribe Members stopped their banter when they heard the samurai speak up. They looked at the faces of their perceived lovers – Lenalee was uncomfortable and Hajime seemed to be annoyed and yet somewhat disappointed.

"Are you…sure about that?"

Lenalee nodded as she tried to hide her blush "Yes Hajime and I are just-"

"Friends."

The Princess seemed shocked by the word that exited Hajime's mouth but she smiled and confirmed the relationship between the two of them "Yes. We are just friends."

"Well friendship is still a good thing to have." Fuga announced as he pushed Hayato forward towards the Princess "That's while you'll be taking my son with you."

"…oh okay…wait, did you say 'son'?"

"Yes. Why is that surprising?"

"OH MY GOD YOU HAVE A SON!"

"Pops! I mean, Chief!" Hayato yelled in embarrassment "Princess, please understand that he's not my actual father…he just took me in when I was a small child!"

"…no, no that's fine" Lenalee said apologetically as she tried to pass off her freak out a few seconds earlier "I was just shocked that's all."

"No, no that's fine." Hayato said with a smile "It happens all the time."

"Well…now that your friends all better" Fuga said "Lets send you on your way to where your comrades are waiting for you."

* * *

 **(An hour later)**

Hayato, Lenalee and Hajime finally made it to the base of a mountain just outside the Wind Tribe Village, which had a path leading to their next destination, where all of their other comrades were awaiting their arrival.

"Sister!"

Sakura rushed up to Lenalee and hugged her affectionately, which the older sibling returned happily "Thanks for waiting for us Sakura, everyone."

"I doubt no one here would want to leave your side" Azura said as she walked up with Ryuga and Kaze "We couldn't wait for you three to finally arrive."

"You knew about me then?" Hayato asked curiously "I thought that the chief just made up the decision randomly?"

Azura gave a light laugh "He told me as we were leaving for this place, he said that you were very talented but you needed to see the world around you for your own eyes and that you'd provide us a good service."

Hayato smirked "is that right? I'm glad that chief described me so truthfully…"

"He also mentioned that your scared of the dark" Ryuga said with an evil grin "Hate being alone and have a competitive edge big enough to match the length of his 'sword' and-"

"ENOUGH!" Hayato shouted as his face became the colour of beetroots "That part is complete nonsense!"

Ryuga rolled his eyes "Sure kid. But since we're talking about nonsense, how about those three guys leaving already huh?"

"Wait…" Lenalee asked softly "Whose left?"

"Kaede, Orochi & Saizo" Kaze replied angrily, two letters in his hands "The letter they left said they were all for going ahead to try and find Lord Ryoma first."

Lenalee sighed "Did something happen to make them want to leave?"

"Well Kaede and Saizo were somewhat displeased in our progress, and Orochi said she would leave to keep the peace between two hot heads like Saizou and Kaede" Kaze read off the first letter "they also think they might find a few off our allies along the way to. They said go ahead and look for Prince Takumi first then meet up with us again when your more organized."

"Lovely message to your superior's officer Kaede" Hajime muttered under his breath before he noticed the second letter that was in the Ninja's hands "Then what's with the second letter?"

Kaze's frown turned into a slightly evil smirk as he turned to Ryuga and held out the second letter "This one came specially for you General Ryuga."

"Uh…Thanks I guess?"

The brawler took the letter out of the Ninja's hands and started to read. As he did, his face grew paler and paler until it was almost a ghostly white. His eyes widened fearfully and started to bulge out of their sockets along with his breathing becoming more rapid.

"Everything alright Ryuga?"

The brawler finally finished reading the letter before letting it fall out of his hands and onto the rocky mountain terrain below. He stood motionless and remained silent.

"Ryuga?"

He opened his mouth but nothing came out of it.

"Is something wrong General?"

 **"MY FUCKING BROTHER'S ARE MEETING US IN IZUMO!"**

"…Oh, wait…BROTHERS!"

Hajime groaned "Well fuck us we are all dead."

"DAMN YOU BOTH" Ryuga yelled in frustration "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO COME BACK TO THE WAR NOW!"

* * *

 **(Edge of Izumo, late night)**

"Did you hear something Ren?"

"No, why do you ask Tarou?"

"I just feel like someone is cursing our names or very existence…is that weird?"

The strategist rolled his eyes "Beyond weird, but that's you in a nutshell isn't brother."

"Hmph, whatever you say" Tarou scoffed "At least I'm not a manipulative person that has an obsession with killing Nohrian's."

"They deserve to die brother" Ren said with a cruel smile "You and all of our clan should know that much."

The two brothers continued their debate as they headed down towards the neutral kingdom, not noticing the lingering darkness that surrounded the city nor the presence of a black knight close behind – wicked intentions in mind.

"Don't fail me Princess Lenalee" the black knight thought as he rode towards the land cloaked by the darkness that surrounded the area "if you truly care for the safety of your brother you will come."

" **Or he will die before the next sunrise."**

 **Ending:**

 _Nothing I say comes out right_  
 _I can't love without a fight_  
 _No one ever knows my name_  
 _When I pray for sun, it rains_  
 _I'm so sick of wasting time_  
 _But nothings moving in my mind_  
 _Inspiration can't be found_  
 _I get up and fall but..._

 _I'm ALIVE!_  
 _I'm ALIVE! Oh, yeah_  
 _Between the good and bad's where you'll find me_  
 _Reaching for heaven_  
 _I will fight,_  
 _And I'll sleep when I die_  
 _I live my life. I'm ALIVE!_

 _Every lover breaks my heart_  
 _And I know it from the start_  
 _Still I end up in a mess_  
 _Every time I second guess_  
 _All my friends just run away_  
 _When I'm having a bad day_  
 _I would rather stay in bed_  
 _But I know there's a reason..._

 _I'm ALIVE!_  
 _I'm ALIVE! Oh, yeah_  
 _Between the good and bad's where you'll find me_  
 _Reaching for heaven_  
 _I will fight_  
 _And I'll sleep when I die_  
 _I live my life. I'm ALIVE!_

 _When I'm bored to death at home_  
 _When he won't pick up the phone_  
 _When I'm stuck in second place_  
 _Those regrets I can't erase_  
 _Only I can change the end_  
 _Of the movie in my head_  
 _There's no time for misery_  
 _I won't feel sorry for me_

 _I'm ALIVE!_  
 _I'm ALIVE! Oh, yeah_  
 _Between the good and bad's where you'll find me_  
 _Reaching for heaven_  
 _I will fight_  
 _And I'll sleep when I die_  
 _I live my life, ohh!_

 _I'm ALIVE!_  
 _I'm ALIVE! Oh, yeah_  
 _Between the good and bad's where you'll find me_  
 _Reaching for heaven_  
 _I will fight_  
 _And I'll sleep when I die_  
 _I live my hard life_  
 _I live my life_  
 _I'm ALIVE!_

* * *

 **Ren: Hey big bro!**

 **Tarou: It's been awhile since we've all been together like this!**

 **Ryuga: I hate you mockingjay. I fucking hate you.**

 **A lot of people do. Get in line buddy.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter and see you next time! This is Mockingjay 3.75 signing off!**


	32. Fracture

**Uh…so its been over 2 months since I've last updated. I can imagine that a lot of you were really annoyed that I haven't posted and I thank everyone that has been patient. However, I've been dealing with a bunch of stuff that has affected not only me but my family and even my school work quality. I don't really feel confident to talk much about it but it involves social anxiety.**

 **Therefore, this story won't be updated as frequently as it once was. I understand if this causes people to stop reading this story because that upsets them. But once I feel better, I should start updating more and more content.**

 **Thanks for understanding! Here are the review responses to the last chapter:**

 **Guest: Yep the older Nohrian siblings are really messed up. I'm happy you liked the introduction of Ryuga's brothers and Lenalee has a difficult choice to make later on.**

 **Metal flash: yep the Wind Tribe is gone! On to a short stop in Izumo where Ryuga will meet his brothers from hell and Xander will contemplate being an even bigger ass!**

 **Noctis Caelum Lucis: Ryuga, I'm sorry but they are coming and you can't stop me!**

 **Heatnation: Lenalee and Hajime...they may have a chance.**

 **The Poetic Hero: the intensity shall continue to increase. Camilla and Xander are really messed up right now indeed. And don't worry, I still am playing through Revelations (only up to chp 14).**

 **Now, Sakurai disclaimer!**

 **Sakurai: Mockingjay 3.75 does not own Fire Emblem Fates and all OC's (including her own) belong to their respective creators. The opening is This Will Be the Day by Jeff Williams ft. Casey Lee Williams and the ending is I'm Alive! By Becca.**

* * *

 **Opening:**

 _they see you as small and helpless_  
 _they see you as just a child_  
 _surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild_

 _prepare for your greatest moments_  
 _prepare for your finest hour_  
 _the dream that you've always dreamed is_  
 _suddenly about to flower_

 _we are lightning_  
 _straying from the thunder_  
 _miracles of ancient wonder_

 _this will be the day we've waited for_  
 _this will be the day we open up the door_  
 _I don't wanna hear your absolution_  
 _hope your ready for a revolution_  
 _welcome to a world of new solutions_  
 _welcome to a world of bloody evolution_  
 _in time-your heart will open minds_  
 _a story will be told_  
 _and victory is in a simple soul_

 _your world needs a great defender_  
 _your world's in the way of harm_  
 _you want a romantic life a fairytale that's full of charm_

 _beware that the light is fading_  
 _beware as the dark returns_  
 _this world's unforgiving_  
 _even brilliant lights will cease to burn_

 _legends scatter_  
 _day and night will sever_  
 _hope and peace are lost forever_

 _this will be the day we've waited for_  
 _this will be the day we open up the door_  
 _i don't wanna hear your absolution_  
 _hope your ready for a revolution_  
 _welcome to a world of new solutions_  
 _welcome to a world of bloody evolution_  
 _in time your heart will open minds_  
 _a story will be told_  
 _and victory is in a simple soul_

 **Chapter 21: Fracture**

 **(Mountains near the border of Izumo).**

Azura stared out at the beautiful moon that was reflected in one of the mountain springs that Lenalee and herself were currently relaxing in as the rest of the camp was asleep.

"You know people might get the wrong idea if we were spotted together like this" Lenalee murmured as she soaked herself in beautiful spring water "They might think we're a couple or something like that…"

Azura nodded "True. People tend to judge on their first glance rather than thinking about the situation. That's what people thought about Ryoma and I when we had baths together growing up…"

Lenalee blinked "You bathed together?"

"Quite a few times" Azura muttered uncaringly as she let her hair get soaked by the water "He was always so kind to me and I guess he didn't mind doing so when Queen Mikoto requested him to come with me."

Lenalee remained silent for a few moments, slightly jealous at her cousin for getting so close to her own brother – more than she has ever been. However, the Hoshidan princess smiled as she thought of something she could tease her cousin about.

"What's so funny?"

"Just thinking about how Eros ran in on me getting dressed"

Azura blushed furiously "He what?! When did he do such a thing?"

"Before we left Fort Jinya, I was getting changed and he barged in arguing about something that happened between him and Ragna only to stare at me for a solid minute as I was taking off all my equipment."

"That doesn't seem like him…"

Lenalee smirked "he apologised but I think he keeps staring at my body though…"

"Are you just trying to tease me?" Azura questioned "It sounds like you're just teasing me…"

"If I was I wouldn't make something this elaborate up" Lenalee responded with a roll of her eyes "Beside you were teasing me about my brother."

Azura seemed a bit uncomfortable "About that…Lenalee there is something that I have to tell you. I feel when we find Ryoma, he won't be the same person."

Lenalee flinched "What do you mean?"

"Like it feels like just mentioning his name makes the air go cold" Azura replied softly "I just feel like maybe he'll be so different we won't even recognise him."

Lenalee said nothing, she only frowned and stared at her reflection in the spring water. It was strange of Azura's to bring this up so suddenly, but then again that was typical mysterious Azura behaviour. Maybe this war had just been getting to her or…

"Lenalee"

The princess blinked when she swore someone say her name. she turned to Azura, who was getting out of the water and wrapping herself in a towel, and asked "Did you call my name?"

Azura shook her head "No I didn't."

Lenalee bit her lip "Maybe I just was hearing things…"

Azura shrugged "Maybe. I'll be heading back to the camp now; do you want to come with me?"

Lenalee shook her head "Nah, I'll be fine. I'll only stay here for a bit longer."

Her cousin nodded and then waved goodbye as she headed back towards the campsite. Lenalee then sighed in confusion as she stared at the ripples in the water "Maybe I was just hearing things then,"

"Lenalee"

There it was! That voice again! It sounded so familiar but yet she had never heard it before until now! What did it mean?

"Lenalee."

"who are you" Lenalee questioned "where are you."

"I am near you. Look down at the water below."

" Huh?"

She then looked down and had to hold back a scream when she saw that instead of her reflection was a woman who had a very similar appearance to that of herself apart from curlier hair that was much whiter almost like the moon. Her face was mute and cold, eyes that seemed empty despite the confusion that resided in Lenalee's eyes.

"Who are you?"

"I guess you could say that I'm you or that you're me."

Lenalee raised an eyebrow "That doesn't make any sense. How can you be me when I'm me?"

The woman in the water almost laughed "I suppose it is rather strange. But I'm sure it's the same for that brother of yours."

"Which one?"

"The oldest one."

"…Xander or Ryoma?"

"the brown haired one…I think…"

Lenalee frowned "So Ryoma has a reflection that talks back to him…am I going crazy? Is this what being crazy is?"

The reflection scoffed "You are not crazy. Neither you or I for that matter."

"So then how are you talking to me?" Lenalee questioned.

The woman smiled "Because I am a part of you. I know that you might think that I'm some sought of enemy that will destroy you from the inside but in actuality I want you to keep safe and remain away from harm…especially that brother of yours."

"Why Ryoma?" Lenalee asked worriedly as she saw the concerned expression on the reflections face "Has something happened to him? Azura was worried about that earlier…

"Your brother is at a crossroad" the image said sadly "And he could either choose to abandon everything he knows for the person he cares more about than anyone or he could choose to be selfish and put himself before said person."

The reflection shimmered and started to fade causing Lenalee to gasp. A bright light then surrounded the area and once the princess regained her sight, the image of the other lady was gone replaced with her own shocked face.

"Just what was that?" Lenalee asked as she got out of the spring and wrapped a town around her body when footsteps started approaching.

A few minutes later Silas arrived, blushing bright red when he noticed the towel was the only thing preventing him from seeing her naked body "Le-Lenalee! I-I-I saw the light…is everything ok?"

Lenalee contemplated telling him what she had just experienced but decided to chalk up with stress induced hallucinations and lack of sleep "I'm fine. It was just a pretty light display."

"Understood."

Lenalee then headed back to the camp, Silas in front of her. She had a composed and calm look on her face but her mind was racing with millions of ideas.

"Was that really real?"

* * *

 **(Unknown Location)**

Ryoma woke up once again in the white void.

"This again?" he muttered as he stared at the vast empty landscape "why am I back here?"

He then jumped to the left as a blade pierced the ground where he had woken up quickly. Ryoma eyes flashed with shock when he recognised the blade as his own...but who else could use it other than him?

"Damn...you just couldn't take your punishment could ya?"

The prince eyes met ones that were quite similar to his own except filled with hatred. The owner of the eyes came into his view and the prince snarled "Of course it was you."

His doppelganger gave a cruel smile "who else would inhabit your mind dumbass?"

"No one...apart from you, Kanda…"

Red eyes turned to gold "Who told you that name?"

Ryoma gave a small smirk "an old friend of yours."

Kanda only glared at his current self "No doubt they were trying to help you? What having trouble holding back your sick little desires?"

"You would no better than anyone" Ryoma retorted "after all I'm just a fake and you're the real deal."

Kanda snarled "But I know how to control myself. And I also know that you're going to end up killing yourself soon enough…"

"What do you mean?" Ryoma asked, trying to hide his slight fear "I'm fine now-!"

A hand plunged into his chest, just narrowly missing his heart. The prince coughed up blood and collapsed to the floor as his doppelgangers bloody hand exited the wound. Ryoma struggled to breathe as more and more blood drained out of him with his doppelganger only smirking at the sight of his pain.

"You...bastard!"

Kanda only continued to smile. Without another word he picked up Rajinto and with a swift swipe, he cut his wrist allowing blood to spill out. Ryoma's nose caught the sense of fresh blood and his mouth began watering in hunger and desperation. His eyes lit up a bright red, fangs and claws appearing once more.

Kanda held out the wound to the desperate vampire "I know you want it, so come and get it."

Ryoma snatched at the arm and brought it closer to his mouth, taking in the scent before he went for the wound-

Only to stab himself with the Rajinto.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU-!"

The white void turned to darkness.

* * *

 **(Base Camp, 12:03am)**

"Milady?"

Hinoka turned around to see that Sakurai was gazing at her with concern "Are you feeling alright, you seemed rather distant during dinner."

Hinoka smiled at her childhood friend "No need to worry, I'm just thinking about some stuff."

"I wouldn't mind you telling me' Sakurai said with a small smile as Hinoka turned fully around "You always vented to be when we were little."

"Only after you complained about me beating you up" Hinoka pointed out playfully "especially when you said that you needed to be stronger than me in order to protect me."

Sakurai blushed "We were kid's milady. I am well aware that you are quite capable of protecting yourself."

"...No, I'm really not."

"What do you mean?" Sakurai asked shocked that Hinoka was say such a thing "You are the best Pegasus rider that Hoshido has ever seen. I'd say you're better that Subaki."

"Subaki was the one that taught me" Hinoka sighed as she looked up at the night sky "Him and Ryoma were a great help to me when I was starting out."

"Do...you like Subaki?"

"What! No way!" Hinoka laughed as she thought of Subaki and herself together "I would never like someone as perfect as him, besides he has a trail of admirers."

"Then...do you feel indebted to him and your brother?"

"...I feel like I've failed them."

"You haven't failed them!" Sakurai shouted "Why would you even think that?"

"Because back in the Wind Tribe Village...I was useless" Hinoka confessed, tears starting to swell up in her eyes "I had strived for so long to bring my sister back home and protect her. But she...Lenalee, she doesn't need my help."

"She'll always need your help, her older sister."

Hinoka shook her head "No! You don't understand! My sisters and my brothers are fine on their own...I'm just an afterthought! I don't need to help them because they've learned to survive this life all on their own!"

"Milady please-!"

Hinoka then pushed past the shocked samurai, tears rushing down her face like a waterfall. Sakurai only looked on in shock as the princess disappeared from his sight, never in his entire life had he seen Hinoka break down like that. Sure she had her moments like anyone else but this was something that came so suddenly…

Sakurai sighed "I'll talk to her about this again later...it's the least I can do for the person I love…"

* * *

 **(Izumo Palace, early morning)**

"Lord Takumi!"

Oboro shrieked when she saw the prince being thrown into a wall by the swordsman in black armour. The same man had already beaten down a badly wounded Hinata and she was also badly injured from multiple blade strikes along her arms, legs and back.

But...Izana…

The Duke of Izumo was lying in a pool of blood on the white marble floor. His eyes were lifeless and body unmoving, a massive laceration on his back had stopped bleeding a long time ago. It was somewhat ironic that a man so happy and loud in life would look so defeated and solemn when dead.

Takumi coughed up blood as he removed himself from the wall. Struggling to see, he lifted his bow at the black knight and readied another shot. At the moment, the Fujin Yumi was doing all the work and for once, the prince was thankful, he fired the shot and it hit the knight directly.

Hinata gave a shaky grin "G-Good job, Lord T-Takumi…"

Oboro rushed over to the young samurai to see that he had multiple stab wounds to the chest. That knight had beaten him worse than any other opponent they had faced before...but at least now they could take a chance and escape.

A sword then plunged itself into Oboro's left side.

The lancer felt immense pain and then gasped as she fell beside her comrade. Hinata stared at Oboro is stunned silence, watching as the young woman twitched in pain before projecting an agonizing scream.

Takumi looked at the scene for a few moments before his gaze fell upon what he thought would be a defeated foe. The knight casually withdrew his sword from Oboro's side, giving her a swift kick to the side in order to silence the girl. Takumi felt a cold chill run throughout his body as the enemy met notice his staring.

"Do you surrender?" the knight asked albeit it sounded more like a demand "Will you drop that pitiful weapon of yours?"

Takumi tried to stand firm "So you can kill me later? I rather die now with some dignity."

"I have no intention of killing you" the knight said smugly "I rather use you as leverage for that beloved sister of yours."

"I wouldn't let you. I rather kill myself."

The knight chuckled "My, you really are stubborn. For one that isn't fond of Lenalee, you seem to be unwilling to give up that life of yours."

"I may not be fond of her" Takumi hissed "But she is still my older sister and I won't let you harm her or her company, especially someone who refuses to speak his name."

The knight narrowed his eyes "You wish to know my identity."

"In Hoshido, its customary to acknowledge your name to one another when two warriors do battle." Takumi responded as he weakly lifted up his Fujin Yumi "You know that I am Prince Takumi of Hoshido and I wish to know who you are in turn."

"Fine then." The knight gave a cold smile "I am the black void. One that encompasses and destroys anything that stands in my way. I serve only one lord and I will never abandon him. I am the Reaper. I am Sir Lancelot, General of Lord Julius of Daein."

"Daein…?" Takumi thought "I thought that place was only legend."

Lancelot smirked "Now that we have the pleasantries out of the way...how about I cut that pretty head of yours off!"

Takumi didn't even get a chance to fire an arrow as Lancelot smacked him hard with the blunt edge of his sword. He felt his consciousness slipping away and soon he entered into a deep sleep amongst a blanket of darkness.

Lancelot smiled at the figure of the sleeping prince. His eyes then returned to the princes two retainers, both were unconscious due to what was likely blood loss. But since Takumi was his target, the wellbeing of those meant nothing to him. However, he did notice that the Duke's body was still present and that meant his plan could still work...even better than he had thought.

"Zola!" Lancelot yelled "I require your presence."

The doors to the banquet hall opened wide and a rather pathetic looking dark mage looked up at the frightening General with eager eyes. However, it was clear to see that the man was deathly afraid of him (silently pleasing the General) and even wobbled when he gave a small bow "Y-Yes Gen-General!"

Lancelot turned his gaze to the window and glared "I sense an army approaching. We need to act now!"

Zola nodded "In-Indeed! I tell the soldiers to-to get ready f-for comb-co-combat!"

Lancelot shook his head "No need. I only ask that you take the form of our lovely guest, the Duke over there."

Zola gulped "T-The Du-Duke?"

"Yes. And make sure that it's as realistic as possible. I will guard the Prince until reinforcements arrive. I'm sure you can handle whatever comes this way, especially when the traitor is the one leading them."

"LADY LENALEE!" Zola screamed excitedly "If I kill her, King Garon will surely promote me and give me whatever I want!"

"Then off to it!" Lancelot barked, causing the dark mage to back off "I will survey your performance from above...see to it that you do well."

"Yes sir!"

The mage than ran away from the General, eager to perform the special mission he had be assigned. Lancelot only continued to glare out the window at the approach of the small army unit that was approaching the formerly neutral country "I will ensure that my master will be freed of your torment."

Lancelot's glare then turned into a cruel grin "Even if that means sacrificing a few pawns in the process."

 **Ending:**

 _Nothing I say comes out right_  
 _I can't love without a fight_  
 _No one ever knows my name_  
 _When I pray for sun, it rains_  
 _I'm so sick of wasting time_  
 _But nothings moving in my mind_  
 _Inspiration can't be found_  
 _I get up and fall but..._

 _I'm ALIVE!_  
 _I'm ALIVE! Oh, yeah_  
 _Between the good and bad's where you'll find me_  
 _Reaching for heaven_  
 _I will fight,_  
 _And I'll sleep when I die_  
 _I live my life. I'm ALIVE!_

 _Every lover breaks my heart_  
 _And I know it from the start_  
 _Still I end up in a mess_  
 _Every time I second guess_  
 _All my friends just run away_  
 _When I'm having a bad day_  
 _I would rather stay in bed_  
 _But I know there's a reason..._

 _I'm ALIVE!_  
 _I'm ALIVE! Oh, yeah_  
 _Between the good and bad's where you'll find me_  
 _Reaching for heaven_  
 _I will fight_  
 _And I'll sleep when I die_  
 _I live my life. I'm ALIVE!_

 _When I'm bored to death at home_  
 _When he won't pick up the phone_  
 _When I'm stuck in second place_  
 _Those regrets I can't erase_  
 _Only I can change the end_  
 _Of the movie in my head_  
 _There's no time for misery_  
 _I won't feel sorry for me_

 _I'm ALIVE!_  
 _I'm ALIVE! Oh, yeah_  
 _Between the good and bad's where you'll find me_  
 _Reaching for heaven_  
 _I will fight_  
 _And I'll sleep when I die_  
 _I live my life, ohh!_

 _I'm ALIVE!_  
 _I'm ALIVE! Oh, yeah_  
 _Between the good and bad's where you'll find me_  
 _Reaching for heaven_  
 _I will fight_  
 _And I'll sleep when I die_  
 _I live my hard life_  
 _I live my life_  
 _I'm ALIVE!_

* * *

 **Glad to be back everyone!**

 **-This is Mockingjay 3.75 signing off!**


	33. Kingdom of Gods I

**Nothing much to say here, I hope that you all enjoy the chapter.**

 **Lenalee: Should we be worried?**

… **Maybe.**

 **Hajime: That basically means we should start panicking.**

… **Maybe.**

 **Ryuga: Well were screwed.**

 **Anyway! Here are the review responses:**

 **Noctis Caelum Lucis: the reunion is happening so very soon! And I honestly can't wait to write the scenes between Ryuga and a certain woman (Eros: Hah! Brawler's got a girlfriend!)**

 **Heatnation: Well I can explain in further detail in PM if you don't mind spoilers. But otherwise I have decided to consider it.**

 **Ilovefonandalaude: Yep Lenalee and Titania finally met. Lancelot's going to around for a while yet. And Kanda is just getting started…**

 **Metal flash: Yep Izana was really fucked over. The conflict between Kanda and Ryoma is going to be around for a while. You'll have to wait to see if Takumi and his retainers are 'alright'. I will go further into the relationship with Sakurai and Hinoka after Izumo. And thanks for your support mate, I really appreciate it** **.**

 **The Poetic Hero: I'm a lot better now so don't worry about it. I hope you enjoy this chapter** **.**

 **Now, Tarou disclaimer!**

 **Tarou: Yes mam!** **Mockingjay 3.75 does not own Fire Emblem Fates and all OC's (including her own) belong to their respective creators. The opening is This Will Be the Day by Jeff Williams ft. Casey Lee Williams and the ending is I'm Alive! By Becca.**

* * *

 _Opening:_

 _they see you as small and helpless_  
 _they see you as just a child_  
 _surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild_

 _prepare for your greatest moments_  
 _prepare for your finest hour_  
 _the dream that you've always dreamed is_  
 _suddenly about to flower_

 _we are lightning_  
 _straying from the thunder_  
 _miracles of ancient wonder_

 _this will be the day we've waited for_  
 _this will be the day we open up the door_  
 _I don't wanna hear your absolution_  
 _hope your ready for a revolution_  
 _welcome to a world of new solutions_  
 _welcome to a world of bloody evolution_  
 _in time-your heart will open minds_  
 _a story will be told_  
 _and victory is in a simple soul_

 _your world needs a great defender_  
 _your world's in the way of harm_  
 _you want a romantic life a fairytale that's full of charm_

 _beware that the light is fading_  
 _beware as the dark returns_  
 _this world's unforgiving_  
 _even brilliant lights will cease to burn_

 _legends scatter_  
 _day and night will sever_  
 _hope and peace are lost forever_

 _this will be the day we've waited for_  
 _this will be the day we open up the door_  
 _i don't wanna hear your absolution_  
 _hope your ready for a revolution_  
 _welcome to a world of new solutions_  
 _welcome to a world of bloody evolution_  
 _in time your heart will open minds_  
 _a story will be told_  
 _and victory is in a simple soul_

 **Chapter 22: The Kingdom of Gods I**

(Outskirts of Izumo)

The clouds above Izumo did nothing to conceal the bright and brilliant rays of the sun. its beauty helped make the so called 'Kingdom of the God's appear even more heavenly then the rumors spoke of. The small army led by Lenalee all stood in amazement of the land, a smile on each of their faces.

"We're finally here" Azura smiled sweetly "Izumo."

Lenalee stared in amazement "It's beautiful. I had no idea that the rumors of such a place were true.

Hajime chuckled "Are you that surprised? It's called the kingdom of the gods for a reason milady."

Lenalee blushed at the light tone of Hajime's laughter "I…only heard stories…from Xander and the others."

The samurai smiled at his master "I guess that would explain your naivety. Pardon my rudeness milady."

The princess gave a warm smile "Hearing you laugh for the first time was apology enough."

It was Hajime's time to blush before both turned away from each other, giving their full attention to the others that were staring at them in disbelief. Silas was kind enough to break the awkward silence with a question "Is a place like this really possible. It seems impossible…"

"I suppose a land that's neutral in a time of war is…too good to be true." Hinoka admitted "I honestly thought that the land would have been overrun with Faceless or Nohrian troops given the report that we received about the conflicts nearby…"

"But the conflicts could have left this place a while ago" Ryuga pointed out hopefully "Shouldn't we go to investigate the surrounding areas then?"

Hajime raised an eyebrow "wouldn't the country that was involved in the conflict have the best outlook?"

"…maybe."

Kaze smirked "I believe you are trying to avoid meeting a certain two people General."

"No!" Ryuga shouted embarrassingly "Why would you ask such a thing?"

"Aren't your brothers here?" Lenalee eyes filled with curiosity "why wouldn't you want to see them, they're your family."

"Because my brothers are two of the strangest and most dysfunctional people I have ever known" Ryuga explained "my eldest is a goofy, light hearted meat head who could probably break one of this walls down with a single punch and my younger brother is what one might call a 'tactical genius that is also a totally insane sociopath'."

"Jesus" Silas muttered "complete opposites of you then."

Hajime smirked "No, Ryuga's just as much as a meathead as his older brother."

"HEY!"

"So…what are their names?" Lenalee asked "If we end up looking for them, we should know what their called correct?"

Ryuga sighed "my older brother is called Tarou and the younger one is called Ren."

The princess' eyes brightened and a sweet smile formed on her face "Then I place reuniting you with your family as my top priority."

"Y-You don't have to be so kind…"

"Oh no, I've just heard from the others that you are really awkward and cute when surrounded by your brothers. I think it be funny to watch."

With a wink, Lenalee began her descent down the mountain accompanied by the rest of the army whilst Ryuga stood shocked in embarrassment with Hajime trying his best not to laugh at his friend. Ryuga barely managed to say anything "W-What?"

"Come on mister tough guy. We should start heading down."

Neither of them noticed the black crow that was watching the army eagerly from the sky.

* * *

(Izumo, Central Palace)

"Its official. We can not fucking find this son of a bitch!

Ren sighed out of frustration over his older brother's impatience. They had been searching the palace for at least fifteen minutes looking for the Duke and yet they found no sign of him. It wouldn't be so bad if his brother would shut up but that was apparently out of the question.

"Then we should look outside or wait for him." Ren said calmly "Not shout and scream profanity in a palace sacred to the people here."

"Oh shove it up your ass" Tarou retorted as he slammed open another door "He's probably being a jackass and hiding from us."

"So you decide to rip apart his home on the slight chance that you could find him?"

"Yep."

"You're an idiot."

"And you're a total asshole but you don't hear me complaining about it."

Ren rubbed at his tired eyes "Actually all I've heard you do for the past hour is complain and bitch at me."

Tarou was about to argue back when something caught his eye in the room "…what is that?"

Ren followed his brothers gaze and saw the sight of two bodies laid on the floor. Neither of which were moving or showed any signs of life. the brothers rushed into the room and shut the door behind them quietly before they examined the bodies.

The first was a female with short white hair and lifeless red eyes, a top her head was a mask of sorts that Ren identified as from the Flame Tribe. However the most horrible thing about her body was not that she dead but the fact that her organs had started to spill out from a large cut to her stomach and that she was missing her left arm and leg.

"What the fu-Wasn't this place supposed to be neutral territory!" Tarou shouted as he looked upon the fallen warrior "I never knew they were capable of doing this to someone!"

Ren shook his head "They aren't…this is someone else's handiwork."

"What makes you say that?"

Ren took a deep breath in order to remain calm and collected "because the Duke of Izumo is lying beside this woman dead."

Tarou gasped and look at the second body. it was indeed the (former) Duke who laid dead, bloody with a look of true fear and horror evident on his face. His famous crystal ball (or what remained of it) lay beside him covered in his blood.

"Th-This is…"

"Someone has murdered the Duke." Ren spoke coldly "And they've taken over this city along with it, meaning that we have just walked right into a trap."

"Your joking!" Tarou shouted "That means we are basically trapped in a palace of peace that now is the home of a serial killer!"

"Quiet down! We don't need them knowing that we are here!" Ren whispered angrily "They already know we are in the palace…we need to get out and warn Hoshido that Izumo is no longer a friendly territory!"

Tarou's eyes filled with concern "That means if our brother is here already with his group-"

"Then four members of the royal family are about to walk right into a death trap." Ren finished.

The conversation was soon interrupted by the sound of footsteps that were coming through the hallway. The two brothers knew that they were likely soldiers coming to arrest or kill them, there was no time left to mourn.

"Hide! NOW!"

* * *

(Izumo, city center)

"Is that him?"

Lenalee was utterly amazed by the regal appearance of the infamous Duke Izana of Izumo. She had heard from Sakura, Hinoka and Azura that the Duke was stunning into appearance almost akin to divine radiance that the kingdom was placed in.

But then why did she feel so uneasy?

Izana then began to speak "I am Archduke Izana, first heir to the divine bloodline, descendant of the gods...keeper of prophecies, and winner of best hair...five or six times? I forget. It's so nice to finally meet you! I imagine your journey here was quite difficult. Time to kick back and relax! Izumo is a wonderful place. You could stay here forever!"

Lenalee blinked in confusion but tried to smile "Th-thank you very much for such a warm greeting…"

Izana waved his hands nonchantly "Oh, its nothing! You know, I'm really glad you came!"

Hinoka gave him a sideways glance "Is that so? I don't understand why our prescence in your kingdom is so a happy occurance."

"Oh! You see I very rarely have company." Izana explained "I'm so excited, I hardly feel like myself!"

'then what are you normally like?' everyone thought as they stared at the overly excited noble.

Hayato frowned and whispered to Sakura "I don't understand…Why is he being so informal? Is this how all major leaders of the world are meant to act in front of people?"

Sakura shook her head "No, they don't normally act this way."

"So…he's a special case?"

"I hope so" Sakura admitted "I couldn't imagine mother nor father acting like this ever in their lives. At least, not in front of a large crowd like us."

"Excuse me, Archduke" Lenalee spoke up, hoping to calm down the man in front of her "we actually came here to ask for you help or at least some answers."

Izana gave a bright smile "Oh? What about? Ask away, my friends! If you've got any good gossip to share, I'd be ever so pleased to listen!"

"Are you aware of a recent battle between Hoshido and Nohr in this area?" Lenalee questioned hopefully "people from our army were apparently seen fighting in the area…"

Izana raised an eyebrow "A recent battle? Ha! Not likely! And I'd be the first one to know about. You know, 'cause I'm the archduke?"

Lenalee sighed "I…see. Just when I thought we might have a chance of finding them."

"Hey now, don't look so disappointed!" Izana tried to brighten the young princess "If the princes are as good as the rumours say, then they should be fine. Now! I've prepared a wonderful feast for you inside! You should eat, drink and be happy whilst having time for such pleasures."

The duke then attempted to urge the army to follow him until Azura spoke up "Wait. How did you know that Takumi and Ryoma were the ones that were apart of the soldiers and battle Lenalee mentioned?"

"I-I didn't mention those two…I said nothing of the sought."

Hajime scoffed "I think you did and I do believe you said that 'if the princes are as good as they rumours say, then they should be fine'. Quite an odd thing to say when someone supposedly didn't know about a battle nearby…"

"Grrr…I said I've never heard of any battle!" Izana seethed "What part of that can't you get through your thick skulls!"

Ryuga approached the 'duke' and pulled Lenalee away from him. Her face full of horrible realization and shock. The brawler smirked "Of course you would know about the battle, you damn imposter."

'Izana' flinched "What? You're calling me an imposter? After I've prepared a feast for you all?"

"Stop acting coy you fool!" Hajime shouted as he drew his katana "Its plain to see that you're hiding behind a magic illusion. Reveal yourself bastard!"

"Damn…" 'Izana' laughed "You Hoshidan's are just no fun at all!"

A puff of smoke covered the 'duke' from view and a few seconds later a hunched man wearing clothes that resembled that of a jester and/or mage appeared. He cackled evily "Eeheehee! Its to bad you couldn't fall for that little trick."

"Damn Nohrian bastard" Ryuga spat as he raised his fists "I should have known it was you just by the weird smell in the air."

Azura eyed the mage curiously "Who is this man?"

"This cretin is a Nohrian Mage named Zola" Ryuga glared at the mage with contempt "He's a real pain since his specialised in illusions and deception."

"But…then where is the real archduke?" Lenalee asked worriedly "What have you done with him."

Zola cackled again "Oh I'm afraid that he won't be able to join us, he's sleeping in the clouds – yep! The biggest source of information you could get is sleeping the big sleep and is as ice cold as the river itself! Oooh, cold! That reminds me…"

The mage then lifted a small magic object that glittered under the suns rays. Hajime eyed it confusingly "Is that ice?"

"I suppose its time to make use of King Garon's ice bomb!" Zola smirked "Everyone, fire!...Hehe, fire the ice bomb."

Soldiers then surrounded the small army and set of small charges everywhere. The group moved in together and prepared for the onslaught as mountains of ice covered the city, concealing the dark mages location from their eyes.

They were in deep trouble. Surrounded by enemies covered in a blanket of snow and ice.

Yet as Lenalee touched Hajime's back she felt entirely warm. He felt the same and soon a grin appeared on the princess' face.

"Get ready, Zola!" she declared bravely as she drew Arondight out of its sheath, its black blade now speckling with a brilliant white "for the fire that burns away any blizzard."

* * *

(Nohrian Outpost, near Cheve)

(Ultear P.O.V)

My crow entered the main chamber with a proud sqwak. It circled the room before landing gently on my arm allowing me to stroke it gently "Welcome back…"

Julius glared at me "What does it have to report."

I smiled sweetly as the birds memories of his surveillance played into my mind. I stroked it one last tome before sending it back on its way to gain even more information "He found nothing on the current status of the Cheve Rebellion."

Julius frowned "Then why are you so happy?"

I laughed wickedly "It seems that Lancelot is in good condition, even though he hasn't reported in yet Julius."

"So?" Julius questioned "I have faith in his loyalty."

"The loyalty that would go so far to kill your only distraction?"

The man stared angrily at me. Hatred fueling the fire behind his intense eyes "What do you mean?"

I pouted at him with pity "He found your precious Lenalee."

"And?"

I felt nothing but satisfaction as I spoke the next sentence to my superior "He wants nothing more than to destroy her."

A look of confusion and rage appeared on Julius face but I pressed a single finger to his lips and whispered the most damaging words of all:

" **Once. And. For. All."**

 **Ending:**

 _Nothing I say comes out right_  
 _I can't love without a fight_  
 _No one ever knows my name_  
 _When I pray for sun, it rains_  
 _I'm so sick of wasting time_  
 _But nothings moving in my mind_  
 _Inspiration can't be found_  
 _I get up and fall but..._

 _I'm ALIVE!_  
 _I'm ALIVE! Oh, yeah_  
 _Between the good and bad's where you'll find me_  
 _Reaching for heaven_  
 _I will fight,_  
 _And I'll sleep when I die_  
 _I live my life. I'm ALIVE!_

 _Every lover breaks my heart_  
 _And I know it from the start_  
 _Still I end up in a mess_  
 _Every time I second guess_  
 _All my friends just run away_  
 _When I'm having a bad day_  
 _I would rather stay in bed_  
 _But I know there's a reason..._

 _I'm ALIVE!_  
 _I'm ALIVE! Oh, yeah_  
 _Between the good and bad's where you'll find me_  
 _Reaching for heaven_  
 _I will fight_  
 _And I'll sleep when I die_  
 _I live my life. I'm ALIVE!_

 _When I'm bored to death at home_  
 _When he won't pick up the phone_  
 _When I'm stuck in second place_  
 _Those regrets I can't erase_  
 _Only I can change the end_  
 _Of the movie in my head_  
 _There's no time for misery_  
 _I won't feel sorry for me_

 _I'm ALIVE!_  
 _I'm ALIVE! Oh, yeah_  
 _Between the good and bad's where you'll find me_  
 _Reaching for heaven_  
 _I will fight_  
 _And I'll sleep when I die_  
 _I live my life, ohh!_

 _I'm ALIVE!_  
 _I'm ALIVE! Oh, yeah_  
 _Between the good and bad's where you'll find me_  
 _Reaching for heaven_  
 _I will fight_  
 _And I'll sleep when I die_  
 _I live my hard life_  
 _I live my life_  
 _I'm ALIVE!_

* * *

 **Well…the fight will be continued/concluded next chapter (probably). Also I think we all can agree that Lancelot is in for some serious shit after this is all over.**

 **This is Mockingjay 3.75 signing off!**


	34. Kingdom of Gods II

**Guess who hasn't updated in like 3 months? This girl!**

 **Hajime: I'm honestly surprised that you aren't dead.**

 **Well I was sick for a bit but then I kind of procrastinated and wrote other stories and now I'm back baby!**

 **Eros: For how long**

 **For as long as I am able. Besides I think all my readers deserve to be happy by getting a new chapter now. And I will promise that another is already being written so that I can give to you on a very special day.**

 **Eros: Your so obvious.**

 **As obvious as your crush on Azura.**

 **Eros: Shut up!**

 **Lenalee: Anyway…Its good to be back everybody. Now onto the review responses!**

 **(That's my line!)**

 **Noctis Caelum Lucis: Oh, Ryuga your life won't be over for a couple more chapters (maybe 2 or 3) before you meet the love of your life! Also, I wouldn't take your brother's advice on love…**

 **Heatnation: If you wish to discuss the thing we talked about earlier, just PM me.**

 **Ilovefonandalaude: You are technically right about those two deaths and Ultear isn't the one going to be slapped.**

 **Metal Flash: Yep Lancelot gets what's coming to him indeed. Ultear is just loves messing with people because I mean she can take whatever they throw at her (for now at least). Also, I remember that level in the game…I fucking hated it. Also, I hope to explore more of the relationship between Sakurai and Hinoka as we progress on with the story – because seriously I want to make Hinoka somewhat important in this story (not like in the game).**

 **Now, Hajime disclaimer!**

 **Hajime: Mockingjay 3.75 does not own Fire Emblem Fates and all OC's (including her own) belong to their respective creators. The opening is This Will Be the Day by Jeff Williams ft. Casey Lee Williams and the ending is I'm Alive! By Becca.**

 **Let the chapter begin!**

* * *

Opening:

 _they see you as small and helpless_  
 _they see you as just a child_  
 _surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild_

 _prepare for your greatest moments_  
 _prepare for your finest hour_  
 _the dream that you've always dreamed is_  
 _suddenly about to flower_

 _we are lightning_  
 _straying from the thunder_  
 _miracles of ancient wonder_

 _this will be the day we've waited for_  
 _this will be the day we open up the door_  
 _I don't wanna hear your absolution_  
 _hope your ready for a revolution_  
 _welcome to a world of new solutions_  
 _welcome to a world of bloody evolution_  
 _in time-your heart will open minds_  
 _a story will be told_  
 _and victory is in a simple soul_

 _your world needs a great defender_  
 _your world's in the way of harm_  
 _you want a romantic life a fairytale that's full of charm_

 _beware that the light is fading_  
 _beware as the dark returns_  
 _this world's unforgiving_  
 _even brilliant lights will cease to burn_

 _legends scatter_  
 _day and night will sever_  
 _hope and peace are lost forever_

 _this will be the day we've waited for_  
 _this will be the day we open up the door_  
 _i don't wanna hear your absolution_  
 _hope your ready for a revolution_  
 _welcome to a world of new solutions_  
 _welcome to a world of bloody evolution_  
 _in time your heart will open minds_  
 _a story will be told_  
 _and victory is in a simple soul_

 **Chapter 23: The Kingdom of Gods II**

Lancelot stared down at the snow-covered field with a smile. He could see the Princess struggling from where he stood on top of the tallest tower the Palace he had captured had to offer him. Her army was also having difficulty fending off the ambush of Nohrian soldiers he had placed around the palace for this very purpose.

He knew his master wouldn't be pleased for this action.

He was going against a direct objective.

But...he wasn't going to allow his master to possess a weakness.

"Master Julius" Lancelot whispered into the icy wind "I pray that you'll forgive me."

Suddenly, something caught the General's eye. Lancelot glanced back down at the battlefield to see that the Princess' army were now attacking full-force, breaking through the ice barriers and defeating their opponents with ease.

He could see the panic and confusion on Zola's face. It matched his own.

"What? How did they start fighting back?!" Lancelot hissed angrily as he saw the enemy easily defending blow after blow from the enemy "I thought Zola promised me that these men were good enough to defeat them! Damn...I should have known he was lying-!"

He found he was unable to speak as a sharp pain entered into his chest. He looked down and saw a familiar red aura protruding from his chest along with a blade that accompanied it.

"Soul Edge?" Lancelot questioned as blood started to pour out of his chest the longer the blade stayed in "But that would mean…"

The blade was pulled out and Lancelot came face to face with the furious face of his master. Julius then kicked the wounded general to the floor swiftly before proceeding to smash his face with his armoured boot.

Lancelot was beaten until he was bruised and bloody. Yet as soon as Julius stopped his relentless assault, the blood and bruises faded away into nothing - as if they had never been there.

"Get up!" Julius barked, his voice commanding and unmerciful "I want you to tell me why you've done this!"

Lancelot compiled, for he could not imagine the consequences of not doing so "L-Lord Julius...I-!"

He was struck hard across the face "Falter one more time. Stutter one more time. Fail to speak correctly and I will ensure that you die a death than the one I had planned for you. NOW SPEAK!"

Lancelot stood tall, yet he could feel that he was shaking from the mere threat of his master's words "I was trying to help you milord."

"Help me?" Julius scoffed "You're trying to kill what I wish to obtain!"

"She is a weakness for you sir!" Lancelot argued "She makes you lose sight of your - our - vision!"

Julius frowned "So you saw it fit to go against my orders and attempt to kill someone I specifically told you not to kill? You are quite the fool…"

"Milord, you know that I would never do anything to bring harm to you" Lancelot stated boldly as he kneeled before his furious superior "I honour you above all others, I was only trying to assist you in what I thought was the best way."

Julius' eyes narrowed "Is that all?"

The dark knight swallowed "Yes sir."

A for moments, both men were completely silent. Lancelot couldn't help but feel as if in a couple of minutes he'd be dead given Julius' cold stare. He could only hope that it was done quickly, so that he wouldn't have to suffer.

"Fine. I'll wait to see how this battle ends before I judge you."

"What?"

Lancelot looked up at his master to see that Julius was solely focused on the battle that was occurring below them "Master? What did you-"

"If Lenalee lives then I'll let you go free and you can continue serving me as you have" Julius replied bluntly, his face devoid of any emotion "But if she lose and is killed...well you know what will happen."

Lancelot snarled at the thought of his life being in the princess' hands but he complied with the arrangement. Besides, a part of him knew that no matter what trap he pulled now...that damn bitch would find a way around it.

* * *

"Watch Out!"

Lenalee stared in surprise as Hajime came out of nowhere to attack an enemy that would have gotten the young princess in the back with a lance. She was also surprised yet not scared at the sight of his now white hair and glowing red eyes, because for some unknown reason she was drawn to them – as if they reminded her of someone else.

"Are you alright?" another voice asked causing the Princess to wake up from her day dreams and notice that Ryuga was offering her a hand "You seemed a bit out of it…"

"I-I'm fine." Lenalee could feel her face heating up "Where are the others?

The trio then noticed that they were practically surrounded by 4 large barriers of ice, completely cutting them off from the battle that was occurring around them.

"Well this is going to be difficult…" Hajime muttered as he touched one the ice walls "It seems too hard to simply cut through with a sword…"

"I could transform?" Lenalee offered "Do you think that would help?"

Ryuga shook his head "I don't think that's the best plan of action. I've got a gut feeling telling me that despite what we are seeing in here, we are definitely not the only people present."

"The enemy?"

"Most likely" Hajime replied as he looked around their shallow battle field before his eyes drifted over somewhere to the left "Or maybe just one!"

Hajime threw a small dagger directly into one of the ice walls causing it to shatter as a somewhat irritated Zola appeared in place of it, revealing that the pair had managed to reach the end of the Ice maze. And know right in front of them was the boss (if one would consider such a fool one).

"Looks like we found you Zola" Lenalee said boldly as she pointed Arondight at him "Are you ready to accept defeat. If you surrender now than I can guarantee that I won't take your life" she then gestured Ryuga, who was cracking his knuckles in anticipation "Though my friend may beat you up a bit for putting us through such a frustrating battle."

"I'll make him bloody" Ryuga promised grimly "But not enough to kill him – probably."

"Fools!" Zola cried out in anger as he looked upon the trio of enemies "You are nothing compared to a mage that serves the Nohrian King directly!"

Hajime smirked "Then that false king better chooses his personal guard a bit more carefully if all he was given was cannon fodder like you."

"Such insolence" Zola seethed "Fitting for someone as demonic as you boy! I can feel the urge to kill surging up and down that body of yours."

Hajime stiffened and the grin faded away. Instead a look of pure disgust and hatred appeared "If you insult me one more time, I'll show what happens when a Nohrian Insect, that disgraces the honour of every other warrior in this war, comes across my blade."

Zola instantly backed down, a look of pure unadulterated fear on his face, offering his hands in surrender "F-Fine! You win! I surrender…"

Hajime lowed his sword and took a deep breath, as he did so his hair and eyes returned to their natural colour. This change made Lenalee feel somewhat better before she moved to place Zola in their hands, whilst Ryuga stared baffled at his friend.

"So…when did you get that kind of ability?" the brawler asked uncertainly "Have you always had it and just never showed me?"

Hajime smirked "Well you be blind enough not to notice."

"What did you say?!"

"I only gained it recently" Hajime admitted as he sheathed his sword "Under some rather uncertain circumstances."

Ryuga breathed but shrugged of the news "Sure. Whatever you say mate."

"Ahh!"

Ryuga and Hajime both snapped their heads around to see that Zola had managed to grab Lenalee and was forcing a dagger to her neck "Princess!"

"Let go of me" Lenalee struggled against the mage "You've already lost what will doing this possibly attain for you!"

Zola grinned madly "Well If I kill you then Lord Garon will surely thank me of getting rid of the thorn in his side! You have proved to be quite troublesome my _dear sweet Princess!_ " Lenalee shook at the underlying obsessive tone his words possessed as his free hand travelled down her body "Maybe if you weren't such a burden against Nohr and our King then maybe Garon would allow me to keep as you as my… _pet._ "

The mage ran his hands down the princess' legs before turning to a disgruntled Hajime and Ryuga "However, if your two dogs let me go young lady I promise I'll only wound you and run away rather than kill you."

"Lenalee…take the offer" Hajime breathed, worry in his eyes "If it's a mere wound than we can treat you. You needn't give up your life just so that this filth dies."

Lenalee looked at the Samurai in shock "Hajime what are you – this man he killed the Duke of Izana and…maybe if he hurt Takumi."

Ryuga blinked 'Why does she care about Prince Takumi?' the brawler thought as he witnessed the scene before him 'He has done nothing but be rude and unkind to her since she came back from Nohr.'

"Why care so much about some prince?" Zola questioned his captive "He is worth nothing to you – especially if he's already dead."

"If my brother is dead than I owe him a peaceful rest" Lenalee glared at Zola angrily "I cannot give him that if you still live you swine."

Lenalee then gasped as she felt the dagger's tip touch her neck "Be careful what you say Princess or a person's life will be over quite quickly."

* * *

"Huh…Indeed it will."

"What was-!" Zola soon screamed in pain as a small barrage of trees burst frown the ground below him, entrapping the mage with their branches in roots and causing him to send the slightly injured Lenalee to the ground in front of him "What kind of magic is this!"

"I thought that your king would have told you of this magic" the voice was dripping with disgust for the newly captured mage "Or perhaps King Garon didn't think of highly of you as you thought he did."

The trees then proceeded to returned down towards the earth that they had erupted from, but Zola wasn't being freed by their branches. Rather, he was being sucked back into the earth along with them!

"What are you doing!" Zola screamed as he desperately tried to remove himself from the trees thick branches "I demand that you let me go at once! I will not be beaten by some coward hiding in the darkness!"

"If I am a coward what does that make you" the voice was coming closer, and Lenalee swore it sounded familiar to her as did the magic "You who attack and threaten those who offer you your pathetic excuse for a life!"

The trees were nearly gone now and Zola was only a head above from the earth. It was clear to see that any bravado he possessed was no gone instead replaced by the sobbing cries of a fearful man "Please spare me! I don't want to die! Not like this! Please!"

"Your cries mean nothing to me." The voice responded, a figure now evident in the mist that the spell had created "Especially when they are as empty as your own heart!"

"No please have mercy!" Zola continued to cry as he disappeared underneath the ground "Have mercy! Have…GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Ryuga looked at the place where the mage once stood stunned "Is it over."

Hajime breathed a sigh of relief "I believe so."

Lenalee smiled peacefully as she felt relaxation travel throughout her entire body as Zola's cries vanished into nothing and the powerful magic subsided. Yet she found it rather hard to move of the ground that she had landed on rather awkwardly. Attempting to move told her that her ankle was either broken or sprained given how it hurt to move it. However, she could turn her head slightly to see that the ice that had covered the kingdom was now falling apart allowing her to see that her comrades were left mostly unharmed – only a bit beaten up from the fight.

"Ryuga." The princess called from her position on the ground "Go make sure that everyone is alright. If not make sure that Iri or Sakura can see to their wounds."

Ryuga bowed "Understood."

"What about me?" Hajime asked quietly as he kneeled beside his General "What do you wish of me."

Lenalee placed her hand over his "Stay with me. I need your help to move."

Before Hajime could do so however, a girl with blonde hair burst forward and kneeled on the other side of Lenalee. She whipped out a staff of her back and placed it against the injured ankle "Heal!"

Almost instantly after the girl had spoken, Lenalee found that she could move it. She turned to thank her healer but instead tears well up in her eyes as she realized who had helped her "E-Elise? Is that you?"

The Nohrian princess smiled at Lenalee, tears evident in her eyes as well "big sister. It's been a long time."

Lenalee got into a seating position with Hajime's help allowing the Princess to place her other hand on Elise's wet cheek "Why are you here? I thought you were still in Nohr?"

Elise placed her hand over Lenalee's "We chose to come and find you Lenalee. I want to fight with you and stay with you. We had to leave! Nohr is the same anymore!"

"What do you mean Nohr isn't the same?" Lenalee questioned confusion in her voice "And what do you mean 'we'?"

As soon as she said that the figure from earlier, the one who had cast Zola into the ground, approached the two princess' and Hajime (who was ready to strike). However, as he came closer Lenalee could recognise him almost immediately "That magic was yours I knew it! But…but why are you here?"

Leo smiled at his older sister **"I've missed you big sister."**

* * *

Boudica gasped when she saw the broken form of Lancelot be tossed on the ground in front of her by a rather angry Julius – yet he was not as angry as when he had departed.

"Take care of him." Julius ordered coldly as he strolled past two of his generals before turning to the other to "Varro, Fabius accompany me. I wish to talk with you about some of my…plans."

The two male generals followed quickly after their superior, leaving the sole female to tend to Lancelot's wounds "Dear God Lancelot, I've never seen you so battered and bruised before."

Lancelot struggled to open his eyes and tried to speak only for Boudica to silence him "Don't waste your strength. It's better if you rest whilst I…take care of you."

The dark knight frowned momentarily before he settled back down on the floor and allowed Boudica to begin treating him carefully with the small amount of healing magic that she knew in case of emergency. As she did so, she couldn't help but notice that his wounds were worse than anything else he had ever received – a wound to the side in the shape of a boot, two dislocated limbs (one arm and shoulder), a bloody upper lip and finally a stab wound in the middle of his chest, narrowly missing the heart.

"I doubt any of those in that little girl's army could have done this…" Boudica thought as she wiped at Lancelot's lip "Which means it would've been either one of the other generals or milord…but milord would have no reason to hurt his second in command would he?"

"Oh, he has plenty of reason."

Boudica nearly jumped out of her skin when she noticed Ultear standing behind her, a cruel smile present on her pale face "You really should learn that Milord will eventually find out about anything that his 'loyal' subjects are hiding from him – like ideals, opinions, beliefs, plots against him-"

Boudica growled "What are you trying to say witch! Are you suggesting that Lancelot would betray his own master!"

Ultear's eyes darkened at the mention of the word 'witch' but spoke nothing of it when she spoke up once again "But Lancelot did betray your Master. He would betray him because he believed that it would save your precious leader all of the pain of being rejected by her."

"To whom are you referring?"

Ultear snarled "My precious mother. His first and only love reincarnated as that brat known as Lenalee."

Boudica had to hold back her surprise at this revelation. Especially when she noticed that Lancelot, the supposed betrayer, had fallen unconscious under her care but this was likely due to exhaustion. Boudica spoke quietly "Why would Lancelot attempt to remove what our master is seeking?"

"He wasn't the only one" Ultear said uncaringly "I believe that the old man did so as well."

"Fabius to!" Boudica whispered shockingly "Why would they both do such a thing."

Ultear smirked at the distressed General before walking away from her casually, perhaps even a little skip in her step. However, this casual nature somewhat irritated Boudica to no end "Why do you know all this!"

"Because I was the one who told Julius of Lancelot's intentions" Ultear called back "But I haven't reported to him about the old man, but maybe that's because I find the fact that killing a man who isn't loved by another somewhat boring."

Boudica gasped. How was it possible that this witch knew about her feelings for Lancelot! She stood tall against the distant figure of Ultear "You know nothing you damned Witch!"

"On the contrary I know quite a lot about your story by dear General. I perhaps even know who your story…will end."

Ending:

 _Nothing I say comes out right_  
 _I can't love without a fight_  
 _No one ever knows my name_  
 _When I pray for sun, it rains_  
 _I'm so sick of wasting time_  
 _But nothings moving in my mind_  
 _Inspiration can't be found_  
 _I get up and fall but..._

 _I'm ALIVE!_  
 _I'm ALIVE! Oh, yeah_  
 _Between the good and bad's where you'll find me_  
 _Reaching for heaven_  
 _I will fight,_  
 _And I'll sleep when I die_  
 _I live my life. I'm ALIVE!_

 _Every lover breaks my heart_  
 _And I know it from the start_  
 _Still I end up in a mess_  
 _Every time I second guess_  
 _All my friends just run away_  
 _When I'm having a bad day_  
 _I would rather stay in bed_  
 _But I know there's a reason..._

 _I'm ALIVE!_  
 _I'm ALIVE! Oh, yeah_  
 _Between the good and bad's where you'll find me_  
 _Reaching for heaven_  
 _I will fight_  
 _And I'll sleep when I die_  
 _I live my life. I'm ALIVE!_

 _When I'm bored to death at home_  
 _When he won't pick up the phone_  
 _When I'm stuck in second place_  
 _Those regrets I can't erase_  
 _Only I can change the end_  
 _Of the movie in my head_  
 _There's no time for misery_  
 _I won't feel sorry for me_

 _I'm ALIVE!_  
 _I'm ALIVE! Oh, yeah_  
 _Between the good and bad's where you'll find me_  
 _Reaching for heaven_  
 _I will fight_  
 _And I'll sleep when I die_  
 _I live my life, ohh!_

 _I'm ALIVE!_  
 _I'm ALIVE! Oh, yeah_  
 _Between the good and bad's where you'll find me_  
 _Reaching for heaven_  
 _I will fight_  
 _And I'll sleep when I die_  
 _I live my hard life_  
 _I live my life_  
 _I'm ALIVE!_

* * *

 **Doesn't everyone love a family reunion! Even if its only two members and the other two are kind of…insane or depressed? Well I mean Elise and Leo are finally back so yay!**

 **Also, I know I probably asking for a lot but it would mean so much to me if you guys could check out a story that I recently written called 'Ab Abterno' – which is also on this account. Feel free to submit any OC's that you want to include (although they may or may not be heavily featured in the story full warning). But I would really like it if you guys check it out!**

 **See you soon everybody! This is Mockingjay 3.75 signing off!**


	35. Kingdom of Gods III

**I hope everybody had a merry Christmas and an great new year (it's December 31** **st** **in Australia right now!). This chapter was supposed to come out on Christmas Day but I was away in France and the wifi at the hotel I was staying sucked.**

 **But here are the review responses:**

 **RueRue: Thank you for that lovely comment. I appreciate the support**

 **Metal flash: Ultear is a bitchy witch and Julius isn't really one for 'mercy' so getting the shit beaten out of you is as far as he's willing to go other than straight out murder. And I hope I do Hinoka justice because she was pointless in the games (apart from Conquest – I know, right? Why the fuck did she get more scream time on the opposite side?)**

 **The Poetic Hero: And here's another update for you. To answer your question about the Count of Monte Cristo story it will be updated very soon (but I should warn you it isn't going to be updated as frequently as this one) and your character has been accepted. The other characters in this story are also going to make appearances as well.**

 **Leo: Mockingjay 3.75 does not own Fire Emblem Fates and all OC's (including her own) belong to their respective creators. The opening is This Will Be the Day by Jeff Williams ft. Casey Lee Williams and the ending is I'm Alive! By Becca.**

* * *

Opening:

 _they see you as small and helpless_ _  
_ _they see you as just a child_ _  
_ _surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild_

 _prepare for your greatest moments_ _  
_ _prepare for your finest hour_ _  
_ _the dream that you've always dreamed is_ _  
_ _suddenly about to flower_

 _we are lightning_ _  
_ _straying from the thunder_ _  
_ _miracles of ancient wonder_

 _this will be the day we've waited for_ _  
_ _this will be the day we open up the door_ _  
_ _I don't wanna hear your absolution_ _  
_ _hope your ready for a revolution_ _  
_ _welcome to a world of new solutions_ _  
_ _welcome to a world of bloody evolution_ _  
_ _in time-your heart will open minds_ _  
_ _a story will be told_ _  
_ _and victory is in a simple soul_

 _your world needs a great defender_ _  
_ _your world's in the way of harm_ _  
_ _you want a romantic life a fairytale that's full of charm_

 _beware that the light is fading_ _  
_ _beware as the dark returns_ _  
_ _this world's unforgiving_ _  
_ _even brilliant lights will cease to burn_

 _legends scatter_ _  
_ _day and night will sever_ _  
_ _hope and peace are lost forever_

 _this will be the day we've waited for_ _  
_ _this will be the day we open up the door_ _  
_ _i don't wanna hear your absolution_ _  
_ _hope your ready for a revolution_ _  
_ _welcome to a world of new solutions_ _  
_ _welcome to a world of bloody evolution_ _  
_ _in time your heart will open minds_ _  
_ _a story will be told_ _  
_ _and victory is in a simple soul_

 **Chapter 24: Kingdom of God's III**

 _(Lenalee P.O.V)_

 _I couldn't help but stare in shock as Leo smiled at me. The last time I had seen him, he had no issues with killing me or taking me back to the Nohr (the former of which he seemed to prefer). But now he was here, offering me his hand with a smile as if to say that all that happened between us never existed._

 _And it wasn't just him._

 _Elise was also here. She had healed me after that mage, Zola, had managed to wound me prior to him being pulled down into the depths of the earth by Leo's magic (I shivered at the memory of his screams – even as pathetic as they were – because they were the desperate, futile cries of a man that was paying for his crimes). Elise hadn't even hesitated to offer her support despite clearly being in what I believe to be enemy territory for her._

 _I didn't know what to think about them being here. I didn't know how to react or how to feel about this entire situation._

 _But a part of me did feel happy. I was with two people that I absolutely cared about. Both of my Nohrian younger siblings._

 _I just wish I knew why they were here._

* * *

Hajime glared at the Nohrian Prince, his hand firmly on his sword "What are you doing here Prince of Nohr?"

Leo raised an eyebrow "Why do you care?"

The samurai stood protectively over Lenalee "Because if you've come to hurt the Princess, then I won't hesitate in killing you."

Elise almost burst into tears "Please to kill Leo! We haven't come here to hurt you at all! If Leo wanted to hurt Lenalee then why would he kill Zola?!"

Hajime hesitated as his cold stare drifted to the little Princess "If you both haven't come to hurt her then why are you here? Surely this isn't just a pleasant visit from the enemy royals?"

Leo grimaced "We've…come to join Lenalee. I see now that she may be the only way that this war will end."

"Didn't you try to kill her only a few weeks ago?"

Leo smiled smugly "two months ago, to be exact."

"Do you really have time to act smug Prince of Nohr?"

The prince jerked around to see the frowning faces of the multiple soldiers of Lenalee's army. None of them appeared to be very pleased to see him or his sister. Asami stepped forward, her tails twitching in disapproval "You've got another thing coming if you think that any of us would be stupid enough to believe that you, of all the Nohrian's, would come join us."

She looked down at Elise "Your sister isn't welcome as well."

"He's telling the truth!"

The company turned around to see Jakob walking forward with Leo's retainers, Christian, Felicia, Natalia and Orihime in tow "We met him whilst investigating the Ice Tribe Village and he told of us of what's been happening in Nohr now that milady has begun her quest."

"Screams in the night. Bodies litter the streets. Half eaten flesh left to rot away. Blood in the water." Christian recounted as he remembered all that he had been told "but the worst is that King Garon is slaughtering innocent people for entertainment."

"By the Gods." Irisviel muttered, her body somewhat trembling in fear as Mozu held on to her side "Has he really lost all sense of reason?"

"Not that he had much to begin with" Sakurai muttered under his breath, wiping at the blood on his sword "The Nohrian King has never really been one to show mercy to those he considers beneath him – which includes all of us."

"Preaching to the choir" Asami replied before her cold gaze refocused on the Nohrian Prince "So what do you know that's possibly worse about that Garon bastard than us?"

"He seeks to rebirth the world once it becomes ashes" Leo clenched his fist "He cares not for the living within his domain."

The air grew still. Lenalee looked at him in shock "give birth from the ashes? I thought Garon sought to rule over our continent not destroy it entirely!"

"His new entourage has kind of influenced him more negatively than I imagined" Leo's eyes flared up with something akin to disgust "They've made him even more twisted and despicable if that's even possible at this point. Killing soldiers that served him loyally, going after the retainers of my own brother and sisters despite their displays of loyalty to our cause...my father is not even a shred of who her was when I was a young boy."

"Holy shit." The statement was rather blunt but it was what every member of the princess' company were thinking. It just took a stunned manakete to say it out loud "That's unimaginable…even for a bastard like him."

"Who is this new entourage you speak of?" Azura questioned, her voice carefully masking the fear that was threatening to leave her body "Are they members of nobility? Soldiers within the military?"

"No…they were never apart of Nohr before or at least the inner circle of nobility" the prince said sullenly "I don't even recognise any of them or even their names – apart from one…I think."

"Who are they?" Hajime demanded, a cold feeling in his gut hoping that what he was thinking wasn't true.

"Their names are Julius, Fabius, Lancelot, Boudica, Varro and Gabriel."

Christian felt his blood run cold. He approached the young prince, almost quivering in shock and fear "Did you say **Gabriel**?"

"He's a vampire from the coven located in the Northern Regions of Nohr." Leo explained "Didn't even know that that kind of demons still existed in Nohr – or the world to be honest."

Christian looked away, hurt clouding his eyes "I-I see…thank you."

Orihime gave a worried glance in the young lord's direction _'Christian?'_

"Julius and Fabius…" Hajime muttered thoughtfully as he met Lenalee's equally disturbed gaze "We've encountered those two before but never encountered any of the others; are they just as insane?"

"Boudica and Varro have been making assaults on the rebels within Nohrian territory" Leo responded as he recalled and earlier meeting prior to his departure "Boudica was to continue their attack against the rebel forces in Cheve whilst Varro was to conqueror the tribes" he looked to Felicia, whom looked as if she was going to burst into tears, with sorrow "He managed to slaughter the entire ice-tribe without much difficulty."

Lenalee froze "All of them? Even…Flora?"

Jakob bowed "Currently, Felicia is the only known survivor of the attack. Flora has been buried respectfully along with her father milady."

"I see…" the princess closed her eyes "rest in peace."

The Nohrian prince's eyes darkened "However, I was aware that Lancelot, whom is Julius' most trusted advisor, was sent to secure Izumo. And if you think that your brothers are here Lenalee…I fear that we should and fine them as soon as possible."

"Hold your horses hot shot" Hana strolled up to the Nohrian prince, her sword at the ready "In case you forgotten prince, we don't exactly care for you or that sister of yours. And whilst Princess Lenalee might trust you because you grew up together, I don't really care for a person that could bring harm to Lady Sakura!"

"I'm not asking forgiveness samurai" Leo retorted sharply "I know my crimes and what I've done for the sake of my people and family as a Nohrian Prince. I wish to help Lenalee only because it would be what's best for Nohr – Hoshido as well – as soon as King Garon is off the throne, I'll be glad to never see any of you again."

"And you think that-!"

"Hana!" Sakura's voice was surprisingly loud and angry as she stood in-between the Nohrian Prince and her retainer "That's enough! Leave Prince Leo alone!"

"P-Princess Sakura?!"

Sakura turned and bowed in apology "I hope you can forgive her, she can get very protective of me around Nohrian's."

Leo huffed "No apology necessary. She's got a right to be pissed at me."

"But…I want you to know that I'm very supportive of you…" Sakura looked between the two siblings "and your sister coming with us Prince Leo."

Hinoka smirked "Indeed. Have to admit never thought I'd see the day where a Nohrian Prince was brave enough to flee from their country."

And for the first time, Leo genuinely smiled "Were 1 in a million."

A soft bout of laughter travelled throughout the company as the group continued talking with the two Nohrian siblings. Lenalee smiled but soon she sent Eros and Sakurai to go looking for Takumi and Ryoma in the main palace now that things had settled down. Sakura and a somewhat unwillingly Asama were sent to go with them in case of medical emergency. But as she awaited news from the small group, she couldn't help but wonder something.

"Where the hell is Ryuga?"

* * *

(Ryuga P.O.V)

"Hey! Ryuga!"

I felt a shudder of fear rush through me when I heard an all too familiar voice call out to me. Hesitantly I turned around to see that my two brothers were walking towards me, their clothes covered in blood of what I assumed was the enemies. But that wasn't important. What was important was that the report that they were in Izumo was correct.

And I was not in the mood for a family reunion!

"Hey…guys" a fake smile on my face "Nice to see you again…now bye!"

I attempted to flee but Ren grabbed me by the shoulder "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Well I was trying to run the fuck away from you but…"

Tarou smirked "Didn't work out?"

"No fucking shit."

"Wow someone hasn't learned how to control his fucking language."

I rolled my eyes "Ren you are fucking hypocrite."

"I'm also an asshole but at least I acknowledge my flaws" he gripped my shoulder harder "Like being apparently being a terrible brother if I was never told of your return to Hoshido apart from receiving a stupid letter."

"And then when we come back to Hoshido to see you…" Tarou continued "we here from Kaede that you just decided to screw responsibilities as a General and go after the long-lost princess."

"It was more important at the time!"

"Well everything with you seems more important than family." Tarou argued "When you start a family one day then you'll realize how much it means to actually be a member of it."

I was beyond annoyed at this point "Will you realize what assholes your being. I'm fulfilling the will of our two former masters – both Lady Mikoto and Lord Sumeragi will live through their children especially Lenalee."

Ren rolled his eyes "Whatever…you've still got some explaining to do!"

"Umm…what's going on here?"

The three brothers whirled around to see Eros looking at them in confusion. He looked between the three of them for a moment before stifling a laugh when he saw the outraged expression I had on my face "I didn't mean to interrupt whatever this is…please continue…"

"Eros, you fucker!" I yelled "What are you doing here?!"

"One we came to Izumo together dipshit" Eros taunted, obviously trying to wind me up "Two I was ordered to search this palace for Prince Takumi and Prince Ryoma."

Ren blinked "Your looking for Takumi?"

"Yeah…everybody's worried about him" Eros replied, much more calmly than he had been with me "He was last seen in this area."

Tarou sighed "He's here alright. So are his retainers but not Ryoma."

"I see…" Eros eye's brightened "But where is Prince Takumi."

"In the private bedroom but we were planning on moving him down to the Main Hall." Ren replied, a cold look in his eyes "If he can make it…"

The Manakete's eyes flashed with worry "What do you mean _'if'_ he can make it?"

* * *

Lenalee rushed into the palace throne room, fear lighting up her eyes as she dreaded what would greet her. Eros had reported that Takumi and his retainers had been found in a bad condition and that both Sakura and Asama were doing their best to heal the three. However, he had also told her that Rinkah (or so he believed) was found dead in a chamber in the east wing of the palace and the presiding Duke of Izumo, Izana, had also been found dead.

So it was understandable to many why Lenalee had begun to cry when she finally found her brother.

Takumi was hurt, but he appeared to be doing much better given that he was able to stand (albeit with the assistance of a samurai whose name she did not know). The prince looked up at her, confusion on his face as he watched her cry, he took a small step forward "Are you ok?"

Lenalee wiped at her eyes "I'm just glad that you're alright."

Takumi blinked "You…were worried about me?"

"Why wouldn't I be worried! You're my brother!" Lenalee said shakenly as she allowed the tears to continue flowing down her face "even if you might not like me…I wouldn't want to see you get hurt."

The prince said nothing for a few moments and the room was silent apart from the faint sobs of Lenalee. However, the silence was broken when Takumi wrapped his arms around Lenalee and pulled her close allowing her to cry on his shoulder "Thank you Lenalee. Thank you sister for saving me."

The others all stared in surprise and happiness as they watched their prince embrace his long lost sister for the first time. His actions beared no hostility or resentment towards her – something that Sakura and Hinoka had been waiting to see. Azura watched from the sidelines, a small smile on her face as she watched the scene play out.

Eventually Lenalee and Takumi separated, the former when to go discuss plans to restore the town – especially since Izumo was now in need of a new leader and defence force – and the latter was placed back under the care of Asama and Sakura who reprimanded him for moving to much when he was still injured. Both his retainers were silently pleased for their master whilst they caught up with their fellow comrades who had helped saved them from whatever ghastly fate may have occurred to them.

Eros went to stand beside the songstress and smiled "You seem pretty pleased."

"I'm just glad that Takumi and Lenalee can get along now" she admitted softly "I'm sure that this will help things go a lot smoother now that two generals are able to work together."

Eros laughed "I'm just happy that Takumi doesn't have to act like a little shit anymore around the Princess. Naga knows he was fucking unbearable to her before this shit happened…but I suppose he's grateful."

"I'm grateful to."

The manakete frowned "What for?"

"Since Lenalee's come back to Hoshido…I feel as if I can finally let myself become more open with people" she turned to face him "people that I once pushed away because I felt more like a prisoner rather than a citizen."

Eros flushed "Lady Azura…what are you trying to say?"

She took a deep breath "Eros…I've wanted to ask you something for a long time now. But before I was so shy and distant to you that I didn't think that you would wish to talk with me."

"Milady…?" Eros could feel his body getting tense with anticipation as he awaited her question. Every time she fumbled with her words he wished he could shake the question out of her but he knew it was beneath his place.

"I just want to know if…" Azura played with her fingers "If you…"

"If I…?"

Azura blushed "If you lo-!"

"Miss Azura!" a familiar ninja's voice spoke from behind the pair causing the songstress to stop her sentence short "Lady Lenalee is requesting your presence in the drawing room – she believes she needs your assistance with working out a path with the rest of the nobles."

A wave of composure rushed over Azura "Is that all?"

"The two Nohrian Royals – Princess Elise and Prince Leo – will also be attending the meeting" Kaze said with a small bow "They will be starting in a few minutes."

"Thank you Kaze" Azura said with a faint sadness in her eyes "Go and enjoy yourself. I sure Lenalee told you to relax for bit as well."

The ninja smiled "She did indeed."

He then walked off leaving an awkward air of silence between the manakete and songstress. She opened her mouth to speak but Eros spoke instead "Y-You should go! A war meeting with the Royals, especially two former enemies turned allies, is a pretty big deal."

Azura's face fell "I'll see you later then."

She then headed towards the drawing room, joined by Sakura and Hinoka. Eros cursed under his breath and leaned against the wall with his arms behind his head. his mind was racing with all of the possibilities of what Azura was trying to say to him. But one thought (despite how absurd it was) stayed in his mind.

"Was she asking if I loved her?"

Ending:

 _Nothing I say comes out right_  
 _I can't love without a fight_  
 _No one ever knows my name_  
 _When I pray for sun, it rains_  
 _I'm so sick of wasting time_  
 _But nothings moving in my mind_  
 _Inspiration can't be found_  
 _I get up and fall but..._

 _I'm ALIVE!_  
 _I'm ALIVE! Oh, yeah_  
 _Between the good and bad's where you'll find me_  
 _Reaching for heaven_  
 _I will fight,_  
 _And I'll sleep when I die_  
 _I live my life. I'm ALIVE!_

 _Every lover breaks my heart_  
 _And I know it from the start_  
 _Still I end up in a mess_  
 _Every time I second guess_  
 _All my friends just run away_  
 _When I'm having a bad day_  
 _I would rather stay in bed_  
 _But I know there's a reason..._

 _I'm ALIVE!_  
 _I'm ALIVE! Oh, yeah_  
 _Between the good and bad's where you'll find me_  
 _Reaching for heaven_  
 _I will fight_  
 _And I'll sleep when I die_  
 _I live my life. I'm ALIVE!_

 _When I'm bored to death at home_  
 _When he won't pick up the phone_  
 _When I'm stuck in second place_  
 _Those regrets I can't erase_  
 _Only I can change the end_  
 _Of the movie in my head_  
 _There's no time for misery_  
 _I won't feel sorry for me_

 _I'm ALIVE!_  
 _I'm ALIVE! Oh, yeah_  
 _Between the good and bad's where you'll find me_  
 _Reaching for heaven_  
 _I will fight_  
 _And I'll sleep when I die_  
 _I live my life, ohh!_

 _I'm ALIVE!_  
 _I'm ALIVE! Oh, yeah_  
 _Between the good and bad's where you'll find me_  
 _Reaching for heaven_  
 _I will fight_  
 _And I'll sleep when I die_  
 _I live my hard life_  
 _I live my life_  
 _I'm ALIVE!_

* * *

 **Another chapter done! Next time we'll see Takumi's reaction to Prince Leo and oh my god…**

 **We'll also catch up with Ryoma and Scarlet and see what's going on over their…**

 **And maybe some more hints a romance growing between characters.**

 **This is Mockingjay 3.75, signing off!**

* * *

 **NB:-I have finally posted another story of mine that has been in my mind for over a year. I posted a Fate/Series and Fire Emblem crossover which does focus on the Fate Characters and them during a Holy Grail War that features both original servants, ones from the Fate Franchise and Fire Emblem.**

 **Feel free to look at it and tell me what you think. I'm only accepting a few OC's though so if you want to submit be quick!**


	36. Wants & Desires

**So…how many people were planning on killing me until I updated? I imagined that you were all ready with every sought of weapon imaginable and ready to just kill me for not updating for so long.**

 **Honestly, I've just been really, really busy with School and Life and I also found it difficult to write anything for a really long time. But now I'm back and I hope that I can update more now because of it. So I hope this chapter was worth the wait and that the next one shouldn't be to long afterwards.**

 **Review Responses:**

 **ilovefonandalaude: because the writer ordered Kaze to do so! Azura's going to start teaching Lenalee about the prophecy very soon but someone else is going to play a major role in that as well.**

 **Metal flash: Yeah probs bad that everyone knows about Julius because that dude...he's got issues. And everyone gets family reunions yay! Also Eros...he needs all the help he can get with romance and stuff.**

 **Rosalinda Lancaster Leonhart: Carmilla will be coming soon but Xander...he's going to take some time.**

 **tloztkfan: I ruin shipping moments! And may the mayhem between Takumi and Leo begin!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem Fates. All OC's belong to their respective creators.**

* * *

Opening:

 _they see you as small and helpless_ _  
_ _they see you as just a child_ _  
_ _surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild_

 _prepare for your greatest moments_ _  
_ _prepare for your finest hour_ _  
_ _the dream that you've always dreamed is_ _  
_ _suddenly about to flower_

 _we are lightning_ _  
_ _straying from the thunder_ _  
_ _miracles of ancient wonder_

 _this will be the day we've waited for_ _  
_ _this will be the day we open up the door_ _  
_ _I don't wanna hear your absolution_ _  
_ _hope your ready for a revolution_ _  
_ _welcome to a world of new solutions_ _  
_ _welcome to a world of bloody evolution_ _  
_ _in time-your heart will open minds_ _  
_ _a story will be told_ _  
_ _and victory is in a simple soul_

 _your world needs a great defender_ _  
_ _your world's in the way of harm_ _  
_ _you want a romantic life a fairytale that's full of charm_

 _beware that the light is fading_ _  
_ _beware as the dark returns_ _  
_ _this world's unforgiving_ _  
_ _even brilliant lights will cease to burn_

 _legends scatter_ _  
_ _day and night will sever_ _  
_ _hope and peace are lost forever_

 _this will be the day we've waited for_ _  
_ _this will be the day we open up the door_ _  
_ _i don't wanna hear your absolution_ _  
_ _hope your ready for a revolution_ _  
_ _welcome to a world of new solutions_ _  
_ _welcome to a world of bloody evolution_ _  
_ _in time your heart will open minds_ _  
_ _a story will be told_ _  
_ _and victory is in a simple soul._

 **Chapter 25: Wants & Desires**

(Lenalee P.O.V)

"No fucking way."

I sighed at how the situation had quickly dissolved the minute that Leo and Takumi laid eyes on each other. Neither of them new each other very well, but both had to only meet before they decided that they hated each other indefinitely.

"This isn't the best outcome for me either I assure you…"

"Then you should just leave, I'd imagine it would make everyone here feel a lot better than when you're around."

Leo rolled his eyes "You really are a spoiled brat."

Takumi jumped out of his chair "And you really are pushing me over the edge!"

Both of them got into each other's faces growling and seething as they continued to stare at each other over the war table that had been set up. Everyone, including myself, was just staring at the sight of them getting at each other's throats. But if we were to resolve anything or plan out our next move at all, we needed to get them to shut up.

"Takumi! Leo! Would you rather us leave so that you can just hurry up and fuck already!" I could feel everyone staring at me in shock, especially my brothers, as what I had said processed in everyone's mind.

Hinoka chuckled "I would like to know where ideas like that have gotten into your head Lenalee."

"You really know how to quiet a room don't you milady?" Hajime muttered from behind me with a small smile on his face "I think Ryuga has been rubbing off on you."

I could feel my face turning a furious red "I…I'm sorry, I think that might have been a bit much…" I looked at the red faces of my younger siblings "especially for all of them."

Takumi cleared his throat "Um…let's get back to it."

Leo nodded in agreement "Sure…"

Sakura and Elise were red in the face yet they seemed far more confused about what I had meant. They shared a look between them and I mentally facepalmed myself as I realised that they both probably weren't familiar with what I was talking about. I knew that both were in their late teens (even if Elise never acted her age…) but I imagine that given that they were already exposed to the blood and grit of war, that both Ryoma and Xander had made it a personal mission to keep the 'adult' conservation to a minimum.

"Moving on…" Azura gazed a the map "If were lucky, we should be able to get the northern docks near Koshu if we keep moving at this rate. After travelling through the sea I'd imagine we would arrive at Nohrian territory a day or two after boarding."

"Which means we get closer to King Garon and start cutting his forces off…" I said softly, my eyes lingering on the capital "therefore we should expect even more resistance than before…especially if Xander gets wind of this."

Hinoka turned to Leo and Elise "Have either of you heard of Nohrian troop movements lately? I was already shocked enough at the sudden assault in Izumo and I'd rather sleep peacefully then stay up all night waiting for an enemy ambush."

Leo sighed "You don't really get a lot of information regarding stuff like that when you've technically betrayed your country…all I know is that more people are starting to abandon the Army."

"Well that's good at least" Sakura smiled at the Prince.

"But…"

'There's always a but' Lenalee thought bitterly as her gaze fell on her Nohrian sibling "But?"

The blonde mage clenched his fist in disgust "The people that father's brought to our side…I never thought that people like that were even possible. His top General is a man that appears to have almost no humanity and his followers are just as worse."

Elise fidgeted "Not to mention that he brought a new Advisor to his Inner Circle…a man named Gabriel, and I'm pretty sure he's not human."

"So we have to deal with a psycho, his lackies and someone that may or may not be exactly human?" Hajime asked quietly causing the young princess and prince to nod "great…were probably a lot more screwed then we were when just dealing with you Nohrians."

Hinoka rolled her eyes "I'm sure that their not as bad as they seem. I mean you totally owned that Nohrian sorcerer that tried to hurt Lenalee."

Leo turned his head away from the stares of the others in room "I…I saw what those people are capable of in the Ice Village. I saw all the destruction that was caused by just _one_ of those guys…and we later heard on our journey that Cheve has constantly been under attack by someone that leaves chaos and destruction in his wake. I was only able to defeat that sorcerer because I knew he wasn't one of those people, one of those killers."

Sakura lay her hand on Leo's shoulder "I'm sure what you saw was awful…I know I wouldn't be able to handle it."

The prince's face turned slightly pink as his eyes bet the kind eyes of his new ally. He gently pulled away and excused himself from the meeting in order to get some rest before any new plans for moving forward were made. The others soon disbanded from the war room, leaving only Elise, Hajime and Lenalee in the room together where an awkward silence filled the room.

Elise was the first to speak "Big sister…"

"What is it?"

"Do you think that we stand a chance of beating those guys" Elise struggled to conceal her fear "Even though what they've done has been so much worse than anything that we've even seen before."

Hajime's cool gaze focused on the young princess "Do you think its hopeless your majesty?"

Elise shook her head before nodding a moment later, tears running down the sides of her face "I-I just don't know! I saw what one of them had done to Felicia's home and when coming to Izumo I felt the dark presence of someone close by, preparing to attack and his power was off the charts! I feel like if we beat them…they'll…they'll just….come back."

She rushed towards her quiet sister, pulling her close and crying into her chest "I don't want to lose anyone else! Not Leo! Not Camillia! Not Xander! And especially not you Lenalee!"

Lenalee ran her friends through Elise's blonde curls, cooing in a gentle tone to soothe the poor girl "Don't worry Elise…I won't let anyone hurt you or anyone we love ever again. I won't let you be alone no matter what ok."

As he looked upon this sight, Hajime felt his heart beat faster as he gazed upon how gentle Lenalee was being. Her touches were soft and delicate, as if she was treating the girl like a precious glass artifact. Hajime swallowed and tried to push away his urges and desires that drove him to obtain his General's affection for himself.

He didn't want to believe that he was falling in love with her.

* * *

Ryoma took a deep breath as he stared out into the setting sun from his tower room (cell) that had been provided to him by Scarlet. It was definitely better than the actual cell he had been in before which was damp and dusty but he still felt as if Scarlet was purposely isolating him from the others.

He pulled out the locket that he wore under his clothes and opened it up. He was somewhat proud that despite the painting being several years old, it hadn't been damaged at all. The picture was of his entire family, all of them smiling and happy – a feeling that he felt had been absent from their family over the last few years. It made him slightly more happy by the fact that in the photo Lenalee, who was a small child, was holding his hand rather than any of the others and if one looked close enough they would see the blush on the young princes face.

Ryoma berated himself mentally as he realised that he was imagining Lenalee once more. The thoughts of her were becoming more apparent in his everyday life or whatever remained of his actual life. It also made him feel like his body was losing control whenever Lenalee appeared in his mind as the _other guy_ also desired her.

"It isn't right for me to have these feelings for her" Ryoma told himself curtly as the sun fully set "she deserves someone that is actually whole."

A knock on the door distracted Ryoma away from his thoughts. Scarlet walked in with a smile on her face and a goblet in her hands. His face crinkled up in disgust as he recognized the sickly-sweet smell that had entered the tower.

"I…I brought this up to you from the staff" she said as the goblet was placed on a nearby table "It appears there all a bit scared after your last outburst, said you nearly made their souls leave their bodies when you sent the drink crashing to the floor…not to mention that it took hours to get the stain out of the carpet."

He let out a sigh and tried to ignore the growing hunger that was building up inside of him. The rebel approached him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder "But I'm not scared of you at all, I've gotten used to the pale, fanged look you got going on sometimes."

Ryoma raised an eyebrow "Your joking. You can't seriously be alright with that stuff…"

She shrugged "You see worse and worse on the battlefield each day, I suppose it's pretty weird but I mean after all the stuff I've dealt with the Nohrians recently…it seems normal in comparison."

"I see…"

The air was filled with a silence between the two as neither knew what to say. Eventually Ryoma began to move away from Scarlet causing her to grab at his hand, halting him.

"Scarlet?"

Her freckled face was a furious bright red and she removed her hand "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to…I mean I did mean to stop you but…if your uncomfortable with what happened I understand…but I really wasn't trying to hold…"

Ryoma's face brightened with realization before dimming again with awkwardness as he grasped the seriousness of the situation that he was in "I see…you have feelings for me do you?"

Scarlet's blushed grew (If that was even possible) but she gave a small nod "I thought at first that it was just a small crush or even slight attraction but…"

"I see."

She laughed "We don't have to make a big deal out of it alright? I mean unless you feel the same way…but…I don't think you do."

He gave her a sad smile "I don't I'm sorry…my heart belongs to someone else. Yet she is far out of my reach, especially after everything that I've done."

'And become' he thought bitterly to himself.

"I knew that it had to be someone else" she gave the prince a sad look "you always are holding that amulet around your neck anyway so I guessed it was from that special someone."

Ryoma looked down at the childhood amulet that Lenalee had given him so many years ago. He fingered the unique yet beautiful handiwork that gone into despite being done at such a young age. The amulet reminded him to much of Lenalee, her innocence so much like her youthful self and the handiwork as refined and elegant as it was back then seen through her every move and action. And inside the amulet was a photo of much happier days, days that he would never forgot less he lose himself and even then he could feel that the memory of the amulet would never leave him.

 _Are you sure about that?_

The prince stilled as a cold chill coursed throughout his body. Ryoma squinted in pain as he doubled over onto the ground, his body trembling and twitching as he desperately tried to fight off the feeling of being possessed by whatever thing was attempting to take over. Ryoma felt his teeth sharpen, claws develop and eyes turn a deep shade of red, dulling his sight.

"Why?!" he shouted furiously "Why now?!"

 _Because you were thinking of her…and she's mine._

"Ryoma?"

 _You have another woman…one who desires you. the woman you seek desires me not you…_

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

Ryoma screamed furiously within tower room as tears dripped down his face, doing nothing but enhancing the dramatic change of himself to a horrified Scarlet. He clenched the necklace tightly, clingling on to what reminded him of his humanity. He couldn't lose to this thing, he didn't want to lose himself, he didn't want to succumb to what he knew he was.

He didn't want to lose her.

 _Times…up._

The world went dark.

Scarlet stared in horror as her gaze came upon the now still form of Ryoma. She could hear him breathing – meaning that he was alive – but she was unable to move, simply stunned by what she had just witnessed.

Suddenly Ryoma moved, and Scarlet snapped out of her trance as she made a step to move forward "Ryoma? Are you alright?"

Her hand touched his bare arm and she flinched at how cold his skin was. Shivers ran down her spine as the touch reminded her of the feeling of dead skin. She stepped away from Ryoma slowly causing him to let out a deep chuckle.

" **So…you are afraid girl…"**

Scarlet tensed up and went for the knife in her shoe "who are you? what are you really?"

The prince got up slowly from the girl and Scarlet felt nothing but fear as she was greated by a pale face with red eyes and sharp fangs " **I thought that I was your beloved Ryoma? Or has that changed now that you see what he really is?"**

The rebel held the knife protectively in front of her "Your not Ryoma! He's not like this! He's not dead!"

" **Oh how naïve you are little girl"** he approached her casually causing Scarlet to thrust the knife forward only for him to catch with ease, despite it being the skin **"you really think that you are capable of wounding me with a little toy like this."**

He pulled the knife away from Scarlet and tossed it to the ground. He stopped for a second to lick at the blood that had come out of the wound the wyvern rider had made. He grimaced afterwards " **such a shame that my blood is nothing special…"**

His red eyes found crimson once more and his fangs lengthened **"Human blood is just so much more satisfying…"**

Scarlet collapsed on her knees, tears falling from her eyes "What…what are you…Ryoma you wouldn't…"

" **Maybe you'll satisfy me for now."**

He lunged forward…

Ending:

 _Nothing I say comes out right_  
 _I can't love without a fight_  
 _No one ever knows my name_  
 _When I pray for sun, it rains_  
 _I'm so sick of wasting time_  
 _But nothings moving in my mind_  
 _Inspiration can't be found_  
 _I get up and fall but..._

 _I'm ALIVE!_  
 _I'm ALIVE! Oh, yeah_  
 _Between the good and bad's where you'll find me_  
 _Reaching for heaven_  
 _I will fight,_  
 _And I'll sleep when I die_  
 _I live my life. I'm ALIVE!_

 _Every lover breaks my heart_  
 _And I know it from the start_  
 _Still I end up in a mess_  
 _Every time I second guess_  
 _All my friends just run away_  
 _When I'm having a bad day_  
 _I would rather stay in bed_  
 _But I know there's a reason..._

 _I'm ALIVE!_  
 _I'm ALIVE! Oh, yeah_  
 _Between the good and bad's where you'll find me_  
 _Reaching for heaven_  
 _I will fight_  
 _And I'll sleep when I die_  
 _I live my life. I'm ALIVE!_

 _When I'm bored to death at home_  
 _When he won't pick up the phone_  
 _When I'm stuck in second place_  
 _Those regrets I can't erase_  
 _Only I can change the end_  
 _Of the movie in my head_  
 _There's no time for misery_  
 _I won't feel sorry for me_

 _I'm ALIVE!_  
 _I'm ALIVE! Oh, yeah_  
 _Between the good and bad's where you'll find me_  
 _Reaching for heaven_  
 _I will fight_  
 _And I'll sleep when I die_  
 _I live my life, ohh!_

 _I'm ALIVE!_  
 _I'm ALIVE! Oh, yeah_  
 _Between the good and bad's where you'll find me_  
 _Reaching for heaven_  
 _I will fight_  
 _And I'll sleep when I die_  
 _I live my hard life_  
 _I live my life_  
 _I'm ALIVE!_

* * *

 **Nothing much to say this time. I hope you guys won't kill me but I understand the issues of waiting for a chapter to come out.**

 **I still don't condone murder though.**

 **So, this is Mockingjay 3.75 signing off!**


	37. Taking Control

**Here are my review responses:**

 **Ilovefonandalaude:** *cue evil laughter* you shall see!

 **Metal Flash:** I'd suppose Lenalee isn't in the running for any sister of the year awards (given that her vocab has been 'expanded' after spending so much time with Ryuga who is goddam master at foul language). I am well prepared for the people that ship Ryoma & Scarlet together (heck I like the ship myself) but I'm pretty sure the game even showed how oblivious Ryoma was to Scarlet's feelings and thus I abuse that fact to completely skip over it ㈴2. He already has two other women pining for him already (one that he actually likes anyway).

 **GuardianSapphire:** I am the master of cliff-hangers!

 **OwnageFanfics:** Thanks so much for your continued support. I'm always interested in hearing what fans of this story have to say so take your time and ask me anything.

 **U-Know Yunho:** I've already started thinking about that meeting, I'd imagine those three learning about Ryoma has done will be pretty hard to accept or swallow.

 **Heatnation:** I know, right? I thought I was going to die as well.

 **I don't own Fire Emblem Fates; all original characters belong to their respective owners. The opening is 'Akatsuki no Hana' covered by Saki and the ending is 'Akatsuki' also by Saki.**

* * *

Opening:

 _Light up the dawn  
Setting the sky ablaze before my eyes_

 _Lets write another story  
I'll tear the doubt out of my mind  
'Cause with the strength inside me  
I'll leave the girl I was behind_

 _Throw away the days of wishing I could believe  
Now it's the start  
Breaking through to the sky, with the strength to survive  
Feel the dawn break through to your heart_

 _Chasing the skies, I'll find a brighter day  
Shatter the lies, I'm who I wanna be  
The fire inside will burn for all to see  
You won't take my courage away_

 _Flowers'll bloom and burst into my view  
Even the passion here won't disappear  
For all of the days, you thought I'd hesitate  
I'll erase it all and (I'll) finally change my fate_

 **Chapter 26: Taking Control**

 _"Kanda…"_

The vampire's eyes snapped open wide shock as he looked upon the women he loved in disbelief. Her beautiful white haired was strung all over the peace, tears dripped from her crimson eyes and her breathing was harsh and barely hearable given that his hand was crushing her windpipe.

Titania was staring at him with that same gentle smile she had worn so many times before. Not the girl that he had threatened to kill only minutes before.

"Tit-Titania…." Kanda managed to speak as his hand left her neck and he moved back in confusion "But how…"

He let go of her throat and backed away from, as he did so his mind raced with images to fast to concentrate. In one instant it was when he had first seen her, in another it was her as a child running towards him. In another, she was standing in front of him, wearing a white gown that paled in comparison to the beauty that she bore on their wedding day but next, she was a child once again and he was reading to her.

None of the images were making sense. He'd only known her as an adult, a woman not as a child. Then why was he seeing-

 _Because they're my memories._

Kanda flinched and his eyes narrowed, he was no longer with his beloved. But back in the white plain that he had come to know so well. Turning, he saw something that him laugh "You're still going to try to fight against me?"

Ryoma stood before him with eyes filled with hate and pain, all of which was directed at him. Kanda continued to mock him "You think that _you_ can beat me? I've taken you over multiple times now little _prince…_ you can't do it you're not strong enough!"

 _I can defeat you. Just like you can take me over I can do the same. But no matter how hard you try vampire…I won't let you control me forever._

He snarled "I'm stronger than you. I've always been stronger than you! You still refuse to feed and give to your true nature, but if you did I'd win because I'm the real you! No matter what you do, you can't beat me. You will never beat me!"

 _Didn't you say were the same?_ Ryoma drew his sword from its sheath _That you're a part of me?_

"Are you going to try and fight me? That's adorable, but if it's a fight you want I've clearly got the advantage in almost all the areas. That just means it will be even more pathetic when you lose once more…"

The Prince of Hoshido smirked _I didn't say I was going to fight you._

Ryoma plunged the blade into his leg causing both and Kanda to shriek in agony. The vampire felt his strength waning and the astral plane vanishing as blood continued to drip down his leg. The Prince only smirked as the white world around them began to shatter and he grew brighter.

As the world descended back into nothingness, and Ryoma disappeared Kanda bared his fangs.

"DAMN YOU!"

Scarlet was shocked, to say the least, when she saw the threatening creature in front of her plunge his own blade into his leg. The vampire roared in anguish, and as he was distracted by his self-inflicted pain she took the chance to get off the road and rush to the door.

She looked upon the monster and was surprised to see him smiling despite the pain in his eyes. Her mind filled with hope as she spoke "Ryoma?"

"Get out…" the prince breathed harshly "Get out and lock the door behind you, nobody comes in without my say so."

"You're hurt!" her eyes drifting to the slow bleeding wound on his leg, the blade still firmly lodged into it "You need a healer or something!"

Ryoma grinned, fangs still slightly protruding from his mouth "I'll be fine…just get out before he comes back…trust me he's pissed off right now."

The rebel leader hesitated momentarily, but when she saw the fierce determination in the Prince's eyes she couldn't help but comply. She rushed out the door and slammed in shut with a loud bang, she then proceeding to lock the door as best she could before heading downstairs to tell the guards that no one was allowed entry into the tower anymore.

Now alone, Ryoma pulled the blade from his wound and shuddered as the healing process slowing began to mend it back to normal. After a few moments, his wound had vanished (as if it had never been there in the first place) only known by the blood that was dripping of his blade.

He clenched his fist "I beat you."

Ryoma started to laugh, almost hysterically at his revelation "I fucking beat you!"

* * *

 _ **(Mokushu)**_

"So, you're the great Daimyo Kotaro…rather disappointing I must say".

Ultear smirked at the irritated expression on the Mokushu leader's face "but regardless of what I believe…we have business that needs intending."

Kotaro narrowed his eyes "So it seems, but I was not informed that the Nohrian's would be sending a woman to review our current situation."

The magus frowned at his statement before urging him to take her around the surrounding grounds. From what she could see, the land was decently fortified with a majority of the ninja's (and other fighters) having been armed with poison as to further weaken their enemies. She could admire such a tactic, she too enjoying letting her foes suffer a slow and cruel death rather than one devoid of any feeling. However, she couldn't help but notice a sense of uncomfortableness that seemed concurrent with the soldiers. At first, she believed it was because of her overwhelming pressure, but whilst that made them fearful, it didn't make them uncomfortable…something else was amiss.

"Tell me Daimyo…why are you men so uneasy?"

Kotaro raised an eyebrow "What do you mean. Do man of Mokushu would be uneasy in the face of their ruler. Besides this isn't unease…its suspense and excitement."

"Suspense…and excitement?"

He flashed a toothy grin and his eyes filled with fulfilment and self-gratitude "You see my dear…we managed to capture one of the Hoshidan dogs that he been spying on our negotiations with you Nohrian's. She's a beautiful one to and is believed to be one those most loyal to Prince Ryoma."

Ultear stopped in her tracks. She glowered down at the Daimyo with so much intensity, he thought the earth would shatter beneath him "You captured someone… **close…to the Hoshidan Prince."**

Kotaro took a step back from the Nohrian visitor "Y-Yes…she has so far refused to speak…but we believe with her here…she'll lead the others to try and rescue her."

"Your planning an ambush then?" Ultear questioned, though it seemed more a demand than a question to Kotaro at this point.

He shook his head rapidly and Ultear's pressure seemed to simmer down (much to his, and his soldiers, relief). She took a step forward towards the Daimyo and grabbed him by the scruff off his neck "Do you really believe that a plan such as this is good enough to kill those soldiers?"

A vein bulged in the Mokushujin neck "Do you dare accuse me off not thinking my plan through! I am the only foothold Nohrian has in this place so don't you dare think that I'll let so bitch we a few magic tricks offend my tact-"

The Daimyo crumpled to his knees and grasped desperately at his neck, feeling the air in his lungs slowly leave his body. his face grew blue, eyes bulging out of his head as he found it impossible to breath. Ultear's eyes glowed with rage as she concentrated the suffocation spell on the foolish, arrogant man before her with minimal effort.

A sickly-sweet smile plastered on her face "That's not what I wanted to hear" she drew her outstretched hand slowly into a fist and as she did, so the spell got slowly more intense, until she was a mere inch away from ending the curse "I wanted you to tell me if this plan was worth the Nohrian's putting support behind it. If it was worth sending me out here to come and make sure you didn't completely fuck up."

Her eyes glowed with intense power, she sent out a wave of pressure that sent all the surrounding soldiers and the already struggling Daimyo face first into the ground "Is it worth insulting my being. IS IT WORTH DYING FOR YOU FOOL!"

Desperately, Kotaro shook his head. He couldn't talk. Couldn't breathe. And wouldn't dare meet the gaze of the woman before him lest she kill him instantly.

No not this woman…this monster!

Seeing his will almost completely shattered, Ultear sighed before relaxing her hand causing the spell and pressure to dissipate. Kotaro took in a breath of relief as air filled his lungs once more. He found it difficult to stand but slowly, he rose up once more, yet he still wouldn't look Ultear in the eyes…fearful of what he had just experienced.

"I-I will en-ensure the utmost success!" he spoke rapidly, almost pleadingly "I-I wil-will not accept anything less than success."

"Good." The witch walked away from the broken ruler and the wary soldiers that now encompassed him "The last one that failed was pulled into the ground for his failures…I hope you won't be as, unfortunate."

And with that she disappeared instantly…revealing to all that were present that the woman was never truly there. Rather it had been a projection. Which told all those present one thing…if that projection was that powerful…how strong was she in reality?

* * *

 _A few hours later…_

Lenalee and her army were walking along the border of Mokushu. Still sore from the loss of Izana, who Takumi informed them had perished during the initial attack led by a man in jet black armour, whilst dealing with their new Nohrian allies and reunions with old friends. At the front Lenalee, Orihime and Natalie were talking with each other casually, an instance which seemed generally odd given the time of warm but was comforting to the princess as she caught up with two of her oldest friends. However, as the got closer to the sea which would take them to Nohr to search for Ryoma, Lenalee spotted something odd in the sky a little further back.

"Everyone, hold up! I see something in the distance" She narrowed her eyes "It looks like…a plume of smoke?"

Kaze followed his master's gaze and was taken aback "That isn't just any smoke."

"What do you mean?" Natalie asked, hands on her hips "Its probably just a fire or something."

"No…I recognise that shape anywhere" Kaze's eyes fell to the floor "It's my brother's smoke signal."

Lenalee was shocked "Saizo's there? I thought he got ahead of us before we left the Wind Tribe?"

"He did…but it appears he's gotten into some form of trouble. That particular signal means he's engaging many enemy troops."

"We need to go help him, then!" Irisviel declared as the others muttered or nodded in agreement "We should leave now!"

"No Irisviel…" Kaze said sharply shocking her "If he has sent up that specific smoke signal…it isn't him asking for help. That signal is meant to warn allies away; he believes it is too dangerous there. We should keep heading towards the sea and continue our search for Prince Ryoma."

Lenalee frowned "Be that as it may…he isn't the only one fighting there Kaze. I recall being told that Kaede and Orochi had gone with him as well. That means there also in trouble."

"Its to dangerous. Saizo, Kaede and Orochi…they all knew the cost from going out on their own and they're willing to face the consequences-!"

Kaze was suddenly thrown back into a tree, a bruise already forming on his face from where he been punched by Eros who looked more than a little pissed off "You can't be fucking serious…Kaze, that's your own brother out there!"

"More than that though he and the others are still our comrades!" Hajime glared down at the Ninja "It wouldn't be right to leave them like that."

For a few seconds Lenalee pondered her options until she decided. She turned to her army that was waiting for her "Everyone, get ready for battle! We're going to going help Saizo and the others!"

Kaze stared at his master in disbelief "Lady Lenalee, why? You'll be putting everyone in danger! My brother doesn't want to be saved!"

The princess clenched her fist "Kaze…the Nohrian's have multiple allies and we can't beat them if we don't gather allies. And I won't sit on my ass whilst an ally is in need!"

She turned to the rest of her group "Everyone here is from a different background. Regardless of wherever we are Hoshidan's, Nohrian's or whatever we claim ourselves we've put that aside to help each other, no matter how dangerous a situation is."

The army then began to turn back towards the smoke, ready to aid their allies against whatever threat they were facing. And as Irisviel and Hajime helped a prone Kaze get back on his feet, Lenalee walked by placing a strong hand on her retainer's shoulder with a smile before moving along with Hajime.

Irisviel and Kaze were left at the back, slowly following after the rest as the healer tried to remove any damage that Kaze might have sustained from Eros' earlier attack. Yet despite his own belief that they should keep moving forward, Kaze couldn't help but me grateful for the others genuine effort to go aid his brother. To stop Saizo from doing something that would rid Kaze of another family member.

"Lady Lenalee, everyone…Thank you for this" he fixed his eyes upon the smoke in the sky "brother…I'm coming for you."

Ending:

 _Times ahead are filling with dread  
Tears have spilled at thoughts I could not send  
As the sky above shows a burning red  
Burning red just for you_

 _See the strengths and faults laid within your soul  
Once you feel your passion flow  
You'll know_

 _Little one, do not be afraid  
Follow on and show that you are brave  
Break the wind that will push you back  
Go til the dawn shall crack  
Lighting down a path in your way_

 _Raise your arms and reach up to the sky  
Let your feet help you to run and fly  
There are vows we could never know  
From times of long ago  
Meet their word and bring forth the day_


End file.
